


Mommy in love

by Lotto95



Series: SwanQueenWeek9 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 135,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Regina had spent years alone, secretly wishing for something more. So when she inquires to the owner of Henry's kid's club over something seemingly insignificant and the two woman instantly hit it off, are they destined for something more or will the scars of her past be too much for either of them to bare?AU swan queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start to the 'mommy in love' prompt, hope you like it!

On a deep sigh, Regina hung up after finalising a meeting time with a client, switched off her work phone and slid it into her dark navy blazer jacket. For the most part, Regina loved her job, but when it came time to pick up her seven-year-old, she would leave all of it at the office. Heels clipping rhythmically into the kid’s club, she spotted a giant penguin card board cut out in the entrance, skimming the information before she walked inside.

The place wasn’t huge by any standards, they had a fenced-out backyard filled with different toys and sports equipment, an arts and crafts section, a soft play area for toddlers, a toy box, a sand box, some sections marked off for playing and a small tuck shop where kids could get free water and buy extra soft drinks or snacks.

Regina sat herself down in the parent’s area, searching out her son and smiled at him, rolling her eyes once she realised Henry remained oblivious to her presence, still excitedly playing with a few of the other children. She smiled and nodded politely at some of the other parents, but as usual, she kept to herself. As a high-class business woman, she appeared to put some of the other parents on edge, so after having tried and failed, she decided it would be best to leave well alone.

Most of the children began filing out of the doors with their parents, whilst Henry and another little boy continued to play. Once most them had gone and what she had read on the oversize penguin was still swirling around her mind, Regina stood from the plastic seat, her skin sticking as she did so and went in search of the owner.

“Hi,” she said, smoothing down her skirt as the woman in question spun with a bright smile, “could I have a moment of your time?”

She’d spoken to the tall blonde woman on a handful of occasions and she had always seemed cheerful enough. The smile alone put Regina at ease in an instant.

“Of course,” she said cheerily, hands sliding into the demine dungarees as she bounced on the balls of her feet, “what can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering about the fundraiser that’s on the penguin and what exactly that’s for?” Regina knew the programme wasn’t exactly bursting at the seams with money, but it had always managed to get by. She hoped they weren’t in any trouble.

“Ahh, I’m glad you noticed the penguin-” she chuckled as if referring to an inside joke with herself and Regina couldn’t help the corner of her lip upturning, “firstly we’re hoping to get some more things for the kids, train some more staff, expand and if we raise enough, there’s an initiative which could potentially help some kids in a group home and foster kids to spend a few hours here a week. You know, it would pay for their transport here and back, they wouldn’t need to pay fees, they’d get a meal and hopefully find somewhere they can just be kids. That’s my main goal in all of this.”

“That’s impressive-” Regina’s eyebrows shot upwards and she nodded her head in approval, “is there anything I could do to help…” her mouth opened and shut as her eyes widened.

“Emma-” holding out her hand Regina took it to shake, “don’t worry,” she said on a chuckle, gripping tightly to the offered hand before releasing, “get that a lot. Parents come in to collect their kids and we never really get onto first name basis.”

“I’m so sorry, Emma, that was impolite of me.” Regina felt terrible, but all the younger woman did was lightly squeeze her arm, shrugging one shoulder and smiled with tinted pink cheeks.

“Now all that’s cleared up-” her hand fell away and Regina felt the absence, not remembering the last time anyone had gotten close enough for physical contact, “I would love for you and Henry to be at the fundraiser and perhaps do a little fundraising before then, you know any family or friends or work colleagues. On the day, we’ll be holding lots of little events the kids can get sponsored for and we’ll sell food and cupcakes and do face paints, stuff like that. It’s probably not going to bring in that much but it’ll be a start.”

Regina nodded as she listened, taking in the information and almost flinching at the mention of friends and family. Only Henry and her one remaining best friend could qualify.

“We’ll be there,” she said, twisting her head to search out the little boy in question, who waved sweetly and held out an outstretched palm to ask for five more minutes. Regina nodded at him, smirking as he fist pumped the air and continued to play.

“He’s a sweet kid.” Regina turned her head towards the sound, chest blooming at the praise. “He always plays with the other kids making sure no ones left out. We need more kids like him.”

Regina swallowed, not used to getting any recognition where her son was concerned.

“Thank you for saying that,” she said, this time reaching out and gently squeezing Emma’s arm, “but I do have a proposal for you, if you’re interested. We would need to talk more about the details and there would be a bunch to stuff we would have to go over at a later date, but…my company could sponsor you-” she bit her lip, hoping she hadn’t come on too strong.

“Oh, well…that’s kind of you, but I don’t think I could accept that.” Shaking her head, Regina felt her stomach drop, but quickly brushed it off and reminded herself she was in an environment where people weren’t necessarily used to being around a lot of money. Not that Regina minded; she could quite easily send Henry to a more prolific and expensive after school club, but his friends went here and he enjoyed it. That’s what mattered the most.

“I know it might seem like a bit much and I honestly don’t mean to frighten you, Emma, but I really would love to help.”

“I’m sure whoever is your boss will take one look and turn us down. We’re not exactly going to do much for them.” Emma’s smile seemed to falter and Regina didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“I…actually own it,” she said, eyebrows slowly raising and a sheepish look on her face.

Emma took a step back, “wow,” she said, eyes widening, “you own a business? That’s some serious stuff.”

“I do and I don’t mean to push, but I really could help. You don’t have to decide anything now and I know big businesses seem scary and like they’re out to gain something, but we sponsor many projects and initiatives, no strings attached.”

Emma grimaced, so Regina held up a hand and smiled, “it’s okay,” she said softly, reaching inside her blazer pocket and pulled out a business card, “you can reach me on this number, if you’re not interested toss it in the trash, but if you are, give me a call.”

With a little hesitancy, Emma took it and slid into her pocket, “thanks,” she mumbled and scanned around the room to check on the few remaining children who were currently crawling along the floor army style.

“I’m sorry if I came on too strong,” she said, not wanting the other woman to think she had only asked to gain something, “it’s just when I come across something I care about, I go all in. One of my biggest projects helps get a roof over kids’ heads, whether they’re on the streets because they ran from a foster home, from domestic violence, lgbt youth, I mean, we get a lot of kids and the company owns a few blocks of flats we house and feed them in for free and we have steps in place to either get them back home, to a foster family or relatives. If they’re over sixteen they can stay and we work an allowance out for them, it’s one of the things I’m most proud of.”

Regina stopped herself from babbling about it anymore, always finding herself unable to stop herself whenever she would begin talking about the project.

Emma stood with her mouth open and shook her head in disbelief, “the ‘one stop’ project?”

“You’ve heard of it?” Regina seemed a little surprised, it wasn’t new by any means, but it wasn’t exactly well known either.

“Yeah, I actually have a degree in social work. I’ve seen a set of those flats because a kid I was once working with was in a bad situation and when he got housed there, he finally got his act together and went to school and he went off to college about two years back-” a small smile creeped as she reminisced, “I had no idea that was you.”

“I’m glad it helped him. We help so many kids, not all of them, but that’s why I want to help. Not only does Henry love it here, but he’s adopted, so…helping foster children is a little bit close to my heart.”

“You really know how to knock a woman’s socks off. You adopted him? You’re awesome, you know that. Next you’re going to tell me you climbed mount Everest to raise money for a charity or something.”

“No, I’m not big on exercise.” She chuckled as the two of them made eye contact, feeling warmth radiating off the other woman now they’d found a common ground. It was already clear from the club that Emma was the type of person who wanted to make children’s lives better in any way she could, but she had no idea how much.

“Still amazing, Henry’s such a lucky kid. I bet you’re so proud of him, as well as you’re…partner? I don’t mean to pry.” Emma shrugged, hands back into the pockets, whilst continuing to beam.

Regina sighed, glancing at Henry as he played without a care of the time. “My partner couldn’t handle being a parent. We’d been together three years when we decided on kids,” she began, a pair of green eyes glued to her whilst she kept her eyes firmly on her son, “but, Henry wasn’t even one by the time they realised it was too much and, the rest is history. In a way-” she brought her gaze back to Emma, “I’m glad it didn’t happen when Henry was older. That way he didn’t have the attachment. But being a single mom and running a business doesn’t leave much room for much else.”

“That must’ve been tough. I’m sorry…they…left you,” Emma said, hesitating on the pronoun which had Regina smirking. It frustrated her to no end when people simply presumed she had been with a man or had a husband.

“She,” Regina clarified, confident Emma wasn’t about to flinch at the word, “and it was difficult to begin with, but we managed.”

Emma gave a little chuckle, “you know what I always find funny?” she asked, pausing a moment for Regina to raise her brow, “when straight woman say they’re going to turn to women after getting their heart broken by a man. Women will break your heart then use your tears as a freaking moisturiser.”

“A woman broke your heart?” Regina asked, suddenly feeling comfortable enough to let a small part of her real self out.

“Childhood sweetheart. We met as teens, then we ran into each other years after being separated. We were together a little over a year, which might not seem that long, but my usual relationships last a night.”

Regina smirked, crossed her arms and tipping her head, “they’re the best type,” she said to which Emma chuckled.

“That they are. Anyway, she up and ran one day, didn’t hear from her for almost a month. I mean, I checked her Facebook to make sure she was okay, but she messaged me one day saying it was all too much. I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Ouch. That’s…horrible.”

“Yeah, well, the past is in the past.”

Regina nodded in agreement, already feeling a slight bond to this woman. “Give me that card,” she said, taking out a pen and grabbing it from Emma’s outstretched hand. She jotted down her number on the back and handed it back, “this is my personal number. If you want we could grab coffee sometime and bond over our heartbreaks.”

“You know, that would be nice. I would never say no to more friends,” she said, tapping it between her fingers, “unless, you meant…”

“I’m not going to hit on you in my child’s kid club, dear.” She _was_ stunning and Regina would be lying if she said the woman hadn’t caught her eye once or twice, but friends did sound nice.

“I am offended,” she joked, hand going to her chest, “is it the dungarees? I know they’re not the most fashionable thing, but they’re super comfy and I think I rock them.”

Regina lightly slapped her arm, biting down on her smirk, glad she had decided to talk to this woman, at the same time wondering why she had never started up a conversation in the past. After their chuckling had died down, a pair of green eyes looked at the card as she toyed with it.

“If you want to talk about that, we can,” she said softly, “there’s no pressure, no commitment and I promise you I’ll always be honest with you if we decide to go forwards with any of it. Think about it.”

Emma nodded, “I will-” sliding it back into her pocket, “and there’s this gorgeous brunette’s number on the back who I need to give a call after I wooed her with my outfit choice.” Emma flashed her a cheeky smile and winked. Regina couldn’t tell if she were just being playful or flirting, but her cheeks began to heat up from the attention.

“Well, I need to get going. I hope to hear from you soon,” she said, twisting her head in search of her son.

“You bet.”

Regina smirked as she went to collect Henry. They said a quick goodbye before she left the building and the wide smile she’d been wearing as she had been talking to Emma, stayed spread on her face for the entire ride home.

***

The weather had been terrible all day, so Regina was grateful when she heard a knock at the door followed by her best friend entering her house. “Thought I’d come spend some time with my two favourite people,” she said, holding up a bag in Regina’s direction, which had Regina raising a brow.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, you deprive that kid of sugar, I’ve simply come to help the poor kid out.”

Regina took the bag as the sound of pitter pattering feet came from behind her. “Aunty Kath!” he yelled, running and being pulled into tight arms from where Katherine had crouched down.

“Hey, bud, fancy a movie day with lots of snacks?” She smirked up at Regina, knowing once Henry knew about the sugary treats she was too much of a pushover to say no to her little boy.

“Can we?” He looked between the two adults, noticing the bag in his mother’s hand. He tugged on it, prompting Regina to let her son look inside.

“You brought Star Wars,” he said, continuing to rummage, “and popcorn and pop tarts and milk duds and chips.” He gasped and looked wide eyed at his mother. It wasn’t as if she was strict with what he ate, but she did limit the amount of junk food he was allowed.

Shaking her head, Regina knew she was outnumbered, “of course we can. Why don’t you go set up the PlayStation?” Henry was off like a lightning bolt, bag in hand.

“What?” Katherine said, after Regina had directed a glare in her direction, “I’m just helping that kid out. And it’s the new one, I know you’ve been wanting to see it.”

She couldn’t deny it were true, not having chance to go to the cinema due to Katherine being her only sitter and only friend. She could’ve gone alone, but had decided to wait until the movie was released on dvd.

“Come on-” Regina tipped her head towards where Henry was stood directly in front of the tv and pressing the buttons to sign in, “you can microwave the popcorn.”

In hour into the movie, Regina’s cell rang and she picked it up and noticed it was a random number. She went to press ignore, just before remembering that she had handed out her number only a few days before.

“I just need to take this,” she whispered, running into the kitchen and answered the phone.

“Hello,” she said, holding her breath and waited for the reply.

“Hey, Regina, it’s Emma. I hope this is a good time.” Regina smiled, unable to stop it if she wanted to.

“It’s not a problem. What can I do for you? Ringing to try and persuade me to buy some new dungarees?” Cringing, Regina reminded herself to forgo humour attempts in the future, but a soft chuckle came from the other end of the line.

“I would ten, ten recommend. But, I’m wondering when you’re free for that coffee, if you still want to meet up, that is. If you’ve changed your mind, it’s fine.”

“I would love to,” she said, mentally going through her schedule. She worked every evening Monday through Thursday, with Henry attending the kid’s club three times a week, the other evening spent at his tennis lessons he had each Tuesday. Fridays, she would finish in time to pick Henry up from school so she could spend as much time with her son over the weekend. Other than that, there wasn’t much free time.

“Just give me a minute,” she said, making her way back to the next room and beckoning her friend over with just a look.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked, eyeing the small smile and pink tint to Regina’s cheeks.

“Any possibility you could sit Henry for me?” The question appeared to shock her friend, considering Regina rarely went out, but once she had caught up she nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, my god. Have you got a date? Please tell me you’ve got a date? If not, I can set you up, I know bunch of woman who would love to have a chance with you…or a night, I really would take Henry overnight if you ever wanted some time, to…you know-” she winked and Regina wanted to shrivel up realising Emma would’ve been able to hear every word of that down the phone.

“Katherine,” she hissed, “I’m not dating one of your friends from yoga,” they may look good, but except for her best friend, she avoided the woman who attended that yoga class for a reason. Mainly because they were all stuck up woman who only wanted to socialise with the upper class and they were annoying.

“Are you sure? Yoga gives woman great asses,” Emma said, which they both heard. Katherine tipped her head and decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

“I’m sorry, Emma, that’s my best friend. She has no tact.”

“Is she single? No, is she straight? I never know which one to ask first.”

Katherine’s eyes shot up and she chuckled, “I like her already. Tell her I’m straight, but if you don’t take her off the market, or at least off the ground for a night, I might consider being bi-curious for an evening.”

A loud laugh sounded from the other end. Regina went bright red, but couldn’t help but laugh along. Katherine swatted her arm and mouthed a _‘ask her out’_ to which Regina shook her head.

“I like her too,” Emma said, to which Katherine fake beamed.

“Anyway, when are you free?” she asked them both.

“I could take Henry tomorrow. There’s that indoor water park we could go to.” For a moment, Regina remembered one of the reasons why Katherine was her best friend; Henry. She loved him almost as much as she did.

“I’m good for tomorrow,” Emma said, voice rising in anticipation, “maybe we could grab lunch.”

Regina nodded slowly, a sudden pang of anxiety hitting her stomach, “yes, okay. Say about one o’clock, I can text you an address of a little place that’s lovely and does amazing food.”

“What kind of place?” Emma asked, a little hesitation in her voice.

“Nothing fancy. It’s a family owned and I visit their often with Henry and Katherine, so I’ve become quite friendly with the couple who run the place.” It was the perfect, relaxed atmosphere now Regina was thinking about it.

“Sounds nice and I hate to ask, but…is it affordable?” Regina glanced at her friend who had been leaning against the kitchen counter and eavesdropping this entire time.

“Yes, Emma. Don’t worry, it’s reasonable,” she said, half wanting to offer to pay whilst knowing that money was a sore spot for a lot of people, along with their pride.

“Okay, good. I’ll see you tomorrow at one.”

“Goodbye, Emma. See you tomorrow, dear.”

“Bye, Regina,” she said, the line going dead a second after. She placed the phone on the side then ran fingers through her hair on a sigh.

“Something to tell me?” Katherine asked, pushing off the counter and crossed both arms.

“It’s not _like_ that. She owns the kid’s club Henry goes to and we got talking because she’s fundraising to try to improve the club and I asked if she wanted to meet for coffee.”

“Hmm-hmm?”

“It was made clear it wasn’t a date, just as friends. It’s not as if I have time to date, even I wanted to.” Perhaps there was a small part of her which wanted to, but she had Henry and her business to think of. There was no time left for a new woman in her life.

“Regina-” she grasped her friend’s shoulders and squeezed gently, “I’d be glad if you made a friend and actually got out of the house, besides with me and Henry or to do with work, but if you like her and she likes you, then you deserve this.”

Serious Katherine was something Regina only saw on occasion. She swallowed down on the lump in her throat, knowing this was over a lot more than simple a little crush on a certain blonde woman. Not as if she would admit to that.

She rolled her eyes, “it’s not a date-” then pulled away from her friend so she could go and enjoy the rest of the movie with her son.

“That’s open to interpretation,” Katherine mumbled, rolling her eyes in a similar way and plonked back down on the couch, them each taking a side next to the little eyes which hadn’t left the screen.

***

“See anything you like the look of?” Regina peered over the menu and Emma smirked, rather suggestively. Brown eyes went wide, “I-”

“You really walked into that one?” Emma leant back in her chair, resisting the urge to swing on two legs.

“I meant to eat, dear-” she diverted her gaze back to the menu and hummed.

Emma chuckled, “still the same answer.”

“Oh god-” both eyes shot up to find Emma still sat smirking, lifting her brows suggestively, “Emma, I-”

“You’re skipping ahead to third date material.” When Regina’s cheeks flamed, Emma was quick to lean a hand over the small table, gently placing it on top of Regina’s, “don’t worry, I’m just teasing.”

Regina couldn’t decide if she was disappointed or not. Especially with the way her stomach had clenched at those words mixed with the sight of Emma. They’d met outside of the little restaurant, but Emma had been there before Regina had arrived, allowing her to sneakily check out the woman’s behind in the tight jeans she was wearing. She hadn’t meant to look, but she was only a woman and her eyes had slipped.

Very slowly upwards, as Emma had turned around, lingering slightly on the exposed cleavage above the tank top, before quickly setting on her eyes. If Emma had noticed, she hadn’t said a word at the time.

Regina rolled her eyes, the warmth from Emma’s hand more calming that she would’ve anticipated. The cold air hit the moment she pulled it away. She swallowed, placing that hand on her lap, telling herself it was simply because she hadn’t been around other woman in a long time. She hadn’t dated since her previous girlfriend had left. It was the novelty, nothing more.

Once they had decided, Regina called over a waiter and they ordered, which was soon followed by a basket of bread. Emma took one immediately and dug in, “oh my-” she moaned, the food still her in mouth and Regina ended up squeezing her thighs together.

“They make the bread fresh every day.” Her voice came out constricted, but Emma was too busy shovelling the bread into her mouth to notice. Regina chuckled, “you eat like a child,” all the while cursing Katherine for putting ideas into her head. They were supposed to be meeting as friends and already Regina was beginning to wonder if there could be something more.

“Habit. My kid self didn’t always have much food growing up. And this food is just sooo good.” Regina frowned, mulling over the response, when Emma paused mid-way into taking another bite, “I…didn’t mean to tell you that,” she whispered, the half-eaten bread roll clasped between her fingers dangling just above the table from where she had rested the side of her hand.

“That’s okay, Emma. I won’t pry.” Though she was curious to hear more, it was the truth. “My childhood wasn’t exactly the best either and it’s not something I like to delve into.” And that wasn’t something she would usually tell anyone. Katherine was the only one who knew of her strict upbringing and how close she had come to having something life-altering happen.

“Guess that’s why we both want to help kids, huh?” Regina nodded and smiled softly, already wanting to know more about this woman. “If I’m being honest,” she began, quickly finishing off the rest of the bread roll then wiping her mouth with the napkin, “I was a foster kid. It’s not something I’m ashamed of, but…I don’t really talk about it much either.”

“That’s why you want to start that initiative?” Regina already knew the answer, but in some ways, she was beginning to tell they were a lot alike.

Emma nodded, “yeah, I know what it can be like. There are some great homes, but then, there’s the not so great ones. I got a mixture of both, but I got lucky in the end. Not everyone’s story ends that way.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you.” Regina already felt a mixture of heart ache and also touched the younger woman already felt comfortable enough to tell her this. She supposed it could very well be something she has shared with many, but it felt…almost personal, in a way.

Emma shrugged, “it’s why I do what I do. Speaking of the initiative…is the offer still on the table?” Her wide eyes were suddenly on Regina’s, a slight gleam to them, “I could use the help.”

This time, Regina reached across the table, already growing wanting of Emma’s touch, “yes, yes...of course. I really would love to help.” Not just because of the young woman she was quite quickly and perhaps irrationally, growing fond of, but because she generally wanted to. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the means.

“Thank you. I don’t really know how any of this works, though.”

“Don’t worry about that-” she squeezed Emma’s palm, eliciting a soft smile from the other side of the table, “I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Their orders arrived which had Regina reluctantly pulling her hand away and smiled up at the waiter.

“One chicken salad baguette,” he said, placing it down in front of Regina before looking to the other woman, “and one grilled cheese with extra fries.”

“I can’t believe you ordered that-” shaking her head she chuckled, noticing Emma’s grin.

The waiter stood up straight, hands clasped behind his back, “is there anything else I can get you ladies?” he asked, which the two of them shook their heads, “let me know if there are any problems. Enjoy your date,” he said, the two women gaping at each other, unable to even form a ‘thank you’ before he turned and walked away.

“Did he just-”

“Katherine would love this.”

Emma smirked easily, the initial shock already wearing off where it clearly hadn’t for the person sat opposite. “How is that best friend of yours, anyway?”

“Already planning what ring I should pick out.”

“Yup, she will love this. And if you don’t tell her, I’ll find a way to-” she eyed Regina, popping a fry into her mouth, giving her the third suggestive look of the afternoon.

***

It had been almost two weeks since their date, which wasn’t a date and each evening when Regina would pick up Henry from his kid’s club, she would find herself chatting to the owner. Not that Henry minded, it meant he got to play for longer whilst his mother was busy trying to convince herself they were simply talking as friends.

“So, I should hear something about the sponsorship within the next week,” Regina said, after finally hearing back from the department from her company who dealt with these things, “we can maybe meet up and discuss it, if you would like?” Regina would like that, not as if she would admit to as much, but since their lunch had gone so well, she had been dying to find an excuse to spend some time with the younger woman again. Without having to ask her out on a date, of course.

“Yeah-” she smiled, hands going into her pockets, “I would like that. You can pick a time, I know it mustn’t be easy with Henry and your business, apart from work I have no other commitments.”

As if on cue, her little boy ran to them, hugging his mother from the side. “Dilan asked if I can go to his house to play some time, can I mom?” he asked, panting heavily from his game and bounced on the spot with excitement.

“What does his mother have to say to this?” Regina gave Emma a quick glance, receiving a smirk in return as if all of their prayers had been answered. Regina would feel guilty if she were to keep on leaving Henry with Katherine considering the little time she already would have with her son, but if he was off enjoying himself with a friend, then that would make the guilt almost non-existent.

Giving Emma a quick squeeze on the arm, “I’ll be right back,” she said after having spotted Dilan and his mother. She turned, with Henry following behind.

“He said she’ll be fine with it. His other friends go to play some time too.” Regina knew it was best to ask the parent’s permission before promising her son anything. But as she reached them, the other woman turned around with a smile.

“Dilan was just informing me he had asked Henry to come and play with him one evening next week.” She chuckled slightly, shaking her head between the two boys who had clearly been conspiring behind their backs.

Regina nodded, “that’s what I came over to ask about, Henry seems to believe you had approved, but I came to check first. If that’s okay with you, I have no problem with Henry spending an evening in your home, but don’t feel pressured, they can simply play here if not.” The other woman seemed to relax a little. Regina had never spoken much to her, only a few simple words considering their sons were friends, but was glad when the other woman didn’t appear intimidated.

“I wouldn’t mind at all. I’m free next Wednesday, I could pick them both up after school and you could come to collect him in the evening.” Her hand went to Dilan’s shoulder as she spoke, both boys eyeing each other and almost bursting at the seams.

“That would be wonderful,” Regina said, smirking at their reaction and due to a very familiar presence hovering behind her, “would you like me to give you my cell in case you need to contact me and that way you can give me a call when Henry’s ready to be picked up?” They were keeping it rather formal, but all in all, the woman hardly knew each other, so it was to be expected.

“That would be great.” She smiled, both woman passing their numbers back and forth, saying their goodbyes whilst Henry and Dilan high fived each other.

“I see you have an evening free?” Emma was next to her in an instant, eyes shining and as usual, smiling. Regina couldn’t help but to mirror it. She tapped Henry on the back, prompting him to collect his things from the locker then turned to the woman.

“How are you for Wednesday?” she asked, a hand flying to her stomach from the way the younger woman continued to stare at her. Regina told herself to get a grip, knowing they only had been talking a couple of weeks and there was no way the other woman was developing feelings for her. She simply had a bubbly personality and seemed happy around everyone.

“It would have to be after five, if that’s okay?” Emma bit her lip, suddenly a little nervous, so, obviously, Regina had to reach a hand out to squeeze Emma’s arm.

“Not a problem. You can pick the place this time, if you would like. Hopefully I should’ve heard back from them by then, but if not, do you still want to meet up?” Regina let her hand slip, looking to Emma with something like hope in her eyes.

“Absolutely.” She beamed as Henry walked back over to join them. “I see someone has a playdate,” she added, looking to Henry, “please don’t drown that poor woman’s house. I dread to think what you boys will get up to together.”

Henry chuckled, “it was an accident. It wasn’t just me and Dilan, if Angelica hadn’t decided to throw the ball into the little pool then the water wouldn’t have splashed and we never would’ve gotten into a water fight.”

“Hmm-hmm, so it’s all her fault? I didn’t see either of you filling the buckets and tipping them over the girls’ heads?” Emma lifted a brow, Henry clasping his hands behind his back and swaying his shoulders.

“What happened?” Regina felt a pang of anxiety, wondering if her son had gotten into trouble, only just noticing he was wearing his school uniform, not the change of clothes he should be wearing.

“The kids got into a water fight. Luckily it was outside, or they would’ve spent the last few hours cleaning up. Got me too,” she said, slightly unzipping her jacket to reveal an almost bare chest, except for the bra, Regina pulling her eyes away from the sight, “my shirt was completely soaked.” Regina almost went to remind her son to play nicely, but Emma’s shoulders were shaking as she shook her head.

“You should’ve seen me,” Henry piped in, “all my clothes were soaking.” The pair were grinning at each other and Regina let it go immediately, realising it must’ve been some harmless fun.

“I’ll make sure to keep a better eye on you next time-” she winked and Regina got a good sense that the children adored her. She knew Henry liked her, but had never been in the club long enough to see her interact with the kids.

“Hey! You joined in and got the water guns.” He crossed his arms and pouted, but couldn’t help but laugh when Emma did the same.

“Oh…so you encourage trouble between the children?” Regina smirked in her direction, tone more than playful, which had Emma’s hand falling to her chest, a shocked expression on her face.

“How dare you excuse me of such?” Regina shook her head and smiled, glad to finally get a glimpse of one of the reasons her son loved this club so much.

“She always plays with us, mom, don’t blame me I’m just a kid.” Both woman eyed each other and laughed, impressed with the seven year old’s sense of humour. “But can we go mom, I’m getting hungry?”

“Seriously, kid? I’m pretty sure you eat more than anyone else at meal times and-” she cupped a hand to the side of her mouth, as if the action would prevent Regina from hearing as she whispered, “and don’t tell your mom I gave you extra desert.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “you’re going to be as bad as Katherine, I can tell.” Emma looked to her, smile fading slightly and it took a moment for Regina to understand what she had said. She nodded at Emma, who nodded back, the two of them hoping the future tense would become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on having this as a long one shot, but I've been super busy lately and haven't had the chance to finish. I have a little more written and could probably finish it in a chapter or two, sticking to the story as I planned it and have it uploaded within the next week or so. 
> 
> But, if anyone's interested, I could potentially lengthen the story, but it might take a little longer. What would you all prefer?


	2. Chapter 2

Regina trailed behind Emma, walking down some twisted stairs until they emerged in a bar underneath the city. It was long in length, but not very wide, almost a rectangular shape, the bar in the centre of the shape, poking out of the wall. On each side of the bar there were booths along the wall and circling around each end, high circular tables and chairs. A jukebox sat to the right end and on the left there was a dartboard hung on the wall.

Emma spun and grimaced, “maybe we should go somewhere else, this might not be your thing.” Regina scanned the area, noting the music had a rock beat, there were two bar tenders, a woman with red hair and a man covered in tattoos. A few people, couples and groups were scattered around the room, some drinking, others talking and someone had just gone to the jukebox to change the song.

“Actually, I spent some time in bars like this when I was in college. I’d just moved to the city, was finally free from my parents and wanted to try everything.” There was a bar she would visit frequently, some would call it a dive, but she had met some of the nicest people she’d ever encountered.

“Really? I didn’t picture you here and I didn’t really think of it until now, but if you’re sure-” her shoulders lifted and Regina thought it was adorable.

“Yes, I’m sure. I even ended up being persuaded to get my belly button pierced and a tattoo.” Emma’s eyebrows shot up and Regina smirked.

“No way, you gotta show me, well if you want. You don’t have to show me your stomach or anything.”

“The piercing’s healed up. I didn’t wear it for a while, but erm-” she lifted her jacket and top to show a small expanse of skin on her left side and in doing so, she revealed an infinity tattoo, a multi-coloured heart in the middle of one of the lines.

“Wow, that’s-” Emma fingers gently brushed over it, tracing over the figure of eight, before outlining the heart with the tip of her finger. Regina wanted to close her eyes and melt into the touch, “is there a meaning to this?”

“Other than being twenty one and rebelling against my parents?” Regina hid it away after Emma had let those fingers drop. She might feel a connection to this woman, but that she wasn’t ready to delve into.

“It’s actually really beautiful, I only have this-” she revealed a flower on her wrist, “but I honestly couldn’t tell you why I got it. Think I was trying to remind myself I do fine on my own, but I don’t know.” She shrugged and Regina smiled at her, hand squeezing her bicep.

“Should we get a drink?” Regina looked towards the bar and the empty stools. She grabbed onto Emma’s wrist and made her way to them.

“What you having?” Emma asked, leaning against the bar, “first round is on me.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I should, I have to pick up Henry later.” Though she did wish she could have a drink, it had been a while since she had gone out and had a few.

“I can’t even tempt you to one? Then we can both stick to soft drinks after that. I have to get up in the morning too.” Emma tilted her head and flashed a smile, persuading the other woman and making her chuckle.

“Go on then, I’ll have a martini.” Her hand was back on Emma’s wrist, where she squeezed and gave a grateful smile, unable to stop herself from getting closer.

“Oh, posh.” She turned to face the woman with the red hair, “two martinis please and could you throw in a packet of peanuts?”

“Sure thing, hun, want me to bring them over to your booth?” she asked, voice deep.

She pushed up her glasses, chewing gum and flung her jacket behind her, revealing a series of tattoos down one arm. Regina eyed them, nodding.

The woman in question twisted her shoulder and looked down at her arm, “like what you see?” she said, making eye contact with Regina.

“How long did all of that take?” Regina asked, looking from wrist to shoulder, unable to take her eyes away.

“A few hours, give or take. Didn’t get it done in one go, but this one-” she placed her arm upwards on the counter, pointing to the rose and the stunning detail etched into it, “this one took the longest, mainly because of the little details and the colouring. Thinking of getting one?”

“You mean getting another?” Emma piped in, handing over a bill.

“Good going girl.” She took the bill with a ‘thanks’ before turning back to the pair, “couldn’t tell if you were the type who would usually come down here or not. Emma on the other hand, has been coming in here before she was even legal.”

Emma chuckled, “this is Jo, she will say whatever is on her mind, so I find it best to just ignore her.” Emma tipped her head at the other woman, wide eyed before smiling back at Regina, “seriously though, she gives it to you straight, but it comes from a good place. Whipped my ass when I was younger.”

“You and straight do not belong in the same sentence, hunny.” Emma punched her on the arm, looking apologetically at Regina after she had done so, but she was sat there smirking, enjoying their interactions.

“I’m sure she has a point, dear-” she raised a brow pointedly before looking back to Jo, “but, no, I think the one tattoo is enough, but I have to say your tattoos are spectacular.”

“Swan, I think I like her. Please tell me she’s your new bird, but like, not one of your hook  up types, because she looks far too fancy for that.”

“Erm, no, we’re just friends.” She glanced at Regina, whose smirk had faded, replaced instead with a mix of nerves and excitement.

“If you say so. Anyway, get out of here, go sit down and I’ll make your drinks. But if you too start making out, I’m going to say I told you so.” Jo had turned before Emma had a chance to reply, looking down at the hand Regina still had gripping onto her wrist.

“Come on,” Emma said, twisting her palm so Regina got the hint, their hands clasping together as Emma directed Regina to a booth.

“You come here a lot?” Regina slid into the chair opposite, thinking it best she keep her distance. There was a chance she would end up leaning her head on the other woman’s shoulder or squeezing her thigh or who knows what she might do if she got too close to the entrancing woman.

“Yeah, it’s like…the only place I ever felt like I belonged when I was younger.” Emma looked down to her lap, hands twiddling on the table from where she had rested her forearms.

“Hey-” Regina reached out and clasped her fingers over Emma’s palm, because apparently even a table wasn’t enough to keep them apart, “you can tell me, but don’t feel like you have to.” She squeezed once, Emma’s hand feeling so warm against hers.

“I got moved into a group home when I was seventeen not far from NYC and I started sneaking into this bar, pretending I was twenty one. Jo kicked me out once, but then she found me sitting outside the bar after closing time. The home wasn’t that bad, but I was about to age out of the system, I’d already been to juvie-” she chuckled, making eye contact, but when Regina simply nodded she relaxed, not feeling judged in the slightest, “I just wanted to make it through the year, not make any attachments, not get into trouble. Eventually she let me in, told me to stay in the back, that I could come here to do my school work when she was on shift during the evenings. If I paid her five dollars I could have all the soft drinks and snacks I wanted for the night. Jo and some of the others, they really helped me out.

“Wow, Emma.” All she could do was squeeze her hand, not knowing what to say, but before either of them could speak, a martini was placed on the table.

“I told you so,” Jo said, smirking, the other martini following suit, “here’s your peanuts-” she handed them to Emma and they pulled their hands apart, “enjoy your evening ladies.” On a wink, she turned and was off.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Emma bellowed in her direction, the two women smirking at each other, Jo saluting her as if she were a captain. Emma was chuckling when she looked back at Regina, which made her heart melt, never having seen the woman so at ease.

“I think I’m starting to like her too.” Regina fell back into the booth, thinking how Katherine and Emma had been the same only a few weeks ago. It amazed her how everything felt so right. “Anyway, I have something for you.”

Regina pulled her bag onto the table, pulling out an envelope and sliding it across the table. She moved her bag, grabbed her martini and took a sip. She didn’t move the entire time Emma was reading through the contents of the envelope.

“I…what does this mean?” Green eyes were wide and filled to the brim with excitement.

“Read the bottom again, Emma. You know what it’s telling you,” she said softly, giving her an encouraging smile.

“They’re giving me ten thousand dollars.” She looked back up as if it was all a dream, unable to comprehend any of it.

“To begin with, yes. We’ll look into a partnership after that, the idea being if the initiative takes off, that it doesn’t suddenly stop.”

Emma sat panting, glancing down then back at Regina then back at the paper. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Emma. The check will be given to you at the fundraiser, I mean, they’ll be a bunch of paperwork we’ll need to go through before it can be cleared, but I’ll be here every step of the way. You can trust me. This isn’t about us gaining something, this is about my company giving back.”

Regina could tell she was slightly hesitant, as if any moment it could be ripped away. But it was real, there really were no strings attached and Regina wanted nothing more than to prove that. Emma took a large gulp of her martini and shook her head.

“Thank you,” then the tears began to roll down her cheeks, ones she tried to wipe away with the back of her palm, “this is gunna help so many kids, I can’t believe…I don’t even know-”

“Sweet heart.” Regina dived out the side of her booth, sliding in next to Emma, a hand wrapping around her shoulders to pull her in close. Emma leant her head down instantly and Regina had to roll her eyes at herself for ending up in this position anyway. “It really is and you’re going to do something wonderful for so many children.”

It took a few moments until Emma gained control over her emotions, but she didn’t move. She shut her eyes and stayed comfortably leant against Regina’s side. She didn’t want Emma to move either. That was until her phone beeped with a message asking for Henry to be picked up within the hour.

“I have to go and get Henry,” she said, a little disappointed the evening was already ending, “I’m sorry I have to go so soon.”

Emma sat up and nodded, “that’s okay, I understand.”

Regina gulped at the way their bodies still touched and faces were so close she could feel Emma’s breath. The air stilled as she flickered her eyes to Emma’s lips at the same time a tongue came out to wet them. Their eyes met again and Regina felt a tug in her stomach as their bodies moved like magnets.

A warning bell in her mind was the next thing she heard and Regina snapped her head to the side and stood. She grabbed her drink and finished it in one swift motion. Emma shuffled out of the booth, cheeks flushed, hands sliding into her jacket pockets now she was standing.

“I’m going to stay here for a little while,” Emma said, to which Regina nodded, “but maybe we could do this again sometime?”

There was a small distance between them now and Regina felt it more than she would’ve liked to admit. It had felt more than nice having Emma’s warm body leaning into her side, but they hardly knew each other and she had been starved for affection, believing she would act this way around any woman who gave her a hint of attention.

“I would really like that.” Regina really would and she would love to spend some more time in a place which was so important to Emma. Even just as friends.

“And thank you, again-” she pulled her hands free from her pockets and lifted them as if to go for a hug, but crossed them around her chest at the last minute. Although disappointed, Regina didn’t want to push.

“You’re more than welcome, Emma. Call me if you have any questions about anything. We’ll have to meet at my office sometime to go over the details, if that’s okay with you.”

Emma was smiling again, “yeah, of course. Considering you kind of know where I work, it’s only fair I see where you do-” she nudged Regina’s arm with an elbow and she supposed there was some logic. It didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes, catching the ‘kind of’ but not having the time to ask at that moment. She stored  it away to ask Emma at a later date.

“I’ll see you soon.” Regina reached over to grab her bag then turned with a pained smile on her face, making her way back to the twisty stairs.

“Bye, Regina,” Emma said softly then grabbed her drink and peanuts, a brown envelope tucked beneath her arm then headed back over to the bar.

When she was out of sight, Regina let the smile she had plastered on drop. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t happy to see Henry, but she wished she could bring Emma with her too.

***

Regina leant against the kitchen counter, wine glass in hand considering it was a Friday evening, a small smile she’d been wearing these last few weeks glued to her face. Phone pressing to her ear, she glanced at Henry’s socked feet sticking out of the doorway and into the kitchen from where he was currently on his hands and knees, pushing around a small toy truck and making rather questionable noises to go with it.

“Please tell me you’re asking me to sit because you have a hot date tonight with a certain blonde? I’m serious, I’ll take him overnight and you’ve been dating practically a month it’s time to step up your game. Luckily, you’ve gotten your best friend on call to help you out.”

Regina sipped her wine as Katherine babbled, already knowing she wouldn’t get a word in whilst she was on one. Regina could almost feel the excitement bursting through the phone, making her stomach clench as she let herself imagine for one second…

“Katherine,” she said, forgoing any greeting, “for the millionth time, me and Emma are just friends.” She sighed and let the thought go, already knowing she couldn’t risk it.

“Emma? Who’s Emma? I’m talking about the hot blonde I can see across the bar.”

“You’re not at a bar, dear. And how exactly have I been dating a woman whom I have never met?”

“Touché. But are you stalking me? I know we’re best friends, but that’s all types of creepy.” The seriousness to Katherine’s tone had Regina let out a little chuckle.

She pushed off the counter after realising those little feet had disappeared and she couldn’t hear any noise, “you posted a selfie from your bathroom to Facebook ten minutes ago and the only reason I know this is because I got a rather obnoxious alert informing me of such.” Regina hated that feature, the notifications that a person she couldn’t even remember why she had on Facebook had updated their status or an old friend from college she no longer speaks to has added a photo. Her notifications ended up crawling way over the hundred mark, where she ended up just leaving them be.

“Annnd, you know that’s my bathroom. How? Stalker.”

Regina shook her head, following the trail of toy cars Henry had left littering the house, a trail going up the stairs.

“I see you enough as it is. I absolutely do not need to stalk you.” She climbed up the rest of the stairs, the running water sounding through the slightly ajar bathroom door.

She stayed upstairs for a moment and sighed, realising Henry must have simply gone to use the bathroom. Though she still felt an incessant need to check on him just to make sure. The upstairs was spacious enough, a five bedroom, two bathroom, plus her ensuit, was more than enough for the two of them.

Regina had liked the backyard when she had originally bought the place with her now ex-girlfriend, enough space for her to have room to sit and relax, to hang washing out as there was an abundance of area and grass for children to play in. More specifically, for Henry to play in. He even had a giant 15ft trampoline in one corner, it hardly making a blip.

“Whatever. Anyway, seriously, have you asked that poor woman out yet?”

“Poor woman?” Regina raised her brow, frowning as the water continued to flow from the taps.

“She’s clearly pining for you. And you her. You both need to stop, it’s disgusting.”

“Stop? I thought you were encouraging me. And neither of us are pining.”

Katherine scoffed down the phone, Regina no longer concentrating on the conversation.

“Henry,” she called, “is everything alright?”

“Need to call me back?” came from the other side, as Regina made her way to the bathroom.

The water turned off, the light followed and Henry popped out with a smile, “fine mom,” he said, though his shirt was soaked, “I just splashed a little.”

“Yes, Katherine, I actually needed to ask you something.”

“Go sort that little man out, stalker.” She hung up and Regina placed the phone into her jacket pocket.

Henry shuffled past Regina, hands clasped behind his back as he did. He didn’t make eye contact before making his way to his room, no doubt for a change of clothes. Sceptically, Regina walked into the bathroom, flickered on the light then ran a hand down her face.

“Henry!” she called, knowing he couldn’t hear, but needing the outlet. The sink had been filled, not with a plug, but with now very mashed up soap, the water filled almost to the top with little pieces of soap floating around. She supposed he could be doing more scandalous things, but either way, after Regina had spent fifteen minutes cleaning the sink and the consequent spillage on the floor, she wasn’t at all too pleased with her son.

Making her way down the stairs, she found him sat with his hands twiddling away on a controller, wearing a clean shirt.

“Henry,” she said, did you have fun filling the sink?” He chuckled, twisting from side to side as he played his game.

“I was washing my hands and I dropped the soap…then I started to play a game.” His eyes stayed glued to the screen, all Regina seemingly able to do was close her eyes and let out a little chuckle whilst shaking her head yet again. She had come over to tell him he would have a thirty minute ban on his video games, but now she was sat next to him, the earlier frustration had vanished and she felt it was a little too harsh.

“Please be more careful, next time, Henry.” She kissed his head, to which he nodded but otherwise didn’t pay her much mind. Regina needed to get him off that console for a bit tomorrow.

“Want to bake some cakes tomorrow?”

“Can we make cookies too?” His face lit up at Regina’s ‘yes’ but she wasn’t sure if that was to do with the game or the excitement of baking.

On a sigh, she stood, knowing even attempting to interact with Henry whilst he was playing video games was futile and made her way back into the kitchen to finish her conversation.

“See?” Katherine said the moment she had picked up, “who else but a stalker would call back after less than thirty minutes?”

“Someone who would’ve rang back earlier if her son hadn’t tried to drown the bathroom.” She spied her half full glass of wine and picked it back up, sliding onto one of the stools running below the breakfast bar.

“Ouch. You grounded him for a century?”

“He’s sat playing video games as we speak.” She knew her friend was joking, them both well aware that Regina was a push over. “Anyway, I’m ringing to remind you of Henry’s tennis game next weekend. You still can come, right?”

“Do you really need to ask? Although, I may need to get a restraining order so we will have to stand on other sides of the court.”

“Quit it with the stalker jokes,” Regina chuckled despite herself, her best friend always managing to bring out more than one laugh due to her playfulness, “and good, need me to text you the info?”

“Please. Want me to meet you at your house in the morning so we can take one car and drive up together? It’s only about an hour away, right?”

“Yes, a little over an hour I believe. Do you want to drive, or shall I?”

“I’ll drive. I know how insanely anxious you get over these things. Best to keep you from behind the wheel.” Regina rolled her eyes, but already she was going into overprotective mode. “But I have an idea.”

“Why do I already think it’s going to be horrible?”

“You should invite Emma.”

Regina gulped down the rest of her wine in one go, “excuse me? Emma wouldn’t want to…I’m sure she…why would I do that?”

Katherine laughed down the phone, “wow, you’re really that deep into the denial, huh? Anyway, Regina, just ask her to come and watch. She can meet us here, we can give her a ride and either way, I’m starting to like her and you like her and Henry likes her. What’s the problem?”

“I wouldn’t even know how to ask,” Regina said quietly, already picturing the day they could have together.

“How about ‘hey, Emma, if you’re free next weekend would you like to come and watch Henry’s tennis game and later once he’s wiped out, because you’re super hot-”

“Katherine,” Regina hissed, “remind me why I’m friends with you.”

“Because I’m the best and you love me. But, Regina, I have to go. You better ask her.”

“Bye, Katherine,” she said in a mockingly sweet voice, “don’t count on it.”

Regina hung up the phone and leant her elbows on the side, pushing her thoughts to what type of cakes and cookies they could bake the following day, instead of the gorgeous woman she couldn’t keep out of her head.

***

Monday morning rolled around and although her job kept her busy, her eyes wouldn’t stop wondering to the container containing a cup cake and two cookies. Regina hadn’t second guessed putting a few aside and offering them to the charming woman she would get to see in a few hours. The same woman she planned to ask to attend her child’s tennis match.

Leaning her head on her desk, Regina found herself wondering if it would be too much. Just because she spent six hours a week with her son and they had been getting along, didn’t mean she would want to spend her weekend watching seven and eight year olds whacking a tennis ball back and forth. Before she could overthink it any longer, the door to her office opened and in walked in her assistant.

“We’re going to have to step up our game,” Richard said, getting straight to the point, “Karl from Newport just emailed and they want to schedule a meeting for in two weeks.”

“They don’t mess about.” Regina fell back into her chair, massaging her scalp with both pairs of fingers, already destressing herself for the impending amount of work load she was going to have to shift through to get done in time. Luckily, she was a fast worker, getting jobs done in almost half of the time it would take others. It was one of the reasons why she had got the job in the first place and how she managed to leave on time almost every evening. That and she could employ people to do jobs for her.

“Give me five minutes,” she began, running over numbers and times and everything they would need to get sorted, “let me think and then I’ll work on our strategy.” They had a good one in place, but over the years they had never managed to settle a deal with them. Regina just hoped she could work everything out within the time frame. “Get Helen and Mark in here-” her co-owners, though she owned fifty percent so all the major decisions went through her, “four coffees and go and do your job. We’ve got a deal to make.”

“Got it,” he said, turned and made his way out of the office, the rest of the working day taking over any thought Regina could fit within her mind.

It was a stressful day, but by the time it came for her to leave and make the short journey to pick up her son, a lot of her employers continuing to work late into the evening, Regina began to relax. She had the container in one hand, walked past the penguin which was still informing people about the fundraiser and made her way inside.

At first, she couldn’t see Emma or her son, then she spotted a giant parachute off to the right. It remained in a mushroom shape, little shadows from where the children were sat inside it. As it began to deflate, giggles echoed around the room until a heard of children appeared, them making their way to their parents.

Regina walked in the opposite direction, over to where Emma was stood near the parachute. Henry had already made his way to the toy box, already knowing he had extra time to play as the two women would talk.

“Hey,” she said, smiling as Emma turned around, “we made these over the weekend and well, there’s only two of us, so I thought you might like a few.”

“Hey yourself-” Emma looked down to the container being offered to her, a smile pushing on her cheeks and took it, “that’s so sweet, Regina, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, dear.”

“How did you know junk food was my favourite?” Emma began to fold up the parachute, tucking the container beneath her arm, “this would class better then flowers-” her head whipped around, eyes wide, “not that I meant these were like flowers, but you know, the entire cliché. I would much prefer a cupcake and some cookies.”

“I like flowers,” Regina said, smiling softly, amused by Emma’s babbling and lack of control when it came to sharing her thoughts, “as much as they might be a cliché, there’s something really nice about being given them.”

“Noted-” she winked, trying to lighten the mood, the parachute now tucked under her other arm. “Would you mind grabbing that bag?”

“This one?” Regina asked to which she received a nod and got the idea, opening it and placed it over the parachute, the pair shovelling the material inside.

“Ahh, thanks. The kids love the parachute, but I always hate putting it away.” She quickly shoved it in a cupboard and the two of them made their way over to the seats, a few other members of staff overseeing the children as they were collected.

“How’ve you been, anyway?” Regina asked, taking a seat next to Emma. She quickly scanned the room to find Henry playing with some toys on the ground.

“Okay. Been swamped with work and ended up trying to fill out paper work all weekend to catch up, but other than that, it’s been great. I mean, my head still hasn’t caught up to that check.”

Regina’s face fell for a moment and she swallowed, trying to regain her composure. “I’m sure it will sink it soon, Emma.”

“Hey, is everything alright? You spaced out on me for a minute, there.” Emma looked to her with what appeared to be concern, Regina not realising the other woman could already read her so well. She took a breath and decided to go for honesty.

“I wasn’t aware you had to work weekends and I was going to ask if you were free this weekend to watch Henry’s tennis match, but if you’re busy, there’s no pressure.” Regina gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting to put Emma on the spot. What she hadn’t been expecting were a pair of green eyes to light up and Emma to be rendered speechless for almost a minute.

“You would really want me there?” she asked in quiet disbelief.

“Of course. Katherine is coming too, we would both love for you to join us.” A hand fell to Emma’s arm, because now she had said those words, she realised how much truth they held. She may have been anxious about asking, but being able to spend a day with her son, best friend and Emma, it sounded perfect.

“I would really love that. I mean, if you’re sure.” There’s was hesitancy in Emma’s voice and it pinched at Regina’s heart.

“Yes, I’m sure. When I posed the idea to Henry, he high-fived me and was ecstatic for at least an hour. I think he’s a bigger fan than I am. Though, I must say, Katherine is a close second.”

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, huffing with an exaggerated flare, “I can’t believe you’re not my biggest fan. You’re still holding those dungarees against me, aren’t you?”

Regina raised a brow, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, “are you quite finished throwing a tantrum? Because you are most certainly the only person who could wear dungarees and still look good in them.” The words were out before Regina knew what she had said.

“I’m done,” she said, arms flopping and gave Regina a cheeky grin, “you just admitted I look good. You don’t look so bad yourself-” she rocked slightly, knocking her arm against Regina’s, a pair of brown eyes rolling in response. “But, I’m game, for this weekend. Is it all weekend or just one day?”

“Just the Saturday. Katherine’s driving, it’s only about an hour away. You can meet us at my house and we’ll all go together. I’ll give you a call in the week to go over everything.”

“Sounds great.” Emma beamed, more than a little overjoyed to be included. “We’re going on a road trip,” she said, already laughing at the thought of all of them being in the same car for an hour.

Regina groaned, “oh god, Katherine is going to be a nightmare. Be prepared for a grilling as if I’m bringing you to meet my parents.”

Emma shrugged, slightly giddy at the analogy, “it’ll be nice to finally put a face to a name.”

Regina raised a brow and tipped her head, not as excited for that part as Emma seemed to be, “we’ll see if you’re still saying that thirty minutes into the journey.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Sorry this took a little longer than planned, my supernova fic is kicking my butt! 
> 
> I did cut the chapter a little short to get this up and it might be a few weeks until I next update. I'll see what I can get done, but once supernova is finished I'll have a lot more time to write this. Please bare with me for these next few weeks. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Regina had spent the entire morning running around frantically, Henry and Katherine not helping in the slightest. “Where are your tennis shoes?” she asked Henry, who was sat at the breakfast bar, munching on toast and drinking orange juice.

He groaned, “mom, you already put them in the bag.”

Regina ran fingers through her hair. Katherine walked into the kitchen and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind and began to gently knead the muscles. Regina hummed and allowed herself to relax.

“You should know I wouldn’t normally do this, but you’re starting to stress me out.” Katherine was the most laid-back person Regina had ever come across. It was one of the reasons their friendship worked, they balanced each other out.

“I’m just trying to get everything prepared on time. We have thirty minutes until we have to leave.” It didn’t mean she couldn’t stand there for another minute and feel the tension roll off her in waves. She even found herself melting into the touch and made a mental note to book herself in for a massage when she returned. “Since when do you give massages?”

“Do you ever listen to a word I say? Don’t answer that.”

Regina chuckled whilst Henry happily finished off his breakfast, the uneaten apple by the side of his plate. He had wanted some sugary cereal, a battle for something slightly more nutritious had them compromising. Though she supposed they could take it with them. “I put you on ignore when I can.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.” Katherine continued to knead the muscles through the fabric of Regina’s shirt, neither of them uncomfortable by the proximity. It was simply the type of friendship they had. “Anyway, you remember Rick?”

“The guy you told me you were going to marry after a month.” How could she forget? Katherine was ridiculous when it came to relationships, but she had never shown an interest like that. Until it turned out to be…

“He was sooo big, I’ve never felt anything like-”

“Katherine. Do I need to remind you my seven year old is sat right there?” Henry slipped off his stool seemingly unaware of the adult conversation going on around him.

“Can I watch tv, mom?” He used the back of his arm to wipe along his upper lip and looked to his mother expectantly.

“Go brush your teeth, get your shoes and coat ready by the door then you can watch tv until we have to leave.” Regina could hear it in her voice, the need for order and her being unusually rigid. But them getting out of the door on time would be a lot less stressful than being late.

“He had really big muscles, Henry. Like really huge.” Regina twisted her head to eye her over one shoulder, then rolled her eyes before resuming her position, well aware almost five minutes had already passed.

“Okaaaay,” he said, making his way out of the room, the sound of the tv blaring instantly.

“Stay here, he can brush his teeth in a minute. Anyway, Rick…along with his many other talents-” she wiggled her eyebrows even if Regina couldn’t see, “he gave the best massages, so I got him to teach me. Surprisingly, it really turns guys on.”

“I did not need to know that.” Regina could see why it would, but coming from her best friend, that was just…gross.

“Oh right, you’re a big fat lesbian. This doing anything for you?” Regina could hear the smirk and felt the urge to knock her into next week.

“Other than managing to make me more tense, not a thing.” The first part was a lie, they both knew it or she would’ve pushed the other woman away and continued her morning rant. The second…still gross.

“There goes that stereotype. You’re supposed to fall in love with your straight best friend, didn’t you know?” Regina shook her head, already used to Katherine and her ways. “But I must say, I’m offended, I’m a hot piece off ass. Are you sure you’re gay?”

“Quite sure, dear.” She’d known from the moment she was fourteen and had crushed on one of her teachers. It had taken her nearly three months to realise it’d been a crush, after one of her friends began to fawn over a male teacher and acted in the same ways she had done. Even back then, she had known to keep it to herself.

Katherine leant forwards, her warm breath brushing her neck, “I bet you wouldn’t be saying the same thing if it were Em-ma.”

“Katherine, we’re just-” Regina spun away from those magic hands, the woman in question stood in the doorway, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Arm bent at the elbow and tucked into her side, she lifted a palm into the air, “hi,” she said, Henry shuffling besides her, “Henry let me in, you mustn’t have heard me knocking.”

“Opps.” Katherine chuckled as she glanced between the two women. She hadn’t known Emma was stood there either, but she would’ve said the same even if she had known and maybe some more to go with it. Giving Regina a push in the right direction wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Any calm Regina had gained from the brief massage came back tenfold. “Please ignore Katherine, I generally do.”

“Hey!” she said brightly, walking over to Emma, hand extended, “I’m the best friend, glad to finally meet the woman Regina’s been swooning over.”

Regina sighed, loudly. The two women shook hands. Emma couldn’t help but smirk, already feeling welcomed by the woman. “I’m glad to meet you too, Regina made it out like you would be difficult to handle, but if you weren’t straight-” she winked to which Katherine tipped her head and gave an appreciative look. Emma chuckled at Regina’s face, “I’m just messing,” she said, making her way to Regina, “hey.”

“Hi, I’m glad you could make it.” The two of them made eyes for a moment, Regina relaxing as they did. She was still smiling when she turned back to face her son, “but Henry, what have I told you about answering the door without me?”

He made a big show of sighing and rolled his eyes, “mom, you only let me answer when we know who’s coming. I knew it was Emma and I saw her out of the window. Can I go back to watching tv now?” He turned and walked away before Regina had even gotten the time to answer, not knowing when he had morphed into a teenager.

“I’ll go make sure he brushes his teeth,” Katherine said, hand on Regina’s arm, “and I’ll let you two have some alone time. It turns out you might have good taste after all.” She smiled and gave Emma’s arm a gentle squeeze on her way out of the kitchen.

“She seems nice,” Emma said, glad the other woman approved, “and I must say, you’ve got a really lovely house.” She began spinning around the kitchen, it being bigger than some homes she had lived in. She stopped turning as she spotted a window overlooking the back yard. She walked to it, “wow, that’s huge. I bet Henry has so much fun.”

Regina came to stand beside her. She may have only heard a small part of her past, but she had enough knowledge to know fosters homes were certainly not this big. A hand fell to Emma’s back, “one of the reasons I choose this place was for the yard. I’ve always known I would want children, so I made room for them when we decided to buy.”

“We?” Emma leaned back a millimetre, but enough that Regina felt the slight pressure against her palm.

“My ex-girlfriend.” Regina pulled her hand away and crossed her arms around her chest. She wondered if the pain of it would ever truly leave, she supposed it had lessened considerably over the years, but she had never seemed to have been able to move on completely.

“The woman you were with when you adopted Henry?” Emma twisted her head and took one look at Regina, “oh, sorry, you don’t have to tell me anything. I shouldn’t have asked. Me and my big mouth.”

Regina smiled on a sigh, eyes a little misty, “no, it’s okay and yes, we bought this place together.” It was all she was going to get on the subject…for now. Regina hadn’t told this much to anyone before, but Emma had this calming affect where she felt as if she could finally let it out.

“You weren’t married?” Emma frowned, something in the back of her mind not quite connecting the dots. It seemed reasonable to her; if they were committed enough at the time to adopt a kid, then why not marry?

“It wasn’t legal, dear.” Regina wished it had been, at the time, but was grateful when she left that there were no lawyers involved.

“Oh, shoot. I swear, I’m so forgetful, with everything that’s changed in these past few years, I just, wow. I’ve never wanted to get married anyway, so when it became legal it never really made a difference to me. But I’m glad other people can, you know? Regina, I’m sorry, I’m a mess, I’ll shut up talking now.”

Regina’s smile spread wider for every second Emma stood babbling. She had no idea how somebody could forget something so monumental, but it did help to understand Emma a little better. “That’s okay, I mean, I did want to get married. I dreamt of it as a teenager. Once I realised I liked girls and didn’t have to marry I man, the whole concept completely shifted. I would envision what it would be like to walk down the aisle with another woman, both of us in dresses and having a day like everyone else.”

“Who knew you were such a romantic.” Emma looked to her a little differently in that moment, wondering if there would ever be a time she would want that too.

“I knew it wasn’t possible for me when I was younger. Now, with Henry and my job, I would still love to get married, but it wouldn’t be practical. I think I’m past my expiration date.” She tried for a chuckle, but it fell flat, along with her eyes.

“Don’t lose hope, Regina. It’s never too late.” She smiled sadly at Emma, a sting of butterflies hitting as she did. Which she ignored. Because a little fluffy feeling around the woman didn’t mean much. Not when said woman was simply being thoughtful. And had already playfully hit on her straight best friend.

“Are you love birds quite finished?” Katherine popped her head around, “Henry is in the car, all the belongings are packed and ready to go. All we need to do is grab the bag with all of the food, the drinks and the two of you.”

Regina glanced at the clock, not having realised the half hour had already passed. She practically ran to the fridge, grabbed the lunch bag, shoved it at Emma’s chest, “carry this,” spun back around as Emma raised a brow at Katherine, who received the same treatment with the drinks, “get to the car,” she shooed, “hurry.”

“Is she always like this?” Emma asked Katherine on a chuckle. Regina spun around and realised how rude she had just been. Where Katherine was concerned she didn’t want to hear it; they’d been best friends for long enough now.

“I’m so sorry, Emma. That was impolite of me. You don’t mind carrying that, do you?”

“Say please and thank you to the nice lady,” Katherine said from behind her. Emma laughed, to all their relief and walked over to them both.

“Don’t worry about it, Regina. I imagine this much be stressful.” Hand back on Regina’s bicep, she leant in to gently peck Regina’s cheek, a pair of brown eyes fluttering closed then opening instantly, “want me to take this to the car? I presume it’s the one with Henry sat in it.”

“Please,” she said unable to form any more words, even after Emma had let go.

“It’s the one just outside the house, it’s open, just throw it in the trunk.” Katherine offered helpfully, grinning at Emma.

“Mind If I put my bag in too?”

“Just place it in with the rest, I’ll be out in a second. Regina usually does an extra check before leaving and if I don’t reassure her, for the dozenth time that we already have everything, she would be the one to make us late.”

Emma chuckled, gave Regina a quick glance then turned and made her way out of the car. Katherine looked back at her friend who was still in a dazed state. “You’re in so deep with this one.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she said, doing exactly what Katherine had just said. Once their checks were over, the pair made their way outside, Katherine putting a few water bottles and snacks in the car and then the rest of the drinks went into the trunk whilst Regina locked up. Emma was stood next to the car and slipped her phone into her pocket as they arrived.

“You’ll both have to take the back seat. Henry called shot gun and a rule is a rule.” Katherine seemed gleeful about the fact and maybe she had to give Henry a little nudge to remind him to call it, but at least he could collaborate with the story to make it seem like it wasn’t a set up.

The two of them made eyes and Regina chuckled as she made her way around to the other side of the car. “You’re not fooling anyone, dear.” Katherine simply waved her off as she slid into the driver’s seat, the two of them sliding into the back.

Emma felt a little giddy already and bounced on the seat after she had buckled the seat belt. “I love your car, it’s gorgeous.”

Katherine made eye contact through the mirror and smiled, “thank you, I love it too, it’s my baby. It’s-”

“If you’re about to tell me what type of car it is, then don’t bother. I literally don’t know jack about cars, they go and they stop that’s about as far as my knowledge goes.” Katherine couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, putting the car into gear then pulled out of the drive.

“The two of you are the worst lesbians on the planet. You’re supposed to know everything there is to know about cars.” Emma raised a brow and looked to Regina, undecided if she should be offended or not. Regina shook her head and chuckled, hand falling straight to Emma’s thigh. She squeezed once then seemed to realise what she had done, yanking her hand away.

“When I tell you don’t listen to her, I mean it.” Katherine scoffed, but the pair of them in the back continued to smile and make eyes at each other.

“Mom, can we put the cd on?” Regina didn’t answer before Katherine turned on the cd, ‘let it go’ filling the car in an instant.

“I didn’t know you liked frozen, kid,” Emma said, mentally going over some activities she could do at the kid’s club. She wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before, considering she had yet to meet a single child you didn’t like that movie.

“Me and mom went to watch it in the cinema, it’s so cool, how magic spills from her fingers. Rubbish how magic isn’t real. I like the songs though.” Regina internally groaned, whilst she had liked them to begin with, they weren’t so appealing on the hundredth time around. Emma seemed to catch on and swayed so she could bump her shoulder against Regina’s.

“I think we should play it on the way back too.” Emma smirked whilst Regina raised both brows, wondering what she had done to deserve this torment.

“You’ve just redeemed yourself,” Katherine said, humming along as she drove. Regina fell sideways and faked banging her head on the window whilst Henry wasn’t looking. She loved her son, she really did, but there was a limit. “Anyway, Emma, considering we have another forty-five minutes to this journey, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself. That way, when I invite people to the wedding I have something to tell them.”

“Does she ever stop?” Emma asked Regina, who simply smirked and tipped her head towards the cd player.

“You’re on your own, dear.” Perhaps she would like to know a little more about the woman too, not that she would push for anything too personal. Not with Henry in the car and whilst there was no escape.

“Don’t you two burn out on me, I’m not ready to put you two through couples counselling. Go on Emma, think of it like speed dating. With Regina. Because apparently you haven’t been on an actual date yet. So I’m just speeding up the process so by tonight you can skip all of the awkwardness and go straight to base-”

“Katherine.” Regina ran a hand down her face. Why on earth she couldn’t remember there was a seven-year-old sat next to her as he sang the lyrics to ‘do you want to build a snowman’ very badly, she didn’t know. Emma bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“Okay,” she said to Regina, “you might have been right.” The moment she had said it, was the moment the bubble of laughter spilt out. “Speed dating-” she used the back of her sleeve to wipe beneath her eyes then looked between the two of them, “favourite colour is yellow, favourite food…grilled cheese and bear claws, favourite movie is Harry Potter, favourite book is the secret garden, erm…I managed to get my butt through college, I’m a social worker, love kids, not sure if I want any of my own though, I’m terrible at relationships, I can’t think of much else of the top of my head. Oh, and my parents suck.”

Regina took everything in, smiling softly at the last comment. She gripped onto Emma’s wrist and squeezed gently.

“Mom, I’m hungry.”

“There’s an apple in your back pack by your feet.” Emma used her free hand to direct Regina’s hand down from her wrist until their palms clasped in the middle. Their conjoined hands flopped in the middle seat and Emma gave her a grateful smile.

“Don’t want an apple.” His feet tapped against the floor and he reached for his backpack rooting to see if his mother had put anything else in there. He came across the small candy bar and yanked it out. The one which had supposed to be for after his match. “Can I have this, mom?”

“Go on,” she said, not wanting to battle with him. She would much rather him eat something than nothing at all, she mused. He began tugging it through his teeth and chewed happily, singing between bites.

“Ah, parents, mine suck at times too. Regina’s are even worse. What have yours done?” From the moment the words were out Katherine regretted them. She stopped at a red light and twisted to face her friend and made eye contact with wide brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, usually knowing when to keep her mouth closed on certain topics. Regina simply shook her head; it wasn’t her she was worried about. Emma had gone white, regretting her own choices.

Katherine turned back around and glanced in the mirror before she had to set off again. “Hey, look, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“No, it’s okay. I was a foster kid, my parents dumped me on the side of a road. Some kid found me and after that I was put into care. I was almost adopted as a baby, but they gave me back when I was three, when they found out they were gunna be having their own kid.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s palm as her heart clenched. She hadn’t known that part of the story and perhaps it wasn’t the best of times for it to be shared, but Henry seemed oblivious. He had grabbed his water bottle and was taking rather large gulps out of it.

Inside of the car was silent, apart from the music. The engine roared and tires rolled over gravel, but no one said a word for at least a minute. It might not seem like a long time, but when sat in a car with nowhere to go, it felt like an eternity.

“They seriously messed up there, kiddo. Imagine not having the chance to know you. I literally just met you and I’m already glad I did. Complete fools.” Katherine wanted to say more, but it wouldn’t have been appropriate and anyway, people didn’t take well to sympathy and with Henry sat next to her, she couldn’t let out the colourful language which ran through her mind.

Emma chuckled softly, eyes glistening, “thanks, Katherine, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Regina looked to Emma with so much sympathy in her eyes. When Emma looked her way, she had the sudden urge to lean forwards, to do anything she could to offer comfort. “I’m glad you’re here,” Regina said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Me too.” They gravitated towards each other and Emma felt the sudden urge to crawl into the other woman’s arms, but pulled back and sat with her back straight against the seat. Regina cleared her throat and they pulled their hands apart. 

“Sorry,” Emma muttered, low enough for only Regina to hear and twiddled her hands in her lap.

“Maybe you could tell us a little bit about your job?” Regina asked, curious and wanting to offload the tension. Emma nodded and found herself relaxing in an instant.

“Yeah shoot, you own the kids club, right?” Katherine added from the front, unaware of anything amiss as she concentrated on driving.

“I do, it’s only small and opens for a few hours each evening, to look after kids once they’ve finished school whilst their parents work. It’s also open for a few hours on a Wednesday morning, moms bring their babies and toddlers and let them play and interact with other kids and people and there’s soft toys for them and we sing songs and all sorts of cute stuff.”

Regina had seen the area for toddlers but had never made the connection. “You enjoy that?”

“It’s actually one of my favourite sessions. The toddlers in between one and two are usually my favourite. They’re crawling and some walking and they already have their own personalities. Some are shy, others are quite happy to be passed around with staff and play with the other children. Some are adventurous and climb, whilst others cling to their parents. They might be able to babble a few words, but generally I try to make them laugh.”

“And you say you don’t want kids.” Katherine beamed from the front seat, on to a winner. Emma seemed like a kind-hearted person and that was what Regina needed. For someone to open their heart and keep her there for good. Maybe she was jumping the gun a little bit, but she remained hopeful.

“I don’t know, they’re great and I love spending time with them, but when you have to look after them all the time it’s a little different, you know? I don’t have to deal with tantrums or bed time or any of that. I get all the good stuff.” There was that and the more in-depth parts she wasn’t willing to admit even to herself.

Regina hummed, because being a parent had its ups and downs. Henry could be a delight, thoughtful, funny in his own right and she wouldn’t trade him for the world, but he also tested her patience at times, too young to understand she had to dedicate all the time she didn’t spend working, to him. She had known being a parent was a full-time job, but when he played up, it would be nice to be able to take a breather or have some help. “That does sound wonderful, though, Emma.”

“It is. I’m a social worker as well, almost freelance since I started up the club. The rest of my day I spend working on cases and filling in paper work. Actually, I spend most of my evenings and weekends filling in paperwork. Never seems to end. I do love it though, for the most part.”

“Cases?” Regina already wanted to know more, intrigued by this woman in ways she hadn’t been in a long time.

“The children I’m working with, or families. It changes from case to case. I normally have a few on the go at once, ranging from going into schools to work with a child who needs extra help or might be at risk or helping a family out who is at risk of having their child taken off them. Sometimes parents just need a bit of extra support and a push in the right direction. I even once worked with grandparents who had to look after their grandchild after their parents passed in an accident. They were getting a little wearied down and needed some extra help, so we put steps in place so the child wouldn’t be taken into care. Sorry, I’m babbling.”

“Not at all,” Katherine said, noting how they still had twenty minutes to go.

“It sounds like you do a lot of good, Emma.” Regina had to clasp her hands together and remind herself they were nothing more than friends. She didn’t have permission to simply reach over and grab her hand again.

“Aunty Kath, are we nearly there yet?”

Emma looked to Regina, “I thought they only did that in the movies.”

“In real life, too, dear.” Regina smirked, unable to stop it. Those were stereotypes for a reason.

“Not long now, bud. We’ll get you there soon.”

“But I gotta pee.” To accentuate his point, one leg came up to cross over his other leg and began bouncing on the spot.

“That one too?” Emma fell back on the chair and sighed, “man, I’ve got a lot to learn about seven-year olds.”

Regina’s mouth fell slightly agape as she stared at the other woman. Katherine smirked from the front seat. Emma remained slouched, unaware of the words she had spoken. Henry continued to bounce on the spot, not having realised Emma had just admitted to maybe wanting to commit, not only to a _friendship_ with his mother, but, to having a relationship with her child. Regina’s heart swelled and she couldn’t stop thinking about those seemingly effortless words long after the moment had passed.


	4. Chapter 4

The court was jam packed with people, all here to watch their children. Murmurs of excited chatter filtered through the seated area, along with last minute pep talks and preparations. They’d already sat through two other matches, them setting the tone for the remainder of the day. The standard was high and the air was tense as the parents sat huddled, hoping for their child to succeed. Luckily for everyone, the weather had turned out wonderfully, the sun was out, but a few clouds dotted the sky. The temperature wasn’t too high, to the point where the children would be sweating as they played. Neither was it freezing, where the audience shivered as they watched.

The three women sat huddled in the chairs, all facing the tennis court with apprehension. Regina had been sandwiched between the two of them, not that she could concentrate on anything but her little boy on the court.

“He looks so tiny,” Emma said, squinting her eyes as Henry jumped up and down whilst swinging his bent arms, “he’s like a little professional.”

Regina nodded tightly, not taking her eyes off him for a second. The moment he had left with his coach, was the moment she had stiffened and hardly said a word. Katherine leant back in the chair, looked to Emma with raised brows then whispered overdramatically so everyone around could hear, “why don’t you give her a cuddle? Might calm her nerves.”

“Katherine.” Regina ran a hand down her face and Emma chuckled under her breath. The idea had merit, but Emma thought it best to give Regina space and not force the issue. “I’m fine. Concentrate on the match.”

“Little difficult considering it hasn’t started yet.” Katherine bumped Regina’s shoulder then returned her gaze to the court. Henry stood at one end, bouncing the ball to the ground then catching it again.

“He’s so adorable. I’ve seen people on tv do that before they whack it over the net thingy.” Regina and Katherine’s head swung Emma’s way, the nerves momentarily fleeting. They would announce when the match would start anyway. “What?”

Katherine placed her hands-on Regina’s shoulders, “relax, she hasn’t obsessed over the sport like you.” Emma nodded in understanding as a small smirk appeared on Regina’s lips. At least she had managed to get the woman to calm down for a second.

“Do you know anything about tennis?” Emma shook her head and Regina rolled her eyes. “Of course, you don’t.”

Katherine groaned and let her head fall to Regina’s shoulder, “please don’t go on a long lecture. I know you love it and all that, but for the love of god, you want to get the woman into bed and I don’t mean by boring her so much she falls asleep.”

Regina snapped her head around, “Katherine, will you give it a rest for a moment.”

“Okay, I gotta give it to you. You’re one hundred percent worse than me.” Emma tried to brush off the remark, but her cheeks had turned a scarlet colour. It didn’t help that she now had mental pictures floating around her mind. She shut them down and told herself to behave.

“I’m sorry Emma, as I told you, Katherine has no tact what so ever.” When she looked to Emma, the smirk was still firmly in place and when their eyes connected it became a little more suggestive. Emma gulped and Katherine lifted her head just so she could shake it.

“I swear you two are so thirsty I’m surprised you haven’t run off to jump each other in the back seat of my car.” Regina closed her eyes as if to say ‘ _so help me’_ and Emma’s face grew redder by the second. Normally, she wouldn’t get so easily embarrassed, but Regina was gorgeous and the more Katherine talked about them ending up in the bedroom, the more she pictured it in her mind. It made her feel guilty on so many levels, but she couldn’t seem to help it.

A man behind them cleared his throat. Three pairs of eyes swung his way. “You might want to keep your conversation down,” he said, “kids about.”

“Ah, shoot, I always forget to tone it down in public. Thing is,” Katherine said to the man as if she had known him more than thirty seconds, “these two have the hots for each other and if the amazing best friend doesn’t step in to bang their heads together, then they’ll remain celibate. I tried that once for three weeks, believe me, no one wants that.”

Emma burst out laughing and the man chuckled and shook his head, “good luck to you-” he tipped his hat and Katherine smirked at him before turning her attention back on them.

“Okay, I’ll behave.” She sat up straight and looked back down to the court. The other player had moved to the other side and was swinging his arms around in a circular motion. Henry was talking to his couch with a goofy smile on his face.

“One of these days I’m going to strangle her. But I’m glad you found it amusing, dear.” There was no malice to Regina’s tone in the slightest and Emma wondered how hard she must be biting her cheek not to laugh.

“Anyway, no, don’t know much about the sport. I’ve watched it on tv a few times, but that’s about it.” Emma wouldn’t mind Regina telling her every rule there ever was, so long as she got to spend time with her, she was down.

“In simple terms.” Regina gave Katherine a quick glance then twisted to face Emma, “this is Henry’s second match of the season, if he wins he’ll move onto the next…round, shall we say. They make the rules a little easier for kids. The server is the person who starts with the ball, they get two attempts to get it over the net. If they don’t, other player gets a point. The aim is to score points. There’s different ways to get points-”

“Like if one player hits it over the net and the other player can’t hit it back.”

“Hey, look, she does know something.” Katherine winked at Emma, which made her smile.

“Yes, amongst others, but I’m sure we can fill you in during the match. So, usually they play more sets but they make it easier for their age range-”

“Basically, they’ll hit the ball back and forth, get some points, whoever has the most points wins a game and it’s the best of three to win. There’s a weird two-point rule, but anyway, he’ll win or lose and we’ll fill you in on what’s happening.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but was grateful for the short summary. When talking about it she had a hard time giving the basic rules for those who didn’t know much.

“Got it.” Emma supposed she could understand the basics of it and figured she could simply ask if she felt lost. “You nervous?”

“You think this is what nerves looks like? Pff, you should see her when the match starts.” Katherine grabbed her water bottle and Regina was grateful for the moment of peace. If she were being honest, she found Katherine hilarious, but when it came to this…to Emma, she _was_ nervous and found it harder to joke around than she usually would.

“Yes.” Regina took a deep breath to try and push down on the butterflies growing in her stomach. For more reason than one. “If he wins this, his coach wants him to start attending sessions on a Saturday morning. Part of me wants him to, he enjoys it and he’s good, but I already don’t see him as much as I would like, so…”

Emma lifted her hand into the air, “wanna use my hand to squeeze during the match?” It took a second for Regina to consider it, but she doubted she could stop herself even if she wanted to. Regina took her hand and placed it on her thigh, her other hand lightly cupping it. Emma smiled shyly, “let’s just see how this goes, then you can decide what to do.”

Regina nodded whilst Katherine let out the world’s loudest sigh. They both rolled their eyes, but before anyone could comment the two players went to either side of the court. Regina held her breath as the announcement was made, eyes glued to her son. The other player would serve first and as the ball flew into the air, the racket hit it then it went straight into the net. Regina let out a breath when he did it again.

“Hey, Henry got a point,” Emma said and squeezed Regina’s hand, going back to watching the match.

The ball began to bounce back and forth, the nerves from the other player dissipating now the match had begun. Emma was impressed, not knowing what she’d expected, but Regina was right. He was good. The ball flew back and forth, them both gaining points, but the other player went ahead. The ball flew towards Henry, he pulled his racket back, body side on and tensed in preparation. Regina held her breath, but the ball went flying past him. His shoulders sagged and he walked off the court as the winner of the game was called.

“There’s two more games, right?” Emma asked, Regina’s palm beginning to sweat in her own. She nodded tightly, which left it up to Katherine to fill in the blanks.

“Yeah, two more, there’s still a chance Henry could win.”

Henry was drinking water and listening to his couch. By the time the small break was over, they high fived and Henry seemed in higher spirits. Emma felt herself relax as the little boy smiled and took his place on the court.

“I take it back. I want him to win.”

Emma’s eyes softened at the older woman and her heart swelled at how much she clearly loved her son. Using her free hand, she moved it across her body to cup the side of Regina’s cheek, leant sideways to place a gentle kiss to her temple. “He’s going to be fine whatever happens,” she whispered, “he has you.”

When Emma pulled her hand away and sat back up, Regina fell into her side. Emma was grateful for the warmth and smiled at the comfort she could provide. For once, Katherine kept her mouth shut, surprised even for her, over that interaction. If she thought Regina was falling head over the heels for the woman, then it became rather clear why and that Emma was falling just as hard.

The next game began and Henry would serve this time. He seemed to take his time, eyed up exactly where he wanted the ball to go, bounced it into the air, swung his racket back and hit it with enough force the other player missed it entirely. When Henry won the match with the other player only scoring a single point, Regina relaxed against her.

The final match started and ended. Henry fist pumped into the air as he was announced the winner and Regina was on her feet. The crowd clapped enthusiastically, as the two players shook hands. Emma had to swallow down on the lump and blink back tears, not sure where such an emotional reaction had come from. Regina clapped so much her hands were sore, but her heart soared. The three of them grabbed their belongings and made their way out of the crowd to find one happy little boy.

***

After they’d gotten to Henry, Regina had spoken to Henry’s coach and arranged to speak to him on Tuesday after Henry’s next lesson. Then the three of them had gotten the bag filled with food, taken it back to the seated area and watched some more games as they ate. The afternoon was filled with light banter, lots of laughs and one tired, yet excited child whose eyes hardly left the tennis court. He would watch the older children play and pick up on different techniques, both him and his mother commenting from time to time. Emma made a mental note to perhaps learn a little more.

They didn’t stay for the entire day. The games had overrun and they would finish into the evening, so they’d headed back to the car. Regina had made sure Henry got into the back this time, knowing he would fall asleep in five minutes flat. She’d taken a seat next to him, still so proud of his accomplishment.

Fifteen minutes into the journey, Regina’s eyes began to droop, so she gave in and allowed herself to catch a quick power nap, leaving the two women in the front to their own devices.

“Looks like they’ve both passed out,” Katherine said, turning down the volume of the radio. They’d put the frozen album on only to change it the moment Henry had fallen asleep. “Did you enjoy today?”

“Yeah, I really did. I didn’t know what it was going to be like, never really been into tennis, but just being with you all. It was nice.” Emma liked that part the most. She imagined them to be a little family unit of their own and how she had been included made her heart clench. It was so foreign to her and there was a small feeling that she was bound to mess it up at some point. She put it on ignore and tried to allow herself to enjoy their time together.

“I hope I didn’t offend you.” Katherine wigged her eyebrows which had Emma chuckle, “Regina’s used to me. We’ve been best friends since freshman year in college. I know I can go a little over board at times.” Usually, she would know when there was a line…but pushed over it from time to time. Far from being stupid, she knew when someone would take something as the joke she intended or be offended. Most of the time, anyway.

“Nah, you’re hilarious.”

“Glad we’re on the same page. Anyway, all jokes aside, because believe it or not, I have a serious side-”

“Nope, don’t believe it for a second.” Emma winked and shuffled, hoping Katherine wasn’t about to give her the speech the parents would usually deliver. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t caught what Katherine had said about Regina’s parents and how she had immediately apologized. Along with the comment Regina had made when she’d taken her to the bar about the tattoo, it wasn’t hard to understand that Katherine was trying to fill that role.

“Yeah, well, I do. I’m not going to give you a ‘hurt Regina and I’ll finish you’ speech, but she has been through a lot and if Regina wants you in her life, then you’re darn well lucky and better take that chance and not let her go. She’s a rock and I’m not saying there’s more than friends between the two of you-” okay, she _did_ think there was more going on, anyone would be a fool, but this was the serious side she didn’t much show and Emma raised her brows as if to say she didn’t believe her for a second, “okay, I know I joke around, because maybe there is more. But when that woman loves, she does so with every inch of her soul. If there comes a time where either of you develop feelings, be careful, that’s all I’m asking. Be honest with her and she’ll give you the same. She might need a little poking, but, I can already tell you’re good for her.”

Emma twisted on the seat so she faced Katherine, hand went under her head as a faux pillow and she tucked her legs in slightly. “I don’t know how I feel,” she admitted, because she had never felt so utterly and completely…she didn’t know how to explain it. It felt good, though.

“My days-” she rolled her eyes over dramatically, “you and your lesbian u-hauls, you’ve known her what? Three days?” Emma smiled and was more than grateful for the mockery over the serious side. The feelings she wasn’t sure off were placed to the back of her mind so she could put herself into a fog of denial for a little while longer.

“I’ve just realised, we’ve been having this conversation and Regina could be awake and listening to the entire thing.” It wasn’t as if either of them wouldn’t say what they had to her face, the feelings aside.

“Oh, she’s asleep alright. Listen.” The radio was turned down and a small murmur coming from the backseat could be heard. Emma leant her head further into the seat and smiled at the sound.

“That’s sweet.” Snoring wasn’t supposed to be sweet, but for some reason, the sound Regina made absolutely was. Katherine glanced her way briefly then switched the volume back up. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know honey, we never set out to hurt those we care about. But sometimes, things happen and change and all I’m asking, is if you think there might be more, than you have to be honest. She has Henry, to begin with and there’s no one who will ever come before him. Her business is a priority, but only to an extent. I don’t want to fill you in on her past, because I don’t know how much she has told you and that’s for her to share if and when she wants to. Just-” she sighed as she considered it for a moment. She could hardly tell Emma what she was thinking; if Regina allowed herself to open up for the first time in six years, only for Emma to leave, there was a chance Regina would crumble to the ground and never get back up. Last time had been hard enough, Katherine didn’t know if either of them could do it again and this time Henry would be old enough to understand what was happening, “you know what, when we get back I’ll give you my number. You ever want to talk, about Regina or anything, give me a call. Or if you ever fancy a wild night out or a coffee so we can get to know each other a little better, I’m down.”

“I’d like that,” Emma whispered, not sure where the invitation had come from. Though she supposed it was the same as what she was feeling. Katherine and Henry were huge parts of Regina’s life, if Emma wanted to be involved then they were people she had to make an effort with too. As the best friend, Katherine wanted to get to know Emma for the same reasons. “I’d really like that.”

Emma closed her eyes from where she sat slouched, exhaustion taking root. There wasn’t much time of the journey left, but the day had wiped her out the same as the others. “Best road trip ever,” she mumbled. Katherine was about to tell her an hour’s drive to a tennis match hardly counted, not when she had driven across country with the woman currently sleeping the in back seat, but as Emma mumbled, “never been on one before,” Katherine decided to let Emma have this. It wasn’t like that had been much of a road trip either. But that was a story for a different day, one neither Katherine or Regina wanted to tell any time soon.

Instead she smiled to herself as she pulled the car into the drive way, a good feeling about their relationship bubbling in the pit of her stomach. ‘ _It was a about time’_ she thought and decided she needed to up her meddling and perhaps she would have to wait it out, but a delicious plan had already started to form.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was a smile brighter, Regina hadn’t seen it. Perhaps it had only been three days, but brown eyes twinkled back at that smile as she walked over to Emma. Regina dodged excited children as Emma wiped both hands down her jeans. Every child held a small piece of cake on a napkin. She frowned back at that smile, “why is everyone eating cake?”

“Why?” Emma winked and smirked in a way which had Regina roll her eyes before the next words were even uttered, “you want a piece?” Emma gestured a hand down her side and Regina did roll her eyes at the double meaning. Emma was almost as bad at Katherine when it came to jokes. It didn’t stop the way her mid-section clenched and she had to swallow down on a huge lump.

“Of cake, it looks rather delicious.” Regina’s heart fluttered at the softening expression. Her stomach rumbled to accompany her words and Emma chuckled.

“I might have had three slices already-” she turned and walked towards the table where the cake rested, Regina trailing behind, “there’s plenty if you want to take a few slices home for you and Henry.”

“I have no idea how you keep your figure,” Regina mumbled under her breath, but not low enough. Emma spun and raised an eyebrow. Regina’s eyes lowered and raked up the entire length of her form. It wasn’t until she reached brows which had lifted even higher that she had realised what she’d done. Her cheeks tinted pink. The more time she spent with Emma, the more she realised how utterly beautiful she was. Inside and out.

Then that smile was back and Emma gave a one-sided shrug as if she had known exactly what had crossed Regina’s mind, “I like to run and I’m always busy. And yourself-” Emma’s eyes less than subtly roamed over Regina and if that didn’t intensify the blush she didn’t know what would. With a smirk, Emma handed over the container, a small shiver running through Regina’s body as their fingers touched.

Flirting wasn’t something Regina had done in a long time, so when her mouth opened she gave the blandest response, “I don’t exercise, but I watch what I eat,” then inwardly cringed. She had become comfortable around Emma, but in that moment her mind spaced out.

That smile replaced itself with a frown, “are you alright, Regina? You seem a little…off.”

Regina nodded tightly, “I’m okay, thank you.”

With the container tucked under her arm, Regina moved over to the plastic chairs, sitting delicately as if upon a throne. Emma followed and lightly gripped onto her wrist, “I don’t believe you. You can talk to me, always. If you want to.”

“It’s work-” she sighed and ran fingers through her dark hair, “it’s been stressful. I have a huge meeting next week with a client called Newport. It’s been difficult to even get to this point. The company have never made a deal with them. Now, I’m under a lot of stress to get it finalized. It’s not easy being a woman in charge. I feel I have something to prove.” That wasn’t something she had even admitted to herself, but Emma squeezed again before she pulled her hand away, tucking it between her knees and the chair.

Regina turned and sighed, the conversation putting her mind at ease. It was nice having someone to talk to. She did have Katherine, but would hold back information until it was pried out of her. Even after all this time she was still reluctant to share when things were difficult.

“Is that why Katherine picked Henry up on Monday?” Regina nodded once, glanced at Emma and wondered if she had been missed, too.

“I was stuck at work. There’s a lot to cover before next week. I hate not being with him, but this really is important and I keep telling myself it won’t last forever.” The guilt gnawed at her stomach for every moment she spent at work instead of with her son. Henry said he didn’t mind, but occasionally there was a hint of something in his eyes. He understood it was work related, but it didn’t stop the disappointment or the hurt he must have been feeling. Even if those feelings were quickly dismantled by his Aunty Kath and whatever it was the two of them got up to when his mother wasn’t looking.

Emma’s eyes softened, “you’re a great mom, I don’t doubt it for a second. But you have a business to run and I could only imagine how time consuming that must be. Sometimes, things are going to overlap. The important thing is, though, you go home to Henry every night. You do the best you can to be with him. You provide for him and love him and try to give him the world. He’s so lucky, not all kids get the chance to have a mom like you.”

“Why is it you always know the right thing to say?” She bumped Emma’s shoulder, eyes gleaming a little and gave a soft chuckle, “thank you for saying that.” It meant more than Emma could possibly know to hear something as such, because although she did have her best friend to remind her that she did a good job, hearing it from someone else, hearing it from _Emma,_ made her realise how much she had been desperate for one person to look and see how hard she had worked.

“I’m the master of saying the right thing-” she winked then shook her head, “actually, I’m usually terrible, but I don’t know, I feel comfortable enough to say whatever comes to my mind around you.” Regina sat with sparkling eyes which wouldn’t leave Emma’s. “Anyway,” she said and cleared her throat, “did you speak to Henry’s coach yesterday?”

As if on que, the boy in question ran up to where they were sat, “yeah, I’m having lessons on Saturdays too. They start next week-” his eyes went wide, “is that more cake?”

“Yeah, kid. Ended up having too much. Thought you could help me out by taking some home.”

“Dilan was right. This is the best!” His fist shot up into the air and he was smiling from ear to ear. The two women frowned at each other. Regina turned her attention to her son.

“Right about what Henry?”

“He says you’re girlfriends and I’m gunna get extra stuff because of it-” he was beaming, unaware of the hand which clenched tightly to the edge of the seat. Regina noticed at the same time Emma’s back went straight and her face sombered.

“It’s not nice to spread rumours, Henry. Me and your mom are just friends.” Emma’s knuckles went white and Henry simply shrugged and ran off to continue playing, unaware of anything which was amiss.

Regina didn’t comment, feeling a punch to her gut and disappointment flared. She supposed it was true and didn’t want to think about why she was crushed. Emma ran fingers through her hair and sighed, “sorry, I’ll apologise to him. That was out of line.”

“Right.” Regina didn’t really know what to say. The tone was a little harsher than she was used to, but it wasn’t anything to be apologizing for. “No, no…there’s no need. We are just friends, dear. If you don’t want anyone to associate us being more-”

A hand went to her forearm and squeezed, “Regina…I wouldn’t…if we were-” she sighed, closed her eyes for a brief moment before removing the hand and twisting to face Regina, “I have kids here and you must know how some people can be. If any one of those parents found out I’m gay then they could pull their kids and the club would lose money, because of their stupid backwards thoughts. I’m sorry if that came across as if I would want to hide something with you, but I just have to be careful.”

Regina nodded and had to swallow, all too aware of what some people could be like, “it’s okay Emma, I understand. I’m sorry you have to hide those parts of yourself. Does anyone else here know?”

“A couple of the staff, one of the kids has two dads but only one of them ever picks her up because of their works schedule. Obviously, he knows and well…you-” she shrugged and Regina did feel her heart clench. When she had begun working at the company she now owned a huge part of, she had been upfront about her sexuality. It wasn’t as if she had walked around and told everyone, but if someone made an assumption that she was with a man or interested in men, she would correct them with a smile and go about her day. It had spread quickly, there had been some jokes, but otherwise, it had gone as well as Regina could have hoped.

“If you ever need to talk about it,” Regina said softly, resisting the urge to pull Emma into her arms, “then I’m always here. I can imagine it mustn’t be easy and I do understand.” Emma simply nodded and offered a smile in thanks, the two of them standing and making their way over to where Henry was currently collecting his belongings.

Regina made eye contact with Emma and gently shook her head the moment she opened her mouth. It wasn’t as if she had said something horrible to her son, if she had; the situation would’ve been different. Emma nodded and let the apology slip from the tip of her tongue. “Don’t eat all the cake,” she said as Henry turned back around, “save a piece for your mom at least.”

“You’ve already had loads-” he chuckled, because he was observant, so no matter how much she had tried to hide her cake consuming from the children, he had noticed, “but it’s your birthday so you should be able to eat as much cake as you want.”

“It’s your birthday?” Regina turned to Emma with raised brows and an even higher voice, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma’s hands slid into the pockets of her jeans and she shrugged, “it’s not a big deal. One of my staff knows when it is and she insisted on cake and having the kids sing ‘happy birthday’ to me.” A slight uneasy chuckle followed and Regina wanted to wrap her in protective arms all over again.

“Of course it’s a big deal.” Emma looked down, shoulders slumped forwards and the fakest smiles Regina had ever seen plastered on her face. Regina felt the flutter in her stomach at her question, “why don’t I take you out to dinner?”

Emma’s head snapped up, “oh…you don’t have to,” she said, but the corners of her lips were upturning and the pink was covering her cheeks, “I don’t normally celebrate it. Don’t feel like you have to.”

Regina squeezed Henry’s shoulders and considered the next few moments carefully. She had been palming Henry off to Katherine a lot recently due to one thing or another and she didn’t want to make a promise to Emma if it meant hurting Henry. Neither did she want to sacrifice time with Emma when she stood with hopeful eyes. “It might have to be in a few weeks, but you have to celebrate your birthday.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “it’s fine mom, Aunty Kath said she’ll have a Star Wars movie marathon with me and we’re gunna watch them in the order they should’ve been brought out. It’ll be so cool!” He began bouncing on the spot at the thought and Regina squeezed his shoulder and little tighter. “But this basically means you’re girlfriends, right?”

Emma stiffened and Regina looked to her and mouthed, “ _I’ll talk to him,”_ which had Emma relax in the slightest, “so…what do you say? I’ll see if that annoying best friend of mine is free this Saturday and I’ll take you out to dinner for your birthday.”

Emma bit her lip and had to duck her head from the way her cheeks flamed, “yeah, I’d like that. Thanks, Regina. You are kinda like the best person ever.”

Regina beamed at the compliment, aware of Emma’s adorable reaction. With Henry still by her side, she took a few steps forwards to gently squeeze Emma’s hand and just as quickly let go, “I’ll see you tomorrow and have a think about where you would like to go. My treat.”

“Regina-”

“My treat. It’s your birthday and the least I can do is spoil you a little bit. What are friends for-” she tried and failed at a wink. It did make her heart sink, but right now, she would do anything to put Emma’s mind at ease.

She chuckled, “okay, I’ll have a think about it. See you tomorrow and I’ll see you tomorrow too, kid.”

“Bye, Emma-” he waved as the two women made eyes. Emma ducked her head again and Regina felt her heart flutter at the sight.

***

The office was filled with most of her staff, talking numbers and figures whilst Regina sat at her desk, elbows propped on the top as she scanned over strategies. Files and papers were spread in an organized type of chaos, markers screeched along the white board and chatter filled the air. They had less than a week, but Regina couldn’t ignore the way her stomach dropped for every hour which passed.

“These numbers aren’t matching up-” Mark handed her the sheet, sweat dripping down his brow, “we’ve been over them a dozen times already. Take a look.”

A large sigh followed, eyes scanning over the numbers. Normally she could see the error in minutes, but as they ticked by all she could think of were the sad little eyes and the disappointed sigh as she had left the house that morning. Now it was well into the afternoon and her heart sunk for each time the clock would tick and they weren’t any closer to be getting done. “Give me some time.”

“We don’t have time. That’s why we’re all crammed into your office on a Saturday.” Regina nodded at him and went back to scanning the page. Mark gave a curt nod then walked back over to part of his team. The numbers all blurred together and she couldn’t focus no matter how hard she tried. She knew what she had to do to pull back her concentration. Even if she was dreading it beyond everything else.

Regina made her way to the door, “I’m going to take five, grab us all come coffee then when I get back you all better get your head out of your asses and we will do this.” Brown determined eyes made eye contact with each member in the room. They all nodded, paused briefly then got back to work. Yanking the door open, she ignored the weight in her stomach and pulled the phone out of her blazer pocket whist she went to find coffee.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” The voice on the other end was cheerful and Regina could picture her smile.

Her eyes closed and she sighed, “Emma-”

“I think I might have picked a place, I’ve never been so I’m not entirely sure-”

“Emma,” she said thickly, “I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t do this unless I had to…” she swallowed the lump during the impending silence.

“You’re cancelling, aren’t you?”

Regina had to take deep breaths to stop the well in her eyes. It wouldn’t do her any good to walk back into her office with puffy eyes. The authority was something she relied upon heavily, especially when it meant getting results.

Regina nodded until she realised Emma couldn’t see, “I’m still at work. It was supposed to be the morning, but we’re swamped. I’m sorry for doing this, we’ll take a rain check I promise.”

“It’s…fine. I’ll leave you too it.”

The phone clicked off before Regina could utter another word. Each thumb hung over the screen and she bit her lip debating on whether or not to send a quick text. Knowing it would only end up being a distraction, she shoved it back into her pocket and went in search of coffee. By the time she returned to her office, the game face was planted on. She clapped her hands once, took a deep breath and told herself that if she was going to let the people she cared for down then she would make it worth her while.

“We’re getting this deal.” The way she said it left no room for argument. They got back to work and Regina focused on the task instead of the knot in her stomach.

***

Sweaty palms rubbed together as Regina walked inside of the building. It hadn’t been easy getting out of work on time that day as it was, but Emma hadn’t picked up one of her calls since she’d cancelled. She had tried to put it to the back of her mind and had spent the Sunday with her son, but for a reason unknown, she had this feeling that something was off. It was easy to put it down to stress, but as she made her way inside, where she was usually greeted by warm smiles and light conversation, she was met with…nothing.

Emma was on the other side of the room near the snacks, placing some containers away. Regina walked over and told herself she was being absurd; Emma was at work, if she had things to do, it didn’t mean anything more than that. On a deep breath, she pushed out a smile and breathed, “hi, Emma,” then waited with her hands clasped in front of her middle.

More containers filled with candy were shoved onto the shelves and then some water bottles followed. Emma didn’t acknowledge her once. Regina swallowed and went to speak again, in case she hadn’t heard when Emma turned, eyes focused ahead and barged right past. Regina’s stomach dropped and each limb felt heavy. Turning slowly, she saw Henry in the distance, bag slung over his shoulder looking wearily between them. He smiled at Emma and she smiled back, ruffling his hair, but otherwise she carried right on and made conversation with another parent.

With a piece which felt as if it had broken, Regina’s heels clipped slowly to her son. Blinking rapidly, she gave her son a watery smile, “are you ready to go?” she asked, vaguely aware how he had already picked up his things and wasn’t playing for longer. He simply nodded and walked to the exit. It made Regina’s stomach curdle, because surely Emma wouldn’t take anything out on a child.

“Just wait here-” she squeezed his shoulder and took a breath. By the time she reached Emma, the sight of her must have taken her by surprise. Their eyes locked briefly and Regina’s breath shuddered at the blank expression she received. “Emma…”

Blond hair wafted around Emma’s face whilst she shook it. Green eyes diverted their gaze, then she was off again. Stomping over to some toys which had yet to be put away. Regina wanted to follow, but knew this wasn’t the time or the place. One hand clenched and unclenched as she made her way to Henry. Filled with a mixture of anger and despair, she pushed down on the impending feelings until she was safely in her home and the evening had passed, with Henry tucked up in bed.

She had wanted to call Emma, but she didn’t have the courage to call up her best friend. That night, cuddled up on the couch, a wine glass in hand, she let silent tears slip down her cheeks. Regina would understand if she had done something wrong. No person would ever be less important than her work, but that didn’t make it any less of a priority. She couldn’t understand why she was crying. Nonetheless, they wouldn’t stop and all she wanted was a hug from the one person who refused to even look her way.

***

Soft eyes found her the moment Regina stepped into the club. She had almost stayed by the door and lurked until Henry saw her, but then Emma had to look directly at her and mouth, _‘I’m sorry,’_ which made Regina crumble. The need for Emma terrified her more than she would ever want to put into words or find reasons for, but she did sigh as she made her way closer. “Can we talk?”

Regina nodded as Emma wrapped both arms around her middle. They moved to a quiet area of the room, with Emma leaning back against a wall. “What did I do that was so terrible?” she snapped, now she had some more certainty she wasn’t about to lose Emma and the anger suddenly welled, “start acting like an adult.”

“Nothing. I’m so sorry, Regina.” There was a brokenness to Emma’s tone and if it wasn’t for that, Regina would’ve walked off and let the anger fill up her lungs until she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to end up getting into a fight. “I just…I know it was work, but…it _hurt,”_ she whispered, those arms circling her waist once more, “it was immature of me to ice you out. I felt like crap afterwards.”

“Emma you…you told me you didn’t think I was a bad mother for not spending as much time with Henry because of my work, but then when it interferes with our plans you act like a child.” That had stung; it had made Emma’s words seem meaningless and evaporated any feeling which had battled against the guilt.

“I meant every word.” Their eyes met and Emma took a step back and shook her arms out, “I’m screwed up, okay? I’ve got a messed up past and it messes with my head. I’ve probably ruined this and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Talk to me,” she said softly, one hand going to Emma’s bicep and squeezing, “you said you wanted to talk, then tell me what went on in your head. You won’t have ruined anything if you’re honest with me.” Katherine’s words floated around her mind and she mentally cursed at herself for not listening.

“Okay. It’s just…you know how I grew up. Bouncing from house to house. I lost track of how many times I was let down. I stopped letting myself hope that when someone said they would do something for me…they would do it. Most of my foster families or whoever never gave a crap about my birthday and I don’t…” her eyes trailed off.

“You don’t?” Regina gently prompted.

Emma shrugged and bowed her head, “I don’t feel like I deserve to celebrate it. I hate when it’s my birthday. I avoid telling people or make up that I have plans so I don’t feel like an idiot for having no one to celebrate it with. Then you…said we should and then you cancelled. I got my hopes up and you let me down. Logically I get it wasn’t on purpose, but I-” her bottom lip trembled when she made eye contact, “I spent hours crying after you got off the phone. It was stupid, but I couldn’t stop.”

“Emma,” Regina said tightly and took a hold of Emma’s hand, “you deserve to celebrate it as much as anyone. I didn’t think about how me cancelling would affect you. I couldn’t help it and it’s not as if I wanted to be at work over with you.” Emma nodded and curled her fingers around Regina’s hand. “The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I’ll take you out. We’ll do it once I’ve had this meeting so there’s no chance of work getting in the way. Okay?”

“Okay,” came a small voice, “I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t…I shouldn’t have acted like I did.” For some reason unknown to Emma, she couldn’t stop it. It was a wound flared open from childhood and although Regina hadn’t done anything purposely to hurt Emma, it hadn’t stopped it from amplifying those old scars and making Emma hurt in ways she’d thought were long gone.

“I accept your apology. Next time, would you please talk to me and let me know what’s going on? If you’re mad or hurt, I’d much rather you tell me so we can try to work through it.”

Emma nodded again and squeezed her hand. She shuffled forwards, lifted one arm as if to wrap it around Regina then shook herself as if she had thought better of it. Their hands fell apart and Emma gave her a tight smile, hands pushing into her jacket pockets. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Regina tucked a piece of hair behind Emma’s ear, “I never meant to make you cry,” she soothed and let her arm drop when Emma bit her lip and ducked her head. Regina felt the familiar stir in her stomach and a little voice in the back of her mind told her something she wasn’t ready to hear. All she wanted was to hold Emma and comfort her, to be with her when she was alone. She had her own demons to deal with, however and closer she became to this fascinating woman, the more they whispered in her ear. Regina tried to shut them down the best she could, but for as long as they had existed, she had never managed to overcome them.

Emma smiled at her.

A hand fell to her stomach as they whispered louder, but for the moment she smiled back. A small victory in itself.


	6. Chapter 6

The more the day wore on, the worst Regina would feel. Her mind spun and refused to let go of the negative thoughts it had latched onto. By the time she came to pick up Henry from his tennis session, she threw all caution aside, grabbed a pizza and gave Katherine a message to bring over a bottle of wine if she was free. The meeting was tomorrow and it was the only thing on Regina’s mind.

Until she stepped into her house, her best friend trailing behind and son who didn’t know when certain bits of information shouldn’t be shared.

“I think they had a stupid fight,” Henry happily informed Katherine as they three of them made their way into the kitchen, “Emma said that she was busy and I had to get my stuff as soon as mom came to pick me up.” Regina sighed at that, glad to know the day she had been iced out hadn’t been transferred to Henry.

To the left of the room lay a long kitchen counter, with cupboards and appliances. Regina made her way there, sliding the steaming pizza box onto the side. More to the centre of the room, closer to the window looking over the backyard, was a breakfast bar with three stools either side. Henry scrambled onto one of the stools whilst Katherine went to the fridge then grabbed two wine glasses.

With her back to them, Regina concentrated on placing slices of pizza onto plates whilst Katherine opened the wine. When she turned, she eyed the soda in Henry’s hand. Which prompted a dazzling smirk from Katherine. “One won’t hurt.”

“Hmm, you say that about everything.” Regina kicked off her heels then picked up her and Henry’s plate whilst Katherine grabbed her own. Dishes clanked onto the breakfast bar as Henry bounced, wide eyed in his seat. Regina shuffled onto the one next to him, the coolness of metal bar on the stool icing the balls of her feet through thin tights. Regina pressed her aching feet into them and sighed.

“Because it’s true,” Katherine said from across the table, “you gotta indulge, dearest Gina-” she pressed the pads of her fingers to the bottom of the wine glass and slid it over to Regina with a nod of her head.

Regina brought the glass to her lips, shoulders sagging from the tiring day she’d had.

“Take fun adult activities in the bedroom, for example.”

“Katherine!” The wine spluttered from her mouth, dripping onto her lap.

“Mom, you got it on your skirt.” Henry giggled. Katherine reached her arm over the table to they could high five. The resounding slap made Regina wince and Henry shake his hand out.

If there wasn’t a day that didn’t go by where she thought up ways to kill her. “I would pour this wine over your head. But it’s far too good to waste, dearest Kat.”

“Hey, we’ll have less of that.” Henry laughed with pizza shovelled into his mouth. “I’m only suggesting that fun adults can do fun adult stuff. Especially if they’re already practically married. What was you telling me about that fight again, bud?”

“They made up like, straight away. Mom and Emma went into the corner of the club and mom kept touching Emma’s arm and she looked a bit sad then they both looked happy. Mom’s taking Emma out for a meal for her birthday.” He took a gulp of his fizzy drink with a triumph smile then dived back into his peperoni pizza.

“See? Married. You seriously need to take her on that date. I’m free this Saturday. Then continue the night with fun adult activities.”

“Katherine,” Regina hissed and took a large bite of her pizza, letting the cheese drip down her chin. She did let out a soft moan, not remembering the last time she had indulged in the food.

“Exactly like that.” Katherine beamed. Regina looked horrified. “Maybe amp it up a bit though. If there’s no loud noises is the adult activity really all that fun? You know what, you really should find out before you really do get married. Don’t want to be stuck with a prude.”

“Why would grown-ups be noisy?” Henry looked puzzled between the two of them. It still amazed Regina to this day what Katherine would bring up in front of him. There’ll be a time where he won’t be so naïve, and she dreaded to think when that day would come.

Brown eyes widened and tried to hide her grin, “I am going to shove this pizza in your face if you do not shut up in the next ten seconds.” Now she had Emma making those sounds pop up into her mind. The thought of being the cause of them had her squeeze her thighs together. Katherine narrowed her eyes and couldn’t help but smirk.

“When you guys finally hit the bedroom, I’m going to say I told you so. Repeatedly.” Regina wanted the earth to swallow her up whole. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t discussed each other’s sex lives before. They were best friend. And this was Katherine. Who had no filter and was quite content asking for details. She flushed red, finished her pizza and jumped off the stool with the guise of needing to clean her skirt.

“Grown-ups are weird. You don’t have any toys in your bedrooms. Why would you want to play in there?”

Katherine leant one elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand like a child waiting for a bedtime story. Her face remained neutral until Regina made eye contact. She smirked, eyes shining with mischief. “I’m sure your mom has plenty of toys.”

“Can I play with them!” Henry bounced off his stool, grabbed his plate and made his way back over to the pizza box. Regina gritted her teeth together when she placed another slice onto the plate. She smiled at him softly and ruffled his hair, reminding herself not to murder her friend.

“Aunty Kath is joking sweetie. You know I don’t have any toys.”

“Not for kids,” she muttered under her breath and Regina counted to ten, returned with the pizza box then gulped down a large amount of her wine.

“Sleep with one eye open, my dear friend.” Regina smirked and sat back down. The thought of the unused toys and the combination of Emma had her mind wandering all over again. When she looked back to Katherine the playfulness to her eyes shifted. Katherine reached over and squeezed her hand in question. “It’s just…been a while, you know?”

“I know, sweetie.” She squeezed again, at least glad to have yanked that out of her stubborn friend. “It’ll happen and perhaps sooner rather than later if you stop skirting around that blonde.”

“Could we put this on hold?” Regina tipped her head to where Henry was peeling off some peperoni and biting it in nibbles in a circle. He was still oblivious and Regina wished she could keep him that way forever.

“Of course, but if you ever wanted to stop being a boring grown up and wanted some, erm, new toys. You could always ask your best friend to pass on a message to father Christmas for you.” She winked and Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn’t decide if Katherine offering to buy her a sex toy for Christmas was sweet or a step too far. She went with sweet, because her intentions were good.

“Emma said they’re not girlfriends.” Now each piece of peperoni had been eaten in turn, he began to chomp on the end of the pizza in between taking gulps of his drink. “She seemed all angry about it, too.”

“When was this?” Katherine looked between them, her original quip lost on the last statement.

Regina swallowed and eyed her friend. She had yet to bring it up to Henry. Mainly because the thought of telling him they weren’t more than friends made it real. Even if that’s all they were. Even if the thought of them ever being more made her want to throw a duvet over her head and remain in bed for the foreseeable future. It was easier to keep it buried. “Henry, that’s something I would actually like to talk to you about.”

“Do you need me to give you a minute?” Switching to the serious friend had been easy after seeing a wide range of emotions pass over Regina’s face. Where she may appear impassable to some, she couldn’t fool Katherine. Not after everything they’d been through.

Regina shook her head and swallowed again, “actually,” she said then had to clear her throat from the way it cracked, “could you help me out?”

“Of course.”

Henry ate his pizza with a confused look. He didn’t understand what the big deal was. His mom liked Emma. Emma liked his mom.

“Grown-ups are extra weird,” he mumbled.

“I know this might be difficult for you to understand,” Regina began, swivelling on her chair and leaning forwards slightly to be more in line with her son, “but…there are some people, who, well, they don’t think it’s okay for two women to be girlfriends.”

“Why?” He frowned, because that made no sense what so ever.

“Where is this coming from?” Katherine frowned and nudged Regina’s wine glass. She grabbed her own and they both took a large gulp before continuing. The past pummelled Katherine. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Regina. “Did something happen?”

“No-” Regina gave a sad little smile, “a friend of Henry’s at the kids club thought me and Emma were…”

“Girlfriends.” Henry was happy to interrupt when his mom couldn’t force out the word. “Dilan said Emma was being extra nice to me and everyone sees them talking. She came to watch my tennis match. It doesn’t take a genius.” He rolled his eyes and the two adults shared a chuckle. Katherine bit her tongue and refrained from high fiving the adorable little boy all over again. His cheek amused her to no end.

“You see, Henry. Some people think it should only be…that two women shouldn’t be girlfriends.” She chose her words carefully, not wanting to fill his head with anything other than love will always be just that. “If someone’s mom and dad thought that Emma had a girlfriend, they might think it isn’t a good idea to allow their child to stay at the kid’s club.”

“That’s dumb.” Henry pouted and took another slice of pizza, tomato and cheese sticking to his fingers. Katherine took another piece and ate whilst they talked, whist Regina had taken a slice and seemed to be finished.

“Is she keeping it a secret?”

“Yes,” Regina looked over the table, “not many people know. She’s scared if the wrong parent finds out, they’ll pull their kids. She didn’t have to say as much, but I’m guessing them losing money wouldn’t help them very much right now.”

“Wow. I’m…” she wanted to say sorry, but to what end? Sorry to those people who wouldn’t know love if it slapped them in the face. “Hey, bud, I know this is really confusing, because you’re right. Those people. Idiots. If you love someone you love someone, right?”

“Yeah. I mean, Kaley has two dads. And if mom ever loved someone it would be a girl. They’re stupid brain heads.”

Regina raised her eyebrows at that, content her son hadn’t picked up any curse words yet. Than her heart did a little flip. If a seven year old could understand, how hard could it be for an adult? She supposed children saw it for what it was, whereas adults could be filled with bias and hatred without being able to answer the simple question…why? “What we’re trying to say, Henry, is that those idiot people can’t know that…well we’re not girlfriends, but they can’t think that we are.”

“But…why?”

“They could really hurt Emma and your mom. They’re really silly and probably not very nice, but if they thought that Emma wanted to have a girlfriend then they could be really nasty. It’s better to keep it a secret from them.” Regina gave Katherine a tiny smile in thanks, unsure how to put any of that into words. She was good with him and forever grateful for her presence.

“Okay,” he said, drawing out the word, “so like, a special operation, where we got to keep this to ourselves…like Spiderman!” he gasped, eyes going wide, “we have to keep a secret like Spiderman kept to protect everyone.”

“Like Spiderman,” she repeated and nudged Regina’s wine glass again then placed another slice of pizza on her plate, with a look that said ‘eat,’ “isn’t that right, mom of Spiderman?”

Regina took a bite, remembering how good it tasted. She eyed her best friend and sighed. “I love you. You know that?”

“Don’t get all mushy on me. Because of course I do. You’re my bestest friend in the world and I’ll always love you. Along with Spiderman over here.” She winked at him and he chuckled, getting soda up his nose.

“Henry,” Regina couldn’t help the little chuckle that came out as she grabbed a napkin and wiped his nose. His eyes watered and he kept on laughing with the adults joining in. She let her shoulders relax and the meeting was such a faraway thought it didn’t return until the following morning.

***

When Regina still hadn’t appeared and most of the children had left with parents, Emma started to get a little worried. Even Henry hung around her legs and bit his lip. She rubbed his back gently and smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure work’s simply holding her up.”

“Yeah. Like always.” His shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet over to the plastic chairs. His belonging fell to the floor and he sat on the chair, fingers gripped over the edge on each side of his legs and let his feet swing beneath the chair. Emma smiled sadly and made her way to him. Only a few children remained and the other staff were more than capable of seeing to it they got out safely.

“Hey. Mind if I sit?” He nodded, eyes glued to the ground. Emma took a seat next to him. “She’ll come get you. You know your mom loves you, right?”

Emma took a breath, only hoping she was doing the right thing. It wasn’t her job to talk to the kids about their parents, but…when that parent was slowly filling Emma’s head and said parent had a child who was upset, Emma felt a little tug which told her to talk to him.

“I know. I love her too. It’s just…” he clamped his mouth shut.

“You know you can always talk to me, kid, if something’s bothering you. I know it must make you feel sad if she’s not here.” He wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t all that uncommon for a parent to turn up late one time or another. Sometimes it was unavoidable, but the kids hurt over it nonetheless. He shrugged, but didn’t say anything else. “It’s okay if it makes you feel sad and it’s okay if you tell your mom that, too.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’ll still be at work all the time.” His age was slowly catching up to the point where he had to be reasonable and understand. He was still in between, wanting what he wanted now, but also knowing sometimes he couldn’t always get his way.

“That’s true. Your mom must work for a really long time. Sometimes adults have to do things they don’t want to do. You will always come before her job, no matter what. I know it might not always seem like it, but you will.” Henry twisted his head to regard her and eyed her curiously. Emma only hoped she was saying the right things.

“I know, I guess,” he sighed, “I wish I could spend some more time with her. Sometimes. I like coming here though.”

“Good.” Emma smiled, unable to help herself. “If you tell your mom it makes you sad and talk to her, then she can help you feel better. It won’t mean she won’t go to work anymore, but you should always talk to your mom about what you’re feeling. Even if you don’t like the feeling very much. You think you can do that for me?” That was the best she had. She didn’t know how to deal with Henry’s sadness, but she could take a leap of faith and imagine Regina knew exactly what to do. It didn’t help that this hit close to home. She only wished she had someone to share her feelings with growing up.

“Okay. I will. But don’t start being all boring like an adult. You sound like Aunty Kath or my mom.” Henry perked up a little and gave her a little smile. “I like it though. Maybe, we could be friends too?”

“I am offended,” Emma said in a mock voice causing a little giggle from the small boy, “number one, young man. I might be an adult but I’m fun like kids. And number two-” she gasped a placed a hand over her heart, “I thought we were already friends.”

His smile grew at the same time as Emma’s. She ruffled his hair when he laughed. “You’re funny, I take it back. You’re more like a kid.”

“Right I am, dear boy.” She did feel a slight flutter in her stomach. To pull him into a giant hug and protect him from the world. She felt that way with all the kids, but Henry…a small space in her heart was shifting to fit him in.

Her phone rang. She shoved it straight to her ear. “Regina? Are you on your way?” There was a pause and some frantic noises coming from the other end. “Hey…hey…calm down. Henry’s fine…yeah…Regina…hey listen.” Another beat before Emma tried to talk through Regina’s ramblings. “I’ll take him with me. As long as you need okay. Don’t worry…I’ll text you the address.”

Emma gave a little chuckle which had Henry frowning at her. “I’m perfectly capable of feeding a child. I’ll see you later. He’ll be okay, I promise…breathe, Regina. You’ve got this. Go kick some ass.” Another pause where Emma’s eyes closed shut, a tickle in her stomach as she listened to Regina calming down at her words. “Good luck. Goodbye, Regina.”

She ended the call, pink tinting her smiling cheeks long after the conversating was over. Then she remembered Henry and pushed down on the stupid crush that wasn’t going to go anywhere. She might as well admit to herself, no matter if it would never change.

“Looks like you’re coming home with me bud.” She ruffled his hair again, growing quite fond of the action.

“Why? Where’s mom?” He didn’t appear too upset, so that was a definite plus in Emma’s corner. More intrigued and the way his feet shuffled against the floor and his eyes were wide were a good indicator.

“Remember that big meeting?” She waited for his nod. “Well, she’s stuck in it. Apparently, the big bosses are being annoying and she can’t get a hold of Katherine.”

“So I’m going to your place?” He dived off the chair at this, bag flung over his shoulder.

“Yup. Your mom will come and get you once she’s finished. Fancy pizza?”

He nodded ecstatically, not sharing the little bit of information that they’d had pizza the previous night. Not that Emma would’ve changed her mind. What other food would you give to a seven-year-old at an impromptu babysitting? The nerves kicked in, but it wasn’t as if she hadn’t looked after children before. With the bonus she would get to see Regina before the night was through.

***

The apartment wasn’t large by any standards. There was a front room and a kitchen that was open with no doors running between the two. The main bedroom lay to the right of the doorway, whilst a smaller bedroom and bathroom was on the left. A couch, a tv, a coffee table and a box of toys in one corner was the entirety of the front room’s contents. Along with the files, paper work and stationary which spread out over the small coffee table and ran all over the apartment, along the kitchen counters and even on her bed.

By the time a knock sounded on the door, Emma had cleared the coffee table of the work she was supposed to be doing and instead lay an empty pizza box and a game of hungry hippos with the two opponents sitting on the floor on each end. Henry had his legs stretched out over the carpet, whilst Emma sat cross legged, pounding furiously to get the little balls into the hippos’ mouth. Henry’s face scrunched in concentration as he did the same.

“Just a sec, bud,” Emma said, pushing out from under the coffee table. She couldn’t help take a deep breath making her way to the door. She opened it slowly with a sheepish grin.

“Emma.” Regina sighed, hands clasped in front of her middle. She wore a business suit, complete with heels, a blazer, trousers and straining buttons on her blouse. Emma gulped, noting how she looked incredible. Even with the way the ends of her short dark hair were starting to curl and her cheeks were flushed.

“Come on in.” Regina gave her a small smile, walking past Emma who then shut the door and leant on it. She flinched at the mess. A game of twister lay discarded to one side of the room after they realised a two player game didn’t quite work out. Along with some crayons and a colouring book and a few other games they had managed to get through. The tv was on a radio channel on a low volume to combat any quietness to the room. “Sorry about the mess,” she groaned and pushed off the door.

“Mom! We’re playing hungry hippos.” Henry’s shoulders bounced up and down from where he remained sat on the ground. Regina crouched down, somehow balancing in those heels and kissed his forehead.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Emma noticed the way her eyes drooped down and the slump in her shoulders. She bit her lip, deciding not to mention the meeting or anything she had discussed with Henry. The latter could wait until tomorrow at least. She would wait for Regina to mention anything about her work.

“That’s okay mom. I’ve been playing with Emma. She has so many games!” He smiled and Regina retuned it easily. Her eyes skittered around the room as she stood and made her way back to Emma.

“Yeah,” she chuckled nervously, “we made our way through quite a few games.” It was a little past nine o’clock already, not that Emma minded. She did want to run her fingers through Regina’s hair though. She looked exhausted.

“Can I ask why you have so many?” Her head spun this way and that, raising her brow at the pizza box, but decided to let it go. Pizza two nights in a row wouldn’t hurt him. Her ears might hurt from the complaining about the vegetables she planned to give him for the rest of the week, though.

“Oh, well, I’m registered as a foster carer through my job. I sometimes look after kids if they need an emergency placement. It doesn’t happen that often, but I need to be prepared in case it does.”

“You become more amazing by the second,” Regina whispered and looked directly into her eyes. She stumbled forwards and almost fell into Emma. She circled her arms around Emma’s waist and twisted her head and rested it at the top of Emma’s shoulder. Both eyes fluttered closed. “Thank you for taking him.”

“Hey.” She pulled Regina closer against her chest and held on tightly. With closed eyes, she sighed and dropped her head, so her cheek rested on Regina’s hair. “It’s not a problem. He’s a great kid and we’ve had fun. Haven’t we?”

“Really fun. We had pizza again,” he giggled and began to continue the game without Emma, intent on winning even through means of cheating. He left the game and moved back over to the colouring book, giving the two of them a moment to themselves.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Regina’s words were muffled from where she buried her face in Emma’s neck. She felt some dampness on her skin, shushing Regina and rubbing her back over the smooth material in response.

“It’s okay, Regina. I promise. I’m here if you need me.” A slight tightness in her stomach occurred when Regina continued to cling onto her. It had been so long since she had been held like this, Emma found she didn’t want to let go either. “Are you okay?”

Reluctantly, Regina lifted her head and pulled back slightly. She left both hands splayed on Emma’s lower back, whilst Emma’s moved to lightly rub up and down her upper arms. “Yes, it’s just…already past 9 and Henry should be in bed by now. He has school tomorrow and I’m a terrible mom.”

“That’s a load of bull.” She cupped one of Regina’s cheeks and used her thumb to wipe away any tears. “He’s okay, Regina. Stop being so hard on yourself. You’re doing the best you can.”

They both had a quick look around to make sure Henry hadn’t heard. He lay on his stomach, feet in the air and coloured meticulously over the page. “I feel like I’m doing everything wrong.”

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Their eyes met and Emma would’ve done anything to lean forwards and brush her lips to Regina’s. Not knowing that Regina’s eyes were searching her own in the hopes she would do exactly that. Instead, she tipped her head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Regina sighed and let herself mould back into the younger woman.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Emma. I’m really glad we became friends.” They both swallowed at that word. It elevating and crushing them at the same time.

“Me too, Regina. So much.”

They embraced for a few more minutes until Regina had calmed enough to pull away. When she did this time, there was a little smirk on her lips. Emma tipped her head in question. “We got the deal.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “you…”

“We got it.” This time, Regina’s smile lit up her entire face. It was clear she loved her work and Emma couldn’t help feeling over the moon for her.

“I really am proud of you. Like super proud.” Emma lightly gripped her arm and directed her to the couch. Lifting an arm after she had sat first, Regina took the hint, sat down, let her heels dangle then drop to the floor and snuggled into Emma’s side. “Why are you so sad?”

Henry peeped up at them, shrugged them got back to his drawing, muttering to himself that grown-ups are extra weird. The two of them heard and chuckled, eyes sparking as they met.

“I wasn’t. I was ecstatic back at the office. Most of my team have gone out to celebrate. I didn’t mind missing out on that, but it reminded me of my lack of social life. I wouldn’t trade Henry for the world, but it’s difficult sometimes. Then as I walked over here I realised the time and how much my work must be affecting him. By the time I got here, I just…”

“Needed a little reassurance and a hug,” Emma happily added, “it’s okay to need that and I’m super open for hugs all of the time. I mean all the time. Snuggling’s the best when you have the right person.”

“Oh!” Regina twisted herself and flung an around Emma’s waist, aware of the way her breath hitched, “am I the right person?”

“Absolutely.” Emma grinned down at Regina, head inching closer to the one on her shoulder. She could, just one time and find out if this little crush of hers was one sided. Regina was beaming up at her and licked her lips. Emma took another breath, flickering wanting eyes to those lips.

“Emma,” Regina said on a shaky breath, unable to decide if she was ready for this or not.

“Mom! Look at my picture.”

They sprung apart as Henry trotted over. Red grew up their necks simultaneously. The moment past and they pulled apart on the couch. Regina placed both elbows on her knees and leant forwards to look at the drawing Henry had done. “That’s lovely, Henry.”

“Yeah, that’s really neat kid. Do you want to keep it or do you think I could add it to the pictures on my fridge?” Henry gasped at that and ran over to the kitchen.

Tugging on her blazer as she stood, Regina frowned, “on your fridge?”

“Yeah-” she shrugged and stood, hands going into the pockets of her jeans, “whenever I look after a kid they always like drawing. I try to keep at least one from the kids I look after. A reminder or a memory or whatever you want to call it.”

“That’s really sweet.”

Emma smiled softly and then they were in the kitchen. Henry handed over his drawing for Emma to place it under one of the magnets. “There,” she said, “looks perfect.”

Henry and Emma had their eyes glued to the fridge, smiling at the little memory they had created. Regina, on the other hand, couldn’t keep her eyes off Emma. They were full of wonder and appreciation and perhaps a little bit of adoration. Her stomach fluttered and heart clenched, until a cast of doubt shadowed her mind. Trying to push it away, she gripped onto Emma’s hand and squeezed, “yes, it really does.”

Emma’s head turned in surprise and Regina caught her eyes, hoping she had caught the double meaning, “but we have to get going.”

“Of course. It’s getting late and at this rate I’ll be up all night doing paper work.” She gave a little chuckle, aware of the pile she needed to get through.

“Oh-” mouth hanging open, Regina frowned, “Emma, I didn’t-”

“It’ll be a rough night, but…worth every second.” She squeezed Regina’s hand to emphasise her point. Regina nodded and told herself to let it go. She was glad they’d had a nice evening together.

“Can we come back again?” Henry asked to the two of them.

“That’s up to-”

“Anytime you want. That goes for both of you. Maybe we could play twister.”

“I am not playing twister.” Regina’s tone was deadly serious. It caused Emma to wink and Henry to chuckle. “Say goodbye, Henry,” she added, before either of them tried to persuade her.

Regina made her way to the door as the two of them said a quick goodbye. When she turned to see Henry wrap his small arms around Emma’s legs and her subsequently leaning over to return to the hug, her lips pushed upwards.

“I had fun tonight, kid. But you’ve got to be good and go straight to sleep when your mom says so.” Emma gave Regina a look to make sure she was saying the right things. Regina nodded and wanted to pull the woman back into her arms.

“Goodnight Emma. I will do!” He ran to Regina and crashed into her, giving her the first proper hug he had since her arrival. “Love you mom.”

“Love you too, Henry.” She pulled him to her and looked over him at Emma. She simply shrugged and if Regina didn’t want to fall way in over her head she had to stop being so adorable and thoughtful and she pulled away from the hug as Emma walked over and opened the door.

“Goodnight, Emma. Thank you again.” She gripped onto her bicep and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma flushed and Regina catalogued the response as one she wanted to make happen repeatedly.

“Goodnight, Regina. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

The two of them left. When they did, Emma let her forehead fall to the door, “my god, I’m in way over my head,” she muttered, pushing down hard on the fluttery feeling. Regina had said friends, but was subsequently giving out some rather mixed signals. She banged her head against the door at the same time someone knocked. She frowned then smiled when Regina and Henry stood in front of her.

“Are you free Saturday?” Regina asked, without giving the other woman chance to catch up.

“Erm…yeah, why?” Emma rubbed the back of her neck, not at all bothered that they hadn’t left yet.

“Your birthday meal.” Henry jumped on the spot, head spinning between the two of them. He thought his Aunty Kath was right when they both stood and stared at each other for almost a minute without saying so much as a word. “You should just kiss already.”

“Henry,” Regina hissed, knowing exactly where he had gotten this playful, less than subtle tone from, “remember what we talked about?”

“Well yeah, but Spiderman doesn’t have to keep the secret from the people who know the secret.” He rolled his eyes, they could be really dumb sometimes.

Emma leaned on the door for support, keeping her eyes anywhere but Regina’s face. She swallowed, “Spiderman,” she said thickly.

“We have to keep it a secret that you want mum to be your girlfriend from stupid grown ups at the kids club.” He bit his lip, that little addition something he knew would get a pointed look from his mother.

It did and after she gave him a long look she glanced back to Emma, “I will be having words with the best friend of mine.”

“I’m…not following.” Or she was following more than she would like to admit.

“Okay,” Henry drew out the word, “maybe not mom, but stupid brain head grown ups can’t know you want to have girlfriends, because…they might hurt you.”

Emma’s eyes melted as she looked from him to Regina. She swallowed again for an entirely different reason, “yeah, that’s right kid. And they are stupid. The dumbest people ever. And yes…I’m free Saturday.”

“Good. I’ll give you a call. Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina. See you tomorrow, kid.” She ruffled his hair and he squirmed under her touch.

“Night, Emma.” He waved as the pair walked off. Emma leant against the door frame and simply watched them go. What she wouldn’t give to keep them here all night. Regina snuggled up next to her whilst Henry slept. She pushed from the door and pushed the thought out of her mind, certain it was fruitless and would never come to pass.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening had cooled considerably by the time the pair walked towards Emma’s restaurant of choice. Regina shivered, only wearing a thin blazer over the blue dress she might as well had painted onto her body. It accentuated every curve. Emma had a hard time not running her eyes up and down Regina at every chance she got.

“You know it’s November, right?” Emma offered her a cheeky grin, content in the warm fluffy coat she’d thrown on over the long jump suit she had chosen. All black, with silver running along the V neck. It exposed a small amount of cleavage.

Regina’s eyes had dipped when she’d opened the front door and Emma had high fived herself mentally. She’d completed the outfit with a silver necklace, red heels and a red clutch. Her hair curled loosely and hung freely whilst Regina’s had been pulled back, joined together at the back of her head where a mane of hair curled over her shoulders.

“I am aware, dear.” She twisted her head to smirk at Emma, taking her breath away all over again. Her eyes were dark and smoky, a hint of eyeliner and clear lip gloss ran the length of her lips. Emma wanted to run her tongue over it and then dip it into the small scar. It contrasted to Emma’s red lipstick and shimmery eye shadow. “It’s only a fifteen minute walk. I’m sure I’ll survive.”

“How thin is that blazer? I think part of your brain might have frozen.” Emma chuckled at Regina’s stare and felt a small shiver herself as they continued down the busy streets of New York.

It was dark and growing colder by the second. After a brief debate with herself, Emma slipped an arm around Regina’s small waist, lightly tugging the stunning woman into her side.

Emma’s breath stopped at the same time as Regina’s. She flinched and Emma was about to let go, when instead Regina sighed and wrapped an arm around Emma.

“Sorry, dear, you took me by surprise,” she said, instantly aware of her reaction. The fluffy coat was nice against her body, along with the heat radiating off Emma. She gripped her fingers onto the coat as they coordinated their steps.

“Better?” Emma whispered, hand holding onto Regina’s hip.

“Much.”

The pair slowed their pace, preventing either of them from tripping over one another’s feet. The stars shone brightly down on them, moonlight shimmering in the sky. Emma bit her lip as she tipped her head slightly upwards then glanced around at the illuminated streets. When she twisted her head towards Regina, a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes stared back.

“What are you thinking?” Regina asked, eyes flickering to the spreading smile than back to Emma. It was a wonder they didn’t collide into something with the way everything but each other faded into nothing.

“It’s nice out here. I like being with you.” Emma’s heart pitter-pattered at the resulting flush across Regina’s neck. The small smile she attempted to push down.

Regina’s brows raised, whilst she chuckled from her throat, “is that all?”

There was a glint in those green eyes and Emma stared at her as if she were brighter than any star in that sky. She nodded, not needing to add anything further.

“I like being with you, too,” she admitted softly.

She snuggled further into Emma’s side, telling herself, it was for the warmth.

***

“Happy birthday,” Regina said, lifting her wine glass into the air. The waiter had already taken their orders and returned promptly with a bottle of rosé wine for the pair. It rested to one side of the table in a bucket of ice, two small candles flickering in the middle.

Emma lifted hers and gently tapped it against Regina’s, “thank you.”

They took a sip and Regina eyed her with a smirk, “you never did tell me your age.”

“Thirty two.” Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. “And yourself?”

“You do know it’s impolite to ask a woman her age?” Emma raised both eye brows and gave her a pointed look. “Thirty eight.”

“Don’t look it for a second.” Emma winked then she began to eye the napkins more closely. “They’re swans.”

“Is that why you picked the place?” Regina eyed her over the wine glass, managing to smirk whilst drinking.

The restaurant was gorgeous, different sized tables situated around the ground floor, with enough space between them for privacy. The lighting was dim. Candles were scattered along with tables, illuminating and warming their surroundings. Most of the place were filled with couples. Cosy, yet sophisticated came to Regina’s mind.

“If it’s too much,” Emma hastily began, eyes flickering around how perfect the place was, “I don’t mind-”

“Emma.” Regina placed her hand over Emma’s, wrapping her fingers until she squeezed them against her palm. “My treat. Don’t overthink it. It’s for your birthday and that’s final.”

“Okay. If you’re sure?”

Regina nodded, aware of Emma’s trepidation when it came to money. She had an abundance and was adamant she would at least spend a little on the woman if it made her happy. Not quite ready to admit that it was the company, not the money, which made Emma feel that way.

“I’m sure.”

They pulled their hands apart whilst the waiter placed a basket of bread rolls on the table.

“You’re starters shall be here shortly,” he said, smiling warmly in the professional tux, “is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No thank you,” Emma said, which prompted Regina to nod in agreement. He smiled again and made his departure.

The two women looked to each other then, smiling uncertainly. Emma shuffled on her seat. Regina took another sip of her wine. Emma’s stomach started to drop. She couldn’t think of anything to say. Not that she didn’t want to talk to this woman for hours on end, but because her mind was racing with the generosity and her heart was doing the same.

“Are you okay?” Regina eventually asked and took a hold of Emma’s hand once more.

“Yeah. I’m…fine. The bread rolls look good.” Emma licked her lips whilst eyeing them, debating whether to dig in or wait for the soup so she could dunk it in.

“Emma,” Regina said in the softest voice she had used on the woman yet, “tell me what’s wrong. Perhaps I can help.”

She had hoped she could. So far, they hadn’t had a moment where they hadn’t been able to find words to say to each other.

“I guess-” she shrugged and made eye contact, “I think I feel a bit guilty.”

“Why?” Regina squeezed her hand then chuckled a little as Emma’s eyes continuously flickered to the bread rolls. “Have one, I think I might have one myself.”

Emma smiled softly as they pulled their hands apart. They grabbed one each, Regina opting for the wholemeal whilst Emma took a white roll and buttered them. Emma kept her eyes glued on the table and Regina regarded Emma as she did.

“Is this about the feeling you told me about?” She waited for Emma to look up, eyes softening as she saw Emma’s panicked expression. “That you don’t deserve to celebrate your birthday?”

Shoving a piece of bread into her mouth, Emma shrugged and began to chew. Regina took a bite of her own whilst she waited for a reply.

“Maybe, I don’t know. It’s expensive too. I didn’t realise when I picked it.”

“Emma.” Regina’s heart constricted as she watched the way Emma bowed her head and continued to eat in silence. She finished her own roll quickly, letting her thoughts settle before she continued. “Firstly, don’t stress about the money. I want to spoil you, the way I would with anyone I care about.” There was a little smirk from the gorgeous blonde before it fell again. “Second, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but you can talk to me about anything.”

Their eyes met, Emma’s shoulders relaxing a miniscule as they did. “I’m also really sorry about how I treated you. That was out of order. I still feel bad about it.” Awful, really; Regina hadn’t deserved to be ignored like that. She was still surprised Regina had forgiven her so easily.

“We talked about that Emma. I very much appreciated your honesty. I know telling me more about your past wasn’t easy for you. I’d much rather understand and forgive you, than stay mad after we’d talked about it.” Behaviour shifts normally had a reason and Emma had apologised straight away the following day. Then she’d opened up. Regina didn’t see a reason to stay mad when she could be spending time with Emma instead.

Emma nodded and began to play with the napkin. “I suppose I always saw the other kids do stuff for their birthdays. Like parties I never got invited to. Sometimes I got presents or cake, but it always seemed more about making the foster parents feel less guilty or better about themselves. I ended up hating whenever it was my birthday, because I was scared of not getting gifts and I was scared of getting gifts and feeling like I didn’t deserve them. Became easier to forget about it when I got out of the system.”

“You deserve the world, darling.” Emma’s head snapped up, eyes gleaming as she stared into Regina’s.

Chin wobbling, her smile was watery, “don’t make me cry,” she mumbled, a single tear escaping anyway.

“I mean it,” Regina whispered, “if we weren’t in a restaurant I would hug you right about now.”

Regina would hold her tight whilst refusing to let go until she believed she was worth more than those awful thoughts in her mind.

“I’m holding you to that,” Emma said, biting her lip and smirking through it. She suddenly went from adorable to sexy and Regina had to take a breath, holding back any comment her brain wanted to spew.

“Maybe later?”

“Of course.” It dissipated with Emma’s uncertainty. “You deserve to celebrate and get spoiled and receive gifts like everyone else.”

“It’s just…no one’s every really told me that before.”

Emma kept their eyes connected and if that didn’t make Regina want to rip through anyone who had made Emma feel so unwanted and underserving. She did suppose the foster system was flawed and perhaps it was a build up of experiences rather than individuals she could blame. She hoped, anyway.

“I’m telling you now. And when I give you a gift at Christmas you’re going to accept it.” She hadn’t even begun to think about Christmas yet, but it being less than two months away she would start soon. Normally that would only include a list of two people and a lots of cards for her workers, but that list suddenly extended to Emma.

“Do you…” Regina swallowed, not wanting to ask this. “Do you normally have anyone to celebrate Christmas with?”

Emma’s hair fell over her face as she shook it.

“Em-ma,” she drew the word out slowly, unable to mask the puncture to her gut. “What about Jo? Or those friends from the bar?”

“I snapped at them over my birthday and Christmas so many times when I was younger, they eventually stopped asking.” She didn’t do well with feeling as if she was someone’s burden.

“Then you’re going to celebrate it with me this year.” Emma’s head snapped up. “No questions. I don’t want to hear any arguments. You’re not spending Christmas alone when you have me, a seven year old and an annoying best friend who would love your company.”

“You don’t mean that.” She was grinning despite her words, stomach flipping and feeling a little giddy all at once.

“I do.” Regina smirked and grabbed another roll as the waiter appeared. “Mark it down on your calendar, darling.”

Emma closed her eyes, hand falling to her stomach as the butterflies ravaged it. “Please keep calling me that,” she whispered, instantly opening her eyes.

“What?” Regina frowned for a moment, searching her brain. “Darling?”

Regina stared at her, coming out of her trance as the waiter placed their bowls of soup down.

They thanked him, and he exited with a, “enjoy, ladies.”

Emma quickly buttered a roll, dunked it in the tomato soup and shoved it in her mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that,” she mumbled through the food, cheeks burning red.

Regina smirked, whilst taking small sips of the burning food. It seemed Emma had the right idea with the bread roll. “I will agree to use it sporadically, if you agree to Christmas.”

“Deal.” Emma chuckled and the mood lightened up as they ate their soup.

“How long is it until the fundraiser? We still need to discuss the documents and have you sign them before the check can be cleared.”

“Three weeks. I think most of it is sorted now. You’re…still okay with that, right?”

“Why don’t you come to my office sometime this week and I’ll take you through the paper work?” Okay with it? Regina refrained from rolling her eyes and wanted to hug the woman all over again.

“Yeah.” Emma sighed, showing Regina a lopsided grin, “let me know and I’ll try to work my schedule around it.”

“I will do.”

With their starters finished, the waiter came and took their empty bowls away whilst the two woman sipped and made small talk.

Regina eyed Emma for a long moment, “could I ask you a personal question?”

“I…yeah,” she said, fidgeting a little. She was beginning to build trust in Regina, but that didn’t mean she was an open book by any accounts.

“Have you ever thought about your parents? Or tried to find them?”

She flinched. Then she pulled the bottle out of the bucket. She poured herself a glass and topped up Regina’s. She downed at least half the glass before looking back up to Regina, who grimaced slightly.

“Emma, you don’t have to-”

“No. They dumped me on the side of a road. I don’t plan on finding them.” Emma looked down, not sharing how often she still thought of them. Not so much with longing, but when she didn’t have anyone to turn to, she wondered what she’d done wrong. Why it was her who had never deserved parents, love and support growing up. “I’m not talking about them.”

“Okay, Emma, I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again, unless you do first.” It wasn’t as if Regina was willing to share her family history either.

“What happened with your ex?” Emma asked, staring intently at Regina. Her brown eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

“I suppose I deserved that,” she said, taking a gulp of her own wine.

“Regina, I…that came out abrupt. I didn’t do it to hurt you, but if we’re hitting the hard stuff, then I can’t say I’m not curious.” Emma felt a twinge of guilt. She had wanted to ask for a while. “Now I feel like a jackass.”

“A little abrupt, but that’s okay.” Regina took note in the changes in Emma regarding her childhood, deciding to take things more cautiously if either of them ever brought it up again.

“We were together for almost seven years. Katherine put me on a dating site, because that’s obviously so hard to believe. Funny thing, I got stood up and she’d noticed I was sat at the bar on my own for a while. She came over, said she’d been here this entire time, not making the connection to my photo because I was much more stunning in real life.” Regina paused and smiled softly at the memory.

“She pretended to be my date. We got a drink and went to a table, then she told me if I wanted to leave after the drink she wouldn’t be offended. I stayed and…we exchanged numbers, began dating pretty quickly. It wasn’t long until I fell in love with her. We were good,” she whispered, feeling the heartbreak flaring back to life, “we were really good.”

Emma handed her a tissue from under the spoons, “you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.” She grabbed the tissue and dabbed beneath her eyes. She took a deep breath. “We bought that house after four years and began the adoption process about a year later.”

“Could I ask you something about that?” Regina nodded and wiped beneath her eyes. “How does that work? Does she still have legal rights to him?”

Regina shook her head, “she never did. I’ve never been more grateful for that when I realised she couldn’t come knocking on my door demanding access to Henry.”

“I don’t understand.” If they adopted a child, certainly she would have rights.

“It was easier at that time for me to adopt Henry as a single parent. We couldn’t legally marry, so it was easier. We were going to then apply for parental rights and have her adopt him afterwards. Obviously, that never came to pass.” Regina’s eyes saddened at the memories which were being brought back to life and made almost tangible.

“That makes sense, I suppose.” Emma could understand and if it meant another child was adopted, she wasn’t going to argue the details.

“She left after we’d had Henry a few months. He was almost one by that time. It turned out to be a blessing.” Regina took some more of her wine the moment their mains appeared.

They were promptly placed on the table, the waiter asked a few questions then left them to it. The women began to eat whilst continuing their conversation.

“Can I ask what happened? If you were adopting a kid, weren’t you serious about being together?”

Emma dug into her lasagne, unable to stop the moan at the gorgeous taste. Regina became mesmerized, remembering how Katherine had reacted a few nights ago. She connected the dots to the bedroom, the toys and was openly staring when Emma looked back at her.

“You okay?”

“The lasagne’s good?” Regina asked, voice a little higher than usual.

“Very! Want to share my garlic bread?” Emma pushed the plate into the centre of the table, altering the bucket with the now empty wine bottle. Regina smiled in thanks and grabbed a piece, adding it to her gammon.

“She erm…it turns out she was cheating on me,” Regina said in a very low tone. She took small bites off her food and didn’t take her eyes off the plate.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I…wow, what a jerk. She clearly didn’t deserve you. That’s…really low.” Emma took a few minutes to compose herself, now the one who wanted to pull Regina into her arms. Cheating was unforgivable in her book. Commitment meant commitment. A mistake was spilling a drink over the floor. Falling into bed with someone required conscious decision.

“Yes, well.” Regina shrugged and looked up. “I’m the fool. I should’ve-”

“Regina. You weren’t to blame. No matter what. That’s on her.” Emma tried for a soft smile and Regina reciprocated before they both ate some more of their food.

“No, Emma, I was an idiot. She slept with someone else a few months into our relationship.” Emma’s eyes bulged as she stared at Regina. Her heart picked up with the need to knock this woman out. Not that she ever would hit someone, but she felt the need anyway. “She went out with some friends. I didn’t see her until the following day. She confessed she had sex with another woman whilst drunk. I was hurt, but she seemed sorry enough. I gave her another chance, because I was already falling for her.”

“Still not your fault. I’m sorry Regina, I admire you for forgiving her, but drunk or not, cheating is cheating. No one in the history of ever could possibly be that turned on that they can’t wait to get back to the person they love or until they’re alone to rub one out.”

Regina chuckled, “that’s an eloquent way of putting it.”

The twinkle in Emma’s eyes shifted completely. She wiggled her eyebrows.

“How else would you define masturbating? Jacking off? Jerking off? Playing with yourself? Getting yourself off? Touching yourself? Fingering yourself? Fucking yourself?”

“Emma!” Regina had almost forgotten that Emma had this mischievous side. She didn’t want to laugh, she really didn’t, but the two burst out laughing seconds later. “I cannot believe you just listed all of that.” She couldn’t help the way she felt slightly aroused either. She finished off the last of her wine before she said as much.

“This is why I think Katherine is awesome. She’s honestly worse than me. I didn’t know that was possible.” Emma had secretly loved every second of Katherine’s quips and jokes, even if they had been mainly directed at her and Regina.

Regina slid her hand to the middle of the table and dug the heal of her palm downwards, so the rest of her palm faced Emma. It took a moment for Emma to get the hint. She moved her hand to reach Regina’s, lightly placing their palms together. Their fingers intertwined and stayed that way.

“I can see why you both got on along so well.” Regina gulped, squeezing her fingers where they were laced through Emma’s. Their eyes met. Regina’s eyes squinted, face melting as Emma looked to her with undisguised longing. Her heart rate increased as they continued to stare, stomach clenching the longer they did.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, her thumb slowly stroking up and down the side of Regina’s forefinger, “I…”

The waiter cleared his throat. “Have you both finished?”

“Yes.” Regina let go and grabbed her plate to hand it to him. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Emma repeated, handing the waiter her empty plate and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Would you like to see a desert menu?”

“Please.”

“No, thank you,” Regina said at the same time as Emma, “oh, if you…”

“No. Actually, I don’t think I could eat anymore.” Emma’s smile was dropping, but before she could tell the waiter otherwise, he left them with a nod. “Maybe we should just get the bill.”

“If you want a desert, I’m more than happy to wait.” Regina wanted to grab for her hand, but didn’t want to push anymore. She saw the sadness rolling off Emma at something so simple. The little self worth Emma had of herself was becoming so obvious, Regina only wished she could find away to help her build it up.

“Excuse me,” she said to a waitress walking by, “could we have some desert menus, please?

“Certainly,” she replied and was off.

“Regina, you didn’t-”

“Emma.” Regina widened her eyes and smiled. “My treat and I might even take a few bites of yours.”

“We could split one?”

Emma looked more than happy at the idea. Regina’s heart melted. All she wanted was to lock it off to stop any more damage to the thing. Around Emma it would beat so hard it remained her she was alive and still capable of feelings so deep.

“In all honesty,” Emma said, “I am full, but I can’t help myself when it comes to desert.”

“Then we’ll split one.”

Emma smiled and practically bounced on her chair, reminding her so much of Henry’s excitement. “Okay. Fancy chocolate fudge cake?”

***

“I had a really lovely evening tonight,” Emma said with a soft quality to her voice, warm like a blazing fire even though the air was cold. “Thank you so much, Regina.”

A little tipsy from the wine, Emma laced their fingers together, gently swinging their conjoined hands between their bodies. If either of them were shivering, they didn’t show it. Not with the way their heels slowly clipped as they leisurely walked to Regina’s house.

“You are very welcome, Emma. I had a good time. I know we hit some difficult topics, but I did, nonetheless.”

Regina hadn’t shared so much of herself with anyone in a very long time. She tightened her hold Emma’s hand, pulling in more warmth from her body heat and the way Emma bit her lip to hide her glowering smile. They walked on through the bustling streets, stars illuminating the night sky.

“I know.” There was a little chuckle, more through disbelief at how open they had been. “I really like talking to you, though.”

Regina gave off such a calming sensation that Emma wanted to drag them to the next bench and divulge all her secrets. It wasn’t only their proximity which seemed to be growing closer.

“Me too.” Emma smiled so gently her way, their eyes meeting and holding for the quickest of seconds. Regina forgot to breathe for the instant she became transfixed. “Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?”

Emma shook her head, cheeks heating up. The tip of her nose was glowing red from the cold. Regina wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and let her settle snuggly in her arms until they both warmed up. She shook the thought away and settled with giving Emma’s hand another squeeze.

“You’re the one who’s beautiful,” she muttered, glancing at her feet.

They became more interesting by the second. That was, until Regina hummed and was holding back a smirk when Emma twisted her head. The butterflies hit without preamble, hardly giving her a second to breathe with the way she was being looked at.

“Oh and Emma,” she said, breaking her trance, “I appreciate you talking to Henry. He spoke to me a little bit, telling me how he was feeling. I’m going to be spending more time with him, especially now this meeting has been and gone.”

Regina sighed at herself, ready for some quality time with her son. Gratitude didn’t cover what she felt. Well, no, that especially didn’t cover any of the feelings brushing over her skin, wanting to set her alight if she didn’t let them free.

“Ditto. About my job, that was really cool of you.” Emma hadn’t known what it had truly felt like to be listened to. No one had ever really considered her needs and what she desired. It was nice for her to do that without much prompting. “Would you, like to go out again sometime?”

“Oh, Emma…”

Regina stuttered and stopped talking when she saw the hurt cross Emma’s eyes. She stopped just before turning into her drive. From her elbows, she brushed her hands up Emma’s arms then lightly gripped her biceps. Their eyes connected and stayed that way.

“I would very much like to spend time with you. I just need to spend some time with my son. I’ll still see you at the club and this week at my office. We’ll arrange something soon, I promise.”

“I erm…was actually thinking the three of us.” Emma shrugged, giving her a sheepish smile. Regina’s heart skipped a beat.

Emma hoped her insecurities and emotions weren’t that obvious. No one had ever been so in tune with how she was feeling. The more she gazed into Regina’s eyes, however, seeing a discord of emotions swirl through them, she wanted to wrap herself up in Regina like she was a warm blanket.

“You want to do something with Henry?” Regina looked to her in disbelief, tightening that grip a little more. “You know what? I still owe you that hug.”

Emma ducked her head, easily resting it on Regina’s shoulder after she had been pulled against her chest. She closed her eyes, hanging her arms around Regina’s waist as she was held. Their bodies were pushed together, heat radiating of them, blocking out the cold. The corners of Emma’s lips upturned as she allowed herself to let go, allowing herself the comfort of the moment.

“Yes. Feels nice,” she muttered and squeezed her arms tighter. If only she knew how to get Regina to hug her more often. Emma doubted she would ever leave her arms, if she could.

“So good,” she whispered, slowly pressing her lips to the side of Emma’s head. She let them linger, eyes squeezed shut and palm of her hand on the other side of Emma’s head. Emma hummed and titled her head as if they could get any closer. Regina’s lips caused a quiet ‘pop’ as she pulled them away. She rested her head back against Emma’s, eyes closed and sighed.

“I would love that.”

She kept the hand on Emma’s head, fingers running through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp. It only had Emma leaning in closer. Her other arm fit snuggly around Emma’s waist.

“Good. There’s a trampoline park not far from here. I thought Henry might like it with the way he bounces around the club. I’ll go on with him if you wanted to watch at the sides.”

Regina moved her other arm to wrap around Emma’s shoulders, crushing her in a firm hold. She almost wanted to whimper with the way Emma briefly nuzzled her neck before settling it back against her head.

“That’s so thoughtful.” Regina’s voice was thick. She cleared her throat. “We could do next Saturday after his tennis lesson. You would think it would tire him out, but he’s still a ball of energy. Then we could grab lunch.”

Emma sighed and moulded her body into Regina’s, unable to move if an apocalypse broke out. She placed one palm flat and began to gently stroke up and down Regina’s back, the heat and closeness of the woman becoming intoxicating.

The minutes slipped by and Regina’s arms began to ache from the way she was holding Emma. The thought of having her snuggled in her bed crossed her mind, until it terrified her because of how badly she wanted to yank Emma into her bed and arms.

Emma shivered and with it came clarity. On a breath, Regina let her arms loosen and slowly dislodged herself from the embrace. Emma didn’t begin to move. Regina almost pulled her back in, but on a sigh, arms fell from her waist.

Regina kept her head and eyes down as they pulled away, certain the vibes were going to pull them closer. It made her almost tremble, until gentle fingers were placed under her chin to lift her head up. Emma’s eye brows scrunched as she looked to Regina as if she had found the universe. Regina couldn’t move her eyes, thoughts tumbling from her mind whilst Emma’s head inched closer.

Their eyes were closed half a second before lips pushed together. Regina felt a sob bubble in her throat, but kept it down, cupping Emma’s cheeks and holding her in close. Emma hummed deep from within her chest, arms wrapping around Regina’s lower back. Heels stumbled forwards, planting themselves on either side of Regina’s feet.

The tender kiss morphed as their lips parted then closed, until they found a steady rhythm. It was gentle, as if they were trying to catch each other’s lips. Not much pressure, but so much passion waiting to be lit by the final match.

Regina fisted blonde locks then pulled away for a split second, tilted her head then dived back in. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth, their kiss growing urgent and needy. Emma squeezed her arms so their lower bodies pressed together.

Daringly, Regina ran her tongue over Emma’s lips. The resounding smile that pushed against her mouth made her do it again. That tongue fell between Emma’s lips and she explored Emma’s mouth as if were a mystery to be uncovered, revelling in the sensations of Emma’s roaming hands and their conjoined tongues.

Emma chuckled whilst Regina’s tongue was still in her mouth. Eyes flew open, their kiss taking a temporary break. Regina’s eyes sparkled with her smile.  

Emma fell back onto Regina’s lips, running her tongue all over them. She took her time over the scar before pushing it into her mouth. Regina moaned, wanting to rock against her. She got lost as wet lips slid against her own. It had been such a long time since she had kissed another woman. It was incredible. Regina’s knees were going weak.

“I want you,” Emma whispered, warm air brushing against her mouth.

When Emma slowly pushed her lips closed over Regina’s, she placed a hand on Emma’s chest, slowly ungripped Emma’s hair and gently pushed her away.

“As much as this is exquisite, dear,” she said, in the most regal voice she could manage, “I have a son to get back to.”

Those green eyes remained shut. A glowing smile pushed on Emma’s cheeks. Slowly, Emma looked at Regina, mesmerized.

“Yeah, I…wow.” Green eyes widened and shined in the darkness. “You’re something else.”

Cupping Emma’s cheek, she moved back in to give Emma one final kiss. “Goodnight, Emma. Text me so I know you get home safely, okay?”

“I will,” she said, heart soaring from the evening, the kiss and now Regina caring about her safety.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Emma held her gaze, a string of butterflies at her own words. Regina stared back at her, swallowed and almost lost the fight with letting Emma leave.

Emma gave her hand a quick squeeze then turned to walk away, if only for the sake of Regina having to return to her son. She hadn’t wanted the evening to end any more than Regina did. Her fingers curled then shot open and her toes would curl if she could feel them. Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she made her way to her small apartment.

Regina didn’t take her eyes away from Emma. She very lightly placed her fingers over her lips, unable to comprehend they had just been kissed so tenderly. Her breath shuddered. Without Emma, the thoughts rushed back into her mind. All she wanted was to be back in those arms, to feel those hands caresses her body as she was kissed senseless.

Slowly, she turned when Emma was out of sight and made her way to her house. The sound of her erratic heart beat filled her mind, as if a tiny piece had begun fighting to be made whole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a bit of a bumpy road going forwards, but stick with it they'll make it through!

If Regina had thought her heart had pumped loudly after their first kiss, then the way it felt ready to explode out of her chest when she walked into the club the following Monday couldn’t be compared. Palms sweaty, she quickly walked past the seats, turning to the right and grabbed Henry’s belongings before locating her son.

“Hi,” the soft voice said from behind. Warm air travelled over her neck. Regina felt her eyes well, dipping her head to one shoulder as if that was enough to acknowledge the other woman.

“Hi, Emma,” she said over formally, wringing her hands together in front of her middle. “I need to run today.”

“Oh.” Emma circled around her with a slight frown. Dread was apparent in those stunning green eyes. Regina rocked on her heels and smiled tightly. “Is everything-”

“Mom!” Henry ran from where he had been playing on the other side of the room. “Are we going to get cake?” He came to a stop besides the two of them, bursting with excitement and ready to go. It had been all his young mind could focus on for these past few hours.

Regina brought forwards her work face and turned her attention briefly to Emma. “The cake place closes in thirty minutes,” she promptly explained. “Would Wednesday work for you? To sign the paper work?”

“Yeah,” she said thickly, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Text me a time and we’ll sort something out.”

“We have Katherine to blame for this cake scenario.” Regina chuckled softly, but it was fake to her own ears. “I’ll contact you tomorrow, dear.”

“Okay. See you later bud.” She ruffled Henry’s hair who ignored the subtle signs from his mother and hugged Emma’s legs anyway.

“Bye, Emma.” He pulled back after Emma had returned the hug, a bright smile adorning his features.

Emma sighed and ruffled his hair again. “Enjoy your cake, kid.”

“Will do,” he said, already turning and making his way to the exit. The enthusiasm was palpable. The two women shared a glance. It was soft and almost as if a shared joy at Henry’s passed between them. Until Regina pulled her eyes away and cleared her throat.

“Have a good evening,” was all Regina said, before her heels clipped rhythmically to join her son.

Leaving Emma gazing after her with a longing she had thought their evening together had brought them past. With a sigh and crushing feelings in her stomach, she distanced herself from the temporary feelings that had grown for Regina.

She took thirty seconds to close her eyes, took deep breaths to stop the gleam in them and reminded herself nothing had changed. She had spent her life alone, it was a constant and something she could rely upon. These past few months would be unlikely do undo three decades of what had been a consistent aspect to Emma’s life.

When she opened them, Regina and Henry had already left the building.

***

Eyes lighting up as she walked into Regina’s office, Emma couldn’t help but be amazed. Especially by the view of New York from her office window. “You own this?”

“Partly, yes, I do.” Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma’s back, looking out at the spectacular view then smiled softly at her. “I apologise for not having spoken to you properly.”

Emma had been tense from the moment Regina had met her outside of the building, up until she had walked in here. Regina could hardly blame her. They had hardly spoken since Saturday evening and Regina still hadn’t gotten her head around it, but watching Emma fidget and unable to make eye contact had brought her out of her stupor.

“It’s okay if you erm…regret it. It’s fine. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Emma kept her eyes on the buildings, the people walking by in a bustle, anything other than eyes which had the capacity to make her melt.

“I don’t regret it,” Regina said quietly, whilst her mind told her to say the exact opposite. “I know we need to talk. But could you give me some time?”

Emma nodded, wanting to ask what exactly could have Regina’s head twisted over a kiss she didn’t regret. Before she allowed her tongue to run away from her, she spotted the coffee machine in the corner of her eye. “I bet that’s heaven.”

“I only installed it last Friday. If I had known the hours I would’ve been spending here due to the meeting, I would’ve done it a lot sooner.” Regina let her hand fall from Emma’s back, even if all she wanted to do was have her close. “Feel free to make yourself a cup.”

“Thanks.” Emma moved to the right hand side of the room, where the coffee maker was situated. To the left, where Regina was now standing, was a large desk with many work supplies strategically placed. Behind Emma was a comfy looking couch and a coffee table.

Regina opened a draw then pulled out a large document. A few highlighters followed before she made her way to the couch. “Would you mind grabbing me an expresso?”

Putting her own mocha to the side, Emma hit the button. “Sure. I would kill for one of these.”

Now she had brought them over and sat on the couch, Emma shuffled to the back of it. Hands shoved underneath her thighs, her shoulders scrunched forwards whilst she battled the urge to snuggle into Regina’s side. The woman in question was sat up straight, document on her thighs and a highlighter in hand. “Do we…erm…need to go through all of that?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ll highlight the more relevant parts and you’ll have to sign once we get to the end of each section.” Regina twisted and faced Emma, noting the frown lines creasing her forehead. “Are you okay?”

Bowing her head, she shrugged her shoulders. This was the most Regina had talked to her since Saturday and although it was nice, the days before had still hurt. Before she had time to voice any of those thoughts, however, a hand cupped her cheek. Emma instantly lifted her head.

Regina brushed her thumb over Emma’s warm skin, attempting for her smile to be warm. It almost worked, except it looked like a grimace. Still, she leaned in and slowly pushed her lips against Emma’s, couch squeaking with her movement. Her other hand found Emma’s thigh, which she gently squeezed as she younger woman allowed herself to be kissed.

“I’m sorry for these past few days. I have a tendency to shut people out.” She pulled back enough so their faces were a few inches apart and looked directly into Emma’s eyes. “After we’ve gotten through this, why don’t I take you out to lunch?”

“Okay. I’d like that.” Emma searched her eyes, still left wondering why she had been shut out. Taking a deep breath, she tipped her head into the touch. She knew all too well how easy it was to push people away due to past scars. With those dark eyes still transfixed on her, she twisted her head and pressed a kiss to Regina’s palm. The resulting smile was genuine.

“Let’s get to work then, shall we?” Regina shuffled closer, so the side of their thighs touched. Bringing the document between them, she took a deep breath, the prospect of spending the day with Emma then lunch brightening the dull ache clouding Regina’s mind.

***

“He’s really good.” Emma had almost forgotten how talented the little boy was when it came to the sport. He was on the court, doing some sort of drill and Emma was mesmerized. “When’s his next big match?”

Regina crossed her leg over the other and shuffled on the bench. Her eyes were trained on Henry through the criss-cross metal fencing. There were four courts, all next to each other over the huge outside area. There was the sports centre behind them, where more courts were inside. Regina was certain they would be moving there more permanently over the winter months. A hand slipped into hers and as she intertwined her fingers with Emma’s, the warmth had her brain catching up to the surroundings.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, dear?”

Emma chuckled, squeezing her hand in Regina’s. “I asked when his next match was?”

“Early December. Would you like to come and watch?”

Regina momentarily pulled her eyes away from Henry to catch Emma’s adorable expression, never growing tired over the way she would duck her head and how her cheeks would grow red. “You’re cute when your nose is red from the cold.”

“Shut up,” Emma mumbled, “I’m not cute. And yeah, I would really like to. Might be a bit cold though.” Emma shivered at the thought of sitting outside for hours in the cold. She would, because it meant getting to watch Henry and spending the day with Regina and she presumed, Katherine.

“There’s this phenomenon called indoor courts. You’re even cuter when you try not to be.” Regina let out a chuckle, free of the weight she’d been carrying since they had gone to lunch. It might have been buried under the surface, but she supposed as long as she could be with Emma and make her happy, she was content to leave it where it was.

“I’m not cute.” Emma pouted and Regina very quickly kissed that pout, not really caring who was watching. They pulled back, faces close enough to feel breath on their lips. Their eyes scanned each other’s. Emma pouted again. Regina leaned in for another kiss.

“Don’t start thinking that tactic will work all the time,” she muttered against Emma’s lips, already growing transfixed with the way it felt to kiss her. As if all that mattered in the moment was them connecting and feeling each other. Their fingers squeezed tighter whilst they slid their lips together.

“I’m gunna tell Aunty Kath if you don’t!” Henry giggled as he ran towards them, his coach on his heels. “But you guys are gross.” His nose wrinkled now he had the benefit of seeing them kiss. He had wanted them happy and happy people kiss who they loved. It had made sense, not that he needed to see _that_.

Regina’s eyes went wide as she took in her son. Before he could say anything else, however, he ran towards the building’s entrance as his coach caught up to him. He was giggling long into the building.

Regina groaned. “I’m not looking forwards to this.”

“Can I be there? Can I? Can I? Can I?” Emma bit her lip, eyes darting around. She would not give up this opportunity for anything. Telling Katherine she was right and hearing all the snarky comments filled Emma’s desire for mischief.

“No you can not.” Regina bit down hard on her cheek to stop from smirking. She wanted Emma there more than anything. She was half looking forwards to her reaction, half dreading it. Having Emma there would push her doubts down and allow her to enjoy the moment. When Emma pouted, Regina let the smirk free, cupped her cheek with her free hand and instantly pushed their lips together.

Emma hummed, quite content to be kissed and let Regina lead. She reached over to place her free hand on Regina’s thigh, squeezing softly. Regina sighed, so she did it again. After a few consecutive pecks, they pulled apart.

“You did that on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear. But, if you insist on being there when she finds out how amazing you are to kiss, then be my guest.” If Henry hadn’t walked out of the building at that very moment, she would’ve started kissing Emma all over again. His coach squeezed his shoulder and said his goodbyes, already spotting his mother and the other woman she was sat rather close to.

“Emma!” Henry ran to them, changed in new clothing and backpack over his shoulder. The two woman pulled apart so Emma could stand and catch the small boy when he dived into her for a hug. “I can’t wait to go on the trampolines.”

Regina sat and watched as Emma pulled her son in for a tight hug. Henry was growing rather fond of her and Regina couldn’t help but feel her heart constrict at the thought. Any relationship she would have would affect him, but she was beginning to understand this one might be for the better. She hadn’t expected Emma to be so good with him, so thoughtful when it came to her son, but here they were, having a day out together.

“Me neither kid. I might even do some backflips.” Emma winked at him as he pulled away. She shoved her hands into the jacket pockets now her fingers were turning pink.

Henry eyed her suspiciously, “you can’t do a backflip.”

“Maybe I can.” She couldn’t and she had no intention of trying. “Maybe I’ll show you my amazing skills.”

“Bet you can’t.”

“Bet I can.”

“Uh-huh, you can’t no way.”

“Yes way, I totally can.”

Regina stood and crossed her arms. “Are you two quite finished?”

Emma smiled sheepishly and messed up his hair. Henry spun and hugged his mother, who was quick to return the hug.

He pulled back with bright eyes. “Did you see me? Coach says I’m getting better and maybe in a few years I could compete in juniors.”

“He did, did he?” Regina was so proud of him, but that meant more time training. More time away from her. She did suppose the time could eat into that of the club. Until she realised she wouldn’t get to have her talks with Emma. Then she frowned at herself, they’d been kissing five minutes ago, she would hope she would be seeing a lot more of her in their personal lives. If only the doubts which had settled in long before she had even met Emma, didn’t get in the way.

“Yeah. I really want to, mom. He said he’ll talk you first though.” Henry pulled away and spun to Emma. “Can we go now? I want to see your backflip.”

“It’s the best backflip in the entire world,” she said and winked at Regina as she stood next to her son, Henry standing in the middle of them. “I do it so quickly the human eye can’t see it.”

“I’m seven, not stupid.” Henry rolled his eyes. “You can’t do a backflip, but you’re still awesome.”

“You are more childish than my son.” Regina felt the swell in her gut as they started to walk. “Do not even think of attempting any kind of tricks which could result in you hurting yourself, because you are on overgrown child and can’t help yourself.”

“Calm down, Reggie, I’m so good you won’t be able to see any of my tricks.” Emma laughed when Regina raised her brow at her. Henry placed a palm over his mouth to try and hide his chuckle.

“Call me that again and I won’t kiss you for a week.” She grabbed Emma’s hand despite her words when Henry ran down the path in front of them. “Not out of my eye sight, Henry.”

“Won’t mom,” he threw over his shoulder, eager to get bouncing.

“You don’t mean that, Reggie.” Emma pouted the moment Regina twisted her head, intent of giving her a death glare. Instead, her face morphed and she leaned in to give Emma’s lips a kiss.

That pout was going to be the death of her.

***

The afternoon had swept by them like a breeze. Regina had sat at the side lines with a coffee, as Henry and Emma had bounced on the trampolines for an hour. She’d enjoyed watching them have fun. The way Emma made Henry laugh and raced him down the multitude of square trampolines. She’d even lifted him into the air where there was a small rectangular trampoline and a basket ball hoop, so he could dunk the soft ball into the net.

Emma had encouraged him to stand on the tall blocks and dive straight onto his backside onto this huge foam pit. He’d giggled when he’d gotten to the bottom, running straight back to the top, dragging Emma behind him.

Regina had almost chocked on her coffee when she saw the same fear in Emma’s eyes as had been in Henry’s during his encouragement to jump. She couldn’t help but laugh when Emma had winked at where she’d been sat on a couch, touched her forehead, chest and each shoulder as if praying then dived into the foam pit. She was laughing by the time she had emerged and the pair spent the next ten minutes climbing only to jump off.

By the time their hour was up, the sweaty pair came over to Regina, panting and in need of refreshments. Lucky for them, she had bought them each a cold drink and a small packet of candy, which lay waiting on the table. Emma had kissed her in thanks, causing Regina to blush and feel a swell in her stomach. Henry had been beaming, already asking when they could come again. Emma had seemed eager to spend more time with him, them both, suggesting they should perhaps go to the cinema next.

Regina had stared at her as Henry had been putting his shoes on over the socks they had been required to wear, refusing to take them off no matter how sweaty they were. Emma wanted this and it made Regina feel equally thrilled and terrified.

They’d grabbed lunch shortly after, at a small sandwich place. Regina had text Katherine to meet her at the house, because she wanted to inform her of some news. Emma and Henry had gotten an ice cream cone on the way back, whilst Regina was content to slip her hand into Emma’s as the nerves grew over making this ‘official’ before they’d had a chance to talk.

She grew silent as they walked. Henry babbled between eating his ice cream and Regina chose to focus on that, periodically squeezing Emma’s hand to ground herself. The warmth was comforting and for every time Emma would smile her way as their palms pressed together, Regina would sigh and remind herself to push down on the doubts.

“Ready for this?” Regina asked, suddenly nervous and unable to hide it. Katherine’s car was on the open driveway and she had a key.

Emma frowned, noticing the shift, but only nodded, deciding to let it go for the time being. Everything between them was changing so quickly and Regina had asked Emma to give her some time. It was clear Regina needed it to catch up and it wasn’t as if she hadn’t enjoyed spending time with Emma. They would talk then they were ready.

Regina opened the door. Henry barged past them and ran straight to the bottom of the stairs.

“What have I said about pushing past people Henry?”

“It’s not polite,” he shouted back, already at the bottom of the stairs, “sorry mom, but I really have to pee.”

Regina sighed and Emma let out a small chuckle. “Kids will be kids,” she said, hand still firmly in Regina’s.

“I made coffee,” Katherine shouted from the kitchen, smiling to herself at Emma’s voice, “I’ll make another for your wife. You should’ve told me she was coming.”

Regina’s eyes grew wide. She let her hand fall from Emma’s in favour of crossing her arms around her chest. Fidgeting, she looked to Emma with glassy eyes.

“I’m not ready,” she whispered, voice almost cracking.

“Tell her in your own time,” she said softly, clenching her fist to stop herself from touching any part of Regina.

Regina nodded stiffly. A knot in her stomach twisted the longer she stared into Emma’s eyes. For the moment, she took a shuddered breath and was almost safe. The whispers in her mind went mute. Only the two of them remained. No past hurts could infiltrate the space.

It wasn’t enough.

There were so many words she could offer for comfort. ‘It’s not you’ or ‘I’m sorry’ but none seemed adequate with the way Emma would look to her.

As if their entire lives had been filled with misery and pain. If only to show them once they had found happiness and love, every second of it had been worth it. So long as they found their way to each other. Whether it was destiny or fate or timing and chance, Emma would suffer through the same life for a chance at that happiness.

After a single kiss.

“Emma. I-”

“How are you love birds holding up?” Katherine said, a smirk on her lips whilst she carried three coffees meticulously in her hands. Placing them down on the coffee table, she fell backwards onto the couch.

“Hi,” Emma said nervously, “erm…thanks for the coffee.”

She moved over to the table, grabbed one cup and held it in her palms. Shuffling, she looked between the two women and her feet.

“Good afternoon to you.” Regina put on the best mask she could, provided the situation. The nerves in her stomach made it hard to breathe. Even harder still when she took a seat next to her friend, who eyed her suspiciously.

“Well,” she said, glancing between Emma and Regina, “what’s this news you’ve got to tell me? Don’t tell me you’re adopting. I’m not ready to become an aunt again.”

Regina’s mouth opened and closed. Emma blew on her coffee, eyes glued to it. Katherine bore her eyes into the two women, sensing their hesitation. “Oh, please tell me you’ve not already gotten into some fight. How did the date go last weekend anyway? Regina refused to tell me anything other than ‘it went well’ whilst a nice shade of red would glow on her cheeks.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Regina hissed, a little more sharply than intended.

“If you say so.” Katherine reached for her mug and sat a little more comfortably on the couch. “You know you can sit down, hun-” she gestured to the spare seat across from them, “then you can tell me all about this date which wasn’t a date.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Emma mumbled, a little disheartened as she took her seat.

“Right. Today wasn’t a family day out either.” Katherine rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. “You’re both such hard work.”

Regina paled. The day had felt exactly like that and it had been _perfect._ Eyes going soft, she looked over to Emma and offered a small, yet slightly pained smile. “Thank you for taking Henry on the trampolines, Emma. He really enjoyed the afternoon.”

“I did too,” she said, shuffling on the seat as her body tensed up. “Where is he, anyway?”

“He’ll be playing in his room.” Regina met Emma’s gaze, deciphering what was running through her mind.

He wouldn’t think twice about telling Katherine they had kissed, not accustomed to the doubts which currently ran through Regina’s mind. Undeciding if it would be a good or bad thing for Henry to break the news, she gave Emma another awkward smile. “I can always call him. If you wanted to say bye before you left.”

“Oh.” Emma nodded, looking down into her mug, unable to decide whether to down the thing and run out of the house or to make it last. “Yeah.”

“Oh, Emma, I wanted to ask you about the fundraiser.” Katherine smiled warmly at the younger woman, sensing something was amiss between them. “Would it be okay if I tagged along or is it invite only?” She winked, causing Emma to sigh and relax a miniscule.

“You want to come?” Her eyebrows shot up, unaware she would even ask.

“Of course. It sounds like a fun day out and I’ll get to spend it with my two favourite people and my kind of growing on me awesome person.” Katherine eyed her over the mug she brought to her lips. The blush said everything.

“Yeah, that would be fun.”

“I was thinking maybe you’d like to do something? I’m not sure what you’re into, but I’m sure we could find a common interest. Regina hates my friends, but you’re more than welcome to join us on an evening out or the two of us could catch a movie or something?”

Emma’s eyes grew wider the longer Katherine spoke. Gaze skittering between the two of them she felt caught. As much as she would love to get to know the woman more, Regina had swallowed and the sudden animosity between them had grown. The urge to bolt was so very strong when Regina bowed her head and began to play with the edges of her skirt.

“Your friends are incredulous. The amount they go on about men is insane. I would suggest avoiding them, dear,” she said, finally looking up at Emma. Her heart sunk simultaneously, until Regina chuckled a little. “Though I will want to hear every detail of what you two get up too.”

Emma bit her lip, nodding quickly. “I would like that. I don’t mind either way.”

“I would like to remind my extremely gay friend over here, the last time you saw them we were at a hen party, where the rest of the women were straight. Yes there was a penis cake and lots of male strippers, so of course they were talking about men none stop.” Katherine coughed instead of laughing when the two women shuddered.

“Who in the right minds would want to eat something like that?” Regina shuddered again. Perhaps she was being a little bit ridiculous, but her preferences were her preferences.

“To be fair, if there was a cake in the shape of erm…well, you know?” Emma stuttered, biting down on her cheek, “the female anatomy, you’re saying you wouldn’t eat it?”

“I would like to know the answer to that myself. She wouldn’t even take a slice the entire night. Said the whole thing was barbaric.” Katherine laughed at the memory. Regina had not been amused one bit. If only she could get another one of her friends to marry and throw a hen party, she would drag the pair along and see if Emma reacted any differently.

“I really don’t see the appeal of cake being in the shape of a vagina,” Regina said so dryly the other two women began to laugh hysterically. Emma swiped under her eyes, forgetting all about the tension Regina had abruptly brought out.

“Oh my gods…t-that w-ould be g-gold,” she said between fits of giggles, “I would pay good money for someone to make that cake. Y-your face.” Emma put her empty mug down before she dropped it, then fell back onto the chair and laughed. “I w-was t-thinking of b-boobs.”

Emma curled into herself, shoulders shaking from the way Regina stared at her. Katherine was trying and failing not to laugh, but she had to admit it was funny. She bumped Regina’s shoulders. “Now that’s a cake I could suspect you would eat.”

“I’m dead, Regina.” Emma’s throat hurt from the laughing and her eyes were watery by the time she righted herself. Regina gulped the rest of her coffee to stop from joining in, though even the corners of her lips were upturning. “I would so get one of those cakes just to see the look on your face.”

“As long as I’m there to see it. I would help find a way to make it happen.” Katherine laughed, glad to note some of the tension had left the room. They really were the most blind people she had come across.

“I would consider a boob cake.” Regina let herself sigh, the resulting laugh from across the room worth it. In that moment she hated the way her insides were twisting, and her mind was promptly shutting down, but seeing Emma laugh had them untangling and her sense of humour coming to the forefront. “But do not think of being childish and finding one of those cakes. I’ll shove it right back in your face. Though, I’m sure you may enjoy that.”

“I would much prefer the real thing-” Emma winked, biting down hard on her lip to stop the fit of giggles which threatened to start all over again, “but cake would be just as good.”

“I’m keeping you forever,” Katherine said, shaking her head at the audacity of the woman. Getting under Regina’s skin had always been her job, but she was happy to share the load if it meant they got some laughs and her friend was happy.

“Thanks,” Emma muttered, growing sombre. Those words echoed around her ears and she almost understood how Regina must be feeling with their developing relationship. “Will you give me a text about meeting up some time?”

“That would be great.” Katherine reached over to give Emma’s knee a gentle squeeze, completely unaware of the uttered words and how much they meant to an orphan.

“I’m gunna get going, anyway. Tell Henry bye, I wouldn’t want to disturb his playing.”

Katherine jumped up the moment Emma stood and pulled her into her arms. Emma was grateful for the gesture, easily embracing the woman who was slowly sort of becoming her friend too. She pulled away and grabbed Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t be a stranger. If you ever need a friend, don’t just rely on your wife.”

Emma let out a soft chuckle. “Thank you. I won’t and you too.”

Regina followed Emma to outside the house, shutting the door so they could have a moment in private. Regina grabbed onto Emma’s hand the instant they were alone, but Emma pulled it away. The hurt flashed in her eyes as she spun around.

“I’ll see you Monday, I guess.”

“Emma,” she said, voice thick, “I-”

“It’s okay. Talk to me when you’re ready.”

Regina nodded, feeling the blow as Emma turned and walked away. She needed to sort out the mess in her head without simultaneously losing Emma. Even with fears roaring she knew she wanted Emma. Her heels clipped on the ground the next moment. Emma spun around. Regina flung her arms around her neck, burying her face against the warm skin.

“Will you be patient with me?” she mumbled, lips brushing against the skin she wanted to suck and bite and lick with her tongue.

Emma’s hands stroked up and down her back. She kissed her temple then held her tightly as if she was afraid the instant she let go, Regina would be gone forever.

“Please just be honest with me. If you ask that of me, I expect the same back. I can give you time, but don’t leave me in the dark.” Regina nodded into her neck. “And…don’t string me along. If you don’t want this, please don’t do that to me.”

“I do,” she said, barley above a whisper, but enough for Emma to nod her head and remain wrapped around her. “I just…my head’s getting all screwed up. I don’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” Emma held her for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling away. “But I really do have to go. There’s a mountain of paperwork calling my name.”

Regina leant in for a brief kiss, settling her head for the time they were connected. “I’ll see you Monday,” she said, untangling herself from arms she wanted around her indefinitely.

Emma smiled softly before turning back around. Regina let her go this time, half wanting to pull her back, half wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. The connection she felt between them was growing. _Need_ was a very strong word, but the one that came to mind when she thought of Emma.

If only she could show her that.

Emma felt it less and less as the week wore on. They’d spoken briefly each time Regina had come to collect Henry. The week had then passed, and Emma was growing increasingly worried they would never get out of this limbo stage.

Until Friday when her phone lit up, followed by Emma’s face as she read the screen.

<< _Come over for dinner tonight. Around 7. Henry is away with Katherine, so it’ll just be the two of us. R - xx >> _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> A few heavy topics come up in the chapter, only through conversation but please me mindful. Mentions of homophobia, depression and conversation therapy. The latter did not happen to either Emma or Regina, but it does come up in conversation for reasons. I don't think it's too hard hitting, it's interwoven into a conversation. There is some lighter stuff and *cough* cuddling *cough* within the chapter too!! 
> 
> We'll be getting back to the fluff very soon though I promise!!

Emma knocked on the door, her excitement almost palpable. Regina opened it. Not anticipating the surprised look on Regina’s face, brought Emma’s excitement down a notch or two. They stared at each other for a few moments, an array of emotions mapping their features.

“Emma?” Regina frowned and took in the younger woman’s appearance. Soft make up, washed out skinny jeans and a black tank top clutching to her abs. By the time Regina lifted her eyes, dullness was overcoming Emma’s.

“You could’ve let me know if you’d changed you mind,” she mumbled, kicking an imaginary rock on the ground and shoved both hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

“Changed my mind about what?”

Emma’s shoulders lifted then dropped in an exaggerated shrug. Head bowed, her stomach clenched. All she had wanted was a few hours where she could spend them with Regina.

“Emma.” She tugged on one of Emma’s wrists until the hand slid free and gripped it firmly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Her voice was gentle. By the time Emma lifted her gaze, her face was less surprised and more worried. She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed herself not to cry.

“You invited me.”

“I think I would remember inviting you.” Regina brushed her thumb along Emma’s knuckles, hoping to take away some of the sorrow she saw etched into her eyes. Pulling out her phone, Emma quickly unlocked it to show Regina the text. It only had Regina’s frown return. “I didn’t send that.”

“Oh.” If the hand didn’t feel so comforting, she would’ve yanked it away. This entire situation made her feel like a fool. Emma bowed her head, unwilling to show the glint in her eyes.

“Katherine.” Regina sighed and cursed at that incredulous woman. She did suppose Katherine didn’t know what had been going on between them. How her mind was spinning and spinning. Refusing to stop on any one thought at one time. She was driving herself mad, she could only imagine what Emma must be feeling.

“Sounds like something she would do,” she said through a watery chuckle, not lifting her gaze in fear of the sight having the tears pouring over. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded in defeat and let go of Regina’s hand. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Emma,” she said thickly.

With a shake of her head, those gorgeous blonde curls surrounding her drooping face, Emma lifted her head. The tears were evident, no matter how hard Emma tried to push them down. The radiant face had morphed into despair and if there was ever a look for evident heart break, that might be it.

“I’ll…just go,” she said, voice hoarse. “Have a nice evening.”

Emma had turned whilst Regina stood in turmoil. Shoulders slumped she dragged her feet along the drive way. Regina’s own heart picked up speed at the defeated woman.

“Emma,” she called, socked feet running over stone to catch up to the retreating form. “Emma. Wait. Please.”

Emma stopped then slowly turned. With a watery smile, she shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s fine if you don’t want me,” she said, eyes burning with unshed tears.

“Katherine’s meddling doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” Regina took a second to compose herself, before stepping closer to gently push Emma’s hair behind her shoulder. She cupped Emma’s cheek, stroking it softly. “Please stay.”

Emma sighed and instinctively leaned into the touch. Their eyes connected and the distance she had been feeling, slowly morphed back to the warmth and security emitting from those brown obs. Nodding her head, she sighed, “okay,” then allowed the corner of her lips to upturn.

Regina shivered. Dampness poured through her socks. “C’mon,” she said and took Emma by the hand, “it’s freezing out here.”

Emma didn’t say anything as they walked into the house. The warmth instantly hit, however, causing Emma to shrug off the leather jacket and clutch it in one hand. “Are you sure you’re okay with me staying?”

Now they were inside, Regina turned to face Emma. She gripped onto the jacket, brushing over Emma’s fingers and took it into her possession. “I would very much love the company,” she said, then hung the jacket at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m just going to change my socks, please make yourself comfortable.”

By the time she had returned, Emma was shuffling uneasily on the couch. Regina hung back and waited at the bottom of the stares, gaze softening. All she wanted was to snuggle into her side and tell her how beautiful she looked, instead her chest burned with past hurts. It was suffocating, and memories blurred one after the other until she couldn’t breathe for them.

Emma looked up and caught her gaze.

A gush of air pushed from her lungs. She smiled as she stepped away from the stairs.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Would you like a drink? Wine maybe? We could order for dinner.”

“Wine sounds perfect.” Emma let out a breath of her own.

Regina squeezed her shoulder, hanging back to look downwards and into her eyes.

“Hey,” Emma whispered, taking a hold of the hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she lied. “Red, white or rose?” The smile she gave Emma was watery at best. Emma stroked her hand, causing another deep breath.

“White. Probably best to avoid a hangover.” The sparkle in her eyes returned and the smile was genuine. If only they could keep it this way. Safe in a bubble where nothing else could interfere.

“Good choice. Have a think about what you would like to order. My treat, considering it was my best friend who set us up.” Regina winked, finally letting go of Emma and walked into the kitchen. She returned with two glasses and a bottle. She placed them down and promptly took a seat next to Emma.

“Gods, I need this,” Emma said, taking a hold of her filled glass. The sip and large sigh which followed had Regina smirking. She clanked her glass against Emma’s and told her mind to relax. “Do you like Indian?”

“I do. Want me to order now or would you prefer to wait a little?”

“Now, please. I’m starved.”

After they’d decided on their orders, Regina rang up and was back on the couch. The wine was blissful on her tongue and she hoped it would loosen it enough to let Emma in on her thoughts.

“So…?” Emma fidgeted and concentrated on her wine.

“So?” Regina raised her brows. The two women shared an uncomfortable chuckle. “I’m sorry about the other day, Emma. With Katherine, that was awful of me.”

Emma bobbed her head and swallowed. “No, I get it-”

“I should’ve told her. At least something, but…”

Emma twisted so one leg was bent upwards onto the couch, hand on her ankle. Regina threw one leg over the other, turning her body to face her. “We hadn’t talked yet and I freaked out, for lack of better explanation. I need to get my head on straight-”

“Or gay.” Emma winked at her own pun. Regina rolled her eyes, but chuckled despite herself.

“We’ve established I’m very gay, dear.” She placed her free hand on Emma’s socked foot and squeezed gently. The intimacy was like a gap had been closed. She kept her hand in place, thumb brushing over the arch of Emma’s foot. “I appreciate you being patient with me. I’m trying to figure out how to…stop my mind from fighting against me.”

Regina nodded to herself. It was a good of an explanation as she was willing to give at this moment. Emma looked to her so softly, as if she could see the depths of the ocean in her eyes and the buried treasure underneath. Regina felt the blush long before her cheeks flamed.

“And you called me cute.” Emma reached over to gently jab her side, aware of the glasses in their hands. In doing so, she dislodged Regina’s blouse, revealing a corner of the tattoo she had seen what now felt like a lifetime ago. “You never did tell me about that.”

“Oh…erm…” rubbing the back of her neck, her eyes fell to the ground.

“If it’s something you’re uncomfortable with, you don’t have to share. Know that you can always tell me anything, though,” she said, a calm tone to her voice, instantly putting Regina at ease.

“It’s a rather long and painful story.” Regina thought back to the time in her freshman year of college. It was difficult to think about, let alone talk about. “I’d have to start way back.”

“I’ve always wanted to get a dream catcher.” Sensing it was more than a difficult topic, Emma tried to change it. “I like the idea of them supposedly catching the bad stuff and leaving the good. They’re really beautiful too.”

“Isn’t the bad part of life? If we didn’t have the bad, we wouldn’t know to cherish onto the good.” Regina hummed and squeezed Emma’s foot to remind herself of those words.

“I think some things are bad for bad’s sake. Some people go through hard stuff and come out stronger. But some things…they’re awful, out of our control and only damage us.” Not knowing if Emma was speaking from personal experience or not, Regina simply nodded along and digested her words.

“I think you’re right-” she took a deep breath. “This tattoo means everything to me, but you’d have to understand how I grew up.” Emma placed her hand on top of Regina’s, brushing her fingertips over her warm skin. “My parents moved down south was I was a toddler. For business I believe. We lived in a very homophobic place. I was surrounded by so much hatred.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll never understand where this hate comes from. How can someone hate against love? It makes no sense.”

“I wish I had the answers. My mother caught me kissing another girl when I was sixteen. I had managed to keep my sexuality to myself. I never planned to tell her, but I knew it would end badly.” The amount of insults which had been thrown her way, still crept into her mind to this day. With low frequency, fortunately, but enough that it effected Regina when the thoughts would surface.

“Some of my foster parents were super religious. They…” her mouth slammed shut. Emma lifted her eyes to the ceiling at the memories she had refused to think of in years. “It wasn’t even that bad,” she said to the ceiling, voice strained.

“If you want to. You can tell me.” Regina was glad for the break in the sudden visit to her family history.

Emma brought her eyes down. “I was fourteen. Remember that girlfriend I said I had? We met when we were younger?”

“You said you were together for a year, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“Yeah, Lily. I thought she was a runaway. I’d run away from my foster home. They seemed like nice people, but, I felt like I was never theirs. I met her and in hindsight, she was my first real crush. We didn’t kiss or anything, but…I remember the butterflies I would get whenever she smiled at me.”

“That’s sweet.” Regina chuckled a little. A teenage Emma crushing on a girl made her heart swell.

“It turns out she lied to me. She wasn’t a runaway. Her parents came home and I got sent back. I didn’t see her again until chance when we were older. But, I made the mistake of confessing to my foster parents about her. I said I wished I would’ve kissed her. It didn’t go down well.” Emma gripped onto Regina’s hand and took a minute. She still considered herself one of the lucky ones.

“Take your time, sweetheart.”

“They told me it was a sin,” she whispered, eyes glued to the couch. “They made me do these stupid hail Mary’s every day and tell them if I’d had impure thoughts,” she said in a mocking tone. “I had to tell them that real love was only ever between a man and a woman. That being gay was wrong and would send me straight to hell. I fucking hated them.”

Regina sucked in a breath. The sound caused Emma to look up. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to pull Emma into her arms or find those people to knock them out. “They’re despicable. That’s disgusting. I…I’m so sorry, darling. You’re okay with your sexuality now? I know some people struggle for a long time and I’m always here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you. But I’m okay, Regina. I really love being gay. Luckily, I was moved out of there after a few months. It messed with my head a little bit, but by the time I got to New York, found Jo and the others, I started to accept myself fully. Jo’s pansexual and she’s been with her partner forever. She really helped me when I was younger.”

“I would really like to meet these people and see Jo again. If that would be okay with you, of course.” The little dimples in Emma’s cheeks had Regina’s heart start beating wildly. No matter her stupid mistakes recently, she wanted to know anyone who was important to Emma.

“Yeah. That’d be great. I really owe a lot to her, but could we pause on my past for a while? It’s hard for me to talk about and I’ve never really told many people about it.” Emma could feel her emotional gates turning and she didn’t want them to throw her off. Occasionally, when they hit, they hit hard and she’d end up in a state. Crying and curling up in a ball, unable to deal with it alone.

“Of course.” Regina finished off the glass the same time the door bell rang. “That’ll be our food.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand then let go. The calmness of Emma’s presence was something she had not felt in a long time. She paid the delivery man and took their food. After grabbing some plates, she sat back down, and the pair dug in.

“This naan bread is huge.” Emma chuckled as she unfolded it, before lifting it against her face. “It’s bigger than my head.”

“Hmm-mm, I’m sure nothing is as big as your head,” she mocked, not having known Emma to boast once. The cheeky grin she received when Emma peeped over the naan bread was worth the banter. “Get your mucky fingers off it. We’re sharing that, remember?”

“Oh, yeah” She giggled again. Regina didn’t really care, but it was fun to tease the woman. “This is so good,” she said, shovelling food into her mouth.

“You eat worse than my son and he’s a child.” Regina ripped off a piece of that naan bread to dip up some of her curry.

“Where are Katherine and Henry, anyway? I completely forgot to ask.” With a mouth full with food, Emma twisted her head from where she was leaning over the couch and near the coffee table. “I think this is the best curry I’ve ever had.”

Regina laughed and tapped her arm. Worse than a child, but she found it endearing, nonetheless. “Henry wanted to go to a comic con, but it would’ve meant leaving before I finished work. Katherine offered to take him. They’ll be back tomorrow evening.”

“Watch him come back with a nose piercing and a tattoo of his own.” Regina’s face paled as if that was even a distinct possibility. Emma laughed and nearly snorted her food. “Calm down, Reggie. He’s only seven.”

“Right.” Regina shook her head as if to physically dispose of the thoughts. The urge to grab her phone overwhelmed her, until she reminded herself Katherine was to be completely trusted with her child. Give it ten years and then she would worry. “What is with that awful name?”

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged and bit into a piece of naan bread. “Your eyes squint and go all blaze like when I say it. It’s funny.”

“I’ll give you funny, Miss Swan.”

“Hmm, Miss Swan.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and noticeably looked Regina up and down. “That’s sexy.”

Regina almost chocked on her food.

Coughing, she raised her wide eyes to where Emma sat clutching her stomach. “Not what I was going for,” she said, though her voice might have dropped an octave or two and there was that raspy quality it had taken on when speaking those words. Perhaps it was a little…provocative.

“Whatever you say.” Emma bit a large chunk into the naan bread, eyes glued to the older woman. She was sexy and beautiful and down right stunning all rolled into one. It was a surprise Emma hadn’t melted into a puddle when they’d first spoken. “I don’t know how I’m coherent around you,” she mumbled.

“What?” Regina wiped the side of her mouth with a napkin, raising her eyebrows at Emma.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Emma’s face flushed, whilst she shovelled the remaining food into her mouth. It was a solid tactic in shutting her up. “But,” she said, gulping. “You’re so hot, Regina. I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Regina stared at her, debating whether she would rather still be talking about her painful past. Not knowing how to respond, she smiled shyly at Emma and toyed with the edge of her blouse. “Have you finished?”

Emma nodded, not looking her in the eyes. She hadn’t meant to have pushed. Regina quickly grabbed the plates, placed them in the kitchen to be dealt with later and came back to find Emma shuffling. Resuming her position, she chided herself. “I don’t always know how to take compliments. You are extremely beautiful, Emma.”

Emma went to lift her head, but ducked it at those words. She tried to hide her smile, but it was radiant. Now the tide had turned on her, however, she felt the need to clear her throat and alter course. “Your tattoo?” she prompted, hoping she wasn’t being too overbearing on the topic.

“Ah, yes, so…it’s not a happy story. My friend, girlfriend, I don’t know what we were. She, erm…her parents sent her to conversion therapy.” Regina’s eyes filled at the memory. She briefly looked at Emma when a hand fell to her thigh. Regina took a hold of it and squeezed. “Fortunately, she got through it, but…she was different when she got out. She moved away at eighteen and I haven’t heard anything since.”

“I…I can’t believe, wow, Regina. That’s messed up.” Emma shuffled closer and pulled her hand from Regina’s, throwing all caution aside. An arm slipped around Regina’s waist. She tugged on her gently, so they sat with their sides pressed together. After a sigh, Regina let her head fall to Emma’s shoulder.

“My mother wanted to do the same to me,” she said in a whispered tone. Her legs curled up and underneath, as she found comfort in the other woman. “My father was confused. He wasn’t a bad man, but an uneducated one when it came to certain areas. He wasn’t stupid, though and threated to burn his company to the ground if my mother dared. It would leave her penniless. Luckily for me, she cared more about money.”

Lips pressed to Regina’s head. “I’m sorry,” she muttered and kissed her again. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted to ask about your parents, after Katherine made that remark when we were in the car. I had no idea.”

“Yes, well-” she chuckled with tears in her eyes. “Some of us get the short straw. My father came around though. He told me all he wanted was my happiness. If that would mean having a relationship with a woman, then he would support me. He even helped me to apply to colleges behind my mother’s back. When I got accepted to Columbia, my-”

“You went to an ivy?” Emma looked at her incredulously for a moment then shook her head. “Scratch that, I’m not surprised in the slightest. You’re incredible, you know that?”

Regina lifted her head from Emma’s shoulder, before slowly inching forwards. It had felt nice, freeing, being this close to Emma. She pressed their lips together in a slow, exploratory kiss. Their lips ‘popped’ when she pulled away.

“You’re the incredible one,” she muttered, before snuggling back into her side.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Emma took a few moments to allow her brain to catch up. Of all the kisses, except for their first, that might have reached her favourite. “Wait…” Emma’s mind slowly transitioned back to functioning as she thought about the conversations she’d had with Regina. “Katherine went to Columbia?”

“Yes.” Regina chuckled and glanced up at Emma. Fingers began to play with her hair, causing Regina to sigh and relax further. “We were roommates’ freshman year. I know she’s playful and sarcasm is her first language, but she’s very intelligent. She’s co-editor of a magazine.”

“Wow, really?” Emma felt a sudden lump in her throat. “My job seems so inadequate,” she muttered, a little self-conscious.

“What? No, Emma. Of course not.” Regina sat up, twisting to face her. A hand went to Emma’s wrist where she squeezed and ran her thumb over Emma’s pulse point. “I’m pretty sure half of the reason I even got in, was because of my father’s wealth. He paid my four years tuition before I’d ever gotten there. Your job helps so many people, Emma.”

“I suppose.” Emma shrugged, she did a lot of good, but at times it was hard to see the bigger picture.

“I know so. Just look at the event you’ve organised for next week. Henry told his coach he wouldn’t be at practice tomorrow or next week, because he’s excited. Not that his coach was too pleased, but, don’t doubt your importance, darling. You’re very much needed in this world.”

Regina stroked her wrist as Emma bobbed her head, not making eye contact. Those words were going to take time to process. After going the majority of eighteen years where no one wanted her, it remained a topic Emma didn’t want to delve into. “Your tattoo.”

“Oh, right.” Regina smiled softly when Emma looked up, this time using her free arm to wrap around Emma. She held onto Emma’s waist and encouraged her to lay her head down. Regina rested her cheek on Emma’s head, after she had. “I went to college, but a few months into my freshman year, my father had a heart attack. He passed away.”

“I’m so sorry.” Emma snuggled closer, not able to find the right words.

“Me and Katherine hadn’t reached a place of friendship at this point, but for some reason, she noticed how distressed I became at the thought of going home. She made some excuse about needing to go down south. We travelled across the country and became best friends. When she met my mother, she made some snide comment about us being a couple. I wasn’t out to her at the time, but she brushed it off and told my mother I was dating some guy.”

“I almost didn’t return to college, but Katherine was really there for me. When I returned, I got the tattoo.” She uncurled herself from Emma and created a small distance between them. Lifting her blouse, she revealed the tattoo. “The infinity for my father. So he would always be with me. And the multicoloured heart for my sexuality. It took time, but it’s a part of me which I learned to love.”

Without thinking, Emma grabbed hold of Regina’s waist. She bent over and placed her lips to the tattoo. She kissed it three times before her brain short circuited. When she pulled back, Regina’s breathing was laboured and her eyes were dilated. Both hands went to Emma’s cheeks and she kissed her, causing the apology to die on her lips.

Their kiss was urgent. Lips crashed together, teeth bumped, and tongues curled around each other’s. With both hands still on Regina’s hip, she tugged until the woman straddled her lap. Regina put both hands on Emma’s shoulders, thighs squeezed against Emma’s. They paused for half a second, before diving back into the kiss. Regina’s skirt strained against her thighs, and she wanted to pull it upwards for more reason than one.

When Emma moved a hand, and trailed her fingers up the outside of her thigh, however, her mind topped her body responses. She moved her head out of kissing reach.

“I c-can’t,” she stuttered. “Stop.”

Emma moved her hands and leant back against the couch. If only to create a small amount of distance. She looked into Regina’s eyes. They had taken on a wild quality and her breathing was erratic. Emma took her own deep breaths, to dampen down on the throb growing between her legs and the way the kiss had left her in need of air.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Emma said softly. They really shouldn’t have started anything and Emma kicked herself for wanting this woman so badly. “Is something wrong? Do you want to talk?”

Regina placed her foot onto the floor then pushed off Emma’s lap and stood. She shook her head, words getting jammed in her throat. Emma reached for her hand, but she moved it away. The look of hurt, slammed into her own chest. “I think you should leave.”

“I…what?” There was a frown, before Regina created enough space for Emma to stand. “Talk to me. We can figure this out.”

Regina circled her waist with her arms and turned her back to Emma. “Please leave,” she said, trying and failing to stop her voice from shaking.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me again.” The quiet anger laced the pain in those words. Emma took a shuddering breath before shoving her shoes back on. She stomped to the bottom of the stairs to her jacket. She slipped it on then turned back around. “There’s being understanding then there’s…this. I can’t deal with the hot and cold.”

Regina caressed her arms and refused to look at Emma. She could apologise, but words would mean next to nothing. Instead, she slowly perched on the edge of the couch, staring off into space. Emma gave her a few more seconds to say something before going to the door. At the last minute, she turned back around.

A single tear trickled down Regina’s cheek.

Emma wanted to comfort her, but she couldn’t keep doing this. If only she could figure out what exactly it was which had Regina shutting down. She shook her head and was about to step out of the door and slam it, when Regina whispered, “wait,” low enough Emma was uncertain if she was meant to have heard.

With the door shut, Emma spun back around and took a breath. Large brown eyes stared right at her, pulling the anger from within and making it fall from her fingertips. “You can’t keep doing this to me,” she said, a lot calmer than only moment ago.

“I know.” Regina nodded a few times to herself then pushed from the couch. A few paces from Emma, she stopped walking and wiped the solitary tear away. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for starting something that we we’re not ready for, but…your words don’t mean anything. Not if you keep shutting me out only to pull me back in.” Emma didn’t want to hurt Regina, she really didn’t, but she couldn’t hold onto her own feelings, for the sake of spearing someone else’s.

“I know,” she repeated, and smiled even if it burnt to do so. “I’m scared, but…I’m more terrified of losing you.”

“Then talk to me.”

“Can I have a hug first?” She needed a moment to ground herself. The talk about her past had been painful enough and something she had shared with no one other than her best friend. Deep down, she knew she had begun to trust in Emma and should share this part of herself, too.

Without a word, Emma closed the distance and wrapped Regina up in her arms. Their bodies moulded together. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, resting her cheek on the younger woman’s shoulder. Palms applied gentle pressure as they rubbed up and down her back.

“You feel so good,” Regina said, shuffling her feet closer.

Emma smiled over her shoulder, the feeling one she was aware of. With one hand momentarily pausing at the top of Regina’s back, in between her shoulders, Emma twisted her head to kiss Regina’s temple. Her forehead relaxed against it. “I’m here when you’re ready to talk.”

“Another minute,” she said on a sigh and closed her eyes.

Emma was safe. It was evident with the way her body responded to her. The ease of their conversations, even when talking about painful memories. She tightened her arms and allowed herself the comfort for a few more moments.

With their wine glasses refilled and them sitting at either ends of the couch, Regina let out a deep breath. Emma gave her an encouraging smile and shuffled until she was sat cross legged. Regina brought her knees up and let them fall to the back of the couch. With her free hand, she reached out. Emma stretched her arm out and took a hold of it, brushing her thumb in soft strokes.

“I didn’t tell you everything about R-Rachael,” she said, feeling a little queasy at the memories. “I told you she cheated, but, I didn’t mention how the affair had been going on for eight months.” Emma nodded and squeezed her hand. There would be time enough to interject her thoughts later. “I noticed some signs early on. Late nights at work, spontaneous weekends away. She was always glued to her phone. I confronted her, what must have been a couple months into her affair.”

Regina brought the glass to her lips and took a hearty swig. She leant her side into the couch and stared into Emma’s warm eyes.

“You okay?” she asked, stroking that thumb over Regina’s knuckles.

Regina nodded. “She denied it, obviously. She even threw the one night stand she’d had, back into my face. Apparently, because she had been so honest back then, it meant she would be honest if she was to ever do something like that again. I don’t know whether I really believed her or only wanted to believe her. Even back then, I’d told her if she ever did something like that again I would leave for good. But we were so close to adopting, the last thing I wanted was for our relationship to fall apart. I was a fool.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been,” Emma said. “Even if you suspected her, I can understand why you would lie to yourself. Especially with Henry around the corner.”

“I am grateful for him,” Regina said, smiling in thanks. “We got back on track, or we created some delusion. Afterwards, she told me it was because I was so focused on adopting a child, I forgot about her needs. I didn’t know that her needs meant getting screwed every day.” Regina finished her wine in one long gulp.

Emma’s eyes were wide, not used to hearing Regina talk so freely. Their hands fell apart as Regina refilled her glass. “Want anymore?”

“No, thanks.” Emma shook her head, only having had a few sips of her own. “That’s really crappy of her. I’m sure adopting a child would change a lot and what exactly would she expect after you’d brought a child home?”

“I have no idea.” Regina shuffled so she was sat in the same position, with Emma reaching for her hand without hesitation. “Makes me question whether she truly wanted that was me,” she said, tears evident in her voice. “I found out after I’d gone away for the weekend with work and it was cut short. I arrived home earlier than planned. When I got here, her car was in the drive, but there was no sign of her or Henry. I presumed she had taken him out in his stroller.”

“I went upstairs, straight to our room. I remember the door being ajar, so they didn’t hear me when I walked in. I froze and must’ve stood there for a minute or two, watching another woman fuck my girlfriend.” Brown glistening eyes closed. A shaking hand brought the glass back to Regina’s lips. “I dropped my bags and that’s when they heard me.”

“I’m so sorry, Regina.” Emma applied a little more pressure to her strokes and aimed for a reassuring smile. It calmed Regina enough for her to take a deep breath and loosen the tension she felt in her shoulders.

“We fought for a little bit, but I was adamant we were over. She acted as if I didn’t care about her anymore. I was happy to toss her aside when everything about the situation killed me. We broke up and she eventually moved her things out of the house.” A finger tapped against her wine glass, which Regina looked intently at. “I…I was a complete mess,” she whispered. “After she left. I fell apart.”

When Regina hadn’t spoken or even looked up, Emma put her glass down and let go of Regina’s hand, before extracting the glass from Regina. “Come here,” she said, opening her arms and leant against the couch.

The momentary annoyance at Emma taking her wine, disappeared in an instant. Regina shuffled her body around and settled herself in between Emma’s legs. Her back leant against Emma’s chest and arms wrapped around her middle. Her stomach flipped. She leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder, covering her arms with her own.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I think mess is an understatement.” Regina tried to chuckle, but it fell flat to her own ears. Emma kissed her head and squeezed a little tighter. “I became very depressed,” she said quietly and bowed her head. “I functioned enough to go through the motions with Henry. I almost lost my job. I lost all my friends, bar Katherine. I went through something similar in college, so she knew how to help me. She was…I don’t know what I would’ve done without her.”

Regina’s body relaxed back into Emma. Their raised knees meant the outside of Regina’s thighs bumped with the insides of Emma’s. It felt so incredibly comforting.

“I…I don’t know w-what I would’ve d-done-” she swallowed. Hard. “If it wasn’t f-for Henry.”

Chin propped on Regina’s shoulder, Emma tugged her impossibly closer. Regina’s breath shuddered. Emma knew they were coming before the tears tracked down Regina’s cheeks, pushing from her closed lids. “I’m so proud of you. I’m so glad you’re here.”

A small upturn of Regina’s lips appeared before they fell. She twisted, so she was on her side, leaning into Emma’s chest. It took a few minutes before she wiped her cheeks and continued.

“I eventually agreed to help. It took a few months before they found the right medication. They offered therapy, but I refused. I should’ve taken it, but I’m okay now, for the most part. I was slowly taken off the meds a long time ago and haven’t had an episode like that since. It creeps back at times, but I’m more aware of how I need to handle it.”

Fingers stroked through dark hair and messaged her scalp. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

Regina’s eyes opened and looked up at Emma. “I was…I still am scared, that if I let you in and then something goes wrong between us, then I’ll end up back in that place. I know it’s unfair to think so negatively, when you’ve done nothing to deserve it, but I can’t let myself fall back into that place. Not with Henry or my company. I don’t think I’d survive it again.”

It was Emma’s turn to feel her breath shudder. Her stomach churned as she leant her head against Regina’s, eyes closed. “I know we haven’t talked about what we want, but know I want this. You. I know Henry comes with you and will always come first, and I think we should take things slowly, but gods, Regina. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. And if you ever feel those things again, I’m here and it won’t push me away.”

Regina pulled herself from Emma’s arms to sit up more comfortably. When she had pressed her side against Emma’s, fingers intertwined and resting on Emma’s lap, she sighed. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, either.”

“If it helps, I’m scared too. I must do a better job of hiding it.”

“I want you, Emma. I think taking things slowly is a good idea and Henry will be a massive priority for me. I don’t know what’s going to happen between us all in the future, but when you went to the door, I thought if I let you leave I might lose you for good. It was more terrifying than things going wrong. The ‘what ifs’ would’ve gotten to me and…I want to see where we can go.”

Another warm hand went over Regina’s, until her hand was sandwiched in Emma’s. The warmth was intoxicating and the last thing she wanted was to ruin their chance. “I would like to get to know Henry better. I’m not sure how I feel about…” she chuckled uneasily, unsure of what she really felt. “Taking on responsibilities, but, I know he’s your son and, if we start a relationship it’ll affect him, you know?”

“Calm down.” Regina lifted her head and chuckled. The teeth around Emma’s lip was both arousing and adorable. “I’m not asking you to take on responsibilities, not yet. Not until we figure out us and decide this is what we want. He does like you, Emma, and I appreciate you thinking about him. Let’s just concentrate on us and we can maybe have some more days out, the three of us. Take it slow.”

“Yeah, okay. I like that. Is it too soon to call you my girlfriend?” Emma wanted that title more than anything, she wasn’t even sure why. It had nice ring to it, however and made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

Regina smirked and inched her head closer to very slowly close her lips over Emma’s. The motion was repeated more than once, with their lips barley touching, but it felt enough to have Emma craving more. Their sweet kiss ended as Regina pulled back, still smirking. “Girlfriend,” she said, mulling the word over in her mind. “Definitely not too soon.”

Emma leaned back in and kissed her soundly. Their fingers squeezed together as they shared another kiss. It felt open and more playful then their previous kisses. Almost as if their lips could elude to the hope flaring between them.

“Would you like to stay tonight?” Regina asked, in complete innocent upon moving away.

Emma’s cheeks flushed. Although she did feel a throb between her legs whenever Regina was close, they’d already gone too far in that respect not too long ago. “Oh…I’m not sure…if…erm-”

Regina’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean-”

They both started to laugh, the tension leaving them at once. Emma pulled her legs back up, crossing her ankles and rested their conjoined hands on her raised knee.

“We’re both adults,” Emma said, rolling her eyes at herself. Absolutely fine with joking around, didn’t take away from the slight embarrassment she sometimes felt. “I’m sure we can have an adult conversation about sex.”

“For all your jokes, I can’t believe you blushed.” Regina pecked her cheek over the blush. “So adorable. Perhaps you’re not ready for an adult conversation,” she chided, glad when Emma threw her a cocky smirk.

“I am ready. For the conversation,” she said, failing at being playful. She sombered at her next thought. “I not ready to have sex…with you.”

“I’m not ready either. I’m glad we can talk about it, Emma. I would really like it if we can be open about this.”

“Yeah, me too. I know I might have reacted a bit earlier, but I don’t think I would’ve gone much further. I got a bit carried away touching you.”

Now her fingers were beginning to ache, she pulled her hand free from Emma’s and grabbed both of their wine glasses. “Thank you,” Emma said and took a gulp. Regina tucked her legs underneath her, propped her elbow on the back of the couch and leant her head in her open palm.

“That’s extremely nice to hear.” Regina winked, but failed spectacularly. A laugh bubbled in Emma’s chest, causing Regina to roll her eyes. “Winking might not be my forte,” she said, with mischief in her eyes. “I have many other talents though, my dear.”

“Listening.” Emma straightened up and focused her eyes on the other woman.

“Perhaps not the best ideas to delve into now.”

“Ah, you’re right. I think I would like to stay, but I don’t have any things with me.”

“That’s okay. You can borrow something of mine.”

Regina smiled at Emma and took another long, well deserved breath. The way Emma smiled back made her heart flutter and if that wasn’t enough to squash any final doubts, she didn’t know what would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter follows on not long after the last one, but we're getting back to the fluff so nothing too heavy! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Emma’s eyes widened as she walked inside Regina’s bedroom. “You could fit my entire apartment in here,” she said, walking her socked feet over to the fluffy rug then wiggled her toes.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating just a little bit.” Regina squeezed her shoulder on the way past to one of the draws. She rummaged for a few seconds before pulling out a pair of checked pyjama bottoms and a large over sized shirt. “Are these okay?” she asked, spinning to face the woman who now stood with bare feet on the rug.

“I like this,” she said and pushed her toes into the soft material. “I bet this would feel so good in the morning.”

Regina smiled and took a moment to envision what it would be like to wake to the site of Emma every morning. Her stomach flipped then she chuckled at the thought of Emma getting up and scrunching her toes in the rug before leaving the room. “You can find out tomorrow, dear.”

“Oh and yeah, there’ll be fine, thank you,” she said and took the offered clothing, hugging it to her chest. “Where should I change?”

“You can stay in here whilst I use the ensuit or vice-versa? Or there’s another bathroom if you turn left out of here and follow the hall straight down.” She pecked Emma’s cheek, waiting for a reply. “There’s spare toothbrushes in either and don’t hesitate to use anything.”

“I’ll use the other bathroom if that’s okay.” It wasn’t as if she was uncomfortable being in here, more that she didn’t want to push past any boundaries. Regina squeezed her bicep and nodded.

“You can put your clothes in here when you’re changed. Do you need anything else? Water or…?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” A quick peck to Regina’s lips followed her words before she turned and made her way to the bathroom. By the time she returned, Regina had changed and was fluffing out the pillows.

“Ready for bed?” she asked, pulling the covers down and switching off the lights, except for the two small lamps hanging over the beds. The light switches were in the middle of the head board and Emma wondered why she didn’t have such a device. It would save the many times she’d turned the light off only to stand on something or another on the way to her bed.

“Yup.” Emma placed her clothes onto a chair near a dresser then sat on one side of the bed, looking a little sheepish. Nerves weren’t the problem exactly, but this was new and she wanted it to work out more than anything.

Regina got in beside her, sliding her legs under the coves until her head rested on the pillow. It fell to one side, and she eyed Emma. “You can lie down, Emma.”

“Oh, yeah.” Emma chuckled and slipped under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She pocked an arm out to turn off her light then rolled onto her side. “I like the light switches, too.”

“Can I turn it off?” At Emma’s nod the room cascaded in darkness. Regina twisted so she was on her side facing Emma, one hand under the pillow and the other propped beneath her cheek. She sighed and looked intently at the shadow of the woman now sharing her bed.

Emma shuffled a little, hitting Regina’s leg with a mumbled apology. She wanted nothing more than to be close enough to touch, but wasn’t brave enough to ask. It was one thing hugging in the day light, but cuddling in bed was an entirely different matter. She rolled onto her back, flopped her arms down then swivelled to her other side, front then back so she was facing Regina.

“You okay?” Regina reached out and found Emma’s cheek, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma shivered, eyes fluttering closed at the touch.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “It’s just a new place. Might take me a bit to get used to it.”

That hand moved to Emma’s shoulder, then slowly down her arm where Regina rubbed up and down. Emma shuffled a few inches closer to Regina’s body heat and placed a hand on her hip. The next thing she knew, Regina whispered, “come here,” and she was being wrapped up in soothing arms.

Emma tucked her arms into her chest, whilst her head was held into Regina’s. An arm was around her back, the other her neck where fingers ran through her hair. It didn’t do much to alleviate the tension in Emma’s body, however, and she would flinch every so often, hoping Regina wouldn’t notice and pull away.

“If…you would rather take a guest room,” she said tightly. “I know we said slow and if you’re uncomfortable. I won’t be offended.”

Emma shook her head, the lump growing in her throat. “I want to stay with you,” she admitted quietly and snuggled closer as if to prove her words. “It’s just…a new place. I’ll to try to relax, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, darling.” Regina kissed her head and held her tighter. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Emma took a breath, wondering what, if anything, she could say. The fear of losing those warm arms had her shaking her head. She pulled the shirt up to her nose and breathed the scent in deeply. “ _Regina,”_ she said, not having meant to have said her name out loud.

“Hmm?”

“Goodnight.” Emma cringed, but told her body to let go. She repeated _you’re safe, it’s Regina, you’re safe,_ over and over as if the words might help her remember.

“Goodnight, Emma,” she said on a sigh, eyes growing heavy.

Regina muttered something incoherent and shuffled a little closer to Emma. The heaviness over these past few weeks had left them both drained. Regina’s breathing evened out first and her body turned limp, rolling more of her weight onto Emma. With a sigh, she adjusted herself, so she was underneath Regina, dark hair tickling her chin.

The weight helped her relax and it didn’t take anymore time until slow breathing filtered into the otherwise quiet night.

***

Blonde hair was splayed across Regina’s lap, her fingers running through it when the door opened the following evening. Emma moved to sit up, but Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her so her head remained in her lap. “Stay,” she said quietly, with a small smile.

“Mom!” Henry ran into the room, a giant bag in hand and her best friend trailing behind.

“Henry, did you have a good weekend?” she asked him then looked up to Katherine, not once stopping stroking through Emma’s hair. “I hope everything went okay?”

“Everything was great,” she said, smirking, followed by eyes which flickered to the woman using her legs as a pillow. Emma blushed and looked towards her raised knees, fingers twiddling on her stomach. Regina had a silent conversation with her friend, through a series of looks which resulted in Katherine shaking her head and laughing.

“Everything was so cool, mom” he said then started to rummage through the huge bag. “There were so many stands and action figures and comics and so many people were dressed up. I want to dress up next year. I want to go as Darth Vader. Look!” He pulled out a Darth Vader mask and put it on his face, followed by, “ _I am your father,”_ which had everyone chuckling by the way the mask altered his voice.

“That’s awesome, kid,” Emma said, ignoring the way Katherine was stood with her arms folded, continually shaking her head at them.

“Hi Emma,” he said with a beaming grin. He liked having her around, especially because it made his mom so happy. “Did you have a sleepover?”

Regina and Emma both looked to Katherine. She shrugged and smirked playfully. “Well, you did, didn’t you?”

“I’m not at all amused by your set up,” Regina said, voice suggesting she was serious. Katherine threw her hands into the air and feigned innocence. “But yes, Henry, Emma had a sleepover. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, I like Emma, she’s cool.” He shrugged and went back to his bag, as if nothing was amiss.

Emma cleared her throat, first looking up and into those gorgeous brown eyes then back to Henry. “I think you’re super cool as well, kid. Your mask is awesome.”

“I cannot believe you bought that for my son.” The roll of her eyes was simply for show. There was no doubt she would’ve spoilt him and bought him the mask too.

“I think it looks good,” she said, walking over to the couch. She tapped Emma’s raised knees. “Are you going to budge up or are you both going to be wrapped around each other constantly? Oh dear gods, you’re going to be nauseating. On second thoughts-” she moved away and plonked down on the chair.

“I’ll remind you,” Regina said. “You were the one to encourage this from the start.”

Emma pulled herself up into a sitting position and pushed herself to the back of the couch. Their sides touched, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t sit down without being near to each other. It was…nice. “I was getting dizzy like that anyway.”

“I got a Spiderman action figure,” Henry said, cutting them off. He held out the toy for them to have a look. “And some comics.” They came out next and were placed onto the table. “Look at my Jessica Jones shirt.”

“You let him watch Jessica Jones?” Emma eyed Regina incredulously whilst Henry beamed at his cool shirt.

“I did not let him watch it.” Regina eyed her friend over the coffee table. “Someone else did.”

Emma’s gaze fixed on her the smirking woman. She wondered if that was a permeant feature. “You let him watch Jessica Jones?”

“He liked it.” Katherine shrugged, eyes flickering to the way they had slipped their hands together. “I skipped past all the adult scenes. I thought it was important for him to have female role models too.”

“I can’t argue with that, but there were quite a few adult scenes,” Emma said, looking between Katherine and the seven year old who huffed because no one was listening to him. “You like Jessica Jones, kid?”

“Yeah, Kilgrave was really creepy, but Jessica Jones is so awesome. I like Luke too. Aunty Kath made me close my eyes and fast forwarded some parts, though. She said I can watch them when I’m older.” Henry thought nothing of it, he liked marvels and thought it was a good deal, considering his mother wouldn’t let him watch it.

“That’s probably for the best. Can I see your shirt?” Emma pulled her hand from Regina’s and shuffled closer to the edge. She pulled it onto her lap and saw the main characters, with Jessica Jones being front and centre. “It’s really cool that you like this, kid. Girls can be just as badass as boys.”

“Well duh.” He rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious statement in the world. “Boys still rule though. Girls are weird.”

“Nuh-huh, boys are weird. They smell.”

“Girls smell.” Henry stuck out his tongue out, so Emma reciprocated. If she had known Regina was resting against the couch, enjoying watching them interact, she might have acted a little more adult. As it was, Regina’s eyes were melting the longer she watched them.

“I think you smell,” Emma said and tickled his sides. He let out a small screech and ran to the other side of the room. Emma laughed and pulled herself to the back of the couch, blushing as she noticed the two women watching her.

“I hope you said, ‘thank you’ to Aunty Kath, Henry.”

“I did,” he said and pulled the comics back.

“He did, Regina. Every time,” she said and gave her friend a small nod. “He’s a polite young man when he wants to be.” Henry just giggled and began arranging his toys and comics. “So, did you have a fun sleepover?

“I can’t believe you set us up,” Emma said, smiling nonetheless. The misunderstanding had hurt, but the result was worth it in the end. They’d talked and it had been more than Emma had been expecting. For Regina to open up and let her in.

“You both needed a push and it seems to have worked out. Anyway, I’ve been planning this since Henry’s tennis match.” Katherine was more than proud of herself for it, too.

“You never fail to amaze me,” Emma said. “I can’t believe you waited all that time.”

“Don’t encourage her, dear.” Regina shuffled over and slipped an arm around Emma’s waist then placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. It resulted in another blush and Emma leaning her head against her shoulder with a sigh.

Katherine watched them for a moment, as Regina placed another kiss to Emma’s head. The little warm smile was involuntary. Until another idea formed, and she wiggled both eyebrows “Did you…get any toys out to play with?” she asked, with no hint of shame.

“Katherine!” Regina spun her head around to glare. The amount of times she’d had to chide her friend over her inability to remember a child was present.

“I don’t mind you guys playing with my toys,” Henry said from where he was sitting on his knees, flipping through a comic. It was as if he could read his mother’s mind. “As long as it’s not my new ones.”

“That’s so kind of you, bud.” Emma said, whilst snickering and bit her lip. “We didn’t play with any toys though.”

“Please tell me you at least kissed,” Katherine said, not knowing how an empty house for the evening led to them really having a sleepover. She rolled her eyes for dramatic emphasis, wondering if she needed to push them a little further.

“Mom and Emma kissed forever ago.” He stood up, arms wrapped around his new toys and headed to the bottom of the stairs. “Is it okay if I play in my room for a bit, mom?”

“Thirty minutes, Henry. Then you can have your snack and start getting ready for bed. Tomorrow you can tell me all about your weekend.” It hadn’t gone unnoticed how he hadn’t told her much about it yet. Though, she presumed he was simply exhausted from the weekend.

“Will do mom,” he said and ran up the stairs.

“Something you would like to tell me?” Katherine crossed her arms, flinging one leg over the other. She gave them the most intense glare she could. “How does a seven year old know about your relationship before I became aware?”

“We kissed after our date which wasn’t a date,” Emma said, holding onto her chuckle. It was much more fun being on the other side of this. “Henry saw us after his tennis session.”

“If I don’t get invited to the wedding, I’m going to sue the both of you.” She pointed to them as their eyes widened in panic. Served them right. Then she let out a chuckle. “I told you so. I told you so. I told you so.”

“Oh dear gods, please don’t start with that.” Regina tightened the arm around Emma’s waist and snuggled into her side, already becoming addicted to the way it felt to have her close. “If you must know, I was being an idiot. Emma was perfect,” she whispered and glanced her way.

They shared a look for a moment, conveying unspoken words between the two of them. The tug of Emma’s lips had Regina’s stomach do a flip and she leant in to quickly peck them, unable to resist.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Regina said, eyes firmly on the younger woman. It took a moment for the tightness in her chest to loosen at the words. Then she sighed and melted at the sight of Emma’s sparkling eyes. “She’s my girlfriend,” she repeated, more confident and kissed Emma again.

Emma kissed her back for a few moments, as Katherine squealed. She chuckled and pulled back, allowing herself a moment to breathe and allow those words to become real.

“And you can thank cupid Katherine, the best match maker on the planet. Oh, finally. I swear, I thought I was going to have to literally bang your heads together. Look at her, Regina,” she said and gestured to Emma. “I even considered allowing my sexuality to become a little fluid.”

“Luckily for me, Emma’s my type and makes my knees go weak.” She rested her head against Emma’s temple, closing her eyes and simply felt the warmth radiating through them.

Not only that, she made her heart pound so loudly, the sensation overcame her body. To the point she imagined it never beating at a normal pace again. Whilst those green eyes had her freefalling as if surfing through clouds. Throughout it all, however, she could sense the safety net ready to catch her at any moment in time. It was wildly erratic, yet somehow, safe.

If she had ever pushed her away, she doubted she would’ve forgiven herself. Emma was a sense of heaven, she had never known she had needed.

“You’re just saying that,” Emma muttered. “Both of you.”

She couldn’t deny how good it felt to have Regina’s arm around her body, whilst she gently moved her forehead, comforting them both. The way her heart flipped couldn’t be helped. She twisted her head to place a feather light kiss over Regina’s lips, absorbed at the way her lips spread after she had.

“Okay, I’m exclusively into men,” Katherine said. “I did kiss a girl once in college just to see what it was like. Really wasn’t for me.”

“You were planning to sleep with her, dear.” Regina pulled her head away, eyed her friend and tugged Emma until her head was back resting on her shoulder.

“Really?” Emma’s eyes went wide as she snuggled into Regina’s side.

“If I hadn’t walked in on you having such a good time, I never would’ve considered it.” It was Regina’s turn to blush. “But then we kissed, and it didn’t do much for me.”

“Maybe you should learn to read a simple text message.” The last thing they needed was for them to go over the time Katherine had walked in on her…naked, with another woman beneath her. Then again, Emma’s shoulders were shaking, and it wasn’t as if they didn’t have their own pasts. “I’d text her not to come by the dorms. Of course, she ignored it. Katherine being her usual charming self, laughed hysterically whilst we dived under the cover. She grabbed what she had come for, told us to have fun and left us to it.”

“What was I supposed to do?” The memory almost had her bending over in two. It was the looks on their faces which had caused the outburst. “Anyway, they seemed to be having such a great time, I wanted to see if I would like it. Obviously not.”

Emma shook her head. “That is so you.”

“Oh, and Emma,” Regina said, to steer them away from this topic. “I did mean it. You’re so beautiful, my darling.”

“Katherine cupid dot com. It’s going to become a franchise. Lesbians only. Or women who are into women. By the looks of you two I’m going to make a killing. You two can be on my cover. We’ll add Henry too. For the family effect. With the caption ‘Katherine is always right. You should listen to her more often’ in big bold letters.”

“Katherine,” Emma said, and laughed to the point her eyes were gleaming. “How have you survived her?”

“I ask myself the same question every day.” Regina bit the inside of her cheek, unable to stop the smirk.

“I resent that. The real question is how have I survived your yearning looks for this long? I was tempted to get ordained and preform the wedding myself. And I can’t believe you didn’t have sex. Your opportunities are going to be restricted with a seven year old in the house.”

“Oh,” Regina said, after she’d swallowed and ignored Emma’s slight choking. “Now you remember I have a son in the house? How convenient,” she said dryly, widening her eyes at her friend. She wasn’t about to let on to the fact she found her amusing.

“We’ve taking things slow,” Emma muttered. “You know? Two train wrecks who don’t want to mess things up.”

“Thank you. Darling. I think you’re wonderful, too.”

“I cannot believe you just called Regina a train wreck.”

“You know what I mean. We just want things to work out.” Emma shrugged and gave Regina a sheepish smile. Luckily for her, there was a hint of a smirk playing on those tempting lips.

“Hmm-mm. Be careful what you say, my dear. I might take away kisses after all.”

Katherine shook her head. “Just F-Y-I. That threat works more with sex.”

“I’m putting you on ignore,” Regina said and smiled at Emma. She leant forwards, cupped her cheek and kissed her lips soundly. As threats went, it was the worst one she had come up with. It meant she couldn’t kiss the woman she desperately wanted to, either. Emma closed her eyes and hummed into the sweet kiss.

***

Emma took a breath as she saw Katherine standing outside of the Starbucks they had planned to meet at. She looked stunning, in white jeans, a dark blouse and blonde curls cascading over her shoulders. Emma felt a little underdressed, what in the worn out jeans, a plaid shirt and tatty converse.

“Hey there,” Katherine said the moment she caught sight of Emma. She pulled her into a one armed hug on the busy street.

“Hey,” Emma said, chin on Katherine’s shoulder. She returned the hug for a moment then pulled back with a shy smile.

“I love how you’re promoting the lesbian look,” she said and squeezed Emma’s arm when she stood bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You look great. I approve and I’m certain Regina would too.”

“Thanks,” she muttered, blushing. “You look great too. I don’t get why you’re wearing sunglasses though.” Referencing the ones pushed back onto Katherine’s head.

“They complete the look.” She shrugged and couldn’t help but chuckle. “C’mon, you can tell me all about this secret relationship you’ve been keeping from me.” With a flash of her teeth, Katherine lead Emma inside.

Emma followed on her heels, more than a little nervous. The coffee shop was filled with people, chatter and there was already a line waiting to be served. They took their places in front of the glass, where the treats were staring at Emma. She licked her lips, but thought better of it. Hands twiddled in front of her middle, whilst her eyes scanned the wall.

“Earth to Emma.” Katherine chuckled when Emma’s dazed eyes turned to face her. She nudged her shoulder. “What are you having? I’ll buy.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” She shuffled and smiled nervously at the woman, whilst a man ordered his drink.

Emma couldn’t help but to think about the lack of cash flow to her bank account. It was enough to get by and pay the bills each month, but there was little spare afterwards. Even then, she didn’t like the idea of other people pitying her.

“What can I get for you?” a young looking woman, perhaps late teens or early twenties, asked. She smiled at Katherine, a streak of blue running down her light brown hair.

“I’ll have a medium skinny latte and…” she looked to Emma, raising her brows. “What would you like? You can buy next time,” she said and winked.

“Okay, I’ll get an iced caramel mocha. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, hun.”

With their drinks ordered, the pair took them to a free couch next to the window. Emma sat perched on the edge. She put the straw between her lips and looked intently at her drink. Katherine eyed her, sitting fully back onto the couch, one leg thrown over the other.

“You okay?” she asked, when Emma hadn’t moved. She nodded, throwing a small smile her way. “You sure? You look like you’re ready to run off any chance you get.”

“Oh, sorry.” She pulled herself to the back of the couch, shoving her free hand under her knee. “I’m just a little nervous,” she said after a moment of silence, wanting this to work out almost as much as she wanted it to, with Regina.

“You have nothing to be nervous about. I can tone down the sarcasm if that would help?”

“I like the sarcasm.” Emma flashed her another smile, a little more genuine than the last. “It’s not you, I just…we’ve never been alone together and I’ve never had many friends before. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You’re not going to.” Katherine moved to take a sip of her coffee, before comfortably sitting back down. Slowly, if only to give Emma a few minutes to breathe. “Anything else? I know we don’t know each other that well, but you can talk to me. I won’t go spilling to Regina either. Not that I think you guys should have secrets. Though I am willing to pay for couples counselling, considering it was Katherine cupid who set you up and I wouldn’t want to ruin my brand. But if you ask me not to share something, I won’t.”

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, relaxing a little more at the ease at which the other woman had. “I appreciate that and don’t worry, you’re brand’s going to survive.”

“Good to know. Now spill, Swan,” she said and lightly bumped her shoulder with a closed fist.

She contemplated what to say as Katherine pulled the sunglasses from her hair. Little diamonds ran around the black tinted glasses and gleamed with the way the winter sun blazed through the window. She shook out her hair then shoved the glasses back onto her head, hair pushed back in the process.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever met who would wear sunglasses in winter.” Emma tried to give her a playful smirk, but her insides were churning. It wasn’t Katherine’s fault, she knew that, but she couldn’t help the doubtful thoughts running rampant.

“Have you seen the sun out there?” She raised her brows and had Emma twist her head, causing her to squint. “Stop stalling, that’s my trick.”

“I don’t know, I guess-” Emma looked back down to her lap. “I’m scared you won’t like me,” she admitted quietly. “I’m not really used to this.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I already like you. I wouldn’t have asked to meet up if I didn’t want to get to know you better.” When Emma only nodded and kept her eyes downwards, Katherine took a moment to let the words sink in.

“Because Regina’s your friend,” she whispered, almost inaudibly.

“Emma, I like you and hope we can become friends. If anything does happen with you and Regina, I hope we can remain that way. Our friendship doesn’t have to revolve around another person. Do you think you could at least give me a chance?”

It took a moment, but Emma nodded and looked back up. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess,” she said and tried to chuckle. “I’m not really used to anyone wanting me around.”

“It’s okay, we all have baggage.” She gave Emma’s arm a gentle squeeze before pulling her coffee onto her lap. “Anyway, so tell me what happened with Regina. I can’t believe you would keep such a thing from me. It’s vital ammunition. I might have texted Regina ‘ _I told you so_ ’ this morning just because I could.”

“You did?” Emma laughed and fell back into the couch. “How did she respond?”

“She flipped me off with an emoji.”

“I honestly don’t know how you cope with each other.” Emma laughed again, relaxing back into the couch with a hand wrapped around the cold drink. “I guess you were right though, we just weren’t ready to admit it. Until the night after my birthday meal. We ended up kissing, then everything got screwed up.”

“Screwed up how? I know Regina said something about her being stupid, but I didn’t want to push.” Even she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

“She kept pushing me away and then kissing me and saying she wanted me. It was confusing. Kind hard, considering no one ever wants me.” Green eyes popped open and she stared down at Katherine. “Don’t tell her I said that, we talked and I understand better now. I wouldn’t want to hurt her.”

“I won’t, but you should. When you’re ready, that is.”

“Yeah.” She let out a large puff of air. “I guess I should. I think I’m the one keeping her out in case she shuts down on me again.” Emma’s eyes grew wide for the second time. How this was spilling out when she was unaware she even felt such things, she didn’t know.

Katherine smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her what you say to me. Just know, she really likes you, Emma. I’ve never seen her like this with anyone. Not even Rachael.”

“Really?” The space inside her chest suddenly tightened. Not deciding whether that added a layer of pressure or made her feel light as air. Emma shook her head and realised Katherine was right. “I’ll talk to her, at some point. It’s just…” she shoved the straw into her mouth and took a loud slurp.

“It’s just?” Katherine prompted, keeping her eyes glued to the younger woman over her coffee cup. “And yes, she’s infatuated with you.”

“Nothing.”

Green eyes fixed to the table as her cheeks reddened. Some things were best left buried, especially when they had nothing to do with her new girlfriend and the woman who was trying to be her friend.

“I have no idea how you drink iced coffee in this weather.” There was a genuine look when Emma swivelled her head back around. She told herself to simply relax. This woman was great and the least she could do was try.

“I’m a sucker for the caramel.” Emma moved herself back against the couch, sighing and felt the tension in her body begin to leave.

“I bet.”

The warm coffee was brought to Katherine’s pink shaded lips. The long sip was to process everything Emma had said. It was a fine line, growing a friendship with her best friend’s girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to keep secrets from Regina, but she didn’t want Emma to think she couldn’t talk to her either.

“Looking forwards to the holidays?” she asked, suddenly, whilst knowing it might be a sore spot. When Emma nodded with a pained smile, she couldn’t help but to squeeze her arm. “Regina mentioned she’d invited you to Christmas. I don’t always spend it with her, but she and Henry always have Christmas at home every year. I will be this year, though, hence why she mentioned it.”

“It was really thoughtful of her. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do, though,” she said quietly.

As much as she was grateful for the invitation, she was also a little more than nervous. Christmas wasn’t something she had much experience over and the last thing Emma wanted to do was turn up with the wrong gift or mess up the day.

“Just turn up. We’ll be more than grateful for your company.” The couch squeaked as she leant over to place her empty mug on the table. She fell back with a dramatic flair. “Speaking of, we go to my family for thanksgiving. It’s tradition. You’re more than welcome to come along.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you out.” Emma kicked herself, wanting to go with them more than anything. It would beat spending the day alone, with a crushing in her gut which she drowned out with a bottle or two of wine.

“Honestly, my parents nag us both about relationships and finding someone special. You’d be doing Regina a favour.” Katherine smirked when Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, it’s true. But I would love for you to come. Regina would too. If she tells them she has a girlfriend who she hasn’t brought along, the nagging will increase. You’d be saving us all.”

“You really have a way with words, you know that?” It felt nice though, even if she didn’t want to admit it. The idea of being included and wanted, it was so foreign, Emma knew it was going to take some time for her mind to come around and accept it to be true. “I’d like that, though, if you’re family wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course they wouldn’t. I’ll give you a call to let you know the details. They live in New Jersey, so it’s not too long of a drive. We’ll meet at Regina’s and go together.”

“Okay.” Emma tried to suppress her smile. If the invite wasn’t enough, she would get to spend two days with Regina. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. My family will welcome you with open arms. My parents can be slightly overbearing, but they’re great for the most part.”

Emma’s eyes gleamed over, causing Katherine to swallow and shuffle. She could only imagine what Emma’s life had been like up until this point, but as much as she was growing fond of her, she doubted it was a topic she would want to get into. Not at this point, at least, though she did hope they could bond and if Emma ever did feel the need to open up, then she could be there.

“Anyway, why don’t you tell me more about yourself?” she said thickly, then cleared her throat. “I’ve still gotten thirty minutes until I have to head back to work, we could play twenty questions?”

“Sure,” she said on a laugh.

Emma twisted to get ready for the game, wondering how her life had gone from the occasional hook up and a relatively bane social life, to having a girlfriend, a growing friendship and somewhere to spend the holidays where she would feel wanted. It made her heart pound, with a mixture of excitement and worry. Part of her was still terrified she would wake up and it would be gone, but right now she could feel something incredible stirring in her gut.

She took a deep breath and eyed Katherine. “Hit me with the best you’ve got.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up, there might be a slight lack of updates in the next few weeks, because I've been swamped with uni assignments. I will try my best to get updates out. 
> 
> This is a short update, but a few of you wanted to see this, so I thought I'd write a little something to show I appreciate all of your comments :) 
> 
> NSFW maybe? Yes, they made it all about sex. This is Katherine and turns out Emma is just as bad. Enjoy!

_“I’ve still gotten thirty minutes until I have to head back to work, we could play twenty questions?”_

_“Sure,” she said on a laugh._

_Emma twisted to get ready for the game, wondering how her life had gone from the occasional hook up and a relatively bane social life, to having a girlfriend, a growing friendship and somewhere to spend the holidays where she would feel wanted. It made her heart pound, with a mixture of excitement and worry. Part of her was still terrified she would wake up and it would be gone, but right now she could feel something incredible stirring in her gut._

_She took a deep breath and eyed Katherine. “Hit me with the best you’ve got.”_

 

“Alright then,” she said and rolled her sleeves up. She smirked whilst mulling over potential questions. It was much more fun with alcohol involved, but even then, this game she was a mastermind at. Her eyes narrowed in on Emma. “Most devious place you’ve had sex?”

“I should’ve seen that coming,” she said on a nervous chuckle. “Alright, if we’re going to play this then let’s put some stakes on it. If anyone of us refuses to answer a question we lose a point. If our answer are brutally honest, we win one…”

“If I win, we’ll arrange a sitter or a friend of Henry’s to sleepover and you and Regina will come out on a night out with my friends.” Emma raised her brow as if she was interested, which Katherine supposed she was. “Good luck getting Regina to agree.”

“I’ll manage,” she said, with an air of confidence. “If I win…” she took a moment to mull it over. What did she want? Never having much experience with that question, it was difficult to answer. Another moment left her grinning at Katherine. “If I win, I want to arrange New Year’s plans for us all.”

“Deal.” Arm shooting out, Emma took it with a chuckle and shook.

“Deal.”

“Answer the question.”

The couch squeaked as Emma shifted to sit more comfortably. She rubbed her hands together and quickly looked around. The Starbucks remained full of customers, but the level of chatter would drown theirs out and no one was paying any attention to what they were doing.

“When  I was eighteen I snuck into a fairground after it shut. Must have been close to midnight. Funny thing, this other girl had the same idea. We got talking and she kissed me. We ended up fucking on the merry go round. I was literally straddling a horse at one point.” Emma’s smile and blush grew the more she talked. It had been a wild night and one she had never forgotten.

“That I was not expecting. A point to you,” she said, tipping her head in admiration. “I had sex with a guy on the beach. It was early morning, no one around. Seems mundane compared to you. Shoot.”

“Sex on the beach is not on my to-do list. The sand gets everywhere from just walking on it.” Emma chuckled and scrunched up her nose.

“Seriously, I was finding sand in my most intimate area for days afterwards. Days! I don’t regret it though. He was hot.” She winked and nudged her shoulder with an open palm. “Hit me with a question and nothing boring like favourite colours.”

Emma scoffed. What did she think she was? An amateur. “Favourite sex position?”

“Hmm…favourite.” She tapped her chin as if thinking hard about that question. “Him on his knees, me on my back. He lifts my hips up and places my legs over his shoulders. Such a hot position.” She licked her lips, memories resurfacing. Ones Emma did not want to hear further.

“Mine’s queening,” Emma said and crossed on leg over the other as she leant comfortably against the couch.

“You’re going to have to catch me up with lesbian lingo.”

“Another woman on her back, I straddle her face and she eats me whilst I ride her mouth.” Now it was Emma’s turn for memories to come flooding back. She squeezed her thighs together, knowing this game was going to be the death of her. She should have known they would make it all about sex. This was Katherine after all.

“Hmm, I bet that’s hot as fuck. I suppose we we’re equal with answers.”

“You can have that point. I’ve never done that with a girl and toys.” She might have to try it, though.

“You should. Speaking of do you prefer giving head or receiving ?”

Emma almost chocked on her own spit. After coughing a few times, with Katherine patting her back, she looked back up, a hand on her chest. “Sorry,” she spluttered. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Is that you refusing to answer?” Katherine flashed a brilliant smile.

“No, I can’t decide which is better. Give me a minute.” Emma let her mind wander to her sexual encounters. That very quickly morphed to Regina and what it would be like to have sex with her. Humming slightly, she felt a little guilty, but couldn’t stop the images flooding her mind. “Giving,” she said in a dazed state, wondering how stunning Regina would look if she were to ever come in her mouth.

“Where did your mind wander off to?” Katherine asked, a high amount of amusement in her voice. “And that’s not one of the questions. Answer honestly though, and you can have this point.”

Emma turned a deep shade of red. The competitive streak saw to it she wanted to answer, but guessing Katherine would rally these kinds of things to Regina, she ended up biting her lip. “I was thinking of Regina,” she mumbled, having the decency to look a little sheepish.

“You little minx-” she winked. “As much as I wouldn’t tell her anything personal, a few things here and there might slip past my lips. Accidently, of course,” she added and chuckled.

“That’s two to me and one to you.” Emma looked to the table to the empty drink, wishing there was something else to distract her. “Your turn to answer.”

“Giving, I like blow jobs,” she said on a shrug, laughing at the way Emma’s face showed signs of distress. “It always makes a guy fuck me harder afterwards.”

“Emma two, Katherine two. Which brings me to my next question.” Emma was certain she knew the answer, but it would be fun to ask anyway. “Wild or romantic  sex?”

“Wild.” Katherine widened her eyes, the corners of her lips upturning. “You?”

Now faced with it in reverse, Emma looked to her lap. The simple answer was already prepared, but she wanted to let go of old fears and trust that Katherine wasn’t about to up and leave like everyone else. “My sex life mainly consists of one night stands, so wild, but…”

“But?” Katherine asked after a few moments had passed.

“I really want romantic sex,” she whispered, eyes staring intently at her jeans. “To make love to some, you know?”

“You’re thinking about Regina again, aren’t you?” Katherine’s own heart melted the tiniest bit. A hand gripped her bicep, as she felt even more grateful her best friend had this woman in her life.

Emma nodded then slowly twisted her head. “I’ve never really had that with anyone. There was someone once, but I don’t think we ever really made love. I want that with her.”

“Emma three, Katherine two,” she said and moved her hand. “That’s sweet, like really sweet. As much as I might joke, take things at your own pace between you two and you’ll have that. Anyway, stop getting mushy, it’s my turn. Would you ever have sex with a porno in the background ?”

“Where do you come up with these?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh, falling back against the couch. The butterflies would hit her stomach for every time she would think of Regina. She put her to the back of her mind and decided to give her a call later on that evening. Just because she could. The thought put her at ease and she smiled. “Nah, I’ve watched a little, but lesbian porn is kinda cringy. The sounds they make are ridiculous. Though I supposed if the sound was off, some could be hot.”

“I totally have,” Katherine said, her voice dropping. “It was a threesome porno, two girls and a guy. It was more for the guy I was seeing at the time, but a quick look to it and it got me going all over again.”

“Emma three, Katherine three. Of course, you’ve already done that.” Emma rolled her eyes and tried to think of something to keep her in the lead. “Do you have any  kinks?”

It was Katherine’s turn to blush. Both hands clasped together as she placed them between her knees. “You’ve got me, I was not expecting that.”

“I won’t kink shame or anything, unless you want to lose a point?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows, content to share and not feeling as embarrassed as this usually, down right open woman appeared to be at that moment.

“Hmm, I’m kind of into being watched. Like when I had sex on the beach, I half hoped someone would walk by, but I’d much rather it be a consensual thing. Wouldn’t want to scar anyone for life…or get arrested.” She chuckled; it had been about four am, the likely hood of anyone walking by was very little.

“Kinky. Have you ever tried?” Emma couldn’t deny she was a little curious.

“No, but I’m remaining hopeful and open!” She threw Emma a smile, glad she wasn’t being shunned. “Your turn.”

Emma bit her lip and looked away. As much as it was fun asking, getting the question in reverse, not so much. She muttered something incoherent.

“You’re going to have to speak up or you’re losing a point?”

“I like being spanked,” she mumbled, but loud enough for Katherine to hear and have her eyebrows shoot up. “And I have a bit of a praise kink.”

“And…have you ever tried? Answer honestly and I’ll give you two points.” She thought it deserved it, even if she wanted to drag them both on a night out.

“Both. It’s hot.” Emma finally looked back up. They both burst out laughing the moment their eyes met. “I’ve never admitted that to anyone outside of the bedroom.”

“Good on you, girl. I’ve got to say, this is the most I’ve ever sat and talked about sex with someone. Emma five, Katherine three. Man, I’ve got to up my game.”

“This is the funniest game I’ve ever played. We should get Regina involved some time in the future and play drunk.”

“I am holding you to that. Yes and yes and yes. What a mischievous streak you have, my dear,” she said, in a seductive kind of tone. Emma’s shoulders shook and now she wanted that to happen more than anything. Perhaps it could wait until they were a little more settled into their relationship, though. “My question,” she said and the biggest smirk grew on her parted lips. “If you weren’t with Regina  and I was gay, would you hit on me?”

“Oh my god.” Emma’s eyes blew wide open. Her gaze flickered around the coffee shop, unable to look at the woman and not having a clue what she was supposed to say. Katherine was stunning, but she was with Regina and admitting that might make things a tad awkward.

“I feel like you’re about to lose a point,” she sing songed.

Committing herself to a room in hell, she met Katherine’s gaze dead on. “Yeah, you’re kind of hot,” she said and tried to shrug it off.

She gave her a pointed stare and fanned herself. “Then you have good taste. I suppose it’s Emma six, Katherine three. I really didn’t think you’d answer that and I suppose it doesn’t work in reverse.”

“Something more casual,” Emma said, stopping them from delving into each other’s deepest fantasies. She liked Katherine and this was fun, but they didn’t need to go that far. “Favourite  body part?”

“A guy’s arms when they’re muscly. And you? I feel like this is a typical lesbian ass or boobs question.”

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I was going to say lips. Great for kissing, nibbling on, licking, watching the person biting them, biting them yourself, kissing all over your body, giving head, hickies, possibilities are endless.”

“Gods, you’re right. When did I become so bad at this? Emma seven, Katherine three.” There was a moment of thought, where she tried to come up with something Emma wouldn’t answer, though she doubted that would be much. “Have you or would you ever want a threesome ?”

“Never had, but…I’d consider it. I’m with Regina though and all I want is her.” Emma’s smile went from playful to soft. If she never got to experience it in her entire life, she wouldn’t mind so long as that life was spent with Regina.

“For that, no point for you and never mind a threesome, I’d consider an orgy.” Emma shook her head and smirked. “Emma seven, Katherine four. Well, I’m not going to win, but last question, Swan. I need to get back to work.”

“Have you ever masturbated in front of someone?” Emma raised her brows, then wiggled them. Underestimating her was the majority of the reasons she would win this game whenever she had played.

“No, I haven’t. I’m going to guess, my adventurous, kinky friend that you have?” Katherine pulled her bag onto her shoulder and perched on the edge of the couch, waiting for an answer.

“Once. Gods, it was such a turn on. I was a bit embarrassed at first, but once I got going it was incredible. You should try it, if you wanted to try being watched. Start with one person and maybe work up to that orgy you’re considering,” she said, shoulders shaking and could not stop the playful wink if she’d tried.

“Emma eight Katherine four. Looks like you get to sort out our New Years plan.” The roll of her eyes was simply for show. There was not one tiny bit of her which didn’t want Emma to arrange something for them all. Even if it meant she would spend it indoors, with Emma and Regina curled under a blanket.

“Can’t wait.” Emma beamed and shoulder bumped Katherine. She laughed and it was free, pure and the realest thing she had felt in such a long time. “I’ve had fun. We should meet up again, if you wanted?” Emma bit her lip, suddenly feeling the clenching in her gut.

“I would love to. Maybe I could drag you out without the best friend. We’d have fun.” She stood at the same time as Emma and pulled her into a quick hug. “I’ll see you soon, hun,” she said, hands splayed on Emma’s back. “I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Me too.” Emma’s smile spread with both eyes remaining closed, arms wrapped around Katherine. Her childhood consisted of such a lack of hugs, she had grown up to crave them. Whether that meant snuggled up in the arms of Regina, feeling the butterflies and never wanting to let go or in a warm hug from Katherine, feeling wanted and as if she might be making a lasting friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

After she’d left Henry in the very capable hands of her best friend, Regina walked back under the long gazebo type structure. It ran from the door of the sports hall, over about a quarter of the field. Feet trudged through the grass and she hummed along to the song playing through the speakers.

Regina looked over her shoulder. Henry had put a finger on the large cardboard, brushing it along the selection of choices for his face to be painted. Katherine squeezed his shoulders, eyeing the board. With a little smirk, Regina turned away and headed back inside.

With the multitude of stalls running along the side of the walls and the play gym at the opposite end, the place was packed. Music and chatter filled the air, with everyone shrugging off their winter coats and shoving worn gloves inside their pockets. With her long black coat draping over her arm, Regina made her way to a stall.

Someone was placing money in another woman’s hand, in exchanged for a bag filled with candy. Henry had already begged her for some, and she planned to get him a little treat at the end of the day. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already had a giant cupcake, but it was a day to enjoy themselves.

Her eyes scanned the place, heart starting to beat wildly. It was the knowing what was to come next, which had it doing so. There was no need for her to do it, not really, but she had wanted to, just to see a smile on Emma’s face. The woman in question spotted her from across the room, waving with a goofy grin on her face.

Regina waved back, anticipation growing in her stomach. The last few hours of the fundraiser had gone smoothly, but as they were reaching the one o’clock mark, she knew they were going to get on the stage. The public talking wasn’t something she was overly nervous about, it was the improv that had her gut clenching.

“Hey,” Emma said, hands sliding into the pockets of her jeans. “Everything good? Where are the other two?”

“Katherine’s waiting in line with Henry to get his face painted.” Regina smiled, eyes connecting with green ones she was growing to cherish. Heels clipped as she rocked back onto them, a hand coming to rest over her arm and on her soft coat. It was that or grab Emma’s hand. There was a soft smile given in return. A nod of Emma’s head.

“Later,” she whispered, knowing exactly what had ran through Regina’s mind.

Regina nodded once, fingers tightening over the material. A lot of people bustled around them, excited to buy some kind of jewellery or go to the stall with information on the event, the foster system and adopting. That was Regina’s favourite stall and she hoped there might be more people willing to either foster or adopt after the event was over.

“Everything is perfect, Emma. You’ve done an amazing job.” Emma blushed, hands coming out of her pockets to hug herself. Regina’s eye brows scrunched, longing to wrap her up and hug away that self doubt.

It was as if an invisible barrier had gone up between them. One she longed to tear down when she saw a man and woman walking hand in hand, and share a kiss before going outside with their child.

“I had a lot of help,” Emma said, then sighed deeply. “But thank you. It means so much that you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, my darling,” she said in a hushed tone. “Did you say Jo and her partner were coming along?”

“They came a little while ago, but they couldn’t stay long. I got swamped and didn’t have time to find you. They must have missed you.”

“We can see them soon,” she said and gripped Emma’s arm despite herself. Her hand just as quickly fell back to her side. “Are we handing over the check soon?”

“Yeah, I was just about to find you, actually.”

With the way the pounding of her heart blocked out every other sound, the rest of the events which led to them standing on the stage was a blur. Regina managed to block out others who had chosen to speak, focusing instead on her own words. Emma was again at the microphone, saying words which didn’t exist within her vacuum, until she heard her name.

The check lay on the table, but instead of picking it up and handing it over to Emma as planned, Regina walked to the microphone. Emma frowned as Regina’s clipping heels stopped next to where she stood. A huge crowd of people had gathered in the sports hall, the stalls momentarily closed. Heads clumped together so Regina couldn’t discern who was who. Until her eyes spotted the giant ones of her son, looking up in awe at the pair. Katherine gave her a quick thumbs up, causing a breath of air to escape from her lungs.

With one hand on Emma’s arm, the other gripped tightly onto the microphone stand. Regina smiled softly at her girlfriend then brought her mouth a little closer to the microphone. “I won’t take up too much of your time,” Regina began and let go of Emma’s arm. “But I would like to take a moment to say a few words.”

Emma swallowed and took a few paces to the side to give her space, hands sliding into her back pockets as she looked out over the crowd. Regina watched her the entire time, before centring herself. Both hands came to grip onto the stand and she scanned the area whilst taking a few deep breaths.

“Over the past few months I’ve had the absolute pleasure to get to know the woman who managed to put this entire event together,” she said, voice echoing around the hall. “Not only to raise money for what is already a wonderful club, but for an initiative to help foster children. Many of you probably won’t know, but my son is adopted and when I first heard of the event, I knew instantly I had to get involved.”

Regina twisted her head and glanced in Emma’s direction, smiling softly. “It was the best decision I’ve ever made,” she said, allowing her eyes to settle on Emma. Her heart pounded so loudly, she thought it was about to jump from her chest. She then turned back to the crowd. “I’ve made such a wonderful friend, someone who I hope will be in my life for a long time to come. Although Emma is very modest, she is intelligent, creative and has the biggest heart, wanting to help anyone she can. Please do be generous and show just how grateful we all our to have the brilliant woman in our lives. Even if all you know of her, is that she runs the club your children attend.”

“With that in mind,” Regina said, pulling the microphone free. “It is my pleasure to announce a donation and future partnership which will help not only the club to thrive and remain a wonderful place for your children to attend-” she walked backwards and grabbed onto the large check, “but to help foster children find a place where they are safe, can have fun and above all else, have a few hours where they can simply be children.”

Regina made her way to Emma. She was stood with her hands clasped in front of her middle and glistening eyes. “For you,” Regina said and handed over the large check, gasps around the hall happening simultaneously.

Emma’s shaking fingers gripped around the edges. She held it up for the room to see the $10,000 dollar donation. The microphone was handed over the same time Regina leant close enough to place a chaste kiss on Emma’s red cheeks.

“Thank you,” Emma said, bottom lip quivering.

Regina nodded, squeezed her arm then existed the stage.

By the time Emma had wrapped everything up, put the music back on and left the stage, Regina was already waiting. Not stopping, Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and brought her out of the sports hall, into a long corridor then into the bathroom. After she’d checked it was empty, she pushed Regina up against the door and placed her lips on top of ones she had been longing to kiss all day.

“Emma,” she muttered on a giggle, arms wrapping around the woman’s waist.

Their bodies were flushed together. Emma’s hands firmly gripped her hips. “You didn’t have to say that,” she said, closing her lips over Regina’s before she had a chance to respond. Emma’s feet shuffled closer, so one was on either side of Regina’s heels. Regina sighed into the kiss, squeezing Emma affectionately.

“I wanted to say a whole lot more.” Regina’s eyes dilated, chest heaving as she stared at Emma. “Were you okay with the friend part?”

Emma let out a deep breath, pushing her head to Regina’s. Green eyes closed whilst brown searched every detail on the relaxed face. “Yes,” she whispered, breath tickling Regina’s swollen lips. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

With the use of her fingers, Regina trailed them up and down Emma’s spine, revelling in the shiver it caused. “Can I take you out on a date?” she asked, tangling her fingers into blonde locks to bring Emma’s lips back down.

They kissed and Emma arched her back so their hips pressed together. They groaned and Regina let a hand fall to Emma’s ass. She squeezed, pulling her closer then let her hand drop, head falling against the door. “Sorry,” she mumbled, a flush growing up her cheeks. “Got a bit carried away.”

Emma only chuckled, softly claimed her lips once more then pulled back. “Don’t apologise,” she whispered. “I like it when you touch me. You should do it again and tell me about this date.”

With a smirk, Regina placed both hands on Emma’s cheeks, squeezing firmly. It forced Emma to her tiptoes, chest pressed against Regina’s. She moaned and leant her head into Regina’s neck, where she placed open mouthed kisses on the warm skin.

Dark eyes closed as Regina revelled in the sensations, ignoring the need to buck against Emma to relieve the throb between her legs. “We haven’t…been…on an official…date,” she said, groaning and sighing between her words. Her hands didn’t leave Emma’s backside the entire time.

Emma chuckled into her neck, nuzzling it with her nose. “I’d like that,” she said, lips brushing against her skin. “Hmm, keep your hands there.”

“As much as I would love to-” she tightened her grip. Emma had to scutter her feet and chuckled again. “Someone’s going to notice you’re missing soon.” If they didn’t stop, there was a large chance she would yank Emma’s jeans down and cup between her legs. They couldn’t afford to do that here and Emma most definitely deserved more than a bathroom.

“You’re right,” Emma said and popped her head up, a large smile on her features. After another soft kiss she stepped away from Regina. “You’re irresistible. You know that?”

“I do try, dear.” She pushed from the door and made her way to the two sinks and the mirrors on the wall. Righting her hair, she noticed large green eyes watching her through the reflection. Emma’s hands were gripped around the sink. She twisted her head, softening her eyes and waited for Regina.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Regina reached over and placed her hand on top of Emma’s. “I meant every word, darling.”

Their eyes connected, and the moment saw to it they could look to each other like they’d wanted to all day. Regina curled her fingers beneath Emma’s hand, pressing them against her sweaty palm. Emma swallowed, but didn’t drop her gaze. She turned, using her free hand to tuck of piece of dark hair behind Regina’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Regina,” she said, her voice taking on a husky quality. “Inside and out. I can’t wait to get to know you better. I want to know everything. I want-” the lump in her throat refused to be ignored. They’d managed to move both slowly and quickly. The fall had been almost instant, the admittance a little harder. Now they were together, but Emma and committing weren’t a combination she’d managed to do often. “I want you to be in my life forever.”

Their lips fell back together in a gentle kiss, slowly morphing more passionate by the second. Swollen lips mushed together, with tongues quickly making their way into the mix, causing moans and hums and sighs. They pulled back, cheeks flushed and smiling shyly.

Regina softly cupped Emma’s cheek. “C’mon. We should get back.”

“In a minute,” she sighed, leaning into the touch with closed eyes.

When they walked back inside they let their clasped hands fall apart. It would always leave a level of frustration brewing in Regina’s gut, but hoping they would have a long time to hold hands and be together, it reduced the sting significantly. They made their way through the crowd of people, seemingly unnoticed and headed out the door.

It remained busy outside, despite the cold weather. The bouncy castles were occupied and lines remained for face painting and cup cakes. Henry spun around, red and black covering his face. His eyes lit up and he ran to the pair, Katherine trailing behind. “Mom! Emma!”  

“Whoa! Look, Regina, it’s Spiderman.” Emma smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair. “You look cool, bud.”

“Yes, you really do.” Regina chuckled, and her heart filled with so much love for her son. She glanced Emma’s way, knowing the significance of the choice. Emma nodded, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Henry beamed and was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Are you having a good time, Henry?” Regina asked, pulling him into a one armed side hug. “You’re Spiderman face paint is really cool, Emma’s right-” she winked at Emma then chuckled as Katherine walked closer and shoved cake into her wide open mouth.

“Yeah. Everything’s so fun and Dilan’s here.” Perhaps it was a little too much sugar which caused his reaction, but if he was happy and having fun, then Regina was also happy.

“I’m glad you’re having such a good time,” Emma said, feeling the same as Regina. Henry was growing on her, the way small children do. Worming their way into your heart and never allowing you to have that piece back. As much as the thought scared her; a future with Regina included one with Henry. She took a deep breath and remembered they were only in the early stages of a relationship. “Looks like someone else is too.”

“T’is ‘mazing,” Katherine muttered and chomped on the cake. She licked her fingers one at a time then brushed her hands together. “You should get one.”

“Glad you like them,” Emma said and raised her eyebrow at her cheek. “I also like your butterfly. You do know the face painting was for the kids, right?” She bumped her arm with a closed fist, unable to stop the chuckle.

Regina shook her head and crossed her arms. “Katherine is the biggest child I’ve ever met. Minus the innuendos,” she said, tipping her head at the thought.

“I’ll have you know I’m a responsible adult.” Although her face was sombre, neither of them could take her seriously.

Emma winked. “The butterfly on your cheek says otherwise.”

“Aunty Kath’s butterfly is cool. Emma’s plays with us at the club though, I think she’s like a kid.” Henry said it so matter of fact, the three of them laughed.

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said. “I still think you’re Aunty Kath is the worst.”

“You’re just jealous of my face paint.” Katherine grinned at the pair, crossed her arms then squinted her eyes. She regarded them for a long moment, causing the two of them to squirm.

“I don’t like that look, dear,” Regina said.

“Hey, Henry,” Katherine said and moved to take him under her wing. A look passed between them and Regina raised her brow at the conspiracy. “What do you say we get your mom and Emma to get their face painted?”

Henry gasped and looked at them. “Please, please, please. It would look so good. We would all be matching.”

“Using a child to get your way,” Emma said, impressed because it was totally something she would do. “That’s smooth.”

“Using my son against me.” Regina bit down on her cheek and glanced towards Emma. It would be cute, she mused, to see a little something on her cheek. She also knew her friend would be impossible. Paired with Henry, there would be no escaping this. “Perhaps something small.”

“Are you serious? I need to look professional.” Emma pouted, and it was the most adorable thing Regina had ever seen. She went to kiss it, stopping herself after she had taken a step closer. Her shoulders deflated. She sighed deeply. “We can kiss more later,” Emma whispered, trying to ease Regina’s discomfort.

“Oh-” Katherine crossed her arms and shook her head at them. “I suspect you already can’t keep your hands to yourselves. You’re like-.”

“If we get our face painted,” Emma interrupted, “will you stop with that train of thought?”

Katherine grinned. “Absolutely.”

It was exactly how the pair came to have small hearts on their left cheek. Emma’s was yellow and Regina’s purple. Their favourite colours. They made their way back over to Katherine who was keeping watch over Henry, who was currently on the bouncy castle.

“Wow, you both are milking this relationship thing.” Katherine rolled her eyes whilst being secretly pleased. She thought it was cute, but relentless teasing was her speciality after all. “Next you’ll be getting matching rings and wedding dresses.”

“Perhaps we’ll get matching dogs,” Emma said, cringing slightly. The idea being a relationship step not as far as marriage. “Forget it, my come backs are usually better than that.”

“It was a nice try.” Regina smirked and patted her head as if she was a small child. Emma ducked away with a fake pout. “Don’t get any ideas about a pet. Turns out I have three children to look after, I cannot add a dog into the mix.”

“Did you just call me a child?” Emma squinted her eyes, unable to suppress a smirk.

Katherine shook her head and took a step backwards simultaneously.

“Watch out,” Emma said, but her words had zero effect.

The back of Katherine came into contact with something hard, yet soft. Katherine’s arms flew into the air, feet tripping over themselves. A cupcake went flying onto the grass, squashed and inedible, as the kind stranger opened his arms and grabbed onto the falling woman before she hit the ground. Caught in an embrace as if they had been dancing and she had been dipped in her partner’s arms, Katherine looked up into dark, concerned eyes.

“Are you alright?” a deep voice asked. Katherine’s eyes went wide as she used one hand to grip onto his toned bicep. With one foot on the ground, the other was hanging mid-air and it flailed around until he tipped her upright.

“I…I am now,” she said and smoothed down her clothes. Her hair was a little bit of a mess, but she gave it a quick shake followed by a seductive smirk. “Thanks to you.” The fingers still on his bicep squeezed at her words. He flashed her a brilliant smile and nodded his head slightly.

“You’re not hurt?” he asked, genuine concern in his husky voice. The one which sent a shiver down Katherine’s spine. Emma and Regina shared a glance, suppressing laughs at the eyes they were making at each other.

“No, but I can’t say the same for your cupcake,” she said and removed her hand. A thought about taking a step backwards and giving the man some space fleeted across her mind. Instead she smirked and stayed far too close. “Let me buy you another, as a thank you for saving my ass.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” he said, waving his hands in the air. “I’m sure my niece has already had far too much sugar. I might be a bit of a pushover.” He smiled a little and Katherine was completely affected by it. Not only was it sweet, her heart was pounding was the proximity.

“I insist,” she said and finally took a step back. She let her eyes quickly trail over the man. He was smartly dressed, in a shirt and sweater over the top. Perhaps even over dressed for the event, but Katherine quirked her brow nonetheless. “I can’t let your niece go without her cupcake from her favourite uncle.” Katherine winked, and the other man laughed.

“I do have to keep my title as favourite,” he said and offered her a wink of his own. “I’m Terry, may I escort you to the cupcake table?”

“You may.” He lifted his arm and she wrapped her own around it, fingers gripping into the soft material. It was a very personal gesture, but Katherine took it nonetheless. He was warm against the cool weather and she half wanted to snuggle in his arms. As they walked away, she threw a head over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at the stunned pair. _‘He’s hot,’_ she mouthed, then concentrated on the nice stranger.

“I seriously cannot believe that just happened.” Emma kept her eyes on the two of them. All of the comments from Katherine over the last few months about her obvious attraction to Regina came flooding to the surface. If she’d had as much guts as Katherine, they could’ve began dating ages ago. She chuckled and looked to an equally stunned Regina.

“I would apologise for my friend picking up a guy at your event, but you’re well aware of her ways by now.” She shook her head and took a moment to spot Henry. He was still bouncing away with his friends. Regina waved, so Henry jumped into the air and waved back, a smile breaking the Spiderman face.

Emma chuckled, “it’s not a problem. I suppose…I can see why he would be attractive,” she said, but her brow furrowed. He was aesthetically pleasing, but attractive? Her eyes ran the length of Regina, over her gorgeous figure, tanned skin and those dark eyes which had her going weak in the knees. “I take it back,” she said and flashed her eyes wide.

Regina smirked and crossed her arms. “Right back at you,” she said, voice dropping a few syllables and admired Emma even if her entire body was covered from head to toe in clothing. All that was free were her pale fingers, red nose and rather gorgeous eyes.

“I do have the slightest urge to tease her like she did with us,” Emma said. “But for some reason I still think she would get the last word in.”

“I wouldn’t even go there.” With a final look to Henry to gesture she was going back inside, she turned and tipped her head to Emma. “Now, I’m going to escort you inside and to a stall. I saw something I think you might like.”

“Oh, you don’t have-”

The raised brow cut her off.

Regina smiled and directed Emma inside. It might have taken a bit of persuading, but Regina bought Emma a bracelet. It was small and understated, silver with a small heart pendent. After they’d walked to a quiet corner in the room, she gently pushed it onto Emma’s wrist, their eyes connecting as her fingers trailed over her arm where she had pushed up Emma’s coat.

“Thank you.” Emma dropped her head and toyed with the bracelet. She wasn’t used to people buying her things for no reason. She wasn’t used to people buying things for her, period. “I love it,” she whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

“Know I’ll always support you,” Regina said, a soft smile to accompany her words. “You really have done something incredible here. I’m proud of you and you deserved something back.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Emma brushed her fingers over the jewellery. Her heart swelled and she wanted more than anything to kiss her girlfriend. To hold her and show her how much she meant to Emma. “It’s beautiful.”

“As are you, Emma.” Regina squeezed her arm and planned to pull her in for a tight hug when they were alone. “C’mon, let’s go and find Henry.”

After a few hours had passed, the event began to dwindle down and eventually a lot people had left. The staff were closing the stalls and thanking those for their generous donations. Emma was beside herself with joy, saying goodbye to many of the parents she saw on a regular basis and some people she hadn’t seen before. It had been a success and for once she allowed herself to be proud of her accomplishment, twiddling with the bracelet the entire time.

When she made her way back outside, Regina and Katherine were chatting to the mysterious stranger. He seemed infatuated with Katherine and Emma felt happy for her as they made their way closer. “Hey,” she said, a little exhausted, but feeling buzzed with excitement.

“Hi, darling,” Regina said, more relaxed without the pressure of their relationship needing to be completely contained. Emma scanned the area, only some of her staff remained. The odd parent, but there weren’t that many people in sight. She quickly wrapped an arm around Regina and squeezed, before letting go.

“You didn’t tell me they were a couple,” Terry said, looking to Katherine. He smiled with his eyes and looked back over at Emma. “I’m Terry by the way, Katherine tells me you’re behind this event.” He held his hand out.

“Yes, that would be me.” Emma shook it, a little relieved at the reaction.

“Well, thank you. My niece has had a great time.”

“I think Kaley and Henry are the only children left standing,” Regina said, feeling warmed by the interaction. “They’re running around somewhere.”

“Kaley’s your niece?”

As if the mention had summoned her, the two children ran puffing and panting to the adults. Kaley ran ahead of Henry, reaching her uncle before he had. “I win,” she said and placed both hands on her knees. It caused her brown curly hair to fall over her eyes, and she smiled and spun, sticking her tongue out at Henry.

“I’ll win next time,” he said and walked over to his mother.

Terry patted the child on the back and tipped his head at Emma. “Oh,” she said and giggled behind her palms. “Thank you Emma, I’ve had fun today. The bouncy castle was really fun.”

“You’re welcome little missy,” she said on a wink. In all honesty, Emma loved all the children she looked after. Spending multiple hours with them a week, getting to know their personalities and seeing them grow, would cause that to happen. “I like the multicoloured heart, we’re matching.”

“We’re all matching,” Regina added, a hand going around Henry’s shoulders.

“I got it for my dads,” she said on a shrug. “And I like rainbows, they’re pretty.”

“You have super good taste,” Emma said, glancing at Regina then back to the small adorable child. If only all children could be raised to understand the simple concept of love.

“She’s sweet,” Katherine whispered to Terry, her heart melting at the child. “I can see why she’s wrapped around your little finger.”

“And she knows it.” He squeezed his niece’s shoulder gently. “I think it’s time we find those fathers of yours and get going. But before we do,” he said and turned to Katherine. “I’ve had a great time talking to you. Perhaps we could do this again, over drinks?”

It took a moment for the words to register, but the moment it did the redness ran up Katherine’s neck.

“You’re blushing,” Emma said, not stopping the smirk for a second. It was most definitely time for some payback.

“I would like that,” she said and shook her head at Emma. “How about I give you my number and we can arrange something soon?” She was smiling and twisting a foot into the ground. Regina laughed at the reaction and glanced over at Emma, clasping onto her hand. Emma squeezed back without hesitation.

After numbers had been exchanged, they all said their goodbyes. Which left three adults and a tired little boy. Regina handed over the packet of candy which instantly had Henry gasp. “Thanks, mom,” he said and took the offered food. “And thanks, Emma. Today’s been awesome.”

“You’re welcome, Henry.” Emma then sought out Katherine. “And I cannot believe you just got yourself a date.”

“Who wouldn’t want a piece of this-” she winked, remembering what Emma had said during their Starbucks meeting. Emma bit her lip and glanced between them. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have admitted that. It only made Katherine laugh. “Emma thinks I’m hot.”

“She…pried it out of me,” she muttered, looking to her feet.

“Katherine’s practically family-” Regina wrinkled her nose. “I find that more disturbing than anything else. Though, I gather that has done wonders for her self-esteem.” Regina wrapped her arm around Emma and kissed her cheek, right over the heart. It didn’t bother her; she trusted Emma and knew exactly what kind of things came out of her friend’s mouth.

“Thank you both for coming today,” Emma said and looked at them in turn.

It meant more to Emma that she could ever express. Throughout her entire life, she’d never had anyone to be there to support her. Not until Jo, at least, but it had never come in the form of a girlfriend. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She snuggled into Regina, and thanked the event for bringing them together, excited to begin a new chapter with this woman in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long update! A tiny bit nsfw at the end, but it's rather tame. Enjoy!

The door opened, and Emma stood beaming outside of it. Smile radiant and curls bounced around her face. She wore washed out jeans, a dark tank top, beige leather jacket and boots. Brown eyes dilated and Regina hitched a breath.

“You look stunning.”

“Oh-” Emma chuckled and shook her head, “not really. It’s just jeans and a top.” Her shoulders lifted then fell, but the smile didn’t leave.

“You look beautiful,” Regina said softly then took a step backwards, extending an arm. “Please do come inside. I apologise that our planned date night has ended up moving to my house.”

“I don’t mind,” Emma said and chuckled.

Her booted feet stepped onto the carpet and she passed Regina with a shy smile. The size of the house never failed to make Emma gasp. She stood, until the door clicked shut and Regina came up from behind.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she said and placed a hand into Emma’s lower back. Soft lips pressed against Emma’s cheek, the arm slipping around her waist. Emma twisted her head to capture those tempting lips.

Regina moaned as they pressed together. She turned to wrap both arms around Emma’s waist. “You sure you don’t mind?” she asked, then inched closer until her mouth was against Emma’s.

Fingers bunched into the material of Regina’s blouse. Their lips slid together, their kisses creating puckering, wet noises. Emma could’ve easily done this for the entire night, but she pulled her head back to shake it. “Not at all.”

Emma’s eyes lit up, staring into Regina’s.

“Even with a-”

Feet stomped down the stairs.

“Seven year old,” Regina finished as Henry bounced into the room.

They gave each other one last peck then pulled apart.

“Hey bud. Long time no see,” Emma said and winked. They’d seen each other multiple times that week, but Henry was a sweet and rather sarcastic child. Fun to be around. Emma didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Hi, Emma,” he said and moved over to the couch. He grabbed onto the controller and pressed a few buttons until his Xbox lit up and the screen showed he was signing in. “Mom says you’re over for dinner. What are we having?”

“We’re having a pasta bake with some garlic bread,” she replied and scrunched her nose up. “Is that ok?”

“Sounds great,” Emma said, mouth watering at the thought. “Would you like any help?”

Regina’s hips sashayed as she walked away. “No thank you,” she said, twisting her head over one shoulder with a smirk. “The oven does most of the work. And you can play on that until dinner, Henry.” Regina disappeared into the kitchen.

“Okay, mom,” he called back, loading up a game of Minecraft.

Emma shuffled for a moment, lip between her teeth. The few times she had visited hadn’t exactly made it feel completely like a home. One where she could kick off her shoes and lazy on the couch or grab a drink without feeling the need to ask. She was sure Regina wouldn’t mind, but she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing.

“You know you don’t have to stand there,” Henry said, flickering his eyes to her before returning them to the screen.

“Yeah, I know, I’m gunna check on your mom,” she said and made her way to the kitchen.

Regina’s gloved hands shoved the tray back into the oven. She bumped it with her hip to close the door then pulled the gloves off, chucking them onto the side.

“Hey,” Emma said, shuffling awkwardly near the door.

“Hi.” Regina’s sparkling eyes found Emma’s. “Would you like something to drink, darling?”

Emma nodded her head and moved further into the kitchen. Arms crossed around her chest whilst Regina walked to the fridge.

“Wine? Or would you prefer something else?”

“Wine’s good.” Emma’s eyes scanned the kitchen, already falling for it. It was so spacious, the breakfast bar perhaps being her favourite addition. She thought about getting some glasses to help Regina, but didn’t know where they were. Her lip became her favourite place to chew.

“You want to have it with dinner or now?” Regina asked, spinning with a bottle of white in her hands. Both brows raised as she waited for Emma’s response.

“Dinner? Could I err..” she uncrossed her arms and fiddled with her fingers in front of her middle. “Have a glass of water, please?” Her voice was quiet, eyes falling to the ground. The simple question made her heart pound. It made her feel stupid and her cheeks flamed.

“Of course,” Regina said.

The glass bottle clinked onto the breakfast bar and Regina made her way to the cupboards. “Glasses are in here,” she said, one hand on the door handle and her head twisted to meet Emma’s eyes. She nodded in response as Regina pulled out a couple of wine glasses and a thin one. Filled with water, she handed it to Emma.

“Thank you,” she said and wrapped her fingers around the glass.

“Dinner won’t be too long. I’m just going to put the garlic bread on.” Regina pecked Emma’s lips, loving the feeling of having her girlfriend in her kitchen. She spun and her tight clad feet padded across the kitchen floor, stopping in front of the fridge.

Emma sipped at her water then realised she wasn’t exactly needed here. She turned and walked back into the living room. The glass was at her lips until nearly all the water had gone, as she stood behind the couch and watched Henry play on his game.

“I don’t mind you watching me play,” Henry said and briefly twisted his head to Emma. “Do you know how to play?”

Emma shook her head and moved to plonk down next to Henry. He played whilst explaining it to Emma; from the creepers, the spawning and awful looking spiders. He showed her his pigs and accidently killed a villager, giggling to himself. Emma watched intently, until arms snaked around her neck from behind.

“Having fun?” Regina asked, breathing onto her neck. Emma smiled and leant into the touch. Henry hummed and kept his eyes on the game. Lips pressed through her blonde hair, causing a sigh to escape from pale lips.

“Henry’s explaining the game to me,” she said, wrapping her fingers around Regina’s wrists. Emma might not exactly understand it, but she got a few of the concepts. Kill the ugly looking spiders and the creepers, for one thing.

“He’ll have you watching him all night,” Regina said, flashing a smirk at the hazel eyes which squinted her way. She chuckled at Henry as he directed his attention back to the game.

“I’m teaching Emma,” he said, twisting his upper body this way and that as his thumbs worked quickly.

“I’m sure you are.” Regina pulled her hands away and stood, taking a moment to breathe them in. It made her giddy. Emma was in her house, talking with her son. They were about to have dinner and perhaps they were due a few more romantic type dates. Walks under the moonlight and the like, but a domestic evening gave Regina a serious case of the butterflies.

It made them real.

Emma spun her body around, arm coming to rest of the back of the couch. “Can I use the bathroom?” she asked softly, dropping her eyes to the floor.

Regina frowned, then gently placed two fingers under Emma’s chin. She lifted her face until those large eyes were staring back at her. “You don’t need to ask,” she said gently.

Emma hadn’t had any problems the last time she had stayed. Or…she doesn’t remember her having any. Regina took a moment to cup Emma’s cheek and run her thumb along it. There was the issue of her relaxing when they had gone to sleep, but nothing else came to mind.

“Okay,” Emma whispered and leant into the touch.

“Dinner will be in ten,” she said and pulled her hand back. “Ten minutes, Henry and that goes off for the night.” He sighed, but nodded anyway. Regina flashed a brief smile at Emma then went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Emma was in the doorway, hopping from foot to foot.

“Would you mind going to the first cupboard on the left and getting four plates, please?” Regina asked, pulling the tray from the oven. She quickly put it on the kitchen side, pulling off the oven gloves. The plates clanked together as Emma grabbed them, cupboard banging then Emma put them near Regina. Once her hand was free, Regina grabbed it and gave it a quick squeeze. “Thank you.”

Emma smiled and nodded tightly. It caused Regina’s stomach to curdle, but she didn’t want to talk to her in front of Henry. She grabbed a knife to cut up the garlic bread and put it onto one of the plates, directing Emma to place it on the table. She distributed the pasta and placed them onto the breakfast bar. Before calling Henry, she turned quickly to Emma and pulled her into her arms.

“Are you okay?”

Emma nodded into her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. “Adjusting,” she mumbled and nuzzled her neck. They stayed embraced for a few moments, until the waft of the tomato sauce reminded them of their grumbling stomachs. Regina rubbed her back quickly then pulled away.

Regina called Henry and soon they all sat at the breakfast bar, tucking into their meal. Henry was on a stool next to Regina, with Emma across from her. “Good?” she asked, with a raised brow.

Emma hummed and shoved some more food into her mouth, grinning. She muttered some incoherent words with food in her mouth, but the slight moan of approval was all Regina needed. They chatted and ate, with the pair sipping at the wine. As the time wore on, Emma’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled more freely. It felt good, to be at home with her girlfriend and son, eating a meal together.

“We should do this more often,” Regina whispered across the table and took Emma’s hand into her own. There was a moment of panic which flickered across Emma’s eyes, then she softened, smiled and nodded. Regina’s thumb moved over the back of Emma’s hand. She hadn’t wanted to push, but she wanted Emma here.

“I’d like that,” she said then bit her lip and looked away.

Regina frowned.

“I think that would be cool.” Henry bit off a piece of garlic bread and chomped on it happily. Emma smiled at him then looked up to meet Regina’s worried gaze. She tightened her grip on Regina’s hand.

“As long as you don’t mind me being here. I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything. Not if you’re busy or-”

“Emma. I want you here.” Regina took a moment to remember they had said slow. This wasn’t exactly fitting into that category.

If Katherine hadn’t decided to go on a date with Terry on the same night she had said she would watch Henry, then they would’ve spent the evening having a meal or watching a movie. Not that she could blame her best friend. Most of the time she would drop her plans to have Henry. Regina was happy Katherine had found someone who made her blush or giggle over the phone.

“But,” she continued, cringing a little. “We don’t have to rush into anything. I still owe you a proper date.”

“I count this as proper. You cooked for me, well us,” Emma said and chuckled at the sauce around Henry’s mouth. “Thank you. It was really good.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina slid her hand free and turned her attention to her son’s plate. “Eat a little more, Henry, please or at least another slice of garlic bread.”

“I’m getting full,” he said on a sigh.

Regina wasn’t convinced, he had eaten about half of the pasta bake and a slice of garlic bread. “Just a little more,” she said, encouragingly.

“Dude. I thought you could pack away more than me,” Emma said and lifted her empty plate. “I’ve finished and you’re not even half way. And I’ve had three slices of garlic bread.”

“No way. I can eat more than you,” he said and shovelled a giant forkful of pasta into his mouth. In no time, only a small amount of his food remained, and he’d eaten another slice of the garlic bread. Emma winked at Regina, who smiled gratefully. It wasn’t that she was worried about her son’s eating habits, but on occasion he decided he didn’t want dinner. Then thirty minutes later he would be asking for candy.

“That’s much better,” Regina said and smiled at her son. She took his and her own plate, sliding off the stool. Emma took a hold of the other two and followed.

“Want me to clear up?” Emma asked, holding the plates near the sink.

“Sure, the plates need rinsing then putting in the dishwasher.” After the tap had been turned on, she left the plates for Emma to tidy. Regina kissed her cheek in thanks then turned to find her son.

Henry had jumped off his stool and made his way to the fridge. “Can I have a drink, mom?” he asked, though he had opened the door and was scanning the contents.

“No soda,” she said, knowing he had already had his can for the day. If left up to him, he would probably have at least four cans of coke a day.

He grabbed some juice, shut the door then shuffled over to the two of them. Emma was doing the same and Regina had to shake her head at the them. She first turned to Henry. “Ask away,” she said in a playful tone.

His shoulders swayed from side to side and he pulled a face. “Maybe,” he said, extending the syllables. “We could watch a movie.”

Regina did suppose that fit under date category. Except for the making out part, what with a child being present. She turned her attention to Emma who nodded and shrugged, hands back in the pockets of her jeans.

“I don’t mind,” she said. “Sounds fun.”

“Can we have popcorn?” Henry asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, can we have popcorn?” Emma asked and smiled a cheeky grin. She used a shoulder to nudge Regina’s with a chuckle. It made Regina want to hug and kiss her and tell her to be herself at all times. There was something she was clearly missing and although she desperately wanted to talk to Emma, she put it to the back of her mind and hoped she would bring it up first.

“The pair of you are going to be trouble,” she said and went straight to the cupboard to pull out a bag of popcorn. “Show Emma where the movies are,” she said to Henry. “I trust you to pick a good one out between you.”

Her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket to read the message.

“Oh, Emma,” she called. The younger woman appeared back into the kitchen. “Are you free tomorrow evening? Katherine said she’ll have Henry is we wanted to reschedule?”

Emma smiled shyly and shuffled her socked feet along the floor. Regina could imagine Emma running and attempting to slide along it at some point in the future. “Yeah, I’m free,” she said and rested warm hands on Regina’s hips. “Where would you like to go?”

“I have the perfect place.” Regina slipped her arms around Emma’s neck then very gently closed her lips over Emma’s. Instantly, she increased the pressure on Emma’s mouth, resulting in a moan from the younger woman. She ran her tongue along Emma’s lower lip. She smirked and opened her eyes to find Regina already staring at her.

“You’re so hot,” she whispered, breath slightly laboured. Eyes raked up and down the gorgeous women, before settling on her dilated irises. All Regina did was chuckle, steal a quick kiss before she grabbed Emma’s hand and directed her into the living room.

Within fifteen minutes they were sat in the living room with the lights off, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and a Star Wars movie, return of the Jedi, playing on the screen. Henry had taken the chair and currently sat twisted, with his legs dangling over the chair arm and a blanket draped over his knees. Emma and Regina sat on the couch, a blanket between them.

It took Regina about ten minutes of extreme patience before she couldn’t take it any longer. “Come here,” she whispered into Emma’s ear and swivelled slightly. There was no reason they couldn’t cuddle with Henry around, that was hardly inappropriate. Emma sighed and altered the blanket as she manoeuvred herself.

Regina was pressed up against the corner of the couch, with Emma’s back leant against her front. The blanket moved so it went around Regina’s shoulders and then Emma had it bunched in a fist and tucked under her chin. She twisted and bent her legs up, resting her head on Regina’s chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Emma’s middle and she held onto her. They both relaxed into each other, then Emma brought the blanket up to rub against the slope of her nose.

It might have been the sweetest thing Regina had ever seen.

She had the urge to remind Emma she would always be there for her. To listen to any problem and help in any ways she could. To just be the person she ranted to after having a bad day or beaming to after achieving something another person wouldn’t think was important. It wasn’t the time. She could almost feel the emotional barrier around Emma.

She placed a kiss through her hair and held the woman she was slowly falling for. It might be early days and at times, Regina had to remind herself they were in a new relationship. A possibility existed where a few months down the line, all the good feelings would evaporate. Those thoughts fleeted away the moment they entered her mind, however, as the looked back down to Emma. The woman so content in her arms.

She kissed her again. Emma briefly popped her head up and smiled, before bringing her eyes back to the movie. Regina didn’t pay it much attention. With the way she had seen it dozen’s of times already, it wasn’t as if she was missing much, but with Emma right there, she found something else she would rather look at.

***

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and had to twist at an awkward angle as they stumbled down the spiral stair case. The walls were dark and had been purposefully graffitied on. Bright colours illuminated their path. “I can’t believe you choose to take me back here for our first official date.”

“I want to get to know you better. I really liked it here, too.” Regina smiled softly, squeezing their intertwined fingers currently resting on Emma’s shoulder. Emma had bent her elbow up in favour of keeping a hold of Regina’s hand.

They reached the bottom, hands swinging between their bodies and walked into the crowded space. People were scattered around the room; some slouched in the booths, a couple playing darts, a group of people stood to the right hand side of the room, drinking and chatting, whilst others sat on the stools or leant against the bar. It was a little livelier than the last time they had been here, but it had a nice welcome feel.

Jo spotted them the moment they entered and wafted an arm in the air. Her gaze flickered to their conjoined hands. She smirked. “I see an ‘I told you so’ is in order,” she shouted across the room. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? And where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Their eyes met and they let out a soft chuckle, before making their way over.

“It’s sort of new,” Emma said, as they reached Jo. She placed an elbow on the sticky bar and smiled between Regina and Jo. “I can take one ‘I told you so’ but after that, I’ll ignore you for the rest of the night.”

Regina chuckled and shook her head. What was with their friends and the need to gloat? “How are you, Jo? I can tell you Emma remains mischievous as ever.” Soft lips very quickly pecked Emma’s cheek. A smile followed and a roll of green eyes.

“I’m doing great, thanks.” Jo crossed her bare arms and leant them against the bar. The tank top she wore showed off her tattoos nicely. “Please tell me you’re a couple?”

“We’re girlfriends,” Emma confirmed, never getting used to that word. “This is our first official date. No idea why Regina would pick here though.” She winked and playfully punched Jo in the arm.

“Hey-” she pointed her finger at the blonde. “This is a great place for a date.” The stern looked morphed to one of joy. “I’m happy for you, girl. ‘Bout time you got yourself a keeper. She’s stunning too,” she said and winked at Regina. It caused a blush and Regina glanced to her heels.

“Emma! Darling.” The voice came from behind. Emma’s eyes brightened. She released Regina’s hand and she spun on the spot, boots screeching on the tiled floors.

“Michelle!” Emma said, beaming. “I haven’t seen you in so long.” Emma moved forwards and received a bear hug from the older woman. Her eyes closed in the tight grip. Regina’s lips pushed up. She became entranced.

“That’s my partner,” Jo said, nodding towards the brunette. “In case you were wondering. I know what that one is like for details.”

Regina reluctantly pulled her eyes from Emma. It was intoxicating to see her girlfriend look so content. It made her heart warm in ways she had never felt. She placed her elbows on the bar and looked to Jo. “Emma mentioned something about a partner, but you’re right,” she said on a chuckle. “There weren’t many details involved.”

Emma sighed as she pulled away from the embrace and turned back towards Regina. Hands in the front pockets of her jeans she twisted her body between Regina and Michelle and bit her lip. “This is my girlfriend,” she said, eyes intently on the warm brown ones. Michelle gasped and gently patted Emma on the shoulder.

“So you’re the girlfriend we’ve heard nothing about?” Michelle said and extended an arm. Regina took the offered palm and shook.

“That would be me.” Regina smiled at the older woman then directed her gaze to Emma, taking a hold of her hand. “This one is terrible at telling me anything-” she winked then looked back at Michelle. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you too, darling,” Michelle said and shuffled behind Emma. She placed a hand on the bar, palm facing upwards. Jo rolled her eyes but took it anyway.

“I tell you things,” Emma mumbled. She let go of Regina to slip onto a stool, both elbows going to the bar so she could place her head in her hands and pout. Regina shook her head and slipped an arm around her waist, lightly slipping her fingers beneath Emma’s tank top and running them over Emma’s warm skin.

“One heck of a thing to miss out,” Jo said and squeezed her partner’s hand. Not that she was surprised. Personal details of any kind had to be pried out of the woman at times.

“We must have met, what was it? Almost twenty one years ago?” Michelle said, and found Emma’s gaze. “Perhaps it’s something that could’ve been mentioned. It’s hardly knew.” Emma let out a little chuckle, and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yup. And that woman still drives me mad to this day.” Jo threw a nut into her mouth, chewing through a grin.

“You don’t mean that,” Emma said with an eye roll. “You two love each other. You’re like, my role models.”

“Oh honey. I would get better role models if I was you.” Michelle's other hand came to Emma’s shoulder, where she squeezed. “Considering this one doesn’t want to share, time for the greatest love story of all times.” She winked at Jo, who found herself rolling her eyes again. She then looked to Michelle with love, something which didn’t go unmissed by Emma or Regina.

“I wouldn’t want to miss the best love story of all times,” Regina said, and softened when she noticed Emma staring at her. Regina smiled and Emma ducked her head, keeping her eyes on the bar.

“Me and Jo, we met at a trans rights rally. We didn’t have many of those back then,” Michelle said. “I was surprised when so many people turned up. Especially those it didn’t affect. Jo here, was a complete damsel in distress-”

“Excuse me, I was trying to break up a fight between some drunk dudes who tried to ruin the day.” Jo huffed and raised her brows at her partner.

“Alright, Jo got punched in the eye. I saw it happen and helped get her away. Luckily, those idiots didn’t cause too much trouble and the rest of the day went smoothly. I helped clean her up and well, the rest is history.” Michelle’s eyes caught a twinkle to them. There had been some bumps in the road, but they’d made it work and they loved each other more now than ever before.

“That’s certainly an interesting meet. Also, very sweet…in it’s own unique way.” They all shared a small laugh before Regina turned back to Emma.

“I told you,” Michelle said and winked. “Greatest love story of all times.”

“You forgot to mention the part where you stood me up on our first date,” Jo said.

“Minor details.” She wafted a hand across her face, as if she had smelt something bad. “A mix up in venue, it was a complete accident.” She smiled and leant across the bar with puckered lips. Jo pushed onto her toes to give her a quick peck.

“I’m still mad at you,” she teased and walked away when a guy waved her down.

“You guys are idiots,” Emma said and flashed Michelle a smile.

Regina let her eyes trail between them. It might only be a bar, one which many wouldn’t consider stepping foot in, but it was nice and friendly and Regina found herself extremely grateful for these women in Emma’s life.

“Want a drink?” she asked, turning towards her girlfriend.

“Sure. They do mean cocktails.”

After they’d both ordered, a tequila sun rise for Regina and a sex on the beach for Emma, with a silent chuckle as she thought back to Katherine, they walked away from the bar and slid into a booth.

“Michelle seems lovely,” Regina said and took a sip of her drink. She nodded in approval. “This is great.”

“I told you and she is, she really helped me.” Emma sipped on her drink as Regina tipped her head.

“Details?” she said, a joking tone to her voice.

“I tell you stuff,” she muttered again. After another sip of her drink, she put it down. “When I first met them, I sort of hated using the word lesbian. It made me feel all weird, so I just stuck with gay. Michelle got me to accept the word and disconnect it from all the negative associations. It’s who I am and there’s nothing wrong or dirty about the word. It’s pure and beautiful and she got me to realise that.”

Regina reached across the table and took Emma’s hand into her own. The more she heard about them, the more she was dying to get to know them better. She did wonder why Emma didn’t spend as much time with them in a social setting away from the bar, but she presumed they appeared more like older family members than friends. Either way… “I would like to invite them round for dinner some time. Perhaps in the new year? They seem very important to you and honestly, Emma, Michelle’s right.” Her hand squeezed tighter for emphasis. “It’s our word and our identity, screw anyone who tries to take it away from us.”

“You’ve got that right, honey.” Michelle smiled down at them, own drink in hand. “Sorry, felt my ears burning,” she said on a wink and slid in next to Emma. “And, I’ll pass it by Jo, but I would very much like to get to know the woman who is making this one swoon.”

She poked Emma’s rib, causing Emma to jolt and slap the hand away. On a pout, Emma shuffled herself further towards the wall and stuck her tongue out.

“That’s settled then. If that’s okay, Emma?” Regina’s eyes connected with her, intent on learning to read her tells, until the point she would know her as much as herself. When her shoulders relaxed, and she nodded with the straw between her lips, Regina sighed.

“Anyway,” Michelle said, lowering her tone under the sound of the beat drumming from the jukebox and chatter. “I’ve come to ask your advice on something. I’m not sure if it’s something I should do. It’s something I want, but I’m not entirely sure Jo does.”

“Spill.” Emma gave her a pointed stare.

“Well-” her forearms came to rest on the table. She quickly looked over her shoulder before flickering her gaze between the two of them. “I’m thinking of proposing to Jo. I’ve had it in the back of my mind since it became legal. I was hoping she would propose first, but it’s never been something we’ve talked about.”

Emma’s eye brows shot up. The drink went down onto the table with such force, a few drops spilt over the edge. “Michelle. I cannot believe you’ve been thinking about this for years and only just told me.”

“Without knowing you both, I do think marriage is a beautiful thing,” she said, averting her eyes from Emma. The last thing she wanted was to scare her off. Either way, she would sacrifice marriage if it meant keeping Emma. “You both obviously look happy together. Very much in love. What have you got to lose?”

“If she says no and our relationship goes south. I’m not getting any younger.” Michelle did chuckle though, knowing a ‘no’ response wouldn’t keep her away from Jo. Their relationship worked for them, not perfect by any means, but it had levity.

“Perhaps ask her about it, rather than proposing. Might be better than building something up if Jo’s not interested.” If Emma thought about it, she couldn’t remember if she’d ever had a conversation with either of them on the subject.

“And take all the fun away from a big build up?” Michelle put a hand on her heart. “I am offended. Go big or go home.”

Emma chuckled. “Well yeah, that’s you down to a tee.”

“Go for it. And do let us know how it goes.” Regina gave her an encouraging smile, eyes wandering off into space for the time being. Emma noticed, intently drinking the alcoholic cocktail.

“I will do. If all goes well, I’ll announce it to the world.”

Regina took a swig of her drink, then excused herself to the rest room. She was half way there, turning into a small corridor leading to the bathroom, when a figure came up from behind and tapped her shoulder. Regina spun.

“Hey,” Jo said. “Got a minute?”

“Of course.” She smiled, even if her insides churned with worry.

“I just…she’s been through a lot,” Jo said and sighed when Regina nodded in understanding. “Be careful with her and don’t break her heart. You’re the second woman she’s ever brought down here. The first ran off on her.”

“Lily,” Regina said softly. “She’s told me a little about her.”

“That’s a good sign,” she said, them both catching each other’s gaze. “Don’t hurt Emma. We’re the closest thing she’s got to family and I guessed someone had to give this speech. She’s closed off, but, don’t doubt she wants you or love or all of that. Be there for her. She’ll need it.” Jo tapped her arm then crossed them over her chest, shuffling.

“I don’t plan to. I really want her in my life, I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” The sparkle in her eyes added context to her words. Depths she was otherwise unable to vocalise. There was something about Emma she couldn’t put a name to. All she knew was how she felt.

“She’s already integrating into my life.” Regina thought to Katherine and Henry and Emma in her house the previous night. “I go to my best friend’s family for thanksgiving and Emma’s spending it with us.”

“For thanksgiving? How did you manage that? We’ve been asking her for years, but she’s stubborn as a mule.” Jo’s eye brows raised as she looked to her intently.

“I have no idea. She did seem a little reluctant at first, but she agreed.” Regina knew she would end up going to Emma’s apartment if she knew she was alone. “She’s spending Christmas with me, too.”

Jo lightly punched her on the arm, shaking her head. “I…wow, she must really trust you. I’m glad she’s got you, even if you’re still in the honeymoon stage,” she said and flashed her a grin. They both knew it was so much more than that. “And you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you. Likewise, I offered to have you and Michelle over for dinner sometime in the New Year, if you would like that? I thought it would be nice to get to know each other a little better.”

“Absolutely, that would be great.” Jo gave her a toothy grin and crossed her arms. “Anyway, I’ll let you get to it,” she said on a small laugh. Regina nodded her head and pushed into the bathroom.  

***

Regina had insisted on walking Emma to her apartment. What she hadn’t excepted was for Emma to turn in her open door and invite her inside. It might as well just be to spend a little more time together, but her mind instantly raced with the possibilities. Equally exciting and terrifying her.

They sat on Emma’s couch. The woman in question had lifted her legs and placed her bare feet on Regina’s lap. She chuckled and grabbed onto Emma’s ankle, squeezing softly. “I had fun tonight. I’m really glad you introduced me to Jo and Michelle. They’re lovely people.”

“They’re the only family I’ve got,” Emma said and took a deep breath.

Regina nodded and looked to her lap. The people who shared her blood might be alive and she knew where they were, but that didn’t make Emma’s statement any less relatable. “I suppose I know what that feels like,” she admitted quietly. She looked up to Emma. “I know it’s different, but for such a long time it’s only been Henry and Katherine.”

Emma nodded tightly, but didn’t say anything more. Something flickered across her eyes and Regina wanted to reach into them to extract all her secrets. “I had a good time, too. Thank you for choosing there, it was nice.”

“Anytime. You ready for thanksgiving?” Regina asked.

It was so endearing seeing Emma so carefree and happy. She wanted to keep her sprits up, but the question only made Emma’s shoulders slump. She shrugged then shook her head, lip between her teeth. “A little nervous.”

“Don’t be,” she said softly and tapped her legs. Emma swivelled them so she sat up straight. Regina pushed herself closer to Emma, their thighs touching after she had. With on hand on the thigh furthest from her, Regina twisted her upper body. “All you need to do is show up and be yourself. Oh, and bring an overnight bag.”

“It’s just…” she tucked some hair behind Regina’s ear to distract herself. It lead to a sigh from the younger woman.

“You’re not used to spending it with anyone?”

Emma nodded then met Regina’s gaze. She tilted her head forwards and kissed her. The hand on her thigh squeezed. It made her stomach clench and she wrapped both arms around Regina to pull her down onto the couch.

“Emma,” Regina said thickly, now lying on top of her. Their chests pressed together, legs resting against each other’s and Emma’s hands rubbed up and down her back. “I’m not…ready.” Not when she could feel Emma as if she existed at a distance.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to seduce you, just make out a little.” Emma’s head fell back against the couch and she looked up at Regina, something unreadable in her expression. “We don’t have to, though.”

Regina’s entire body tingled at the contact and she couldn’t deny it felt good and so warm to be pressed to Emma. A smile was her answer, before her head moved down and she kissed Emma. They found a steady rhythm and explored each other’s mouths without constraint. Emma licked her own lips before running her tongue along Regina’s. A moan and Regina opening her mouth to give Emma access followed. Her hips ground down automatically, and Regina had to keep her reactions under control.

“So, hot,” Emma whispered after extracting her tongue.

Regina chuckled and snaked a hand beneath Emma’s top, resting it on her stomach. Emma’s back arched and she groaned, only wishing she was ready for more. There was a growing throb between her legs. One she wanted desperately to relieve. Even though Emma had had many casual flings with woman, Regina felt different. She couldn’t simply take her to bed, she wanted to feel utterly safe and express her feelings with her touch.

“You are the exquisite one,” Regina said, toes curling as she left open mouth kisses on Emma’s neck. Her hand pushed up further. Emma closed her eyes, unable to do anything more than enjoy the sensations. When Regina’s fingers brushed underneath her bra, Emma let out a loud moan and clenched her thighs together.

“You can touch me,” she said, running her fingers through Regina’s hair. Moving her lips, Regina pressed them to Emma’s and pushed her hand inside Emma’s bra. The nipple pebbled beneath her palm as she kneaded Emma’s breast. The kiss quickened as Regina explored her and Emma’s arousal spiked. She hummed against soft lips, and brought a hand to her own chest, pressing it over her shirt where Regina’s hand was placed.

Emma’s ankles wrapped around Regina’s calves and she bucked her hips. “Kinda turned on,” she muttered, wanting to give Regina on out. She didn’t take it, instead she pinched Emma’s nipple between her thumb and finger, rubbing gently.

Emma whimpered, mushing her lips to Regina’s in a firmer kiss.

Regina sighed deeply, then buried her face into Emma’s neck. “Part of me wants to touch you so badly,” she said, then popped her head up. “Is this too much?”

Emma’s eyes glanced down to the lump in her shirt. Her hand went back to Regina’s back, giving her any space she needed. Her head shook as she whispered, “no,” then lifted her head up to kiss Regina. Fingers tangled in dark locks to pull Regina back down, her hand continuing its exploration of Emma’s breast. It might have been driving Emma crazy, but she would be alone eventually.

The thought had her release her grip on Regina. They open mouth kissed for a little longer until Regina popped her head up for air. Both of their chest were laboured.

“I’m just going to have to touch myself,” Emma said, running a finger up Regina’s side. “Thinking of you.”

Regina’s eyes went wide, chest heaving at the thought of Emma slipping a hand between her legs. “Dear gods,” she muttered, knowing she would end up doing the same. “You’re driving me crazy.”

After a moment of debate, Regina slipped her hand from Emma’s shirt and sat up. Emma bent her legs up and pushed to a sitting position to give Regina some room. “You okay?” she asked and reached for Regina’s hand.

“I needed to stop before we went any further.” She smiled softly and squeezed the hand in her lap. “Not that I don’t want you.”

“You don’t have to explain. It was a fun thirty minutes though,” she said on a wink. More than fun, she had to press her thighs together again, unable to dampen her aroused state.

“It most certainly was,” she said and wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m going to have to get back to Henry, though.” Regina stood and smoothed down her clothes, running fingers through her hair. The lipstick was no doubt smudged and she was about to walk straight into an earful from Katherine. “Have fun with your hand,” she said and smirked at Emma.

Emma frowned. Then her eyes went wide, followed by a flush growing on her cheeks. “I’m going to,” she mumbled and stood. Fingers clasped onto Regina’s wrist as Emma leant in to peck Regina’s lips goodbye. “We’re going to have lots of fun.”

“I’ll even give you permission to imagine me naked.” Regina winked, already knowing she was somewhat attractive. The way Emma’s eyes would rake over her body, dilate and would gleam, however, made her feel beautiful. She was certain Emma was attempting to undress her with her eyes at times. It was flattering and didn’t make Regina uncomfortable in the slightest.

Emma cupped her cheek and smiled softly. “You’re so damned gorgeous,” she whispered, lips moving back to hover over Regina’s so they breathed the same air. “I going to let you go, before I drag you back onto the couch.” Lips touched softly. Regina’s eyes to flutter closed. Emma pulled back, gaze intense.

Regina stared into emerald eyes, knowing she would never get tired of that look.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina sighed in relief as the car came to a stop. Henry had been growing restless for some time, after deciding half way through the second movie he had had enough of watching them. She slipped off the seat belt and turned her head, smiling softly at the woman sat shuffling in the passenger’s seat.

“You ready to be bombarded by the people that raised that one?” Regina said and tipped her head towards the back seat.

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

“Hey, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with the way I was raised.” Katherine smirked, and pushed open the door. One look to the mirror and she met Regina’s eyes and nodded. “Ready, Henry?”

“Yeah!” He slipped off the belt and dived out of the car, leaving the rest of his belongings behind. The doors slammed shut and muffled voices could be heard outside.

“We getting out?” Emma said, unclipping her belt. Regina slipped her hand into Emma’s, intertwined their fingers and let them rest on Emma’s thigh.

“I thought you might need a minute.”

The chair squeaked as Emma swivelled herself. The thought provided more comfort than she could express.

“Thanks,” she muttered and took a breath. “I…”

Emma’s mouth slammed shut and she shook her head. Although she wanted to be with Regina, part of her desperately wanted to be back in her apartment with multiple bottles of wine. Her smile was tight, one Regina could see right through. Emma’s mouth opened again. She closed it just as quickly.

“Are you okay?” Regina met her eyes, and frowned.

Emma’s shoulders were tense. She nodded stiffly, all the whilst she knew she needed to find words and explain. After she’d expected the same from Regina, it was only fair that she talked about her deepest fears.

A warm palm found her cheek, holding her gently. It was instinct which had Emma close her eyes and lean into the touch. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered, hearing the sigh without having to see Regina’s chest deflate.

“Emma, I care about you. If you need to talk, don’t be afraid to come to me.” Emma opened her eyes and stared directly into the ones oozing care and concern. It warmed her chest and when she nodded it was a little less forced. “If you need anything, then don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“I’m not very good at that,” she admitted quietly, then twisted her head to press her lips to Regina’s palm. The puckered lips caused a sound ‘pop’ and Regina pressed the slightly wet palm firmer against Emma’s cheek. She let out a little chuckle, but leant back into the touch and squeezed Regina’s fingers.

“Is that something we need to talk about?” Regina asked.

The idea the relationship would fail still seized her with fear on occasion, but usually all it would take was Emma’s easy smile or her warm arms to calm the fears. “I’m here,” she said, looking directly into Emma’s eyes.

She only hoped it would be enough. That she would be enough for Emma to overcome whatever demons lay within her mind. Regina had begun to see them manifest, only wishing she knew how to pull them free.

“I’ll be fine,” she muttered, eyes diverting to look at her lap.

Regina leaned across the car to plant her lips on Emma’s, eyes squeezing shut. Emma sighed against her lips and her shoulders lost some tension. Their kiss built a slow and steady rhythm. Regina moved her body along with their lips, fingers tightening their grip and her hand staying glued to Emma’s cheek.

She pushed herself up, so she was almost kissing Emma from above. The blonde head tipped backwards, accepting the kiss with ease. She moaned, and it became so much easier to communicate though touch. Emma could feel the emotion Regina poured through the kiss. The reassurance, safety, everything Emma had been craving. It was enough by the time their lips parted, and dark eyes stared into lust filled green ones, Emma took another breath…

“I’m…”

A knock on the window had them flinch and swivel their heads to the source. Katherine waved. The pair rolled their eyes in sync and pushed out of the car.

Emma took a shuddered breath, only half grateful for the interruption then scanned the area. The driveway was big enough for the two cars already parked there and the one they had drove in. It was stoned, with a pathway leading to the left side of the house, no doubt to the backyard. The house looked big from the outside, perhaps not as big as Regina’s, but it made Emma want to shrink. The grip on her waist brought her back to the moment and to the people who had brought her here.

“This is a lovely house,” Emma said, already knowing the statement would continue to be true once she had stepped inside. Before they could respond, a woman in her late fifties came out the front door, with a big smile. She wore an over sized shirt, thin material and looked more suited to summer. White jeans were underneath, with small shoes as she walked down the drive way with open arms.

“It’s good to see you,” she said and made her way to Regina, jolting her into a hug. The younger woman accepted easily, arms falling around the cheerful woman, chin propping up on her shoulder.

“How are you Rose?”

Rose pulled back and gripped Regina’s arms. “I’m wonderful, and I just saw Henry. He’s gotten so big,” she said with a wide smile, then turned her attention to the blonde. “And you must be Emma-” she freed one hand to gently cup her cheek, patting it lovingly as if they hadn’t just met.

“Hi,” Emma said, one arm tucked into her elbow as she bent it up in a wave. Her other thumb tucked into the back pocket of her jeans as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Aren’t you beautiful? You didn’t tell me she was this gorgeous,” she said, nudging Regina with an elbow. Her arms opened and went around Emma’s shoulders before she could protest. Rose gave Emma a quick squeeze then pulled back. “Now, I want you to feel at home here. You don’t need to be nervous, I’ve been telling these two for years to bring someone special. It’s about time someone listened to me.”

Emma chuckled nervously, feeling her insides churn and her emotions stir. She wanted that more than anything, to be a part of a family. With Regina. “Okay,” she said quietly and nodded, pushing her issues down.

“Good.” Rose glanced to Katherine with a raised brow, took a step back and crossed her arms, giving her a pointed stare.

“I told you,” Katherine said. “She badgers us every year. Without fail.”

“Now we get to have fun and watch Katherine get all the ear ache.” Regina smiled at her girlfriend as if she’d discovered the entire world. She felt oddly proud in that moment, as if she was a teenager bringing her first girlfriend home which her parents approved of. Her dark hair fell over Emma’s shoulder as she moved in for a brief peck to her lips.

“Oh, you make me sound terrible. All I want is for my family to be happy. I’m glad Regina has someone who makes her smile like that.” She patted Emma’s shoulder before taking a few steps towards the house. “I’ll get the rest of them out here to carry your things inside. They can at least make themselves useful for thirty minutes.”

“Wait until I tell her about Terry,” Emma said once the woman was inside, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You wouldn’t? We’ve been on a few dates and he’s sweet, a real gentleman.” Katherine’s cheeks pushed up without her even realising it.

“That blush tells me a whole lot more,” Regina said. “And when do you ever refer to men as gentlemen? For the entire time I’ve known you, all you’ve ever wanted were casual relationships. Maybe I’ll let your mother know myself.”

Regina chuckled, glad to see Emma a little more at ease and joking. Katherine’s family were lovely people, so much so she considered them her own family. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to feel a part of that.

“I like him,” she muttered, shoulders swaying from side to side. “I think…I don’t know, I want more with him. Something real, maybe.” Two pairs of eyes swung her way. “Oh, don’t give me that look,” she said and wafted her hands in the air. “It’s obviously your puppy love which has rubbed off on me. I think both of you should stand at least a metre apart at all times.”

“Yeah…that’s not going to happen.” Emma pushed her lips to Regina’s, laughing into the kiss. Katherine crossed her arms and sighed as if she was heavily wounded when they didn’t pull their selves apart after a good minute of kissing.

“A third person should not be subjected to certain things,” she said, dropping her arms to her sides in relief when they finally stopped kissing.

“Are you sure about that?” Emma quipped, head spinning towards Katherine. “I’m sure it’s something you’ll enjoy.”

“Swan!”

Emma chuckled as she walked away from the safety of Regina’s arms. “You walked into that one,” she said and tapped Katherine’s nose with the edge of her finger. “Not in seven hells am I standing a metre away from my girlfriend.”

“As much as this is amusing, and there is no way you’re keeping me from Emma, dear,” Regina said, bursting with the easiness of Emma’s words. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Does that mean I have leverage?” Emma smirked. “I mean, I could get you to do all kinds of things.” There was no way she would follow through on the threat, or at least it would be nothing serious, but the look on her face made her giggle.

“Oh, you are the worst.” Katherine lightly tapped her arm as she made her way to Regina. “She’s been demoted. You’re going to have to find another person to officiate your wedding.”

Regina chuckled and went to pull out a bag.

“Katty! Gina!” a man walking from the house called, strolling outside with a wide grin on his face. Taller than Katherine by a few inches, he slapped her on the back of her shoulder then pecked Regina’s cheek. “And this must be Emma. Your or Regina’s girlfriend?” he asked, with a shake of his shoulders at Katherine.

“Scotty-” Katherine used the back of her hand to slap against his chest. “This is my annoying younger brother, Scot. He stopped mentally aging around the age of fifteen and will spend his life forever alone.”

“You wound me,” he said, hand on his chest.

“Nice to meet you.” Emma shoved both hands in the back of her pockets and rocked on her heels. The resemblance between them was striking. His scruffy hair was only a shade or two darker than Katherine’s light blonde and blue eyes stared back with a crooked smile.

“You will regret saying that,” Regina said, handing him a bag. “Hi, Scot. Nice to see you looking so well.”

“Finally brought someone to meet the family,” he said, his lazy smile and relaxed shoulders making him look the most laid back person Emma had ever encountered.

The statement had Emma’s stomach clench and the sheepish smile which spread did not go unnoticed by any of them. Regina smiled in thanks after he unknowingly put her girlfriend a little more at ease.

“I wouldn’t want her to miss this for anything.” Regina flung an arm around Emma’s shoulder, so it hung loosely from them.

Emma leant her head onto Regina’s shoulder in response, a warm fuzzy feeling in her gut. Perhaps this day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

***

Once all the belongings had been moved to the house, the introductions had been made to the rest of Katherine’s family, and the dinner had been prepared, they all sat down to have a meal as a family. They tucked in and chatted amongst themselves.

Emma found herself shuffling in her chair, glancing around the table at the welcoming family. If Rose had been lovely in helping Emma feel comfortable in the house, her husband James had been just as accommodating. In his early sixties, he looked like the typical grandparent Emma always wished she’d had as a child. Kind and caring, he showed Emma around the house, already referring to her as part of the family. He smiled at her at the head of the table and she nodded in response, confirming she was ok.

She sought out Regina’s eyes from across the table, then frowned. “How did we end up separated?” she asked, shovelling some turkey into her mouth. Her head swivelled to the grinning blonde sat to her left. Emma raised her brow.

“Nothing to do with me,” she said, holding her hand up. “Scouts honour.”

“I wouldn’t trust a thing she says,” Jake said and found himself laughing at his younger sister. “When we were kids, she used to get up to all sorts of mischief and then blame me for it. Of course, me being the eldest, I would get the blame instantly.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Rose said and wafted an arm. “You were both as bad as each other. And that was before Scot came onto the scene.”

“If I did anything bad, then you can blame my elder siblings for being such bad influences.” Scot lifted his fork and pointed it at the pair, before shoving it into the mash potatoes.

“I did remember you wanted to keep me and Emma apart,” Regina said, smirking suspiciously. “I wonder why that was, dear?”

The tone of voice caused Henry to giggle from where he sat next to his mother. It caused a chain reaction, so Jake and Karen’s daughter Emily started to giggle too. Henry and Emily looked to each other as if they had a conspiracy going on and it had Emma’s heart busting with the amount of family he already had around him.

“I told you, it wasn’t me.” Katherine looked intently at her plate, pushing some vegetables into her mouth.

“Hmm-mm.” Rose gave her daughter a look from across the table. “I think it’s about time you brought a nice young fellow or gal home. I don’t mind either way. But next year I expect at least one more dinner setting at this table.”

Emma looked to Regina and wiggled her eyebrows. They had a silent conversation, but unfortunately for them the entire table had caught the way they had looked to each other. Katherine did too, her flushed cheeks and a groan indicating she knew what was coming next.

“Katherine is…seeing someone,” Regina said and tipped her wine glass at Rose. “It’s relatively new, but it could be heading in the direction of serious.” Regina took one look to her blushing friend and grinned in triumph. She might have considered not saying anything at all, if it hadn’t been for the constant jokes after she had met Emma. In hindsight, they were completely accurate, but if her friend couldn’t take it then she certainly shouldn’t be dishing it out.

Rose and James both looked to each other and Katherine in turn.

“Someone’s in the dog house,” Scot sing-songed.

It was a running joke between the family, but Katherine groaned all over again and did not want to receive another lecture on finding love from her parents. The ones who had a too perfect a marriage and were infuriatingly in love all these years later.

“His name’s Terry. We’ve only been on a few dates. Far too soon to invite him for thanksgiving,” she said and looked to her mother. “Maybe next year.”

“That is what I like to hear,” Rose said and took a swig of her wine. “How did you meet this lovely man?”

“You can blame Emma,” she said and nudged the woman sat next to her. At least it would get the heat of her for the moment.

“I ran this event for the kid’s club I own. He has a niece who attends the club and he came to the event. Katherine fell into him and knocked his cup-cake on the floor and well…that’s how they met.” Emma winked, and nudged Katherine right back. Rose appeared satisfied and nodded her head.

After the courses had been eaten, wine was passed around for the adults in the room. The two children got some soda. Once everyone had a glass, Rose stood at the end of the table and smiled at her family.

“It’s tradition,” she said to Emma. “We each go around and say what we’re thankful for and what we hope to be thankful for next year. It might sound cheesy, but sometimes it’s good to ground yourself and remember no matter how hard things get, we are very lucky in our own ways.”

“She’s been doing this since we were kids,” Katherine whispered into her ear. “I’m pretty sure every other family in the country ends up arguing whilst we go around the table singing kumbaya.”

Emma giggled softly. She might not have much experience with thanksgiving as an adult, but all the ones she’d had during childhood would end in some fight or another. Without fail. Perhaps that was why she had been so reluctant to join in on the celebrations since then.

Rose started then they went around the table. Most people mentioned the health of their families, having a roof over their heads or a stable job; no matter how much they might hate it on occasion. Emma began to fidget in her seat, twiddling her hands in her lap. They got to Henry and she momentarily pulled herself away from negative thoughts.

“I’m thankful for my mom,” he said and shrugged. “And my Xbox.” He grinned at this as everyone shared a chuckle. Emma was certain he had said that on purpose. “I wanna be healthy, I suppose and for my mom to be happy.” His eyes flickered to Emma briefly and she felt the gaze of a seven year old more in that moment than she had in her entire life. Or she had simply imagined it.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina kissed his head then diverted her eyes around the room as if holding a business meeting. “As always, I’m thankful for mine and my son’s health, my job, house and the life we have together,” she said then met Emma’s eyes. “And of course, I’m grateful for Emma for coming into my life and giving it the colour that it had been lacking.”

Emma swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded. Regina took a sip of her wine and continued to address the room. “All I want is for my family to be healthy and happy,” she said and that was the end of it. Emma let out a breath and wanted to run from the room.

Was it selfish for her to want Regina to have mentioned her more?

All eyes swung her way when it came time for Emma to speak. Her voice became hoarse and croaky. This was the type of thing she’d wanted to avoid. Her palms were sweaty as she rubbed them together.

“Erm…I guess,” she muttered, eyes first going to the table then seeking out the only ones which provided comfort. “You,” she whispered and didn’t let her gleaming eyes move. She couldn’t say health or her job or her apartment; the truth was, none of that had mattered until she’d met Regina. The thoughts of her useless existent would haunt her in the night, but now she was excited to see her girlfriend. If she could get Regina to smile, it was a good day.

Her hands came to rest on the edge of the table, fingers going white with the force of her grip. “Next year, all I want…” _is you._

Regina might not want her next year.

The chair squeaked once she’d pushed her legs against it.

“I’m sorry,” she said and bolted, wiping a finger beneath her nose. Both feet had carried her outside before she’d even registered what she’d done.

All because she doubted that she had been included in Regina’s family statement.

***

Regina walked through the patio door, gently closing it behind. Feet crunched over the leaves, giving Emma enough time to know someone else was out here. Regina cupped her palms and blew into them, wondering how it was Emma had been outside for as long as she had. Perhaps it had only been about twenty minutes, but when her girlfriend hadn’t surfaced, she had grown worried.

It only grew the longer Emma stood still, head tipped back and eyes looking out towards the stars filling the sky. The only sign of life was her chest inflating and deflating slowly and the hand toying with the bracelet around her wrist. Regina smiled at that and gave her a few more minutes to acknowledge her before walking along the garden.

Emma was stood directly in the middle of the small field of grass, a tree stood to her right; usually covered in pink blossoms in the spring and a small adult swing set was set up at the back of the garden, close to the fence. The grass was on a platform, stones covering the edges of the path which ran from the door to the few steps up to the grass.

Regina shivered as she took the small steps and trudged through the hardened grass.

“Hey,” she said softly, only getting a slight nod in return. She hung back, shuffling on the spot and wondering what she should do. Emma was growing more distant by the second and she had no idea what had caused the reaction or how to prevent it happening further.

She came to stand by Emma’s side, leaving a small gap between them. As much as she wanted to pull Emma into her arms and hold her until the whispers would slip free, she created the distance to allow Emma to close it. Her head remained tipped back as she stared at the night sky, breath visible with every breath she took.

“Hey,” Emma said, voice husky.

Regina sighed, eyes intent on the woman who was creeping her way into every nook and cranny she had within her soul. She shouldn’t feel this way; so protective over a woman she had known for months at best, but if she didn’t feel compelled to wrap her up in a dozen blankets and protect her from the world, then she didn’t know care at all.

“What do I do?” Regina asked, seeing her breath mingle into the air. Jo’s words came back to her, reminding her not to doubt Emma’s need of love…of her. All Emma did was lift her shoulders then let them drop.

 _‘She’s going to need it,’_ rang on a loop and it wasn’t until that moment Regina truly understood what it meant to be closed off. To live a life so alone, the idea of anyone being there and staying was foreign and terrifying. So much so it became easier to shut down, no matter how desperate she was to receive the comfort and safety and home, those feelings only achieved through the connection of another.

Regina took a step closer to Emma, slipping an arm around her waist. Emma’s head fell to her shoulder, the blonde hair spreading over her coat. “I’m not leaving you,” Regina whispered and tugged on her as if to emphasise her words.

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that?” Emma said, twisting her head to make eye contact, swiftly moving them back to the sky. “Not in so many words but, ‘this will be your forever home’ or ‘you’ll be safe here’ or ‘you won’t have to worry this time’ and it was all bullshit?” Emma shuddered in her arms.

“Will all my words be empty to you?” Regina kissed her head, wanting her to know she meant no malice with the question. She would say them all anyway, unable to keep them free and wanting Emma to hear them whether she would believe them or not. She wanted to know if she would need to do more. Show her she wasn’t about to leave her side.

“No,” she said so low the word was almost inaudible. She cleared her throat. “The complete opposite.”

There was nothing more and Regina resigned herself to the silence. Patience was something she would have to exercise when it came to allowing her girlfriend the space and time to tell her what was on her mind.

“They’ll mean everything to me,” Emma whispered and titled her head to bury her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. “Then you’ll leave and break me like everyone else. I’m broken, Regina,” she said, words muffled against her neck. “I don’t know how to let people in, because no one ever wants me. I don’t want to hurt you, but…I will.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Reaching across their bodies, Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “And you are the furthest thing from broken, my love. I want you.” The words rang through Regina’s ears as they did Emma’s. Glistening green eyes popped up and stared right into Regina’s. It clicked and fell into place like something had been switched on. The issues were already there, but Regina had dug the knife in and twisted.

On a deep breath, Regina untangled herself and spun to face Emma, both hands going to her biceps.

“I’m sorry,” she said firmly, looking directly into eyes which held so much vulnerability. “I’m sorry I pushed you away and I’m so sorry I made you feel unwanted.” One hand came up to push hair past Emma’s ear, caressing her softly as if she could simply push those feelings away.

“You made me feel…” her eyes fell away, head shaking as she looked to the ground.

“Say what you feel.”

In that moment, if Regina could’ve gone back to her past self and gave herself a shove in the right direction, she would’ve. It might not have been all her fault, but Emma had shut down on her and she only had herself to blame.

“You made me feel like you were going to toss me aside whenever you felt like it.” Emma still pushed their foreheads together, needing the connection more than ever. “I know you explained to me why you had a hard time letting me in, but that’s all people have done to me my whole life. They get bored and toss me aside.”

Regina’s arms wrapped around Emma’s body and pulled her close. If only it was enough to push away all those feelings of doubt and worthlessness. “You matter,” she said, almost matter of fact. “You matter to me, and Katherine, and Henry, and that family in there already adores you. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Emma nodded into her shoulder and tightened her grip. Her back pushed against Regina’s palms as she breathed in deeply, sagging with the out breath. She pulled away, hands falling to Regina’s hips and looked directly into her eyes. Brown eyes held her gaze and she stared and stared, knowing she was looking at something worth more than any star in that sky. Any words were silenced by the gentle kiss from Emma’s cold lips.

The peck was quick, and Emma spun in the cool night air, grabbing onto Regina’s arms. They wrapped around her waist, Regina letting out a ragged breath as she pulled her closer, dropping her chin to a shoulder. “I’m here,” she said, almost into the night sky as Emma looked back out into it.

They stood embraced for some time, swaying against each other and not uttering a word. Emma’s hands came up to rest on Regina’s forearms, pushing them against her middle. The side of their heads mushed together, brown eyes fluttering closed. “I adore you,” she whispered, because it was safe and her heart wasn’t ready to melt just yet.

Emma smiled softly and nodded.

“I was so lonely,” she admitted and took a shuddered breath. Eyes skittered around before she twisted her head enough to find Regina’s. “I was just so lonely, before we met. It hurt. It hurt so bad Regina.” It would hurt so much it felt as if a physical ache was coursing through her body. “I would wish that for once someone would be there,” she whispered. “That someone would hold me.”

The words made Regina swallow and she titled her head to press it to Emma’s. “I’ll hold you everyday for the rest of our lives, my darling,” she said, knowing the promise was too much and not enough all in one breath. She could promise Emma the world and it wouldn’t be enough until she could give it to her. “There’s nothing that could make me want to leave you.”

Emma’s eyes were closed, and she pushed herself closer as if that were possible. “I want to believe you,” she said gently, warm air brushing onto Regina’s lips. “It’s just…I’m not good at this. I don’t know how to be open.”

“Don’t you see?” Regina chuckled softly and pulled back, using one hand to cup Emma’s chin. “You’re doing that right now, and you’re not going to push me away. No matter how hard this gets, I want this with you. You’ve made me feel things I never thought I’d feel again. You’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt in my life, Emma.”

Lips pushed against her own for a firm kiss. It ended quickly, as Emma pulled back with a quivering chin. “Please don’t hurt me,” she muttered, eyes starting to gleam and she visibly swallowed.

“Sweetheart.” Regina sighed and pulled her back into both arms, crushing her tightly to her chest. Flat hands pushed into Regina’s back before clutching onto the material of her coat. Regina didn’t know what she was supposed to feel, fingers running through blonde hair and a hand stoking up and down her girlfriends back.

The glinting of her eyes was unexpected, but she blinked rapidly and willed herself not to cry. This was about Emma. She wouldn’t crumble when she needed Regina so desperately.

On a shuddered breath she uncovered her head, but kept her arms around Regina’s body. “I’m scared I’ll lose you and I’ll be lonely all over again. I was on my own for so long and it…” her eyes blinked rapidly to push away the tears, “it hurt…so much. I would tell myself I wanted to be alone, that I didn’t need anyone.” Her chin quivered and Regina had to press her lips together to stop herself from talking.

“I used to be able to remember when anyone would touch me. A parent who touched my arm or an old lady at the grocery store who squeezed my shoulder because I told her what date it was. Fuck, Regina, I had to hug myself because no one was there to do it.” Stray tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffed and ignored her shuddering chest. “I don’t want to be alone anymore and I’m so scared that I’ll lose this.”

“Come here,” was all Regina had to say for Emma to fall back into her arms. Both arms squeezed around Emma’s waist. “Are you still feeling touch starved?” she asked gently, tipping her head until the side pushed to Emma’s. She sighed and closed her eyes, clinging onto Regina as if she were a lifeline.

“A little bit,” she admitted quietly. “Not as much, but…sometimes.”

It had been incredible being able to be touched, kissed and held. There were still the gaps in between, the days where they didn’t see each other and Emma craved just to be able to intertwine their fingers. Those days weren’t as bad, but her body still wanted more; to be forever wrapped up and held for all the years she’d only had her own arms for comfort.

Regina stroked her back with both hands, taking note of the tiny sighs and hums. The day she was ready to touch Emma more, she would kiss and caress every inch of her skin.

She would love her.

“I’m here,” she whispered, eyes damp. “Whatever you need from me.”

Emma nodded into her neck, not wanting to let go. She’d spent a lifetime desperately needing someone to be there and never leave. And she felt it…she felt the way her chest pounded and swore she had found the person she was always supposed to.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the evening had gone smoother. Emma was relieved she had said those things to Regina, mainly because of the constant reassurance Regina had given her. Along with the way Regina had tried to constantly touch her all night. From wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek or playing with her hair. The latter had been Emma’s favourite, so now they had retired to the bedroom and she was tense in Regina’s arms, Emma managed to build up a bit of courage.

“Could you play with my hair?” she whispered, curled up with arms tucked into her chest, identical to pretty much every night she had spent with Regina so far.

Regina sighed deeply into the room. She shuffled, a hand coming up so she could run fingers through her girlfriend’s soft hair. “Is it me?”

“What? No!” Emma almost pushed from her arms, switched the light on only to stare pointedly into her eyes. The arms wrapped around her made her reconsider a half a second later.

“I’m thinking about what we talked about. If me pushing you away makes you feel uncomfortable sleeping next to me, then…”

“It’s not that,” Emma interrupted softly. She untucked one arm to fling it over Regina’s waist, tightening it to hold her close. “I promise it’s not you.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Regina kissed her head and Emma squeezed her eyes tighter in the hopes her sense of touch would heighten.

Emma took a breath, not wanting to delve into the parts of herself that weren’t all that pretty. The scars left from the childhood lived were deep and weren’t about to be eradicated by comforting arms or words. The conversation earlier had made Emma realise how open she had been with Regina since they first met, however, and knowing they had already come this far helped Emma to find it within herself to let Regina in.

“It’s a new place,” Emma said quietly then cleared her throat. If she was going to say this then she might as well do it properly. “I’ve been like this since I was a kid. It would take me a few weeks to be able to sleep without being tense whenever I would move. I know I’m safe with you, but my head doesn’t seem to want to understand that.”

“I’d never even considered that,” Regina said, tipping her head to brush her soft lips over Emma’s temple. The little smile from Emma would go unnoticed, but the gentle sigh didn’t.

“Why would you? I even thought I would grow out of it.” The fingers kept up their stroking through her hair. It might have been the most incredible thing Emma had ever felt. She cuddled closer and pulled the covers right up over both their shoulders. “I was never like…hurt, or anything, but moving to a new place was scary and I never felt safe.”

Regina pulled her tighter to her chest, dropping her head so their foreheads touched where they rested on the pillow. “I can’t say I’m not…relieved,” she said carefully; the thought of the potential abuse Emma could’ve suffered had creeped into her mind on occasion. “The thought of you being hurt…”

“It’s okay,” she reassured, which was strange because Regina probably should be the one doing the reassuring. It was nice to know Regina cared so much about her though. It made her feel like an idiot for doubting her earlier. “I mean, some of the places were a little scary. Yelling and drinking and sometimes the foster parents was a little rough with us or the kids were horrible, but it could’ve been worse.”

“You still shouldn’t have had to go through any of that.” None of it at all, she found herself suddenly grateful for adopting Henry and giving him a home and family. Perhaps the two mothers she thought he’d have hadn’t worked out, but a loving mother and a crazy aunt had made up for a two parent family. And that could change within the future if everything worked out with the beautiful woman in her arms.

“Suppose,” she said on a shrug, causing the cover to rustle. “It was still scary though, moving to new places and now I struggle to sleep in a place I don’t know.”

“Perhaps I should come and stay at your apartment,” she said teasingly.

“My apartment’s rubbish compared to your house.”

“I like your apartment. Especially the drawings you keep.” Regina had thought that was extremely sweet and showed just how special Emma was to this world. Whether she could see it herself or not. “You’re such a beautiful person, Emma. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Emma chuckled nervously into her chest. “You mean I’m lucky to have you, and I suppose if you wanted to stay there’s already a room set up for Henry.”

“How do you not see how incredible you are?” Already thinking of Henry was way up high on the things which were making Regina fall for this woman.

“You’re making me blush. Anyway, Henry beat me at hungry hippos and I plan on getting my title back.”

“Of course you do.” Regina’s cheeks pushed up into a huge smile. Gods she…both arms squeezed tightly around Emma who found herself relaxing just a miniscule more within them. “Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?”

“Well…”

Her cheek brushed along the pillow as she moved in for a kiss. It resulted in a small moan from Regina and a hand fisting in her blonde hair.

Emma’s hand rubbed up and down Regina’s back as they started to make out. Their legs tangled together, feet bumping into each other’s as the kissed. It was exquisite and somehow got even better for every time Regina would put her mouth on her own. They made out like teenagers, mouths opening wide and tongues exploring what they could reach.

“You’re phenomenal at that,” Emma muttered, eyes still firmly closed.

Regina chuckled as she rolled on top of Emma. She really shouldn’t, because them being pushed together was a sure way they would take things further. The last time they had been on Emma’s couch, but now they were in a bed. Regina brought her head back down and kissed her anyway. It was too good not to.

Emma’s hands came to rest on her lower back, fingers brushing just below where the bottom of her top had scrunched up. Her back arched in response to Regina’s tongue sliding into her mouth. When Emma moaned, Regina had the urge to touch her more just to hear that sound. Her own nipples were hard and straining through her top. She was so desperate for Emma to touch them, but they were in someone else’s house and it felt like a violation to do anything more here.

“We have to stop.” Regina pulled her head away as Emma’s flopped back to the pillow.

“I was enjoying that.”

“Me too,” Regina said and planted a quick kiss to her lips. “But I’m not doing anything more in this house.”

“Ugh…you’re right. I don’t think I’d be able to look Rose in the eyes tomorrow otherwise.” Emma was still half tempted to take the risk, but Regina had asked her to stop, so her hands were now in safe territory at the top of her back. “Stay where you are, though.”

“Okay,” she said, extending the vowels and frowned.

“Having more weight on me, it…helps me sleep.”

“You know you could’ve told me that already?” Emma nodded and Regina knew it wasn’t as simple as that. After another kiss, she shuffled herself until she could lay her head on Emma’s chest. She wondered why they hadn’t slept like this before, especially with the way Emma’s arms snaked around her waist to hold her. She pressed her lips to Regina’s forehead then sighed.

“I’m working on it,” she said, then stroked her fingers through Regina’s hair.

“I know. I’m so proud of you, my darling,” Regina said on a sigh, wiggling a little which ended with her legs sort of spreading on their own to rest on either side of Emma’s body. If she pushed her hips down they might start up what they hadn’t finished. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Thanks, yeah…goodnight gorgeous.” Emma took a deep breath, feeling so much more at ease after their make out session followed by the way Regina felt on top of her. Her head fell to the side on the pillow, eyes closed and already feeling more optimistic that she wasn’t about to lose this.

“Goodnight, my love,” Regina muttered, already half asleep with the way Emma’s chest inflated and deflated, making it feel as if she was being rocked to sleep. She could hear Emma’s heart and the way it pounded harder at her words. Emma squeezed her body, letting out the biggest breath before finally relaxing and drifting off to sleep.  

***

“Now,” Rose said. “Don’t be a stranger. You’re part of this family now and we’re all so lucky to have you.” She pulled Emma into a tight hug as they stood around the car. The rest of the family had said their goodbyes; making a special effort with Emma to make her feel included. It didn’t go unmissed by anyone the way Regina had looked at the woman.

Emma allowed her eyes to close as she hugged the older woman. As much as she was closed off when it came to strangers, they had welcomed her with open arms just as Katherine had said they would. The corners of her lips tugged up. “Thank you for having me and making me feel so welcome.”

“No need to thank me,” she said and pulled back. One hand found her cheek where she patted it softly. “You’re a wonderful addition and the way you make Regina smile didn’t go unnoticed.”

Emma blushed, tipping her head to the side to catch Regina’s reaction. She had been leaning against the car, but took the few paces closer at the mention of her name. “It was lovely day, thank you as always.”

Rose smiled, allowing Regina the space she needed to slip her arm around Emma’s waist. Their heads instantly turned to each other, small chuckles escaping their lips.

“Another thing,” Rose said to them. “Have fun. Stop putting all this pressure on yourselves. It’s going to work out, so stop stressing.”

“Yeah,” Emma said and nodded her head. “I think we do need to have some fun.”

Regina smiled and tugged on her waist, intoxicated with the way Emma was leaning into her and smiling so freely. The hesitation she had witnessed only a day earlier had all but vanished. Regina was thankful in that moment that they had that conversation, no matter how much she disliked the idea of her actions hurting Emma.

“So do I,” Regina said, chuckling the moment Emma’s lips pressed against her own.

With that, Rose said her final goodbyes and they got into the car with the inpatient Katherine and Henry.

“Henry called shot gun,” Katherine informed them with a grin as they slid into the back.

“Of course he did.” Regina rolled her eyes. “You do know we no longer need setting up.”

Not that she minded being in the backseat with Emma. She did question Henry’s ability to not drive everyone insane with the way he would have semi control over the music played, but Regina could think of worse things.

“I wanted to sit in the front with Aunty Kath,” Henry piped in, legs swinging over the seat. They lightly tapped the edge of the seat in a rhythmic beat whilst his eyes fell back down to his 3DS.

Emma chuckled, and flopped her hand down in between them, palm facing up. “We’ll just have to hold hands and smooch all the way back.”

Perhaps smooching would be out of the question, unless one of them shuffled to the middle. Regina wasn’t inclined to do that with her son in the front seat, but if there was a chance his headphones went on, then she might consider it. “Lots of smooching.”

The top of her hand pressed to Emma’s, stomach flipping as their fingers interlaced. Their eyes met and the softest of expressions passed between them.

“If any of that happens I’ll kick you out of the car.” Katherine peered through the rear view mirror, scoffing loudly. “Seriously? You need to stop looking at each other like that or I’m going to start looking at Terry like that and it’s too early. You’re turning me into a lesbian with your U-Haul relationships.”

“How would that work if you’re seeing a man, dear?” Regina pulled her eyes away from the stunning ones she had been falling into. She found Katherine’s in the mirror then arched a brow.  

“By spirit, Regina,” she said, hand on her heart. “You’re turning me into a lesbian by spirit.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Emma said on a giggle.

Katherine was becoming one of the closest friend’s she’d ever had, but that didn’t stop some of things which came out of her mouth being the most ridiculous things she’d ever heard.

“Calling people idiot’s isn’t nice,” Henry said. “Mom says I shouldn’t say anything unless it’s something nice. You’re going to be in trouble.”

“Yes, Emma,” Regina said and masked her purr so neither one of them in the front picked up on it. Emma shivered at the tone. Regina smirked. “You’re going to be in lots of trouble.”

“Maybe you should punish her,” Katherine said, biting the inside of her cheek as she put the car into reverse. They did have to leave at some point. “Corporal punishment might be bad for children, but most definitely not adults.”

“Katherine,” Emma hissed, eyes going wide and she turned the deepest shade of red.  

Regina frowned and looked between them, squeezing Emma’s hand. She really did need to find out what it was they got up to when she was not around.

“Does that mean I have leverage?” Katherine chuckled from the front as the car picked up speed for their journey home. Emma stiffly turned her head to look at Regina, grimaced then diverted her gaze at the blonde woman. “And does that mean you still haven’t hit the bedroom yet?”

“For the love of god,” Regina said, quickly checking her son over until she was content the meaning had gone straight over his young head. Her free arm flopped to the side as she sighed. She gave up; there was no controlling her friend’s inability to have a filter. “And how does corporal punishment and sleeping in a nice comfy bed have anything to do with each other?”

Emma let out a nervous chuckle.

“No reason,” Katherine said far too cheerfully and winked through the mirror.

***

Regina shivered as she stepped out from the cold and into the nice warm building. Emma was stood talking to a parent, so Regina hung near the seated area of the kids club, smiling at the sight of Henry and Kaley running through the room. Hands sliding into her pockets, she sighed in relief at his huge smile.

A few parents smiled at her as they made their way to the exit. Luckily, all the ‘thank you’ wishes from parents after the fundraiser had died down, but now they were overly friendly. Regina didn’t mind it in the slightest, especially if it meant if there was ever a time their relationship no longer remained a secret, the parents would be more accepting.

It was only a few more minutes later when Emma caught her eye. That smile was enough to have her heart flutter uncontrollably. Emma finished up with the parent then made her way over. “Hey,” she said and grabbed Regina’s hand to give it a quick squeeze, before letting go and tucking her hands beneath her arms. “Henry’s fine, if you were wondering.”

“A little,” she said, sucking in a breath. “He’s been okay the entire time?”

“Yeah, honestly, he’s fine Regina. I kept an eye on him, but he’s been playing like normal. And I talked to him a little, gave him one of those speeches about losing making people even better.”

“That’s sweet,” she said, lightly gripping her bicep. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. He took it pretty rough over the weekend, and he’s not just another child I look after. Not that I don’t care about them all,” she said, rocking on her heels. “But he’s, erm…Henry.”

Emma shoved her hands into the front pockets of her dungarees and smiled sheepishly.

“I only just noticed you’re wearing those again,” Regina said on a chuckle. Her eyes less than subtly ran the length of Emma. “You still look fabulous and I’m glad you care so much about Henry.”

If she could’ve gave her a long and slow kiss at that moment, she would’ve have. It would have to wait until they were somewhere a little more private.

“Of course I do, and-” she looked down at herself with a shrug, “these are my go to when I decide to let my laundry pile up. I’m one hundred percent terrible at being an adult, I don’t know why we’re together.”

“Because you charmed me with these dungarees a few months ago. I’m still amazed you pull them off as well as you do.” Regina bit her bottom lip. How in the world she was turned on by the sight of her girlfriend wearing something that should look horrendous she didn’t know. Emma was one of the few people who looked good in them.   

“I do appreciate you looking at me like that,” Emma said, voice dropping so it brought out a husky quality. “Henry’s all good though. He said he’s going to train harder and win his next tennis match.”

“Good, I know him losing one of his matches isn’t the end of the world, but I don’t like seeing him upset. Even if I know it’s something he’s going to have to get used to.” Regina sighed and let her eyes connect with Emma’s. “And I’m glad he has you.”

“Me too,” she admitted quietly, swaying her shoulders and diverting her gaze to the ground.  

Regina stared at her, unsure what exactly she had meant. There was still no pressure on Emma when it came to Henry. She knew she was more than capable of looking after him, considering she had been doing that for the last few hours, but parenting was entirely different. Regina wouldn’t burden Emma with the responsibilities when they were still finding their feet. Either way, it had Regina momentarily forget to breathe.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Emma said, pulling Regina from her trance. “I know Henry doesn’t normally do Friday’s, but the last one before we shut for a few weeks over Christmas we’re having a little party if you wanted to him to come. Totally up to you, but the kids already know and I think he seemed a little disappointed about missing out.”

“You’ll be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’d love him to be here. It’s nothing overly special, but the kids seem to love it.”

“Then of course, and would you be free this Saturday? I want to do some Christmas shopping and you’re more than welcome to join me and Henry.” Emma lit up and that glowing expression was exactly how Regina felt inside.

“I would love to,” she said, brought her palm to her mouth, kissed it them blew it at Regina’s face.  

***

Wrapped up in coats, scarfs, hats and gloves, the three of them battled through the streets of New York. With only two weeks left until Christmas, the streets were packed, and the shops buzzed with energy and excitement. Henry’s eyes were constantly wide, what with the decorations and the toys on display. Regina had to stop herself from buying everything he gasped at. He had enough already and was about to get spoiled yet again.

That wasn’t even the hardest part. As much as Regina wanted to make her son happy, she knew it wasn’t something that could be bought. Just because she had the money, didn’t mean she had to spend it. Emma, on the other hand, was another case entirely.

The bracelet was covered beneath her winter coat, but Regina knew it was there. There had only been a handful of times she had seen her without it. She would watch as Emma eyes looked at all the items in longing, already resigned to not being able to buy them. Regina made a note of some of the items, however, and considered coming back to get them as gifts.

She hadn’t planned on buying anything today, not with Henry and Emma wrapped around her. Today was for window shopping and to see what things would make Emma’s eyes light up. With a list imprinted into the back of Regina’s mind, she pulled the two of them out of the shops and headed towards the park.

“Not too far ahead, Henry,” Regina called as they turned into the park. He nodded and ran ahead, jumping in snow and making snow balls to throw at trees.

Emma slipped an arm through Regina’s, gloved hand coming around to rest on her bicep. “This is fun,” she said and smiled, then rested her head on Regina’s shoulder.  

“I don’t know whether I would call Christmas shopping fun.” Regina bopped Emma’s nose with a finger then rested her hand on Emma’s wrist. “I am glad you’re enjoying yourself, darling,” she said, as they synced their steps to maintain balance.

“I normally avoid coming outside through the entirety of December if I can help it.” Emma used both hands to grip onto Regina, snuggling into her side. It made the side of their heads press together.  The cold had nothing on the warm feeling it produced inside Regina’s chest.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

Emma’s shoulders shook. Her head twisted so those eyes stared up at Regina. “Maybe just a little,” she said, smirking. “I try to pretend it’s not Christmas, though”

The pain flickered across Emma’s eyes and they widened as if she only just realised what she had said. The statement made Regina ache. She pressed a kiss to Emma’s head, intent on giving her the perfect Christmas.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” she whispered and pulled Emma to a bench.

Henry was in the snow behind it, jumping around and playing with a group of children. Regina scanned the area, deeming it safe enough for them to sit and talk whilst her son played. She pulled Emma down, not thinking of the snow which had already settled. It soaked right through to her coat. Emma gasped as the backs of her thighs made contact.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Emma said, a little stunned with the cold. “If you wanted to get me wet, I’m sure there are other ways.”

Regina bit her cheek as Emma bumped her shoulder. Intent on not laughing at the remark, she ended up making a strange face. It made Emma grin. She intertwined their gloved fingers and pecked Regina’s cheek.

“It was not my intention, dear,” she said, letting the smile push on her cheeks.

Regina pulled out her phone, smiling at the screen. She lifted it so Emma could see the snapchat Katherine had sent of her and Terry, both wearing ridiculous Christmas hats.

“They look really happy,” Emma said and sighed. “As if she thought she was the cupid matcher maker.”

“Come here,” she said, noting how happy they looked. Regina was thrilled her best friend had found someone to make Christmas cookies with, rather than just someone to keep her bed warm at night. Perhaps she had been waiting for the right person to come along after all. “Let’s send her a picture back.”

“Okay.”

Emma shuffled so their heads mushed together and smiled at the camera. Regina took it, hit the send button them aligned the camera back up. This time she pressed her lips to Emma’s cheek, smiling into the lens as Emma beamed and playfully squeezed her eyes shut. She chuckled when Regina pulled away, cheeks and nose both red.

“Henry’s right behind us,” Emma said, looking down at the picture of Katherine with a pout with the added caption claiming they had lost Henry. She turned on the bench and waved him over. “Hey, bud, we need to send your Aunty Kath a snapchat.”

“Smooth,” Regina said, shaking her head as Henry came over. He popped his head on both their shoulders and smiled whilst Regina took the picture. She saved it, sent it then very quickly switched her lock screen to the picture. Henry had already ran back off into the snow, but Emma noticed and lay her head down on Regina’s shoulder.

“We’re officially a couple.”

“What?” Regina chuckled a little nervously, unsure what it was Emma had been referencing.

“I’m on your cover,” she said in a dreamy voice. “That’s a bigger step that making it Facebook official.”  

“I’ll be sure to let Katherine know. I’m sure she speaks whatever language you’re trying to talk to me in better than I do.” An arm flung around Emma and she tugged her closer. “Anyway, let’s talk Christmas.”

“What about Christmas?” After thanksgiving, Emma was a lot less nervous to spend the holidays with them. It helped that it would only be the four of them on the day.

“Would you like to come over Christmas eve and stay, or would you prefer to come over in the morning?”

“Christmas eve, if that’s okay?” A little flutter sprung to life in her gut. For once, she was excited about the holidays, except for one little detail. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you much,” Emma whispered, knowing she had already searched the shops and the internet for the perfect gift, with most of them being well over her price range.

“Emma, you really don’t have to get me anything. And if you do, I’ll appreciate it.” Regina pecked her head, already knowing the main gift she was getting Emma, which was not overly expensive. It was perfect, and partly Katherine’s idea. “Don’t feel like you need to spend a lot of money on anything, all I want is my girlfriend in my arms when I wake up on Christmas morning.”

Emma’s eyes fluttered as she stared up at Regina. “Could I stay Christmas night, too?”

“Nothing would make me happier, and I wasn’t about to kick you out on Christmas, dear,” she said, smirk morphing to a soft smile. “I’m proud of you for asking. I know it’s not something we’ve talked about, but I can imagine that wasn’t easy for you.”

“It’s getting easier,” she whispered, and shrugged. “I don’t feel like talking about it, though. Kind of in an awesome mood.” She flashed a smile, causing a laugh to push from Regina’s chest.

“Then how about we get Henry and go find the place which sold waffles with huge a spoonful of Nutella?”

Emma was up and out of Regina’s arms before she had finished the sentence.

“Henry!” she called and waved her arms. “Quick, your mom’s taking us to get Nutella waffles. We need to hurry before she changes her mind.”

“Yes!” he said, and ran straight towards them.

Regina shook her head and stood up, easily taking a hold of Emma’s hand. Henry was by their side, and although he was old enough not to want to hold hands as he walked down the street, he slipped it into Emma’s with a shy smile. Regina felt her breath shudder with the way Emma looked at him, a goofy grin pushing on her face.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go get those waffles,” she said, as the three of them made their way through the crowd.  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with assignments, so this is just a short fluffy filler chapter leading up to their Christmas! I did want these up over Christmas, but well...life. Anyways, enjoy :)

“So…? Do you think she’ll like it?” Emma asked, which caused her stomach to flip. She was almost bouncing down the streets, excited for this holiday for the first time in her entire life.

Katherine adjusted the large gift she had ended up carrying, and rolled her eyes. “Of course she will. Who knew you were such a romantic?” she said, giving her a wink.

Emma grinned, fingers tightening around the present bags. Her boots stomped through the snow, heart racing the closer they made it to Regina’s. Unable to sleep the previous night, she had ended up on the phone with Regina until past midnight. They’d talked and giggled, with Emma rolling around on her bed as if she were a teen. She would’ve talked to her all night, but at some point she’d heard Regina yawn one too many times and realised the small child would be up early.

“What are you grinning at?” Katherine asked, dodging passer-byers with the present which looked like a large painting Emma had stolen from a museum. Turned out, she couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Nothing,” she said, not caring that her cheeks were beginning to ache. “I talked to Regina for hours last night. I’m really…” teeth pinched her bottom lip, flush growing on her already red cheeks.

“Falling for her?” Katherine added with a raised brow. Emma nodded quickly, lips pushed together.

Katherine’s stomach did a little flip of its own; she was overjoyed with how everything had been working out between them. Her best friend deserved happiness and if that came in the form of Emma Swan, then she was ecstatic.

“I’m a little worried things are moving too quickly.” She looked away from the other woman, keeping her eyes firmly ahead as they neared Regina’s house.

“Oh sweetie, I was ready to be a godmother to your child the day after you’d both met.” Emma rolled her head to the side with a smirk. Katherine winked and it caused a deep sigh to push from Emma’s chest. “Seriously, Emma. When you know it’s right, you know.”

Emma smiled a little smile and nodded. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, as Emma was lost in her own thoughts. There was still a niggling feeling that she would wake up and it would be gone, but that wasn’t exactly abnormal when it came to those that people cared for. She knew it probably wasn’t just her who felt that way and perhaps even Regina felt the same.

“I do know,” she said softly, as they turned into Regina’s drive.

“So does she,” Katherine said, with a huge smile before she tipped her head to indicated that Emma needed to knock. “My hands are kind of full here.”

Emma giggled and tapped her knuckles against the door, beaming the moment it opened to reveal her girlfriend. “Hi,” she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Regina frowned at the two of them and the various gifts they carried. “Has anyone ever told you you’re the most beautiful woman in the world?”

“Em-ma,” she said, the vowels dropping and melting off her tongue as if to show how her insides were doing the same.

Emma shifted the present bags to one hand, and shook her shoulder to push up the duffel so she could wrap the other loosely around Regina’s neck. Both eyes closed as she pressed her lips to Regina’s, sighing into the kiss. Regina kissed her a few times, hand falling to her lower back. They pulled back and Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair to tuck it behind her ear.

“You’re very sweet.”

“And you’re very beautiful.”

“And I’m feeling nauseated,” Katherine piped in. “I told you. Three people is the not the time to be doing that. Though I gotta say,” she said and handed the large wrapped gift to Regina’s arms. “You guys are the most adorable couple. I still can’t believe you didn’t listen to me sooner.”

“Nice to see you too, Katherine,” Regina said, hands clutching around the edges of the gift and frowning. “But…”

“Don’t open it until tomorrow,” Emma said, arms crossing over her chest. “It’s for you.”

Regina looked up, eyes softening as she stared into Emma’s. “You didn’t have to,” she practically whispered, heart pounding a thousand beats a minute. Emma simply gave her a small smile with a nod attached, as if to say she did.

“Well, my job here is done,” Katherine said. “I have a sexy buff boyfriend waiting for me.”

“Thank you for helping me bring these over,” Emma said. “Though…that was overshare.”

Regina came back to the front door, present now safely inside. “I’d have to agree. You could’ve just said Terry.”

Katherine slumped her arms to her sides and huffed. “You were just kissing in front of me and that wasn’t overshare?”

“You wanted us together,” Regina said, causing a small chuckle from her girlfriend. “You only have yourself to blame.”

“Well…I’m going, and I’ll see you losers tomorrow.” Katherine blew them both quick kisses before turning and walking away as if strutting down a runway.

“Come on in, darling,” Regina said, stepping into the house to allow Emma to come inside. She shivered a little once she’d entered the warmth.

“Where’s Henry?” Emma spun, present bags still in one hand. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth. “And where should I put these?”

Regina took the remaining steps to close the distance, gently placed a kiss to Emma’s lips then shook her head as she pulled the bags from Emma’s grip. “Henry’s playing in the snow, but you really didn’t have to,” she said, head nodding towards the gift bag. She dropped the duffel near the door then placed the gift bags under the huge tree which stood near the window next to the door.

It was a heavily decorated, yet a seemingly sophisticated tree. It was covered in tinsel, lights, babbles and a very pretty star was at the top. Regina had put it up on her own, before either Emma or Henry had known about it, which caused a pout from the pair.

“I totally had to,” she said, circling her arms around Regina’s waist. “And I’m still bummed about the Christmas tree. You could’ve at least let me help a little bit. I’m a master at putting the star on the top.”

“Hmm-mm, I like my tree to be perfect, but if you think you’re up for the job,” she said, arms hanging loosely around Emma’s shoulders, “then by all means, you can help me decorate next year. But if you put anything out of line, there will be no second chances.”

“I’ll take the bet,” she said, beaming from head to toe at the prospect of next year.

Regina chuckled and clasped her hands where they were raised above Emma’s neck. “Even if every year from now until forever will consist of me putting up the Christmas tree without you?”

“I’ll simply have to charm you.” Emma tipped her head forwards to capture Regina’s lips in a slow kiss. Their bodies ended up pushed together, arms tightening around each other as they explored each other’s mouths.

Regina’s hand slipped down Emma’s front, hand pressed to her stomach as she leant more of her weight against the gorgeous woman. “You’re so adorable,” she whispered, then pushed their lips firmly together. Emma smiled, ending their kiss from her inability to kiss back. Her cheeks were flushed when Regina pulled away.

“I’m not adorable,” she muttered, eyes diverting downwards with a pout.

“Oh…but you are,” Regina said and smirked.

From the thick coat wrapped around her body, the scarf around her neck, the gloves, the hat which had two balls of fluff hanging on each side, her curled blonde hair pocking out from underneath and the redness to her nose and cheeks…she had never looked so lovable.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, snuggling the side of her head against the warm clothing. “You’re so comfy, like a huge pillow.”

“I’m glad you approve,” she said, arms snaking around Regina’s shoulders. The older woman closed her eyes within the hold, cheek pressed to the top of Emma’s chest just beneath her chin. Emma peppered a few kisses to the top of her head then tilted her head back down.

Her chest pounded harder the longer she stared at the woman so content within her arms. A dazzling smile pushed up next, feeling words bubble in her throat. They died down, but she tugged Regina closer. Emma did love how they were still at the point where they felt the need to touch constantly. She half hoped they would never leave this stage so she could get permanent cuddles. Regina hummed and squeezed her arms, before she popped her head up and opened her eyes.

“Hi,” she said, but was cut off from saying anything more when lips pressed to her own. She puckered her lips as a chuckle bubbled from her throat. “Come on, I’m sure Henry wants to see you.”

They made their way through the kitchen to the back door where Henry was rolling some snow in his palms and adding it to a lump he had already created. He frowned and plonked more snow on top of it, sighing when half of it fell to the ground.

Emma’s eyes lit up when she saw the snow covering the back garden. She turned her head to Regina who was one step ahead of her, placing a hand on small of Emma’s back and shoving gently.

“Go,” she whispered. “I know you’re a huge child who would much rather be in the freezing snow than in the nice warm house.”

“Thanks! You’re the best…bye.”

Emma was trudging through the snow before Regina had said anything else. She moved to the kitchen side, leaning against it to look out of the window at the two of them as they high fived. Emma was quick to start picking up snow to place it on his pile, nodding along and following Henry’s instructions.

When Emma waved at her with a goofy grin, Regina placed her warm mug of tea on the kitchen side, wrapped her coat around her shoulders, grabbed her gloves and headed outside.

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” she said, feet trudging through the snow and wetting the bottom of her pants. Both ankles were growing numb, but she ignored it and reminded herself she wanted to spend time with her son and girlfriend. Even if that meant being frozen.

“Hi,” Emma said and trekked the distance to circle her neck and place a sound kiss on her lips. “Like our snowman?” she asked, referring to the lumps of snow which almost looked round. Regina grimaced.

“Yeah,” Henry said, extending the vowels. “We couldn’t get the snow to roll up properly, but look,” he said and pointed to the sticks. “He has arms.”

“I think he looks really cool,” Regina said. She pecked Emma’s cheek then went over to Henry to ruffle his hair. “Does he have a name?” It didn’t go unnoticed how he shivered a little, but even the suggestion of going inside would result in a long groan. They could easily get warmed up later with blankets and hot chocolate. The thought made Regina smile.

“We didn’t think of one,” Henry said and started to giggle when the head rolled off. Emma was by her side and watched as Henry picked up the snow and moulded it in his gloved palms. She even watched when his arms moved behind his head and he launched the snow, so it landed on her stomach.

“Kid!” Emma bent down and scooped up snow, resulting in Henry letting out a small whelp as he ran to the other side of the garden. “Don’t think I won’t get you back,” she said and ran after him. Regina chuckled in amusement, as they ran – or more they lifted their knees high to take giant steps through the snow - crossing a few metres in the time Regina had dug some snow up and had it waiting in her hands.

“Gotya,” Emma said and throw the snowball at Henry. He giggled, digging both hands into the snow and wafting them towards Emma to throw it all over the blonde. She gasped at the cold, spun and got another snowball thrown over her head from an overconfident smirking brunette. Her arms shot out straight to the side and she took deep breaths.

“Mom!” He put his hand over his mouth, unable to hold back the laughter. “Emma looks like an ice cube.” He picked up more snow and threw it at his mother, running behind Emma to hide from the attack.

“Oh, you better hide,” she said, grabbed some more snow and moved over to the boy clinging onto Emma’s coat. “Hi, darling-” a quick peck to her lips then she very discreetly placed a bit of snow under Henry’s collar.

“Oh my god, mom!” He danced on the spot, trying to dislodge it. “It’s so cold.”

Regina laughed and circled her arms around Emma’s waist from behind, propping her chin on one shoulder as Henry danced around like a chicken. “Don’t start something you can’t win.”

Emma let herself enjoy the arms, leaning back into them and sighed into the warmth of Regina. Once she could feel her limbs again, she pushed free and ran over to Henry. “Time for payback,” she said, hand on his shoulder. “Imagine your mom’s Darth Vader and the only way to defeat her is with snow.”

Henry fist pumped the air, then the two of them ran to their target, tickling her sides until she slowly went to the ground. “I’m going to get you back for this,” Regina said, on her back and feeling every inch of clothing getting soaked by the snow. She curled in on herself as two pairs of hands continued to tickle her sides, chuckling and feeling carefree.

“We did it!” Henry picked up some snow and gave his mother the same treatment. Both eyes shot open and she panted, feeling the cold snow melting on her skin.

“Serves you right,” Emma said, chuckled and pushed some hair back from Regina’s face. “You okay down there? Darth I-can’t-believe-you-attacked-us-with-snow Vader-” she stuck out her tongue.

“I can’t miss a good snowball fight.” So her clothes were beyond saving and she could feel her entire body going numb, but Henry and Emma beamed down at her and it was the most precious thing she’d ever seen. She cupped both of their cheeks, feeling her own heart turn to mush just like the snow she was laying on. “My two favourite people,” she whispered, eyes flickering between them.

“Don’t let Katherine hear you say that.” Emma winked, but closed her eyes briefly and leant into the touch. If she didn’t love it when Regina would touch her in the sweetest of ways.

“Aunty Kath is the favourite too,” Henry said, then bounced back onto his feet and pushed from the ground. “I gotta pee.” He turned and ran back into the house.

Regina shook her head, hair a mess and covered in snow. Arms wrapped around Emma and she yanked her down, rolling on top of her before she could stop it. “I got you back,” Regina said, chuckling as Emma squirmed at the cold. She tipped her head forwards to kiss those trembling slightly blue lips, deepening the kiss as arms circled around her body.

They had about five minutes before Henry would return. Regina used it to explore Emma’s mouth and keep their bodies pressed together. Until her lungs burnt with the need for air. With her head only inches away, she stared into Emma’s eyes with a smile.

“If I knew snow was the thing which would get you laying on top of me like this, I would’ve rented a snow machine,” Emma said, then leant her head up to gently kiss her swollen lips.

“Hmm, this is much more fun.” Regina altered herself to push some hair behind Emma’s ear. It stuck to her gloves and she had to pull her arm away until the hair fell back to Emma’s face.

“You’re a total clutts,” Emma joked and poked her nose. “We should probably get up though, I think my body’s going numb.”

With both hands on either side of Emma, she pushed herself so she was on all fours. Emma laughed at the position, hands rubbing up and down her arms. “Comfy there?”

“I’ll give you comfy.” Regina bent her arms to kiss her again, drawing out every second. When she pulled back this time, Emma swallowed and looked to her so softly. Both hands found Regina’s shoulders as she pushed her until they were both in a sitting position, snow seeping through their clothes.

“You feel so good,” Emma whispered, damp gloved fingers brushing along her cheek. Their lips slid together one last time, slowly and filled with the warmth the snow was attempting to take away. This time, they finally realised they were covered in snow and both laughed at their predicament. “This is all your fault.”

Emma chuckled and looked up, but Regina stared at her with a knowing look and so much emotion filled within her eyes.

“Come on,” she said softly, not what she had wanted to say at all. “Let’s get dried up.”

“We haven’t made snow angels yet,” Emma said on a pout.

Regina was already up when Henry appeared. She offered her hand to Emma. Fingers gripped onto her wrist as Emma was yanked back onto her feet. “Make your snow angels,” Regina said and gently gave Emma one last kiss. “Then I’ll make us all hot chocolates when you come back inside.”

“Can we have whipped cream and marshmallows too?” Henry asked, coming to their sides.

“Of course,” Regina said, hand coming to rest on Henry’s back. “How about you both make your snow angels and come inside after you’ve finished? I’ll run you a bath and get you some dry clothes.”

“With bubbles-” Emma winked, knowing the bath was for Henry. It still resulted in a chuckle from the older woman.

“If you would like a bath with bubbles I can arrange that,” Regina said, before turning and walking back into the house.

Emma laughed and flopped onto her back, feeling as if she was light as air. Henry followed suit and they moved their arms up and down to make their snow angels. Emma’s head flopped to the side to take in Henry, as he giggled and made his snow angel. “You’re okay with me and your mom being girlfriends?” she asked, not knowing where the question had come from.

“Yeah! You’re the best and mom already asked me ages ago. I think it’s cool and you make her smile.” He grinned and went back to perfecting his snow angel.

Emma kept her eyes on him for another moment, taking a deep breath. Her head fell back, and she looked at the sky. She was giddy and excited and although there was the final residues of panic flying through her system, for the first time in her life, all she wanted to do was wrap Regina up in her arms and never let go.


	17. Chapter 17

How she had come to stand at the door to Henry’s room, leaning against the frame she didn’t know. It still had her stomach churn and her eyes burnt as she watched them. With a watery smile, Emma placed the side of her head against the frame, hand clutching around the edges and sighed.

“Straight to sleep now,” Regina said, perched on the edge of his bed. The Star Wars covers crinkled where she twisted to place a tender kiss to his head. “It’s already way past your bed time, and if you’re awake when father Christmas comes-”

“He’ll miss our house,” Henry said, hands fisted into the covers as he pulled them up to his chin.

Emma smiled at the same time Regina did. That he still believed might have to increase his adorableness levels. Regina had already told Emma she was certain by next year the magic would have faded from behind his eyes. It was all it had taken for her to play along and tease him constantly to be good so he would get presents in the morning.

Regina tickled his sides. “That’s right. We just have to hope you’ve made the nice list,” she said, then ran fingers through his hair.

“I so have.” He flickered his eyes to the hovering woman. “Can Emma say goodnight, too?”

Emma straightened up, feeling put on the spot. She didn’t know how to tuck a child in at night. The only experience she’d had was from the movies where the perfect parents would tuck their perfect children into their beds. Her smile was tight as she walked over. Regina twisted her body towards her.

“Goodnight, kid,” she said, hands in the pockets of her jeans. Two pairs of eyes looked to her expectantly. She chuckled softly, then pressed a palm into the bed. It dipped as she leant over to press the softest of kisses to his head. Regina’s hand was on her lower back by the time she pulled away. “Have a good sleep.”

“Love you, Emma,” he said, smiling this goofy smile which made her heart combust within her chest.

Regina’s head swung her way as the burn in Emma’s eyes increased to the point she had to swallow several times before she could attempt to speak. Her chest shuddered as a pair of dark eyes glued to where she hovered next to the bed.

“I…I-” she cleared her throat, flickered her eyes to Regina for support but just as quickly pulled them away. The smile she gave Henry was forced, no matter how much she cared for him. “I do too, Henry.”

He beamed, deeming her response appropriate. An arm slipped around her waist, Regina’s head briefly resting against her hip. Emma blinked in quick succession to prevent him from understanding how hard those words had been. To prevent either of them from understanding.

Emma didn’t turn her attention to the woman, even as she lifted her head and rubbed her lower back a few times. After she’d offered Henry another brief smile she spun and quickly walked until the was back just outside of the room. Regina watched her the entire time, then turned her attention back to her son.

“I love you,” she said, one hand patting his stomach before she stood and smiled down at him.

“I love you too, mom.” He started to wriggle underneath the covers as Regina switched on his night light, before she made her way out of the room. She left the door open a miniscule. Henry didn’t like the door being completely closed.

Emma had her arms hanging loosely and crossed around her middle, eyes starting at the ground and shuffled from foot to foot. On a sigh, Regina placed two fingers underneath her chin until those large green eyes stared back at her. Emma’s bottom lip quivered the moment their eyes connected.

“Are you okay?” Regina asked softly then wrapped her fingers around Emma’s palm. She tugged on her gently to guide them away from Henry’s room so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Yeah,” Emma said tightly and nodded her head once they had made it downstairs. Regina kept on tugging until she was on the couch. She pulled Emma down until her back hit the couch, then proceeded to wrap an arm around Emma’s shoulders until a head was rested upon her own.

Emma pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes closed, mainly so she wouldn’t have to look at Regina and try to find a way to explain why she had turned into such a mess.

“You know,” Regina said, a calm tone to her voice. She moved an arm across her body to place a palm on the side of Emma’s head, gently brushing the strands of hair away from her eyes. “I would much rather you tell me you’re not okay and say you’re not ready to talk about it than lie to me.”

“I’m not-” eyes popped open then she snapped her lips together. “Sorry,” she mumbled then snuggled closer.

“It’s okay. I know it’s easier to just pretend you’re okay even if you aren’t, but know you can be honest with me.” She tenderly placed a kiss to Emma’s temple, other arm tightening it’s hold around her shoulders. “Was it Henry saying that to you?” she asked, not wanting to repeat the words with the fear they would jam in her throat.

“It wasn’t just that.”

Emma shrugged then pushed up from Regina’s arms. They helped considerably and felt incredibly safe, but she needed to adjust to be able to talk to her girlfriend. As it turned out, there were many childhood scars she hadn’t ever dealt with. Her chuckle was watery as she pulled herself up right. “I bet you think I’m such a mess.”

“Not at all. You’ve had a lot to deal with, I can’t imagine any of this is easy for you.” Regina smiled softly and shuffled on the couch. “In fact,” she said and patted Emma’s thigh, “I have something for you.”

Regina stood and made her way over to the tree, crouched then gripped onto a wrapped present. The colourful blue paper, filled with mini santa clauses, reindeers and snowmen, scrunched in her palms. With a smile, she stood and found Emma already standing and walking forwards.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” she muttered, a blush up her cheeks and hands clasped in front of her middle where she swayed her shoulders from side to side. The expression reminded Regina of a young child excited, yet holding it back. It had her heart lurching; imagining Emma doing a lot of that growing up. It made the little gift all the more perfect.

“I know,” Regina said quietly and closed the distance to where Emma stood next to the coffee table. “It’s not much, but…” she smiled a nervous smile, hoping she had done the right thing. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to believe she thought of her as immature. “For you.”

The medium sized, oddly shaped present was passed to Emma’s hands. The insides gave way under her grip and she had the strangest idea that inside was a pair of jog pants and a sweatshirt.

“Are you sure? It’s not even midnight yet.” Emma scrunched it harder and brought it to her ear all the same. Regina chuckled, and shook her head.

“Yes, Emma. Open it.” The smile was bright when Emma gave these small little nods and tried to hide the way her lips pushed upwards without any conscious thought. “And…let me explain it.”

“Okay.”

Emma made eye contact with Regina then flickered her eyes to the gift. Both hands were around it and she stared at it for a moment as if it would disintegrate if she took her eyes away for a second. Regina felt the anticipation, but let Emma have a moment. She had the urge to wrap a dozen blankets around her shoulders and hold on for all eternity. For as much as Regina’s childhood was difficult, the simple act of receiving a gift had been taken for granted.

She expected huge gatherings for Christmas every year without thought. Whether she enjoyed them was here nor there. Family would always gather and not every member was like her mother. There was much pretence to the days, filled with polite smiles and nothing but surface level talk, but there was food and gifts and a father who loved her more than the world.

Emma dug her finger into a spot and broke the wrapping paper. The rip sounded throughout the room, followed by another and another. The savouring of the gift vanished when Emma pulled off the entire paper and scrunched it in her palm, frowning at the giant stuffed bear in her hands.

“You got me a bear,” Emma said, unable to help the way her eyes melted at the stuffed toy. “It’s so cute.” And that might be an understatement.

Its head was gigantic, with adorable little eyes and a cute pink button nose. It had little ears with a purple bow to one side. It was a darker brown on its legs, arms, ears and the top half of the oversized head, with a lighter brown circling its huge belly and around the nose and where a mouth would be. One hand was tucked into its side, with flowers stuck to its paw.

Regina took the paper and placed it on the table. “Look,” she said and lifted one of its legs. The bottom of its paws had the light brown in a circle with the right paw having the word _hugs_ in darker brown.

“It’s really sweet, Regina.” Emma’s fingers brushed over the soft fur material, and she hugged it to her chest with a goofy grin.

Regina gripped onto one of Emma’s biceps and used the other to tuck some hair behind her ear. “I know I’ll never understand everything you’ve gone through, but I have an idea what it’s like to feel alone,” she said and placed the hand on top of Emma’s, the soft fur grazing her finger tips. “I know it’s not the same thing, but if I’m ever not around and you need a hug for whatever reason, stuffed bears are known to give the best hugs.”

Emma pouted and tipped her head until her cheek was squished into the soft material. “It’s really thoughtful,” she whispered, not yet able to feel everything she was going to feel over this seemingly small yet wonderful gift. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my darling.” Regina looked at her softly, blowing out a breath at the reception. It might be a little cheesy or sentimental, but the day she had seen it she had known it was perfect for her girlfriend. Even if it wasn’t her fault, she had the need to make amends for everything Emma had missed out on or any scar she could attempt to heal.

With the bear still glued to her chest, Emma snuggled into Regina’s, the side of her head resting on her shoulder. Big eyes looked up as arms wrapped around her back. Regina moved one hand up and down, comforting her softly and holding back every little thing she wanted to say to her. Lips pressed gently to Emma’s forehead and when Regina pulled back her eyes were closed.

It gave Regina a moment to simply breathe her in, this beautifully flawed woman who had only come into her life mere months ago. She wasn’t usually one to rush things, but the swirl in her gut and tingling running through her body made itself known. This woman cared for her son and she had no doubt that they weren’t simply words to placate a child. Henry wouldn’t have said that either if he didn’t mean it.

Her arms tightened their hold, the bear and Emma becoming squashed to her body. “I…” her breath shuddered the moment Emma’s eyes opened and the uncertainty she had held within them when looking to Henry boomed to life. “I’m really glad you like it.”

“You do know you’re going to have to sleep with me _and_ the bear tonight?” Emma grinned and pulled back, pulling away from Regina’s arms to plonk back down on the couch.

Regina chuckled and followed. “I can live with that.” She sat next to Emma, one hand finding her ankle with the way she had tucked it under her knee closest to Regina. The other knee was bent up and resting against the arm of the couch. The bear remained in her grip. “Do you want to talk about before?”

“Not really.” Emma scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “I never had anyone to tuck me in at night. It might not seem like a big deal, but I would’ve killed for it when I was a kid. Is it…is it bad that I feel kind of jealous?”

“Of Henry?”

Emma’s mouth went wide and she instantly regretted the stupid words. She didn’t want to push Regina away or lose her because of some messed up feelings. “Forget I said anything.”

“Hey, Emma-” she squeezed her ankle and smiled softly. “It’s okay. It’s understandable, actually.”

“Maybe.” Emma shrugged and looked a little sheepish. “I don’t resent that he has that. I’m glad he does, but I can’t help feeling…”

“That you never had those things and seeing it brings it back up?”

“Yeah. Could we talk about something else? Not in the mood for my shitty past.” Her arms hugged the bear tighter until she realised Regina was sat right there. She started to shuffle the same time Regina lifted her arm and wrapped it around Emma’s waist.

They sat with their sides pressed together, Emma’s legs tucked up and Regina’s flopped over the couch. Emma leant her head on Regina’s shoulder with a loud sigh, the bear sitting on her lap as she kneaded its paws with her hands.

“Of course, but you know-”

“I need to find a name for my bear,” Emma said, eyes intently on it. Regina sighed and kissed her forehead, fingers digging into Emma’s waist.

“I cannot help you with that one. Anyway, would you like anything to eat or drink? Would you like to watch a movie or…what are you feeling?”

Emma bit her lip and looked up with puppy eyes. “Do you have anything extremely nice to eat?”

“By extremely nice you’re referring to the box of chocolates in the kitchen?” Regina had bought them specifically for this reason, and found herself grateful she had with Emma excited nodding. “Go get them. I’ll grab us a bottle of wine if you fancy it?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Emma said as she pushed from the couch and bolted into the kitchen. Regina followed with a laugh, shaking her head when she walked in the moment Emma pulled herself onto the side next to the box. “I found them.”

“I can see that.”

Emma peaked open the lid, snuck out a chocolate as if Regina wasn’t eyeing her from the fridge and popped it into her mouth. “Had t’ test it,” she muttered and grinned through the chocolate.

With a wine bottle in one hand, Regina placed it on the kitchen counter next to where Emma had taken up residency. “My knight in shining armour,” she said, threading her arms around Emma’s neck. “Sacrificing yourself in the pursuit of chocolate.”

Emma chuckled and wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist. She swallowed the last of it, tongue poking out to run the length of her lips. “That’s me-” she winked, arms hanging loosely from Regina’s shoulders. She was still chuckling as lips pressed to her own.

Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth, sneaking her own tongue out to run it where’s Emma’s had just been. “Tasty,” she whispered, breath hitting Emma’s lips. There was a faint taste of chocolate, causing her to slip her tongue through Emma’s parted lips. Green eyes fluttered closed as Regina explored her mouth before their tongues tangled together.

Her legs tightened and she unconsciously bucked up into Regina’s middle. A hand went to the back of her head, fingers tangling in the blonde locks. Regina’s head titled and the kiss deepened to the point Emma’s toes curled where they dangled in the air. Regina’s other hand went to her lower back as they shared one hell of an open-mouthed kiss.

“Hmm,” Regina purred, giving them a moment to breathe before giving her soft wet kisses on her lips. They were slow enough that they could glance at each other between each lengthy peck. It resulted in Regina sucking on her lower lip and driving Emma to insanity. “You’re an excellent kisser, Miss Swan.”

“Oh god, did I mention how sexy that was the last time you called me that?” Emma could see every little detail of Regina’s face with how close they were. She smirked, and brushed their noses together. What started as an affectionate gesture very quickly led to more making out like teenagers.

“I remember,” Regina breathed, squeezing her thighs together. Her stupid insecurities won out as she tapped Emma’s legs to free her from their entrapment. “Let’s not get too carried away, shall we not?”

She sashayed her hips and grabbed two wine glasses as Emma’s legs thudded against the cupboard doors followed by a loud groan. “Gods, I want you,” she said, eyes startling at her own voice.

Regina held the wine glasses between her fingers of one hand, spinning on her heel to look at Emma. She raised her brow, half suspecting they were no longer on the same page when it came to the bedroom. She wanted to be with Emma, she really did, but the niggling at the back of her mind wasn’t ready to let up.

“I’m sorry.” Emma shook her head, hands by her hips as she slid back down to the ground. “There’s no rush,” she said, hands up as if in surrender. “I swear. I’m just…ready, I think.” One shoulder lifted and her face scrunched. They’d kissed a little and touching had happened. Well…Regina had touched her in a few of the areas that drove her around the bend. Her hands hand been kept firmly to herself.

Regina’s eyes softened as she walked to Emma, planted another kiss to her lips and grabbed the wine. “I’m sorry if I’m teasing you, it’s…” she bit her lip.

“You don’t have to explain. C’mon, let’s go eat chocolate and drink wine. And I want to know more about you. Why don’t we start with that?” she asked, grabbing the box of chocolates and trailing behind Regina’s nod and retreating form.

“I need to take you out more,” Regina said and sat to one side of the couch. She popped open the wine and poured them each a glass, sliding one along the table as Emma sat. “I feel like we haven’t been on all that many dates.”

“We’ve been on a few.” Emma shrugged and placed the box on the table between their glasses. “I think we’ve just had a lot going on, and then with the holidays.” Emma grabbed onto her bear, placing it in her lap, wrists wrapped around it where it was pushed against her stomach. “I just want to spend time with you. Get to know you better.”

“Me too, my darling.” Regina gripped the wine and took a long sip. A sigh followed. “How about casual dates? If you’re ever free you’re always welcome to pop by my office and have lunch. Or we could go on walks-”

“Take Henry to the park, or the cinema?”

“As much as I love how you’re including Henry. And he will have to be with us a lot, we can plan time for just the two of us.” Her heart did grow for every time Emma would think of him, that was true, but she wanted this woman all to herself on occasion.

“Well…there’s a bunch of awesome kid’s movies out that we could take Henry too, because I really want to watch them.”

“Okay,” she said, flinging one leg over the other. “That sounds about right.”

“We’ll figure it out. And I will do, go to your office for lunch sometimes. That would be nice.” Regina smiled, grabbed a chocolate and pushed it through those soft soft lips. Emma gulped and made sure to keep her eyes on Regina’s. “Why don’t you tell me more about what Christmas was like for you? The good memories.”

A wistful look passed over Regina’s face. She hummed and her body rocked a little as recollections came flooding back. “My father would always spend the evening before Christmas with me. It became a sort of tradition. My mother…she wasn’t always…heartless, but she didn’t show affection much. Appearances mattered more to her than anything else. So she would leave us for a few hours.”

Emma smiled and took a hold of Regina’s hand, playing with her fingers. “That sounds nice.”

“It was. He would make us hot coco, and give me a small hamper. I got different gifts every year. Normally some treat for us to eat, some new pyjamas, a stuffed bear, a reading book, things like that. He would read them to me, even when I was old enough to read the book myself. I would snuggle up with a blanket as he read me the book.”

For a moment, Regina fell into the memories of her childhood. Emma brought her hand up and kissed each knuckle in turn. “I’m glad you had that growing up,” she said softly, bringing Regina out of her thoughts. “He must have really loved you.”

“He did.” Regina curled her fingers around Emma’s hand, stomach buzzing with those gentle lips. “My only wish would’ve been for Henry to have known him. Obviously, things changed when I got older, but we would always spend Christmas eve together. When I was seventeen, he bought me some books with female characters falling in love.”

Emma smiled at the small well in Regina’s eyes. She shook her head a little and took the moment to drink some more wine and clear her throat.

“He didn’t understand. He wasn’t raised to, but he loved me and he really was trying to accept me. I cherished those books more than I could ever explain. You know? I think he would’ve really liked you.”

“I wish I could’ve met him.” Emma swigged some of her wine and tipped her head to regard her girlfriend. “Do you think about him often?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. I was already thinking about him today. I would give a lot for him to be here with us.”

“He would be so proud of you,” Emma whispered, rubbing her thumb in circles along the insides of Regina’s wrist. “I’m sorry if I made you bring this all up.”

“No…no,” Regina shook her head and smiled a watery smile. “I’m glad you did. I just miss him…that’s all. But I’m so grateful for you.” She cupped Emma’s cheek to emphasise her words. “Come here,” she said, both their glasses clanking on the table.

Emma nodded and placed her bear on the ground as she was pulled into another long kiss. This one which resulted in Regina pulling her down until they were flushed together on the couch. Their chests pressed together, legs tangled as Emma tipped her head and connected her mouth with Regina’s.

Both hands came to her ass and squeezed, resulting in a moan from Emma. She loved being touched by this woman, but it was driving her to insanity. Although she knew the likelihood of them going any further was slim, she pushed her tongue into Regina’s mouth and kissed her with abandon.   

_~TCB~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - a short update, but I figured a short one would be better than nothing at all!

_Emma nodded and placed her bear on the ground as she was pulled into another long kiss. This one which resulted in Regina pulling her down until they were flushed together on the couch. Their chests pressed together, legs tangled as Emma tipped her head and connected her mouth with Regina’s._

_Both hands came to her ass and squeezed, resulting in a moan from Emma. She loved being touched by this woman, but it was driving her to insanity. Although she knew the likelihood of them going any further was slim, she pushed her tongue into Regina’s mouth and kissed her with abandon._  

Regina was sure if she stood up a mould of her body would have imprinted into the couch. Helped along by the glorious weight of her girlfriend lying on top of her, pushing their chest together which resulted in her nipples hardening and her arousal to spike. A needy whimper escaped as Emma slid her tongue over Regina’s lips then explored her mouth for the dozenth time in the last hour.

Regina’s lips were swollen and raw, a tiny amount split by the teeth which had sunk into them earlier. She’d hissed because Emma had licked the small cut, causing a sting and a shot of arousal between her legs. One which hadn’t left and was throbbing uncontrollably.

She wiggled underneath Emma’s body, both hands rubbing up and down Emma’s back, grabbing her ass and tangling in her hair in no controlled manner. Her toes curled and ankles rotated, desperate to lift and wrap themselves around Emma’s waist. She bucked her hips up instead, pressed her lips firmly to Emma’s and let out a low moan.

The chuckle resulted in warm breath against her lips, before Emma shuffled herself to pepper kisses along her neck. Blonde hair tickled her cheeks as she fisted Emma’s tank top and longed to pull it over her head. In a moment of courage, she tugged on it and panted Emma’s name until the younger woman sat back on her heels, still straddling Regina’s waist.

Brown dilated eyes ran the length of Emma’s body whilst her fingers remained wrapped around the bottom of the material. She bit her bruised lips and looked into the softness of Emma’s eyes. “Emma,” she said softly this time, lifted her hips once before letting her backside fall to the couch. “I’m…”

“Are you sure?” she asked, leant one elbow against the back of the couch and tucked some tangled hair behind Regina’s ear.

“No,” she admitted softly, diverting her eyes downwards and releasing the grip she had on the shirt. She moved her hands to rest at the bottom of her stomach and visibly squeezed her thighs together. Emma chuckled gently and gave her a knowing look.

“Should we stop? Or would you like to see me shirtless?” she asked on a wink, gazing into lust filled eyes which were equally terrified. “What’s bothering you, babe?”

“You did not just call me that.” Regina had to bite her cheek to give Emma her best stern look, propping herself up on both elbows. Emma shrugged one shoulder and smirked. “But I don’t…I don’t know.” She pushed herself up, sliding her legs back slightly. Emma shuffled and sat back on Regina’s thighs. Hands fell straight to Emma’s hips whilst Emma’s arms circled her lower back.

“We can stop and talk,” Emma whispered softly, looking directly into Regina’s eyes. “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

Sometimes sex was just sex, something they’d both experienced during their lives. This time felt different, for a number of reasons, which had Regina torn and unable to figure out what was preventing her from grabbing Emma’s hand and leading her up the stairs. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms loosely around Emma’s neck.

“The only thing I can think about right now is having an orgasm,” she admitted with a slight blush. Emma’s eyebrows shot upwards and her chest heaved. “But it’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with anyone. My head wants to stop, but my body has other ideas.”

“Then what do we do?” Emma swallowed and tipped her head to press a soft kiss over Regina’s lips. “My offer of being shirtless still stands.”

Regina smiled and shook her head. “Someone’s confident,” she said, face instantly falling as she frowned and lowered her head. A soft finger was placed under her chin until their eyes met in understanding.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Emma said. “You’re the most breath taking woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

The corner of Regina’s lip pushed up, but that wasn’t enough to squash her fears. “Thank you,” she muttered and tipped her head to press her forehead to Emma’s. There should be no reason to worry around Emma, especially with the way she looked to her at times, but that didn’t instantly resolve the insecurity. “I think I have a solution.”

“Oh?” Emma’s eyes widened when Regina pulled away and shuffled so she was lying back on the couch. Her own centre was pulsing and in dire need of attention, but she would grin and bare it and dive in a cold shower if she had to. Until Regina settled a pillow behind her head, popped open the button of her pants and slipped a hand inside them. The bugle it created between her legs momentarily had Emma forgetting how to breathe.

“Kiss me,” she husked then purred whilst her free hand ran down Emma’s chest, between her breasts and over her toned stomach. “Shirtless. I want to see you.”

Words failed her as she stuttered out a response. The hand slowly wiggled inside Regina’s pants and god did Emma wish it was her own, but the sight and the little breathy moan Regina released as Emma flung her tank top over her head was enough to have her hips press down over Regina’s thighs.

“I’m going to have to touch myself after,” she said, knowing she wouldn’t survive this without some form of release. Her hand went to the clasp of her bra, before she pulled the straps down and flung it to the floor.

“That can be arranged.” Regina’s chest heaved as she lifted a hand to place it over Emma’s exposed breast. The first time she had touched her here had been exquisite but getting to see them and the way Emma’s nipples hardened caused Regina to press a little more firmly against herself. “You’re stunning.”

Emma drowned out the sound as she closed her eyes and whimpered as Regina’s fingers lightly teased her already tight nipples. Her head tipped back and she sighed in pleasure, before remembering Regina’s request. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive you.”

The way Regina chuckled had Emma smiling brightly. Eyes opening, she shimmered herself until her bare chest hovered over Regina’s. Propped up on both elbows, she smirked as Regina’s gaze travelled to the exposed chest. Regina craved the feeling against her own skin. Her hips rotated into her hand the moment Emma tipped her head, one hand coming to tangle in brown hair and gave her a firm kiss.

“Is there anywhere I can touch you?” Emma asked, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

After a moment of consideration Regina nodded and swallowed. “Unbutton my shirt, but nothing else.” She was desperate to feel something, and the way Emma’s chest shuddered told her all she needed to know. Emma was quick to push herself back into a sitting position, revealing herself all over again. Regina’s fingers trailed over her toned abs as Emma’s fingers worked on her shirt.

Regina kept her fingers working on herself light, extending the pleasure building. Her neck stretched backwards, eyes closing and groaned when Emma’s hands fell to her now exposed stomach. It had been so long since she’d experienced any form of sexual touch that even that drove her fingers to work a little quicker.

“Can I-”

“Yes, Emma,” she said, cutting her off as the lump in her pants increased in speed. Emma noticed and bit her lip, instead shifting her weight to her spread knees and placed both hands on top of Regina’s black laced bra. She squeezed gently, and ran her thumbs over where the stiff peaks were pushing through the material.  

“Fuck, Regina,” she said, and bucked her hips into the moving hand before she knew what had happened. She blushed, but Regina still had her eyes closed and her head was straining to the side. One hand came to Emma’s back and nails dug into the skin. “You’re so hot.”

Emma brushed one hand down Regina’s side, caressing the skin. It caused Regina to moan. Emma’s hand gripped at her hip, thumb rubbing against the hip bone. How Regina didn’t have confidence, Emma didn’t have the faintest clue.

“You’re breath taking,” she whispered, eyes running over the bare skin before she leant forwards to attach her lips to the exposed neck.

The pressure on Regina’s breast increased, and along with the hand gripping her hip and lips on her neck she directed her movements in small circles, toes curling as the pleasure built. “Emma,” she pushed through her lips, and gripped her hair to keep her in place.

One hand continued to knead Regina’s breast as Emma throbbed with the need for her own release. She tensed her stomach and ignored it, taking note of the way one of Regina’s legs was bending upwards and her eyes were squeezed shut. She let out a few grunts and moans. Regina’s head rolled to the side colliding against Emma’s and rubbed against it the same time her pleasure peaked. She shuddered moments later, curling in slightly and moaning out her release.

“You’re so beautiful.” Emma smiled as Regina slumped back against the couch, breathing laboured and cheeks flushed. It took a moment for the pleasure to reside until she grinned and began to chuckle. Emma couldn’t help but to join in as Regina pulled her hand free, wiping them along her damp underwear as she did. “Enjoy that?”

“Very much,” she said and trailed her eyes over Emma. “I do believe it’s your turn.”

Emma was already unbuttoning her jeans, and slid a hand in from where she was sat straddling Regina’s waists. There was little point in switching positions with how turned on she was. Regina pulled her self back up into a sitting potion, wrapped one arm around Emma to squeeze her ass and placed the other over her breast, beginning to toy with her nipple. Emma’s groan was cut short as Regina closed her lips over Emma’s and kissed her sensually.

All the sensations increased Emma’s state of arousal. Her other arm wrapped tightly around Regina, the blouse scrunching up under her arm, making her wish she could fling it onto the ground. She focused her efforts on kissing her back instead and the fingers working magic on herself. It didn’t take long until she bucked her hips and muttered Regina’s name against those soft lips.

“Holy shit.” Emma’s hand slipped away and her body fell onto Regina’s, arms already circling her to hold her firmly. Blonde hair cascaded over Regina’s shoulder as Emma nuzzled her neck, before she lifted her head with a dreamy smile. “You’re amazing.”

“As are you, my love. I needed that,” she said softly, rubbing her hands up and down Emma’s back. They shared a sweet kiss until Emma pulled back, chest returning to its normal state of breathing.

“So did I.” Emma bit her lip and couldn’t help but to dip her eyes to check out Regina at least one more time. “You are gorgeous. Are you comfortable?” she asked, not caring that her bare chest was still on display.

“I am.” Regina chuckled a little and arched her brow. In all honestly, she was relieved she had decided to take another step with her girlfriend. Her face was relaxed as she lowered her eyes and kept them there. “Very comfortable.”

“Hey!” Emma playfully slapped her bicep, but loved the attention nonetheless.

“You did offer to go shirtless,” she said then purred, eyes still downcast and taking in every inch she could.

“My eyes are up here.”

“Yes they are,” Regina said, finally lifting her gaze with a smirk in complete contrast to Emma’s fake pout. “You’re phenomenal.”

Emma blushed. “I should probably put my shirt back on though,” she said and pulled herself up off Regina’s lap, pulled her zip up then threw the tank top over her head. Regina was up off the couch and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist from behind, squeezing them firmly.

“Why don’t we get ready for bed then we can bring all the presents down? Then maybe we can get back to the wine and chocolates and watch a Christmas movie?”

“I’d like that,” Emma said and twisted her head. “This is the best Christmas eve I’ve ever had.”

It took them a good thirty minutes to sort out all the gifts, but soon Regina had dimmed the lights except for the ones on the Christmas tree and a few candles placed around the room, pulled Emma to her side as they’d wrapped a blanket around their shoulders. Of course she had to share the space with Emma’s new bear which sat on her lap and was occasionally cuddled to her chest. Then she’d hit play on the movie and smiled down at her girlfriend, kissed her forehead then pulled back as Emma twisted her head.

“This is the best Christmas eve I’ve had in a long time,” she admitted quietly, earning her a huge smile and a peck on the lips. The rest of the words died on her lips before they’d even formed as she looked lovingly and with so much longing into Emma’s beautiful green eyes.  


	19. Chapter 19

The body on top of her own was phenomenal. It was the most Emma could register beyond the soft whispers in her ear along with the gentle fur of a stuffed toy pressed to her side. Blonde hair spread out over the pillow. Emma wrapped her arms around the small waist and tugged. “Five more minutes,” she muttered, brain still fuzzy with sleep.

One of the softest kisses she had ever experienced pressed against her lips, causing Emma to lift her head half an inch to follow the soft lips. They pressed against her own briefly before pulling away. The chuckle Emma heard next was glorious and filled with warmth. With a dazed smile, Emma’s head fell back to the pillow as her hands gripped gently onto Regina’s top.

“Emma,” she whispered. “I can hear a pitter-patter of feet and if you don’t wake up now, you’re going to regret it in about two minutes time.”

Emma groaned and tried to roll onto her side. What in the world Regina was talking about she didn’t know. All she could think about were the legs tangled with her own and the breasts pressed against her chest. She was only human.

“You feel good,” Emma murmured, yet to open her eyes. “Don’t wanna move.”

The door opened and crashed against the wall.

“Mom! Emma! It’s Christmas!”

Emma’s eyes shot open. Regina was staring down at her with a large grin, pecked her lips then pulled herself to a sitting position with legs flung over the bed. “That’s right Henry. But I think Emma needs waking up.”

“Wake up Emma! Come on! Come on!” He ran to the bed and dived at the side of Emma’s legs where he put his small hands on her shins and shook. “It’s Christmas!”

Emma chuckled, pushed up to both elbows and looked between their smiling faces. She’d never seen a kid so enthusiastic over the holiday, but knowing Regina, it was likely he would get spoiled every year.

“It’s Christmas,” Emma said softly and placed her hand on Regina’s hip.

The next thing Emma knew, the three of them were piling down the stairs and into the living room. Emma was certain there was no need to be up this early no matter if there was a stack of presents waiting to be opened. Emma had already been privy to them the night before as both her and Regina had brought them out of the hiding places and arranged them near the tree.

Emma pulled the robe a little tighter around herself as they reached the bottom. Regina flickered on the Christmas lights, illuminating the tree and went towards the big light.

“Wait,” Emma said, biting her lip.

Henry had knelt beside the stack of presents and was looking at them expectantly.

“You don’t want to be able to see?” Regina asked with an arch of her brow.

With the morning chill in the air, snow outside of the window, a Christmas tree with lights and decorations, along with presents underneath it and people Emma cared for and perhaps could one day call her own, Emma finally felt the magic of the day.

“It feels Christmasy,” she muttered and moved over to Regina to lean against her side. “I don’t think it’s ever felt like this before.”

Stood near the window and next to the Christmas tree, seeing her son bouncing with excitement, Regina felt the familiar tug in her stomach. Having Emma wrap an arm around her waist, however, made the morning all the more special.

“Neither have I,” she whispered and kissed Emma’s temple. “You make it complete.”

“Mom,” Henry said, having been extremely patient siting on his knees with his toes poking out and feeling the cold. He wiggled them and decided finding socks could wait. “Can I open my gifts now?”

“You know the rules?” Regina said, chuckling softly then moving around the stack to bop a finger on his nose.

“You aren’t going to make him wait until after dinner, are you?” Emma said, coming to sit on the couch. “That’s just cruel.”

Regina chuckled the moment Henry ripped into his first gift, gasping at the pack of Skylanders he had been after for ages. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he said and hugged the plastic gift to his chest.

Regina smiled and ruffled his hair, coming to sit beside Emma. She wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, dropping her head to her shoulder. “That would be cruel,” she said, peeping her eyes up to take in Emma’s gaze. Except she wasn’t looking to her girlfriend, her eyes were firmly glued to the little boy and the wrapping paper mountain that was growing by the second. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Emma said, breaking into a huge smile as Henry opened a gift with some Star Wars pyjamas and beamed with joy. It was the most endearing thing Emma had ever seen. As much as she knew time with children was more important than any gift, the smile on his face would be worth spoiling him a handful of times per year. “I love him.”

Regina sat up. Normally she would be on the floor with her son, asking him about every gift and being almost as excited as her son about them. This time she kept her eyes on the woman she was falling head over heels for, unable to move them away for a second. She placed a hand on her cheek and pressed a kiss to the other, before resting her forehead down with a sigh.

Emma leant into her, not taking her eyes away from the small boy. If she knew how much she would’ve fallen for Henry she might have been tempted to run for the hills before she’d gotten involved with Regina. Knowing he was a priority for her and feeling it in her gut were two very different things, but now she had felt it, and she was grateful she hadn’t been her usual self and done just that.

With one final kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth, which received a small reaction before Emma returned her attention back to Henry, did Regina stand and grab a hold of Emma’s hand. “I’m sure Henry wants to show off all his new gifts,” she said, swallowing at the scratching in her throat.

Emma chuckled and let Regina drag her until they were on the floor.

“I made Santa’s nice list,” Henry said, reaching for one of the gifts Emma had brought. She grimaced a little when Regina looked her way, not yet knowing what her girlfriend had deemed appropriate for her son. Henry ripped off the paper and his eyes went wide. “It’s…it’s…mom!”

“I couldn’t resist,” Emma said with a sheepish smile. Part of her knew she should’ve double checked with Regina first even if she could see no harm in the toys, but they came in a pack of two and if she didn’t want to run around the back garden playing with Henry then she might have left it on the shelf.

“It’s a remote-control helicopter!” Henry squeaked, got up on his knees then padded along the floor on them. “Thank you, Emma,” he said and flung his arms around her neck.

Emma melted, quick to wrap her arms around his tiny body and give him a gentle squeeze. Regina shook her head, but was smiling at the interaction. He pulled back and smiled at Emma before moving back to his gifts.

“It even comes with a pilot uniform and everything,” Emma said when Regina bit the inside of her cheek and tried to give Emma a stern look. It made her blush then she shrugged and pecked Regina’s cheek. “It’s too late now.”

“That it is, my dear. If he breaks anything, I will leave it for you to clean up.” Then Regina smirked, unable to hold it in. She didn’t mind, and she could very easily make sure he only played with the thing outside. She only hoped Emma hadn’t spent too much money on the toys. She placed it to the back of her mind to bring back up later.

It hadn’t taken long until Henry had made his way through all of his gifts, which included, but was not limited to: a new tennis racket which was all his own complete with a Spiderman cover which must have cost a hefty fortune, games for his xbox, dvds, clothes, some toys and candy and that what was just in Emma’s line of sight. The amount of it must have cost a lot, but Emma didn’t feel the need to comment on how Regina spent the money she had earned. Henry was happy, and that was what mattered most.

“I love you, mom!” Henry was back on his knees scooting towards his mother who was waiting with open arms and a huge smile. He crashed into her, somewhat understanding where the gifts had really come from, but not ready to let go of the magic he wanted to believe in. “You’re the best.”

Regina sighed and hugged him to her chest, moving him slightly from side to side. “I love you to the ends of the earth and back,” she whispered, kissed his temple then gave him another squeeze for good measure. Who knew when the time would come when he deemed hugs and kisses from his mother immature.

He pulled back with a goofy grin, eyes flickering to the toys. Regina chuckled and released him. “Go open your gifts whilst I go and make us all some breakfast.” His eyes lit up. “One cookie,” she said causing him to stand, bolt and return with a Christmas cookie they had baked the previous day.

“He gets a cookie?” Emma eyes widened and she fake pouted.

Regina rolled her eyes and went to clean up the mess before dragging Emma into the kitchen. “I give into him every year,” she said, opened the tub and handed Emma a cookie along with a smirk. “For you, my love.”

“Thanks,” she muttered, glancing down at the cookie with her name along with a heart drew in icing. She melted on the spot, almost not wanting to eat it. “You’re so sweet.”

“Eat up, darling.” She pecked her lips then made them a morning feast.

Once they had consumed it in the living room and were both sat with a cup of coffee each, the tv switched onto a Christmas movie which was more background noise than anything else, did the door burst open.

“My days, it’s freezing out there.” Katherine walked in and shook herself, getting snow all over the floor. She had present bags in both hands and beamed at the pair cuddled on the couch. “Merry Christmas!”

“Aunty Kath!” Henry was up and over to his aunt before the other two had even gotten a chance to open their mouths. Just as quickly Henry was back on the floor with one of the present bags, opening yet more gifts. Both off Katherine and her family. “I got Star Wars mashers!”

“Merry Christmas, Katherine,” Regina said, still in her pyjamas as she made her way to her best friend and was promptly tugged into a hug. She held onto her for a long moment, no matter if she was cold. When Katherine let go she instantly went to the other woman in the room and opened her arms wide.

“Merry Christmas, Emma,” she said and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, not used to receiving so much attention. “Merry Christmas,” she muttered, hands fisting into Katherine’s clothing as she held on tighter. She was close to Katherine in her own way and having a friend she felt secure with was almost as good as having a girlfriend she never wanted to lose.

“I can’t believe you’re still not dressed yet,” Katherine said and pulled away. “You’re not getting any gifts until you’re dressed.”

“I’m not a child,” she said, instantly thinking to the bear she’d left in Regina’s bed who she now wanted to check was okay. As much as she knew she was ridiculous, the cute features made her believe the thing was real no matter how old she was. “But I do need to get dressed.”

“I’ll keep my awesome nephew company whilst you two pull yourselves together,” Katherine said and winked at the pair.

No sooner had they both dressed, were they back downstairs. Emma plonked down on the couch, satisfied that the bear was snuggled under Regina’s covers. Regina had laughed when she had observed what Emma had been doing, only laughing harder when Emma had bent over and placed a kiss on the bear’s forehead. She’d swiftly engulfed Emma in both arms to remind her how utterly adorable she was. Emma had turned a bright shade of red, until Regina had kissed her and told her to never change.

“She loved the bear,” Regina said to Katherine and sat down next to her girlfriend. “It’s currently taking up residency in my bed.”

“I didn’t want her to be cold,” she muttered, biting her lip and looking down as the blood once again ran to her cheeks.

Katherine chuckled from where she was sat on the floor. “I knew it would be a hit. Regina has great taste in gifts.” She winked as Emma looked back up then shrugged to hide her embarrassment.

“Her?” Regina arched her brow and gently squeezed above Emma’s knee.

“I don’t cuddle with boys.” Emma’s nose wrinkled up, face now officially the colour of a tomato with the way Katherine and Regina were snickering. “She’s called pookie.” Emma pouted and crossed her arms. “Stop laughing at me.”

“Yeah,” Katherine said. “That’s not going to happen.”

Regina bit her cheek and tapped Emma’s knee before tipping her head to the side. “How about we open our presents?” she asked, apprehensive to both give and receive her gifts. Emma nodded and sat twiddling her thumbs, occasionally glancing up at Henry as he opened one gift played with it for a few minutes before moving onto the next one.

“Present time!” Katherine kissed Henry on the head then hopped up with a wide smile. She grabbed the presents from under the tree and placed them in piles on the coffee table, leaning the huge ‘painting’ against it with a wink in Emma’s direction.

“So…what do we do?” Emma looked between Regina and to where Katherine had plonked down to her knees on the floor.

Henry placed both hands by the side of his own knees than dragged himself along the floor until he was close enough to peak into the rest of the gifts. “You open presents,” he said and rolled his eyes.

Emma nodded and felt a clench in her gut. A small pile rested in front of her eyes and she couldn’t move them away if she tried. She had received small gifts from Michelle and Jo a few days ago after they had insisted like they do every year, but this was different. She swallowed as Regina gave her a soft smile followed by an even softer kiss.

“I wanted to spoil you rotten,” she whispered and gently tucked some hair behind her ear, trailing her finger tips down the side of Emma’s neck. “Instead I went with special, because you’re special.”

Emma took a breath and nodded, automatically leaning into Regina’s side. Henry was impatiently bobbing on his knees whilst Katherine knew to keep her sarcasm quietened for the moment. She smiled at the scene and cheekily lifted the wrapped boxed from Emma. “Considering you two love birds don’t understand what gifts actually are…I’ll start.”

“Go right ahead.” Regina laced her fingers with Emma’s and rested them on Emma’s thigh, squeezing gently.

Emma’s eyes shot to the gift, shuffling as Katherine sat cross legged with the gift in her hand. “Oh god,” Emma groaned, now regretting her life choices. She grimaced when Katherine peaked her eyes up. She wiggled her eyebrows, more enthused to find out what was inside.

“Is this going to be inappropriate for my child?” Regina said, a faux-serious tone to her voice.

“Maybe a little…” Emma smiled sheepishly as Katherine chuckled upon opening the white box and lifting out the coffee mug. The bright pink coffee mug with sparkling letters which said…

“Lesbian at…” it took Katherine a minute as she looked to the giant red heart then back up to Emma. “You little minx,” she said and shook her head.

“I know how much you love coffee!” Emma giggled despite herself, pleased with the joke. “There’s erm…something inside.”

Regina frowned and leaned a little closer to the travel coffee mug. “I don’t-”

Katherine spun it around with a raised brow. Regina snorted and gave Emma a sound kiss. “Now that’s creative.”

Katherine was smiling when she unscrewed the lid. Her mouth opened, closed then opened as she closed it just as quickly. “I’m sure I’ll be needing those soon.”

“What is it?” Henry asked, brow burrowed and not understanding why two out of the three adults were chuckling.

“It’s something for me and my boyfriend to erm…keep us nice and safe when we have fun,” Katherine said, side eyeing Emma as Regina’s eyes went wide. Regina flung her head back, hand on her stomach and laughed out right.

“Like a helmet?” He didn’t understand the joke, but the nod from his mother and the allure of further presents, even if they weren’t for him, prevented him from asking further questions. “Mom’s turn!”

Regina grabbed a gift from Katherine whilst giving Emma a side eye of her own. The younger woman shrugged then winked at the woman on the floor. “Call it payback,” she said as Regina ripped through the wrapping paper.

Regina smiled softly at the pair of books in her hand. _Dear Taylor_ and what appeared to be the sequel _Sincerely Daniella_ sat on her lap. She flipped the first over to devour the blurb.

“One of the characters is gay and Latina,” Katherine said by way of explanation. “I came across them and I thought you might like them because I know there’s not much out there for you.”

Emma melted at the smile which spread on Regina’s face. She placed the two books on her lap and lifted her watery eyes to look at her best friend. “Thank you. Really Katherine. This is so thoughtful.”

“It really is,” Emma whispered as Regina carefully placed the books on the coffee table, dusting them off then ran her fingers along the cover. “I guess it’s my turn.”

Emma went straight for the large present bag that had been placed closest to her. She peeped inside and clamped her lips together at the goodies. She smiled when she pulled out perfume, lip balm, rainbow badges, five different types of candy, a Jessica Jones pyjama set, a tiny rainbow unicorn stuffy, a book called _Popcorn love_ and a small box she placed on top of the growing pile on her thighs.

Emma giggled, “thanks Katherine.”

“You’re welcome,” she said the same time Regina placed a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder then squeezed.

Racked with nerves Emma kept her eyes on the gifts. Each finger gently clenched around the pile of gifts as if they might disappear otherwise. She chuckled again when she let go to open the box, eyes widening and looking at Katherine who was smiling softly.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, brushing a fingertip over the silver necklace. It was a tree encased in a circle.

“The tree of life,” Katherine said to which Emma nodded, already understanding.

“I don’t know what to say.”

It was too much. Far too much. More gifts than she had received in her lifetime combined. A simple ‘thank you’ would never be enough. Emma felt the need to hug her, but didn’t want to let go of the gifts.

“What did you get, Emma?” Henry asked, far too impatient to give Emma any more time to mull over an appropriate reaction. She was grateful for the distraction.

“I got Jessica Jones,” she said and winked.

“We can be matching!” His smile was bright as his eyes flickered over the rest of the gifts. “What about the rest?”

The two best friends exchanged a few more gifts which ranged from ridiculous to personal. Emma sat with a grin on her face with the gifts she still had placed in her lap, not ready to move them or give them up. Her eyes flickered to them constantly then back up to Katherine where she had to remind herself she was cared for and wanted and they weren’t about to be taken away. As an adult sitting there she knew that, but old fears had a way of gnawing inside and skewing up situations.

“Oh wait!” Henry bounced up then bolted up the stairs. The three of them frowned at his odd reaction, until he came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing socks and with a folded up piece of paper in his hands. “We made cards at school,” he said and walked over to the couch. Regina smiled and readied herself when he walked past her and handed it over to Emma.

“For me?”

She took it at his nod. On the front was a picture of two women, a brunette and a blonde with a small boy in the middle holding their hands. A snow man was in the background and a sun in the corner…not that Emma was about to point out that discrepancy when her heart was swelling up to ten times its usual size.

Inside read:

_To Emma,_

_Merry Christmas :) thanks for making my mum smile all the time and making her happy. I like being your friend too._

_Love from Henry._

Emma swallowed and glanced up at him, moved the pile of gifts onto the couch and opened her arms wide. He fell into Emma, small arms around her neck as Emma wrapped her arms tightly around him and squeezed.

“I love you, kid,” she whispered. “That’s the best card I’ve ever been given.”

“I love you too,” he said and squeezed his eyes shut.

The other two adults shared a look. Katherine raised her brow to which Regina nodded then returned her attention back to them. Henry pulled away then remembered all about his gifts he had abandoned, plonking down onto the floor and opening up his Star Wars mashers.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Henry,” Regina said, pride swelling in her gut. He gave her a goofy grin before pulling his attention back to his own gifts. “Time to open the rest.”

“Okay,” Emma whispered and picked up a small wrapped box. She bit her lip in concentration, slowly pulling the corners until they gave way. “Regina! How did you…?” Her wide eyes found the soft expression that Regina wore, along with the warmth of her eyes.

“Call it a hunch.” Even if Emma had mentioned her love for the Harry Potter series, it had been a guess on her part.

“But Luna was limited addition. And she’s my favourite. You’re the best, Regina. I…erm…this is so cute. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”

“I swear you’re the only person who would get excited over stuffed bears and funko pops,” Katherine said, though the words held no bite. “Anyway…your main gift.”

The box was carefully placed on top of the pile on the couch. Emma turned to face the last gift. The tag said it was from all three of them and when the wrapping paper was discarded she understood why.

Emma’s breath shuddered as both hands clung to the sides of the large photo frame. Inside the middle was the picture of her, Regina and Henry from the day they had gone Christmas shopping. The one they had sent over snapchat. The others of her and Regina from the same day were at either side of the large centred picture, with smaller pictures from thanksgiving where she’d had a picture with the three of them individually and as a group.

The frame was silver and had _family_ engraved above the pictures.

With the tip of her finger, Emma traced the lettering on a loop. There had never been a need for her to take pictures of herself or of the none existent family and friends.

After the moment had lasted for longer than any group of people should be sat in silence, Regina pushed closer until their thighs touched and placed her flat palm on Emma’s back where she rubbed soft circles. Emma twisted her head to reveal watery eyes. A small smile settled despite a sense of sadness from years spent longing for this feeling.

Regina silenced any words with a demanding kiss. She pushed her lips firmly to Emma’s, not hard enough to leave bruises, but enough to show the true depth of the sentiment.

“Always,” Regina whispered upon pulling back.

Emma nodded then placed the frame, albeit reluctantly, on the pile.

“You’re stuck with us now,” Katherine said, unable to keep her own heart from beating wildly at Emma’s reaction. She blew out a breath when Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her onto her lap.

“What are you…?” Regina ended up sat across Emma’s thighs with arms circling her waist.

Emma giggled and pulled Regina down until her arms were fully wrapped around her girlfriend. The older woman settled herself on Emma’s legs and let herself relax into the hold.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” she said and kissed Regina’s temple. She held her for a few more moments, the warmth and closeness something she adored and found hard to let go of when she had it, but her eyes flickered to the gift she had gotten Regina, now more confident it had been the right choice. “It’s your turn.”

If she were being honest, Regina had wanted to open the gift since the moment her eyes had caught sight of it. She had pushed the child like instincts down, but she forgot all about them in favour of pushing from Emma’s legs, chuckling and crouching beside it. Regina took a deep breath, still unsure of what to think of it.

She pulled the paper off little by little to reveal a black frame, a glass cover and a mainly white background. Writing at the top said ‘ _The night I knew’_ in cursive lettering, and covering the centre was a giant constellation of stars. The bottom simply read _Emma and Regina_ _._

“It’s the constellation in the sky the night we first kissed,” Emma said in a soft and slightly apprehensive tone. The entire thing had been a giant leap of faith and one she was glad to have taken by the gleam in Regina’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, eyes going back to the gift she was going to hang on her wall and stare at for all eternity. “The night you knew?” Regina’s heart fluttered as she said those words. Four simple words, yet they were anything but.

Emma didn’t say anything.

“How about we find some cookies?” Katherine said to Henry. He grinned, nodded his head then ran out the room like a lightning bolt. The pair gave her a grateful smile as she walked after him.

“Come here, Emma,” Regina said, placed the gift down and had Emma in her arms the following second.

A kiss happened instantly. Emma’s hands roaming up and down Regina’s back whilst fingers fisted in blonde hair. It was filled with need and passion and deep feelings that had flared and weren’t going away. Once out of breath, Regina pushed her forehead against Emma’s with the tiniest smile’s on her lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered, unsure what else she was supposed to say.

She kissed her again, languidly and slow until Emma’s mouth spread in a smile and she couldn’t kiss her for anything. Not that she cared when her precious girlfriend chuckled and her eyes sparkled. They embraced this time, Regina’s head resting on Emma’s shoulder as arms wrapped tightly around her body. They swayed gently, both pairs of eyes closing at the sensation.

A few moments of peace ensued, until a little boy came rushing back into the room. Regina pulled away, pecked Emma’s lips softly then walked towards a wall near the stairs. A small touch screen box came to life and Regina tapped it a few times until _Rocking around the Christmas tree_ began to play.

“May I have this dance?”

Emma laughed then took Regina’s hand, the two of them making their way to the middle of the room before Regina draped her arms loosely from Emma’s neck and swayed her hips. Emma pulled back, grabbed her hand to spin her around as Katherine appeared.

“Come on kid,” Emma said and flashed a smile in his direction. He was up and bouncing to the music, wafting his hands and laughing.

“This isn’t what I expected,” she whispered and looked directly into Regina’s eyes.

“Regina does what I call low-key Christmas,” Katherine said and grabbed Henry’s hands to dance with him.

“I’ve done the huge gatherings and dressed proper and acted perfectly. I grew tired.” A warm hand cupped Emma’s cheek and their gaze held. “All I need is my family and to spend the day making them happy.”

“You make me happy.” It was out before Emma had a chance to think through her response. Her eyes welled, not wanting to take it back. The music continued playing as they swayed out of time to the upbeat Christmas songs, the other two shimmying beside them. “I…” she swallowed and stared into the sparking brown eyes. “I’m so grateful.”

Emma leaned forwards, squeezed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly to Regina’s. One hand came to the back of her neck to keep the older woman in place as Emma kissed her for all she was worth. Their puckering noises had Henry scrunch up his nose and Katherine overdramatically roll her eyes to make the small boy laugh.

“They’re super gross,” she whispered and winked when they hadn’t stopped kissing. Emma heard and knew she should end it soon, but Regina was warm and everything about being with her and them felt like something she hadn’t known she had needed.

“Not as gross as you,” Emma shot back, took both of Regina’s hands and started shake her hips from side to side. Regina laughed and joined in. Then Henry was next to them and took each of their hands to join their ridiculous dancing. Emma glanced over to Katherine who simply nodded, holding back to give them time.

Emma pulled her attention to the woman who had crawled into her heart and the small boy smiling up at her.

_Family._

This is what it felt like to be wanted.  

Nothing extravagant. No impossible expectations. All that was required was spending the day laughing and making those you loved happy. Emma felt happy and Regina was radiant, and the day had only just begun. For once Emma wasn’t dreading the rest of it, but couldn’t wait to have real firsts with these special people.

With her family.

_Hers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the off chance anyone has been living under a rock, the books mentioned are a few of the incredible swan queen fanfics that had been published! 
> 
> And the idea of an AU Emma and Regina reading books about other AU Emma and Regina's did tickle me ;D


	20. Chapter 20

Henry was out of sight in a flash, barging through the crowds of people stood on the muddy field waiting for the firework display. In the next moment Henry and Kaley were being hoisted up on her parents’ shoulders. Their brightened faces peeped over the crowd, excited to watch the fireworks. Regina took a step forwards. Emma placed a steading hand on her bicep and squeezed. “They’ll be okay.”

“That’s a safety hazard,” she said, eyes glued to the pair.

Terry twisted his head then chuckled. “Don’t worry, Kaley spends most of her time up there than on the ground. They’ll be perfectly safe.”

Regina nodded tightly and took a calming breath, helped by the hand rubbing up and down her arm.

“You worry too much.” Katherine rolled her eyes, far too aware of exactly how much of a worrier her best friend was. She winked, and Regina took a breath and tried to settle the worry.

“What were you saying about Kaley’s adoption?” Emma prompted, curious to know how yet another child had managed to find a forever family. As much as there remained a residual sting it warmed her heart to see two adopted children healthy, happy and with families who adored them.

“Ahh, yes.” Terry smiled and took a breath as the memories came flooding back. “It was a difficult process for them. It took a long time for them to get approved, then the years waiting were even longer. They didn’t adopt Kaley until she was three. Her social workers had always wanted to find her a home that matched her ethnicity. So she could grow up understanding a part of herself in ways only black parents could give her.”

“I get that,” Emma said. “Not personally, obviously,” she quickly amended, cheeks turning pink. “I mean I’m a social worker. As much as the system fails far more than it should, they try to place children with careers who identify with their ethnicity because it’s important for the child to feel as if they belong. Being in care is hard enough, without feeling alienated in the process. And there are all these studies which have highlighted in some cases it can have a negative effect on a child’s identity if their careers have a different ethnicity. It’s tough…sometimes it comes down to who’s available at the time, but in an ideal world a child would be placed with a career who can understand and respect their identity.”

Regina raised her eyebrows whilst Terry nodded accordingly. “You sounded so professional. I’m not used to it. I like it,” she whispered and pecked Emma’s cheek.

“You are definitely a me. When I get all business I go text book.” Katherine directed a smile Emma’s way.

“And that’s exactly how my brother and his husband ended up adopted Kaley. She’d been with her last foster parents for about ten months. Obviously it was difficult on all of them, and a hard decisions for them to make, but in the end everyone thought the long term benefits would outweigh the attachment she had formed with her previous career. And it…”

“Would have been temporary anyway,” Emma finished with a soft smile. She’d seen hard cases in the past. Terry nodded and let out a deep breath as if the conversation had taken it out of him.

“In a way it mended our family though. Well…she did. That beautiful little girl,” he added, twisting his head to catch a glimpse of his niece.

“My parents weren’t very accepting of my brother,” he continued, turning back to the group whose hearts were melting at the obvious love he held. “It’s not as uncommon as the world leads us to believe, but a gay black man isn’t something that’s visible. But when they adopted Kaley they decided to give my parents a chance to know their granddaughter and accept them.” Both hands in his pockets, he smiled and lifted his shoulders. “My parents decided knowing their granddaughter was better than holding onto outdated beliefs. It took some time, but…things worked out for the better.”

“I’m glad,” Regina said. “My erm…parents didn’t take my sexuality too well either. My mother mainly. I haven’t spoken to her in years.” And she had no plan of ever reaching out again. As much as she wished Henry could have loving grandparent’s, she knew nothing would ever change between her and her mother. Emma gripped Regina’s hand and squeezed. “Katherine’s parents basically adopted me into the family a long time ago. Best grandparent’s I could’ve wished for my son.”

Katherine nudged her shoulder. “Now look who’s getting sappy.”

“Looks like a dodged a bullet with parents,” Emma said, the hand in hers lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Emma smiled tightly at Terry, regretting not being able to stop her mouth from opening. “I grew up in the system,” she explained curtly, a monotonous tone as if to detach herself from the painful truths of the subject.

“Ah. That explains the job.” His fingers laced with Katherine’s and she squeezed whilst he rocked back on his heels. “I’m guessing it didn’t work out so well for you?”

“I thought that at the time,” she said softly, turning her attention to Regina where she stared until more truths could be passed between them. Regina sucked in a breath at the upturn of Emma’s lips. Whenever they’d broached the subject in the past, Emma had always moved on quickly enough. “Perhaps everything was leading me where I was always supposed to be.”

Regina turned to face Emma and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. The chill in the evening air a complete contrast to the heat spreading through her body.

“If we end up like that,” Katherine said and gave Terry a serious look. “We’re breaking up.”

He didn’t know what to do with that information, but Regina rolled her eyes and Emma chuckled. It caused the woman to grin and give her boyfriend a quick kiss.

“They’re nauseating. One of those couples everyone’s supposed to hate.” Terry shook his head and couldn’t help but chuckle, slowly growing used to her ways. “Leads above anyone I’ve ever come across. They were practically married the first time they met and how they haven’t eloped and had three kids is beyond me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said and bopped her nose. “But noted. We’ll keep the mush to a minimum. Wouldn’t want to lose my chance.”

Regina raised her brows and couldn’t hold back the smirk. “Seems like you’ll be heading in our direction soon enough.”

“Not. Going. To. Happen.” She winked up at Terry nonetheless. “Not even if pigs flew. The sky turned purple. Katherine cupid dot com really took off. I became a real lesbian and had a U-Haul relationship or you guys finally had sex.”

Emma chocked on air. “Dude, give a girl some warning?”

“Love ya. Happy New Year. Bye.” She blew them a kiss then tipped her head at her stunned boyfriend. The moment they turned he laughed so loud it carried across several groups of people.

“I can’t believe I’ve survived her this long.” Regina shook her head then slowly turned to Emma, all the words floating back. She gently placed her lips to Emma’s. “I adore you,” she whispered, warm air blowing over Emma’s parted lips. She kissed her again. Firmer and wrapped both arms around her body the exact moment the first firework was let into the sky.

Emma melted into her embrace, and allowed herself to be pulled along in a sensual and meaningful kiss. Her heart fluttered and both hands clutched at Regina’s coat. They parted for breath.

Emma’s eyes shone against the back drop; a darkened sky lit up by colour. Regina felt the fireworks as if they were vibrating straight through her body. She pulled Emma to her side, pressed her lips to Emma’s temple then held her close. Once again Emma melted without restraint. Carefree. They tilted their heads to the sky in time to see a multitude of explosions, sighing into each other with more hope for the following year than any which had come before.

***

With one hand clutching the takeout bag, Emma used the other to knock quietly on the office door. The last time she had visited they were at a strange place and the entire exchange still had the feeling of dread expand in her gut. Except Regina had apologised and understood exactly how pushing Emma away had affected the younger woman, and was still affecting her.

“Hi,” Emma said as she made her way into Regina’s office then lifted the bag. “I brought lunch.”

“This is a nice surprise,” Regina said, sat regally with one leg over the other in a business suit set to kill. Emma gulped at the straining button, grateful she had decided to visit today; it was the evening Henry went to Tennis practice so the likelihood was she wouldn’t have gotten to see Regina pulling off suits better than any man ever could. “Why don’t you take a seat whilst I finish up? Help yourself to coffee.”

“Okay.” Emma smiled shyly and plonked the bag down on the coffee table. “Want a coffee too?” she asked, making her way over to the coffee machine in the corner of the room.

“A vanilla latte please, Emma.” She flashed Emma a quick smile then tucked hair behind her ear as she looked down at the documents and scribbled away. Emma didn’t take her eyes off the woman as the coffee made itself, licking her lips the moment her dark luxurious hair fell across her face only for Regina’s fingers to tangle in it and tuck it behind her ear.

“So gorgeous,” Emma whispered, not realising she had said it out loud until curious eyes looked up with a small smirk. “I…sorry,” she said and turned towards the coffee.

Regina chuckled, a flutter in her heart and a serious boost to her self-esteem as she quickly worked through the document. Emma brought the two coffees to the table and plonked down, content to simply be in the office with Regina whilst she worked. Until another knock to the door jarred Emma out of staring at her incredibly stunning girlfriend and up to the man making his way into the room.

“Ah, I didn’t realise you had company,” Mark said and handed over a set of files. Emma smiled sheepishly, pushing both hands underneath her thighs and looked to the ground. “I’ll catch up with you later, but I’m giving you a heads up things are going to get manic around here again. It’s going to make getting that deal look like child’s play.”

“Why?” Regina sighed and frowned up at her co-owner, taking the documents and placing them to the side. “We’ve been over everything with them. It shouldn’t take up any more time than any other company.”

Mark snorted. “This is Newport. They’re notorious for this. But we knew that going in,” he said as Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. He chuckled and shook his head. “ _You_ fought for this, don’t make them regret this. It’ll be-”

“Bad rep.” Regina glanced a look at Emma who was biting her lip and trying her best to tune out the conversation. As much as Regina wanted to delve into this new development she didn’t want to miss an opportunity spent with her girlfriend. “We’ll discuss it at a later date,” she said and stood, one hand resting where her blazer joined over her middle. “Anyway, this is Emma Swan. The woman who I made a partnership with at the children’s club.”

“The foster children initiative?” he asked, but turned towards the younger woman and held out his hand. Emma stood and shook it firmly, eyes only flickering Regina to mask her hurt. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Her throat constricted and she had to clear it when her hand dropped and found its way into the back pockets of her jeans. “I’m really grateful for everything this company has done for those kids.”

Her smile was forced, not that Mark knew her enough to tell. Regina, however, frowned and shook her head at herself. She walked around the desk then slipped an arm around Emma’s waist. “She’s also…my girlfriend.” Mark’s eyebrows shot up as Emma sighed, and little smile worked its way on her lips. “There’s no conflict of interest. We didn’t start dating until after everything had been finalised.”

“Well it’s great to meet Regina’s girlfriend. I hope everything works out between the two of you.”

“I’m positive it will,” Regina said and tugged on her waist. Emma giggled a little which prompted Mark to say his goodbyes and leave them to it. The moment he was out of sight Regina moved into Emma’s line of sight, circled both arms around her neck then placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Don’t think I’d ever keep you a secret,” she whispered.

Emma sighed and kissed her again, content to be in her arms.

“Come on,” Regina said with a grin. “Let’s see what you’ve brought for us.”

Emma chuckled and sat back onto the couch, opening the food and dividing it out as Regina took a place next to her. “So…gunna be working late again?”

“I’m not sure,” she said on a sigh. “I hope not, but…business is what it is. I’ll try my best to make it work. Don’t worry too much.”

“If you need me, then ask okay?” Emma twisted to face Regina and gave her a soft smile.

“Thank you. Let’s see how things go.” Regina dug into her chicken salad sandwich with a hum and an approving nod, knowing she could continue this topic… “you know you’re okay to ask things of me, too?”

Emma took a bite of her own sandwich and grinned through it. “Sure,” she said and swallowed before taking a sip of her coffee to buy herself another moment of time. “You’ve noticed that, huh?”

“One of the first times you stayed with me, you were apprehensive about asking for a drink or to go to the bathroom. I have noticed that it’s getting easier for you, but…know you don’t have to be afraid.”

“Thanks,” she muttered. “I got used to keeping my mouth shut growing up. It was easier to fly under the radar than cause problems. I…never noticed how much of a problem I had of asking for things until we got together. I think I was nervous around you, about messing things up that I fell back into some old headspaces.”

Regina squeezed her thigh and smiled.

“I think I felt like I didn’t deserve stuff,” she admitted quietly and looked to her lap. She finished her sandwich then began to twiddle with the bracelet she hardly ever took off. It had been hard saying as much in her own mind, and she knew Regina would never believe for a second she was unworthy, but saying it out loud had her body going rigid.

“I’m sorry you felt that way,” she said and pushed some hair from Emma’s shoulders before twisting it around her fingers and not letting go. Emma peeped her head up and smiled shyly. “You are worthy. Whether you believe me or not, you are.”

Emma nodded, not sure if she believed it, but she believed in Regina and that was enough for her to take a breath and try to let go of the feelings.

“Anyway,” Regina said, “are you excited about this week?”

“If you mean nervous as hell than yes.” The first time they would have the foster children at the club was happening in two days. She’d had numerous dreams about it going terribly wrong, and knew she would be panicking until the moment they entered.

“You’re amazing with kids, Emma. You might not want to believe it, but you are. I think Henry loved you before we got involved. He used to babble on about the games you would play with them and the adult who acted more like a kid then the rest of them combined,” she said and nudged Emma’s shoulder.

“I can’t even deny it,” she said and chuckled.

“And I love you,” Regina said softly, melting at Emma’s wide eyes.

She had planned to tell her over some romantic meal or during the perfect moment, until she realised Emma was perfect and it would make the moment so.

Emma’s cheeks went red as the biggest, goofiest grins spread. She ducked her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Yeah?” she asked, feeling a flutter in her gut. Knowing she wasn’t ready to say it back, she popped her eyes up and connected them with the soft brown ones.

“Yes. I love you, Emma.”

Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, placing wet kisses all over Regina’s face. Arms wrapped around Emma’s waist as they fell backwards, the pair chuckling before their lips met in a demanding kiss. The laughing stopped as the kiss became heated and as a way for Emma to pour out every little bit of emotion she felt. It was the best she could do and hoped it would be enough.

Regina moaned and enjoyed the kiss for what it was, but when her hips bucked up once she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder to push her back, well aware of where they were and what they couldn’t be doing. “As much as I’m enjoying this…”

“Hmm…please tell me at some point in the future we can have totally hot office sex?” Emma asked, biting down on her cheek at the startled look on Regina’s face. “What? You said I could ask you anything. And think of what we could tell Katherine.”

Regina shook her head and laughed, the shock wearing off. The thought of office sex was…hot, she couldn’t deny it, but they’d not even had bedroom sex and why were they discussing this when it would likely never happen? “No…absolutely not. There would be a scandal and I’d be front page news. Dear gods.”

“Front page news for having sex in your office?” Emma ended up on her knees facing Regina. “At least think about it,” she said and winked. Regina couldn’t help but smirk and run her eyes over Emma. The thought of them on her desk or on this couch or anywhere in the room was too hot to ignore, but the thought of them getting caught was…oddly arousing, if not a terrifying prospect.

“I will think about it,” she said and gave Emma a stern look, knowing she would have to take Emma to bed soon. “Maybe we could…find some alone time soon?”

Emma’s eye brows shot up. “As much as I would love that there’s no pressure. And as much as I would love hot office sex, I was only joking. Sort of.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that. Emma made her feel beautiful and much like Emma, she was gaining confidence by the day. “Soon,” she promised and pecked Emma’s cheek. A cheeky smile and a glint in Emma’s eyes followed.

***

The circus games were way underway without an incident. The children were playing with hoops, juggling balls and all sorts of child-like equipment that resembled circus tricks. Emma smiled and scooped up a small ball with what appeared to be a long, curved spade then chuckled as it fell to the ground. The children pointed and laughed. Emma filled to the brim with happiness at how quickly the children had scurried off the bus and simply played.

A few were reserved and hung back, others exuberant and quick to demand a place. It was only the first day, however, and Emma intended to learn every single one of their names and have them feel comfortable and act as children should. The hours had passed by without trouble, until a small scuffle at the back of her room caught her eye.

After making sure enough adults were around to look after the children, Emma made her way to where the toy box was. “Henry?” she said, brow furrowing at the toy that was being pulled back and forth between Henry and another young boy. It caused a tug in her gut; he might be a seven-year-old boy and no children were angels, but for the most part she’d never had to deal with Henry. “What’s going on here?”

“I want to play with the truck,” the other boy said and tried to pull it into his possession.

“But I was playing with it first,” Henry shot back and tried to pull.

“Now neither of you are going to be playing with it.” Emma crouched down so she was eye level with the children. “To me,” she said and held her hand out with a raised brow. Henry let go immediately and hung his head, not used to be told off by Emma.

The other boy clung to the toy like it was about to disintegrate if he were to let go. Emma directed her attention to him for a moment. “What’s your name?” she asked, keeping her voice neutral.

“Not telling.”

Emma sighed and put a hand on Henry’s arm, squeezing gently. “I expect better from you,” she said and his heart broken expression almost made her pull the boy into her arms. “For now, go play with the others and we’ll talk later.”

“Sorry Emma,” he muttered, kicking his foot along the ground but didn’t move away.

“Apology accepted,” she said then turned back to the other child. Henry shuffled away but didn’t move out of ear shot. “Was Henry playing with the toy truck when you decided you wanted to play with it?” His silence gave her the answer. “We have rules here. Ones we all went over when you guys came in. Do you remember what one of the most important ones was?”

He shrugged and didn’t make eye contact. “But I might not be able to play with it next week.”

“The truck is going to be here next week,” she said softly. “So will the rest of this.”

“I might not be.” His bottom lip trembled, but he quickly masked it with a shrug as he tried to harden his eyes when he looked in Emma’s. “I don’t even care about the stupid truck,” he said and dropped it. Luckily, the impact was minimal, and Emma’s heart was plummeting as a mirror version of herself was staring back. Perhaps different in many ways, but she understood.

“You’re not going to be in trouble, okay?” she said and sat crossed legged in front of the boy who must have been the same age as Henry. “And I can’t promise you that you’re not going to be moved again. It…sucks,” she said, smirking at his widening eyes at the word everyone thought of as a curse when they were kids. “But whilst you’re with me, I want everyone to have fun and that means we have to be nice to each other.”

“S’uppose.”

“Do you think you could try to play nicely for me?” He shrugged again and she wanted to wrap him up and take him home with her. Except that would be creepy, even if all she wanted was to give him someone who would look after him properly. “Why don’t you tell me your name?”

“Jake,” he mumbled.

“That’s a great name. I like it a lot. So…why don’t you find someone here and play a game with them?”

“They’re dumb,” he said and fiddled with his fingers.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She expected some resistance, and was prepared, but seeing the path this boy was steering towards…hurt. It always hurt and no matter what anyone said, it never got better. Every case was like a punch to the gut and every abandoned child felt as if another part of her broke. She would never be able to harden herself to it either, and treat each child like a number. She’d had enough experience as a kid being treated like that.

“Dilan wants to play army men,” Henry said and moved back into their line of sight. “You could play with us?”

Jake bit his lip and looked up with only the type of wonder and hope a child could hold onto. It was jarred and broken, but he nodded whilst trying to hold back his smile and seem disinterested.

Emma smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Last I heard you were trying to save the trapped princess,” she said, not even attempting to subvert gender roles with this game, especially when they used a literal princess doll and placed it somewhere to save it.

“Yeah! We gotta save the princess, but we don’t want to be seen so we have to crawl on the ground.” Henry got down on his stomach and started to pull himself along on his elbows and knees. “Like this.”

Emma held her breath, but then Jake was down on the ground as the pair made their way to Dilan for their game. She sighed in relief and knew she needed one giant hug from her girlfriend when she appeared.

The children were being lined up and making their way onto the bus to be taken back to their foster homes as Regina walked into the club. Emma almost sagged on the spot, but remained professional as other parents collected their kids.

“Hey,” she said and gave Regina a little wave. “Any chance you want a gorgeous blonde sleeping in your bed tonight?”

“I wouldn’t say no. Have you seen one?” Regina winked as Emma slapped her arm.

“Hey! That was uncalled for, and for that I’m going to snore all night.”

“I have plenty of other bedrooms I can retreat too, my darling.”

Emma chuckled as Henry made his way to them, pink cheeks and a smile which dropped by the time he was by Emma’s side. She softened in an instant and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“That was really sweet of you Henry.” He smiled up at her and she was relived he wasn’t about to hate her from here until next century. At Regina’s raised brow, she continued. “After a small issue…Henry made friends with one of the new kids.”

“An issue?” Regina crossed her arms and looked from Emma to her son.

“Don’t worry about it. Henry turned into a great prince…I mean army man.” He chuckled then moved away to grab his things. “I’ll fill you in later. Nothing to worry about, I promise. But erm…can I really stay tonight? Been a long day. Could do with a massive hug.”

“Of course,” she said, gently giving Emma’s bicep a quick squeeze. “I was about to ask you how it went, but I’m sure that can wait until later. And…if you want to keep staying over spontaneously, maybe you could bring a few things over rather than having to go to your apartment first?”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing much. A toothbrush, a few things to sleep in and change of clothes.” Regina’s heart beat sped up waiting for Emma’s response, knowing that perhaps she was pushing things, but beside the practicality, having a few of Emma’s belongings make a permeant move to her home would be a big step she was more than ready to take.

“I’d like that,” Emma said and had to tamper down the urge to kiss her there and then, the difficulty of the day washing away and being replaced by the warmth in Regina’s eyes. Emma had to stop herself from pinching her arm to confirm everything with Regina was real and not some figment of her imagination.

Not that she needed to with the way Regina was looking at her with so much love it made Emma giddy, and gave her final confirmation she was more than ready for them to take this step too. 


	21. Chapter 21

“You’re…” Emma’s mouth hung open. She looked between the only people who had ever entered her life and stayed. Until recently at least. She stared a little longer, almost frozen in place by the silver ring circling Jo’s finger. “I rang you two days ago! Why didn’t say anything? Regina help me out here.” Emma huffed and crossed her arms, falling back against the chair.

It turned out there was a room next to the kitchen with a formal dining room. Of course Emma had ignored the door and the other door and the third door that was in the kitchen, excluding the one which led to the backyard and the one which led back to the front room. The other was for laundry and the last was a playroom that had made Emma giddy.

“I’m not getting involved,” Regina said, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin to hide her smirk.

“And miss this?” Michelle said and chuckled. “Oh honey, your reaction is priceless. My only regret is not bringing a camera.”

“But you’re…Michelle! You’re one of my oldest friends. Family even. You couldn’t have told me you got engaged?” Emma was outraged to have been left out of the loop. How dare they not tell her something so significant?

“Because ya keep us in the loop over so many things,” Jo said and winked.

“What happened to screaming it from the rooftops?” Emma looked between the pair and attempted to give them the stink eye. It would’ve worked if she wasn’t happy for them.

“Oh I intend to, but I do remember a certain someone not bothering to inform us of your relationship.” Michelle placed her hand on her heart and acted as if it still wounded her.

“So this is payback?” Emma raised her brows.

“Nah, girl. This is comedy genius.” Jo grinned. “I’m with my fiancée. Your reaction is everything I ever needed.” She snickered and Emma bit down on her cheek whilst shaking her head. Regina snorted. “So when are one of you going to be popping the question?”

“What question?” Henry asked as he trotted back into the room. “I think the cake is ready, mom.”

Emma would’ve spat out her drink if she’d been drinking. She almost took a gulp to spit it back out for emphasis. Her eyes connected with Regina’s and she saw the hint of longing. Regina smiled softly and shook her head. She wouldn’t push Emma on the subject, not when things were far too soon and not when Emma had made it clear marriage wasn’t for her.  

“Too soon,” Emma choked out, taking a sip of the wine. “How about we get cake?”

“We’re talking about your mom and Emma tying the knot,” Michelle said to Henry. He scrunched up his nose and frowned. “Getting married.”

“Oh. That would be cool,” he said and shrugged. “But mom! Cake!”

“Yeah Regina,” Emma said and squinted her eyes at the engaged couple. “Cake time!”

“Of course, I forgot you’re a child far too impatient to wait for desert.” Regina stood and began to clear away the plates, Jo jumping up to help her as Henry leaned against Michelle’s side. He’d taken a liking to both of them, but he liked Michelle, mainly because she was so overdramatic it made him laugh.

“I think Aunty Kathy would like you,” he said, which had Emma nodding her head in agreement.

“She really would. If you can believe it, she’s worse than you and Jo combined.”

“I would be more than honoured to meet someone who beats us in the sarcasm department,” Michelle said with a warm smile. It was one of the first times she had ever seen Emma look so happy. She would do just about anything to keep it that way. “Bring her down to the bar, hun, in the afternoon so this little one can come along.”

“You sure?”

“As sure as that grin on your face.”

Emma’s cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head. “I’m just happy,” she mumbled the moment the other two walked into the room. Regina went to Emma, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then leant in to kiss her softly. Emma’s head tipped back, eyes closed as she accepted the tender kiss.

“You know?” Jo said and took her seat. “Had me worried for a minute. A class girl like you not finding someone who’s in your league because you’re heads all twisted around the bend.” Emma raised her brows, but didn’t say a word. “But I look at the two of you and know you’ve done good. Really good. I’m happy for you, Swan. And of course the extended family.”

“I love her with everything I have,” Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck from behind.

Michelle and Jo shared a look.

“It’s become clear how badly run the postal service in this country is,” Michelle said, getting quizzical looks from the rest of the room. “Our wedding invitation quite clearly got lost in the post.”

Emma groaned, head tipping back against Regina’s chest.

“Anyway, our wedding invitation will be on the way once we’ve settled on the perfect date,” Michelle said with a twinkle in her eyes. “We’re thinking late Summer.”

“I’m alright with any date,” Jo said. “It’s this one who can’t seem to make up her darn mind.”

“Can we have cake now?” Henry blurted out, having been sat there without another thought in the world.

Regina chuckled, kissed Emma’s head then stood. “Of course, coming right up.”

The rest of the evening passed by without further talk of Emma and Regina thinking about walking down the aisle. Emma didn’t understand what was with them and Katherine when it came to shoving them in directions they weren’t nearly ready for.

Emma did suppose she could almost see the appeal, if she squinted her eyes and envisioned Regina and only Regina stood in a wedding dress and looking too stunning for words. Either way, they’d been together a few months. Far too soon for anything more than the half draw Emma’s clothes had moved too and the extra toothbrush which took up residency in Regina’s bathroom. _That_ was more than enough, though by the time they had left after spending some time bonding with Henry and thanking Regina for a loving evening, Emma couldn’t help but wonder just how long it would remain that way.

***

“You know I love spending time with that little man, so if you ever need me to have him for a weekend so you can spend time with Emma,” Katherine said, hand gently coming to rest on Regina’s bicep. “Then give me a call. Even if you want to take her away, I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Regina whispered, voice suddenly hoarse with emotion. “It’s just…I haven’t been intimate with anyone for seven years.” As much as she had missed the sex, the one thing she had been denying she’d ever need again was the emotional connection. “After Racheal, it was too big a risk to ever open myself up.”

“You didn’t want to get hurt.” Katherine smiled softly at her best friend, able to read her easily. “Emma’s not going to hurt you.”

Regina nodded and hummed softly. “I think I’m starting to realise that, but it’s been so long and I’m scared that-” she swallowed and lifted her welled eyes to meet Katherine’s. “I’m scared that I won’t be enough.”

“Oh honey.” Katherine pulled her in for a tight hug then directed her back into Regina’s front room. They sat on the couch next to each other so Katherine could place an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Let me tell you something she told me.”

Regina popped her head up, pulling away and frowned at her friend. “You don’t have to…she might not want…”

“It’s okay. I’m not an idiot when it comes to deciding what to share.” She took a breath and took a moment of further consideration, but a look into Regina’s eyes made the decision for her. “She told me she’s never made love and how she wants that with you.”

Regina softened and nodded slowly. She had made love, or so she had thought, but somehow the idea of experiencing that with Emma sent a shot of butterflies to her stomach. The thought of giving something so special to Emma made her head spin. However, there lied the problem. As much as she wanted special and romantic, she didn’t want pressure.

“She told you that?” Regina asked in a whispered tone.

“She has a competitive streak,” she said and widen her eyes to emphasise the point. “We were playing twenty questions. It just happened.”

“Oh dear god.” Regina chuckled with a shake of her head. “I don’t think I want to hear anymore.”

“Good, because you’re not going to. My point was she wants you, because you’re you. Anything else doesn’t matter.”

Regina nodded slowly and tried to allow the words to sink in. “I want her, gods I want her.”

“Then be with her. It doesn’t have to be now or next week, but when you’re ready. All you need to do is be with the woman you’re clearly in love with.”

“I am,” she said softly. There was no need to deny it any further. “Maybe…the weekend of my birthday, you could…watch Henry?” she asked, not entirely sure what would happen if they were alone, but wanting to be alone with her no matter if they stayed clothed and did nothing more than some heavy petting.

“Of course.” Katherine placed a hand on Regina’s knee to give it a gentle squeeze. “You deserve to feel loved and I can tell you now, that woman adores you.”

***

Emma had been expecting the call since the afternoon in Regina’s office. At least this time Regina wasn’t frantic with worry, and when Emma had told Henry he would be coming over to her apartment for a few hours because his mom had to work late, he had grinned and told her he would beat her at Hungry Hippos.

Henry barged into the small apartment with a smiling Emma trailing behind. “Dinner first, then we’ll play,” she said, “but feel free to play with any of the toys.”

“Thanks Emma,” he said and plonked down to see what he could find.

If Emma were being honest, she had hoped the call would come. There was a part of her that wanted to prove to herself and Regina that she could take care of Henry. That the picture frame on the mantel piece wasn’t smoke and mirrors. They were a family, and that meant she had to take responsibility where Henry was concerned. The most startling part was that she wanted to.

The problem came, however, when Emma went to the kitchen and looked through her almost bare cupboards. She grimaced knowing Regina might have something to say if she were to order in. “Henry!” she called, “what do you like to eat?”

“Anything,” he said, shrugging as he plodded into the kitchen. “Poptarts.”

Emma raised her brow and glanced at the box on the side. “Not a chance. How about some pasta?” she asked, pulling out a jar of sauce and a bag of pasta. “You can have a poptart if you eat your dinner.”

Emma grinned; she sounded like a parent.

The evening went by smoothly, though the longer it went on the more worried Emma became. She knew Regina was working, but not hearing from her still had a small amount of panic flare, no matter how irrational it might be. Henry behaved well, though, eating his dinner and poptart, beating Emma on Hungry Hippos like he’d said he would and even sat down to watch _The little Mermaid._

It was one of Emma’s favourite movies, and as she had sat down next to a beaming Henry who promptly snuggled into her side, she was happy to learn he loved it too. She had grabbed a blanket, wrapped an arm around him and offered him comfort in ways she had only dreamt of growing up. Not that he sat in one place for long, but it was nice.

The second problem came when it reached nine o’clock and Henry had yawned and rubbed his eyes so many times she had lost count. Emma wasn’t certain what time his bedtime was on a school night, but she was sure they had gone past it. Emma called Regina, but with no answer she made a decision.

“Come on,” she said, and ruffled his hair. “I have spare pyjamas and a room set up. Why don’t we get you in bed?”

“I’m not tired,” he said and jumped up from the couch. He ran to the toys and pulled out another game. “Play this with me?”

“Kid, it’s late and if you were at home you’d be asleep by now.”

“But I’m not at home and I’m not tired.” He pulled the aged game from its box and began to set up a few pieces. “Please play with me, Emma. Only for a little bit.”

Emma looked at his puppy dog expression and wanted to melt. It would be so easy to give in and tell Regina she wasn’t sure what to do, but that would be the easy road. She took a deep breath then shook her head.

“Henry. It’s time for bed. Your mom left me in charge and you need to get some sleep.”

“But what if mom comes back soon and wants to go home?”

“Then she can wake you. But we don’t know how long she’ll be, and you have school tomorrow.” Emma crossed her arms and stared him down. She couldn’t drag him to bed, but she wasn’t letting up either.

“You’re boring,” he accused and shoved the game back into the box. “I’m not tired.”

“You are tired, kid.” She went over to put the game away properly and placed it back in the toy corner. “The room’s already made up in case I need to look after a child. In this case it’s you, and I promise the bed’s comfy.”

He pouted then made a long sigh as if mortally wounded before standing up and dragging his feet. Emma patted his back and directed him into the room with a long sigh herself. Except, the worst was not over. It took a good twenty minutes of faffing about for Henry to change, brush his teeth, and use the bathroom. When he finally pulled back the covers of the bed and slid inside, he gave Emma an innocent smile.

“I’m hungry.”

“Kid, we ate not long ago. You’re not hungry.”

“I am. I’m hungry. You can’t make me sleep when I’m hungry.”

Emma closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. “Okay, I have a pack of cookies. You can have two and that’s it.”

“And a hot coco. I always have a hot drink before bed.”

“It’s late, Henry.”

“And I need my book. It’s in my backpack.”

Emma nodded tightly and decided it best to do it as quickly as possible. She rubbed a hand down her face and made Henry a drink then brought it to him along with the snack and book. She placed the drink on the drawers sat between the wall and the bed. The room wasn’t much, there was a window, drawers, a cupboard, bed, and a carpeted space for the children to play. But it was clean and safe and Emma always made sure the children she looked after at least felt as if they were safe.

She smiled at Henry and shook her head. She would much prefer to see Henry trying to get away with staying up all night because he wasn’t scared to push boundaries compared to him being too scared to ask for something as simple as a drink. She perched on his bed, ruffled his hair back then kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” she whispered then pulled back to see his sleepy smile. “Would you like me to come back in once you’ve finished?”

He nodded. “Love you too, Emma.”

Emma had never known love like it. It was insurmountable and never ending. From every corner she looked she felt as if she was cuddled in a warm embrace. It was easy now, accepting it, and all because of this little boy and his mother.

“Goodnight, kid,” she said, kissed him again then flickered on the lamp. He was perched up slightly, one hand holding the pages of his book whilst the other held a cookie. Regina was going to murder her. Not that she cared. “I don’t know if your mom’s going to wake you, but I’ll make sure she comes and says goodnight.”

“Okay,” he said, and looked to Emma swiftly before going back to his book. Emma nodded, leaving the door slightly ajar as she left the room.

She fell back onto the couch with a long breath, shaking her head when she noticed it was nearly ten pm. How Regina did that every night she didn’t know. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know parenting was difficult, but she needed to make sure Regina understood how special she was, and she intended to at least take a small amount of the load off Regina if she could.

Emma went to check on Henry fifteen minutes after leaving him. His cookies were eaten, but the hot chocolate was half full and left to go cold. His book was left open on his chest, his eyes closed as he breathed softly. He was perfection and Emma couldn’t help but to kiss his forehead one more time before placing the bookmark in the book and putting it on the drawers, flickering off the lamp and leaving him sleeping soundly. She spent the next hour going through paperwork with the TV on as background noise until there was a knock at the door.

When Emma opened it Regina’s tired eyes stared back with a weak smile. “I’m so sorry,” she said softly. Her hair was messy and windswept and the buttons on her blazer were buttoned wrong as if she had done them up on her walk over.

Emma shook her head and took a step to the side to allow Regina to enter. “You have nothing to be sorry about,” she said, shut the door then placed a gentle hand on Regina’s lower back.

“Where’s Henry?” Regina asked, flinging her heels off without second thought and spinning to face Emma with a frown.

“He’s sleeping.” Relief rushed over Regina’s face, but Emma didn’t quite catch it. “I didn’t know how long you’d be and it was getting late. I have that room already set up, you know? So I made a decision and I through it’d be best to let him sleep,” she said in a rush, uncertain if she had made the right call. For all the night had brought, she was suddenly reminded she wasn’t responsible for Henry and was far from being his parent. If that’s even what Regina or Henry wanted. “I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Hey,” Regina said softly and cupped her cheeks. “You did nothing wrong. I’m glad you got him to bed. I bet that wasn’t easy.”

Emma chuckled a little and closed her eyes briefly. “Yeah, he really didn’t want to go to sleep.”

With both hands still on Emma’s cheeks Regina lent forwards to plant her lips to Emma’s. They both closed their eyes as their soft lips met, allowing themselves a moment to catch up. Emma’s arms found themselves wrapping around Regina’s body without any conscious choice, so when the brief kiss ended Regina twisted her head and rested it against Emma’s chest.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Regina whispered against the soft drumming of Emma’s heart. The arms squeezed tighter as Regina swayed a little and felt herself moulding into Emma.

“I enjoyed looking after him.” Emma kissed her temple then pulled Regina a little closer if only to prevent the older woman from falling over if she did happen to fall asleep stood up. “I want to be a part of Henry’s life just as much as I want to be in yours.”

Regina’s head popped up, eyes drooping as a lazy smile formed. Her lips puckered and head tipped backwards, overly suggestive of what she wanted from Emma. She gave it to Regina on a chuckle, kissing her firmly until Regina’s parental worry caught up.

“I want to say goodnight,” Regina said, and Emma nodded in understanding.

They made their way to Henry’s room, the door left open just a crack. Regina almost kissed Emma again at the little detail she’d remembered, but instead pushed open the door and went in to see her son. Emma left them to it, clearing away paperwork as Regina kissed her son goodnight and whispered she loved him whether he would hear her or not. She felt guilty for leaving him all evening, but was glad he had spent the time with Emma.

“Can I ask you something?” Regina asked as she remerged into the front room.

Emma lifted her head with a frown. “Of course?”

“It’s more like a favour,” she said, grabbing Emma’s hand and perched on the couch. Emma sat down and pulled the hand onto her lap. “Things at work might be crazy for a while, but if I could have a night a week to stay late I could keep on top of everything and finish on time every other day. But that would mean-”

“You want me to look after Henry?”

“Only if you wanted to.”

“I would love to,” she said, smiling shyly with the slight hope she could pave her way completely into the family so they would never want to send her away.

“Are you sure? Because I was thinking of getting you a key made so you could take him back home. It would be mid-week so it would make it easier for me and Henry and you’ve stayed with me in the week, so I thought it would be okay for you too.” She’d considered it on the way over and the thought of Emma not only having clothing at her house, but owning a key made her ecstatic in so many ways. No matter the reason for her bringing it up.

Emma stared for a long moment. Not blinking with no facial expression. Regina was worried for an entire three seconds where she believed she had pushed too soon. Until a large grin spread on Emma’s face followed by a flush in her cheeks. “You want to give me a key?”

She wasn’t touching the part when she’d referred to her house as ‘home’ because who knew if that included Emma? Probably. She was starting to believe it did.

“More than anything,” she said, gave her another kiss because she couldn’t resist then brushed their noses together. “I think I’ve been waiting for you all my life.”

Emma swallowed, half way through brushing her fingers through Regina’s hair. With her hand still placed at the side of Regina’s head, she pushed their foreheads together and breathed. “I was not expecting this level of feels tonight,” she murmured, giving Regina momentary confusion over the world ‘feels’ until she understood and nodded.

Regina pecked the edge of Emma’s nose then pulled back. “Feel free to use it whenever you desire.”

“Even if I wanted to devour the food in your kitchen when you’re not home?” Emma asked.

“Definitely.” Regina grinned then her face softened when her eyes caught sight of the mantlepiece. The gifts Emma had received over Christmas were lined up strategically on either side of the photo frame. “It’s like a shrine,” she said softly, tipping her head towards them.

“Yeah, well.” Emma shrugged and walked over to the mantelpiece. Her fingertip traced over the lettering of the photo frame. “When you grow up with nothing, you learn to treasure what you have.”

Regina moved across the tiny apartment and circled her arms around Emma’s waist, chin propped on her shoulder. She pressed her lips to the dip in Emma’s neck then held her tightly. A crooked smile slowly spread on Emma’s lips at the tight hold, only growing when she grabbed the rainbow unicorn.

Emma chuckled, “it’s so fluffy,” and ruffled the soft fur in her palms. “I have no idea what goes through Katherine’s mind, but I love this.”

Regina smiled, mesmerized at the sparkle in Emma’s eyes as she roamed her hands over the gifts. Even the booked was propped up with a bookmark sticking out. “One day I’m going to spoil you rotten”, she said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Emma whispered and closed her eyes against the warm body encased around her. “So much.”

Regina’s breath hitched. Her head fell to the side until it was pushed against the blonde hair where she rubbed it, eyes closed and stomach clenching forcefully. Her arms squeezed tighter as if she could get Emma closer. She wanted her closer and snaked a hand up her tank top until it rested on the warm stomach.

“I want you,” she said on a shaky breath, eyes mysterious filling and perhaps she was over tired, but Emma was in her arms and in her life and in her heart. The woman in question spun in them, their eyes meeting as Regina’s glistened.

Stood nose to nose Emma tipped her head to kiss Regina softly. They took their time with the kiss as Emma’s stomach flipped. She had told Regina how she felt with so much ease. It had never been something that had come easy for Emma; expressing emotions of any kind was always difficult, but normally, her throat would constrict whenever she would attempt those three words.

Their noses nuzzled and Emma chuckled. “You’re perfect,” she whispered, opening her eyes in time to catch the way Regina’s face softened. She shook her head lightly.

“You’re the perfect one Emma.” One hand reached to grab Emma’s. Their hands held loosely as Regina directed Emma to her couch, sat down and kept a hold of it. “I haven’t mentioned my birthday is coming up.”

“It is? When?” Emma ran through her brain for a suitable gift. After Christmas there was no way she could afford anything substantial, but the way the framed constellation had been hung on Regina’s wall along with the sparkle that overcame Regina’s eyes when she looked to it made Emma grateful she had made the purchase.

“The first of February,” she said. “Don’t worry about getting me a gift. All I want is you, my love.”

“Regina. I can’t not get you something.”

Regina shook her head and smiled. “I want you, Emma. Do you understand what I’m asking you?”

“I-” she frowned, because of course she would spend the day with her girlfriend. “No?”

“The first is a Thursday, and Katherine is organising something for us all. Then,” she said, extending the vowels and shuffled so their knees hit. “She’s going to have Henry for the weekend so we can spend it together.”

“She is? That’s awesome. Did you have anything that you wanted to do?” she asked, completely naïve it had a small giggle erupt from Regina. “What?”

“Emma. I want to be with you.” She gave Emma a pointed stare and wondered why this was so hard. She didn’t want to spell it out, mainly because she wanted things to progress between them naturally without a set date full of expectations, but with a small child she would much rather plan ahead to make sure they could have some quality time together.

“Oh! Ohhh, you want…?” In under a second Emma blushed, smiled and ducked her head. Regina laughed then used her free hand to cup her cheek.

“I want to make love to you,” she said on a whisper.

Emma blushed harder even if her heart was thumping so hard against her rib cage she thought it might burst. “I’d like that. A lot. One hell of a lot,” she said and her eyes dipped without conscious thought.

“Hmm, I think I’m starting to get that.”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Regina. You have no idea. You have nothing to be worried about, I promise you. And if you change your mind we can just watch movies or something. No pressure.”

It was Regina’s turn to blush, though it wasn’t something she did all that often. The compliments, however, made her giddy. Not to mention the butterflies swirling in her gut and the need to take Emma there and then. Gods, she loved her, but with Henry asleep in the next room she couldn’t. Even if they were quiet, she wanted their first time to go at the pace they needed. “I don’t think I will be, but thank you for always being so considerate.”

“I’m a gentlewoman.” She winked. “Or a smooth talker, you’ll never know which.”

“Hmm-mm, this was your plan all along?”

“To fall in love with you?”

Regina blinked slowly.

“Because I’ve fallen in love with you.”

After a shuddered breath Regina flung a leg over Emma’s thighs. Straddling her lap both hands went to the side of Emma’s head, fingers tangling in blonde locks as Regina kissed her. Emma fell back against the couch with a small thud, a moan and wrapped both arms around Regina.

Their kiss was sloppy and wet, lips sliding so effortlessly together as their bodies did the same. Regina throbbed in under a minute, but another need was stronger. She pulled away from the kiss before it got the better of her, forehead going to the back of the couch past Emma’s shoulder. “You have no idea how badly I want to slip my hands inside your jeans,” she said and panted heavily.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed, wanting that more than anything. She lay still, at a twisted angle with Regina’s weight on top of her. Resisting the urge to cup Regina from behind, she stroked her back instead and pushed down on her desires. “We’re both tired and-”

“Henry,” they said in unison.

Regina pushed up, still straddling Emma’s lap and rubbed her palms down Emma’s arms.

“Want to get some sleep?” Emma asked, basking in the love radiating from Regina’s expression. For the first time she believed that this good thing would last. They both did, cascaded in love and the bliss that came with it. Regina nodded, stood and smiled as Emma took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. “I suppose you’re going to have to get up extra early in the morning?”

“A little,” Regina said, “do you need to be up in the morning?”

 “I don’t have to at the school until eleven,” she said, walking into her bedroom with Regina trailing behind. It wasn’t much, but there was a double bed Regina was about to be sharing with her. “I was gunna catch up on paperwork in the morning.”

“School?”

Emma pulled out some clothing for Regina; she took it with a smile, discreetly bringing it to her nose when Emma turned back around.

“Yeah, I’m meeting with one of the kids I’m working with. Can’t really tell you much about it, you know it being confidential and all?”

Regina nodded then the pair took it in turns to use the bathroom and get ready for bed. “I see pookie is rather comfortable,” Regina said upon noticing the bear in Emma’s bed. She would be telling Katherine if only to tease Emma with in the future.

“I have to cuddle someone when you’re not here,” she said and placed the bear on top of the set of drawers. “Come cuddle with me.” She slid into bed then held both arms out. Regina chuckled, turned off the light before navigating the small room. She fell into Emma’s bed and arms on a laugh for wet kisses to be placed all over her face.

“Love you,” Emma said and pulled her to her chest.

It was the first time she hadn’t been pulled on top of Emma, so she took the opportunity to curl up and be held as they slept. Fingers found their way into Regina’s hair, gently stroking through the curls in a soothing motion. 

“Love you, too.”

It was the last thing Emma heard before the longevity of the day and the safety she felt with Regina’s presence had her falling into the deepest of sleeps she’d had in a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Leant against the back wall of the kid’s club Regina watched with an amused smirk. There were objects all around the room that had been set up in some kind of obstacle course and the children, along with Emma and some staff, were running around to pick them up and place them in their correct spots. With flushed cheeks Emma smiled at the children who were panting in the middle of the room and acting as if they’d been put through some hard labour.

“You earned it, guys,” Emma said, opening a plastic container to allow each child to take a piece of candy. “Now, no running,” she said as they all sprouted out in search of their parents. She gave a few high fives along the way, ruffled some hair and even stuck out her tongue at one child causing them to giggle.

Regina’s smile only grew and the butterflies in her stomach along with it. Her mind wandered to their future together and what that might bring. They were still young and had plenty of time to hit certain relationship milestones if they wished; not that Emma had expressed to meet them other than to be a part of Regina and Henry’s life.

Regina sighed as Emma spun and finally noticed the lurking woman. Emma waved with a goofy grin as Regina pushed from the wall. She hung back as Emma held out a flat palm then spun to continue tiding everything away. She was still smiling when something tapped on her shoulder.

“You two make a cute couple,” Dilan’s mother said with a knowing look. Her face was suggestive and the smile large in an overly indicative way.

“Excuse me?” Regina had perfected her work smile over her lips, effortlessly putting it into place. “It’s none of your business,” she snapped, flinching slightly when the other woman’s smile fell.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she said, smiling tightly as the woman turned back to face Regina. “Emma’s worried-” she swallowed then cleared her throat. “Emma’s worried parents won’t approve.”

“As far as I can tell no one here has any problems. And why should they?” The woman shrugged and offered a quick squeeze to her wrist.

“Everyone?”

“I bit of gossip is good for the soul,” she said and winked. “Most of us have suspected since the fundraiser.”

Regina gave a curt nod, not fond of being gossiped about. “I would appreciate it if you could be discrete. The last thing I want is for this to hurt Emma. She adores this club and every single one of those children. I would hate for the wrong parent to find out.”

“From what I can tell you have nothing to worry about. Though you two aren’t very subtle even if you try to be. It’s adorable.” Regina flushed a little, only nodding in response. “And I never did get a proper chance to thank you about the donation. Dilan loves it here and he will not stop going on about the sports equipment they’re getting for summer.”

“It’s the least I could do. I don’t know what I would do without this place for Henry.”

“I did notice he’s not here tonight. It’s what finally tipped me off.” She smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. “I would be more than happy to set up another play date between our boys. Dilan had such a great time when Henry visited, and I must say he was very well mannered.”

“Thank you.” The compliment gave Regina a little ego boost. Parenting was hard enough, but doing it alone meant there was no one around to make decisions with when things were hard. She had doubts on whether she was doing or saying the right thing, so even the slightest hint that she was always helped. “I’d be happy to have Dilan at my house too. We should set something up. I never did catch your name, I’m sorry.”

“Diane,” she said. “You have my number?”

“Yes, but I might have added you under ‘Dilan’s mother’ in my contact,” she said and grimaced. Diane let out a soft chuckle.

“It’s good to know even the best of us aren’t flawless.” Regina chuckled and shook her head. She had kept her distance due to perceptions, but it was nice to be remembered that she was human, one who made mistakes.

A warm body saddled up behind her, a ghost of a hand fleeting across her lower back. “Hey,” Emma said and smiled between the pair.

“I need to find my son,” she said and gave them both a warm smile. “I’ll leave the happy couple to it.”

Diane walked away as Emma stiffened. Regina turned to her and cupped her cheek for Emma to instantly take a step back. “You told her?” she hissed under her breath. “How could you?” Hurt flashed in her eyes and Regina felt the stab.

“I wish you’d have a little more faith in me,” she said dryly. “She guessed, as did other parents and they have no issue. I asked her to be discrete.” Emma flinched and Regina sighed. The last thing she wanted was to the start the weekend off on bad terms. “I understand why you were worried.”

Emma worried her lip and looked down. “I didn’t mean to-” her eyes lifted slowly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want anything to go wrong. I worked too hard on this place. I started with nothing and I don’t want some closed-minded person to ruin that.”

“I know, darling. It’s okay. How about I go wait for you outside to finish up then we’ll start again?” Regina brushed her fingers gently against Emma’s hand.

“Wait. Why are you here?” Emma frowned and wrapped two of her fingers around Regina’s. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I came to pick you up. I thought we could walk back together.”

Emma nodded and flushed. “That’s sweet. I’ll meet you outside soon?”

Regina nodded, slowly retraced her fingers then walked to the exit. Parents and children and staff all piled out the doors until all that was left was Emma locking the place up. Regina had her back leant against the rough wall when Emma appeared, finally taking in Regina’s appearance.

“Damn. You look good.” Emma’s eyes travelled from the heels, up the black jump suit and coat wrapped around her curves all the way to the red lips and smoky eyes. Her hair had grown since they’d met, luscious dark waves resting just below her shoulders. Emma purred as Regina’s tongue poked out to wet her lips. “Sorry if I was an ass.”

Regina gave Emma a grin before turning and walking away. She accentuated the sway of her hips and flung her head over her shoulder. “You’ll just have to make it up to me,” she said, causing Emma to gulp then power walk to catch up.

“I would kiss you but it would ruin your lipstick.” She slipped their hands together and squeezed. “And it looks hot.”

Regina flashed her a warm look and chuckled. “You’re right. It does. And don’t worry, you weren’t being an ass. It’s only natural to become defensive.”

“She’s really okay with us?” At Regina’s nod Emma let out a long sigh. “I hate hiding you, but at the same time we don’t know…”

“If everyone knows and is accepting,” Regina finished.

“Yeah.”

“I hate hiding too, but I’m not going to put you in jeopardy.” Emma nodded and stared ahead as they walked. “Anyway, let’s focus on what’s important here.”

Regina’s heels clipped down the busy streets of New York as they dodged crowds of people. Emma raised a brow. “And what’s that?” She frowned, taking in the area and realised they weren’t headed in the direction of Regina’s house.

“My birthday.”

“I’m 90 percent certain your birthday was yesterday,” she said and flashed Regina a smile.

“A queen has two birthdays.” Regina smirked and lead Emma across the street to what appeared to be docks.

“I’m not even going to doubt you’re a queen. You’re too magnificent.”

“Flattery.” Regina brought their hands up to place a quick kiss to Emma’s knuckles before directing her to a set of railings separating them from the water. “I like it out here. I haven’t had the chance to visit in a while.”

Emma leant her elbows on the railings and looked out as far as she could see. Which wasn’t very far considering the dark sky and the sea which blurred with the skyline. When she looked up her breath hitched, eyes reflecting the magnitude of stars in the sky. “It’s beautiful.”

“It calms me,” she confessed and mimicked Emma’s position, bending slightly at the waist to lean her elbows against the cold metal. “When I wasn’t well-” she glanced Emma’s way to receive an encouraging smile and a nod to let Regina know she understood. “I would come out here at night. It was the only time I would leave my house, but it would make all the thoughts stop. It was like I could finally breathe.”

“The stars always make me feel less alone. Especially when I was growing up,” Emma said, grateful her girlfriend was opening up. She didn’t want Regina to feel as if she had to be alone with her secrets. “I ran away because I felt trapped. Maybe that’s what you were feeling.”

“You were trapped by the situation,” Regina said, head tipping back as the sharp wind brushed along her face. “I was trapped inside my own mind. Maybe it was almost the same, but this was one of the only places I ever felt comforted.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Regina smiled and looped her hand under Emma’s wrist to intertwine their fingers. Their hands flopped over the railing, held tightly as Emma brushed her thumb against Regina’s skin. “It’s so peaceful.”

The water wasn’t flat, the wind pushing it to and fro so the waves built up and crashed, but it didn’t take away from the calm. It added to it, even the salted smell and bitter cold seemed to make the smallest of differences.

“I’d rather come here with you than alone,” Regina said, looking out into the sea and not at Emma.

“I’d much rather be here with you, too.”  

Regina hummed. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Yellow. Why?”

“I was just wondering. Mine’s purple.”

“Favourite food?” Emma asked with a grin.

“Lasagne. I do love a good apple though.”

“That might have to be the most random thing I’ve ever heard. Whose favourite food is an apple? I can get behind the lasagne though. Mine’s grilled cheese. Guilty pleasure.”

“There’s nothing wrong with apples,” Regina fired back. “And that’s because you’re a child. I bet your next favourite is some sugary treat.”

“Bear claws. I would eat them every day if I could.”

Regina smirked with an almost evil twinkle in her eyes. “And what would you do for a bear claw, my love?”

“Yeah, I don’t like that tone.”

“There’s no tone.” Regina chuckled at Emma’s raised eyebrows. “I’m perhaps wondering how I could extort you with bear claws if I ever needed to.”

“You’ve got me, although just offer yourself up and I’d be putty in your hands.”

“Noted.”

They both chuckled affectionately and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Favourite movie?” Regina asked.

Emma thought about it for a moment, mulling over the movies she had seen throughout her life. “Have you ever seen the secret garden?”

“The one where the child from India loses her parents and gets sent to a manor in England.”

“Yeah. I always related to that kid. Sort of, anyway, but I never did have a secret family member who wanted me.” Emma looked away and felt the emotional pain as if it was a fresh wound. She breathed it in, felt it then tried to let it go because of the warm presence beside her. “You?”

“I don’t know if it’s my favourite, but I love black beauty. My father read it to me then we watched the movie together. I’ve always loved horses. I once had my own, Rocinante. I got him when I was eleven.”

“Wow. Could you ride?”

“Yes, I had lessons from a young age. I sometimes miss it, but being free is worth it.”

“Free? From…your mother?”

“Yes.” Regina nodded then moved her eyes away. “It’s not something I wish to delve into right now. I know I’ve told you the odd detail, but it remains difficult to talk about.”

“I’m so sorry, Regina. You can always talk to me about anything. Whenever you’re ready.” Emma gave her a reassuring smile that her words rang true. Emma knew she would sit and talk to Regina about anything and never get tired. “What did you want to grow up to be when you were a kid?” she asked, when Regina’s eyes glazed and she appeared to be lost in thought.

“I’m not sure. Something to do with horses, I presume, but my mother drilled into me for as long as I could remember that certain jobs were respectable and everything else was a waste of my time. But yes, I think I wanted to work with horses.”

“Your mom sounds like a jerk. But that’s sweet.”

“And you? What did little Emma want to be?”

“I wanted to be an astronaut. Mainly so I could shoot into space and never come back.”

Regina chuckled until she saw the sadness etched into Emma’s eyes. “You’ve gotten me now,” she whispered. “Although I’m sure Henry wouldn’t mind accompanying you on your voyage to space if you ever attempted to go.”

“I think I’m good,” she said softly. “But I’ll keep it in mind.”

“The card you got me is lovely, if I haven’t already mentioned it. Thank you.”

“You did,” Emma said. “I still feel bad about not getting you a proper gift.”

“Your time is a gift, darling.” Emma blushed and ducked her head. “And I can’t imagine how much the last gift you bought me cost. Along with Henry’s. You don’t have to spend unnecessary money on us. I don’t want you to end up struggling.”

Emma flinched and looked back out at the water. “Okay,” she said tightly, letting her eyes hollow out. She didn’t want to bring anything negative up, but she could trust Regina. She should be able to trust her girlfriend with her thoughts. “Is that what you think about when you look at it?”

“Think about what?”

“That I didn’t have the money to buy it.”

“Of course not. I love it.”

Emma pressed her lips together and leant a little further over the railings until she could look directly into the water. “I wanted you to know how serious I am about you, us, I-” she sighed, “I’m not good with this stuff.”

“With money?”

Emma didn’t look up. Her shoulders lifted then dropped as she breathed in the night air. As much as she loved being under the stars she was anticipating the months changing so it would be light after leaving work. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. If you ever needed help-”

“I don’t.” Her head snapped to Regina. “I’m not trying to get money out of you.”

“I know that,” she said softly, slowly regarding Emma with furrowed brow. “Is something the matter?”

Emma shook her head as her body deflated. “No. I just woke up in a shitty mood. I don’t even know why.”

“Anything you wanted to talk about?” At Emma’s shake of her head Regina let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist. Emma stiffened, but then took another breath and placed her head on Regina’s shoulder. It was soft and warm in comparison to the cold, hard railings her elbows were pressed against.

“I didn’t mean to screw up our weekend before it’s even started.”

“You didn’t,” Regina whispered, then very slowly and with tender care placed her lips to Emma’s temple. She squeezed her eyes and held them there for a second before the puckered sound came with her pulling them back. “You’re allowed to have bad days.”

Emma gave a jerky nod with closed eyes.

“Do you want to get going? I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry.”

“In a minute. It’s nice out here.”

Regina smiled down as Emma’s eyes fluttered open. She glanced upwards briefly before diverting her attention back out over the water. Regina’s arm tightened as she tipped her head to lean it against Emma’s. She hadn’t been out here for a while, but in the past, her visits were filled with a sense of hopelessness. Not anymore. 

***

The time spent near the water and the walk back with Regina by her side had allowed Emma to let out the tightness in her chest she was unware she was holding. By the time they were nearing Regina’s house any traces of the bad mood were all but gone.

Their fingers were intertwined, hands swinging between their bodies as they walked up the pathway to Regina’s door.

“It feels like the night we first kissed,” Emma said, the tingling in her gut increasing with every step they took. No matter how much she wanted this, and she did, the nerves were still present. “It felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t get to kiss you.”

“I know,” Regina admitted softly. “I’d never felt butterflies like it until you kissed me that night.” If Regina thought about it the butterflies would rush straight back to her stomach as the ghost of that kiss would grace her lips. She smiled unconsciously which resulted in Emma’s head ducking as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Regina lifted their conjoined hands to place a sound kiss to the back of Emma’s hand the moment the clipping from her heels stopped. She let go to fumble for her keys, unlocked the door then took a step back.

“You know there’s still no pressure,” Emma said, taking note of the way Regina had taken a deep breath and was looking anywhere but into her eyes.

“Go inside Emma.”

Emma nodded with a slight frown. One that vanished the moment she stepped inside the door. Her mouth literally opened in a small ‘o’ shape and her eyes widened. “This is…”

Regina’s hand found Emma’s lower back. “I love you.”

Candles fought against the dimmed lights, situated on the coffee table and on the windowsill, whilst fairy lights had been hung from the walls. White and red beads circled the length of the banister, all the way up the stairs. A small tray of chocolates had been placed on the arm of the couch, easy awaiting Emma’s nibble fingers as she walked past and placed one between her lips.

When she spun back around Regina was stood near the closed door, hands clasped in front of her middle and looking at Emma as if she had found the universe. Emma gulped down the chocolate and shook her head. Her cheeks pushed up and eyes shone.

“I can’t believe you did this. It’s so beautiful.” Emma extended both arms prompting Regina to take a step forwards and wrap her fingers around Emma’s palms. “Is this why you’re dressed to kill?”

“Not to kill,” she said in a voice that had dropped considerably. Emma gulped, chest heaving as her eyes flickered to the exposed cleavage then back up. “It’s certainly having the desired effect.”

With shaking fingers Emma gently ran them through those dark curls before her head tipped and her lips pressed firmly against the red lip stick she no longer cared about smudging. It was less than tender as Emma’s hands tangled in her hair and she pushed her lips firmly to Regina’s. A pair of arms snaked around Emma’s neck, Regina giving as much as she received.

They ended the kiss with panting chests and lip stick spread over both their lips. Regina chuckled, licked the pad of her thumb then ran it along Emma’s lower lip. Emma stopped breathing. Her lips puckered to give it a chaste kiss.

“I love you, too,” she whispered and resumed kissing her magnificent girlfriend.

It wasn’t until a timer buzzed that they managed to pull themselves away from each other.

“I put something in the slow cooker,” Regina said, took a hold of Emma’s hand then led her towards the kitchen. Star shaped balloons were waiting near the door. Emma was unable to stop herself from bopping one with her finger as they walked past. Regina snorted. Emma gave her a toothy grin. Then stopped dead all over again.

Deep red napkins had been placed on either side of the breakfast bar, the cutlery in place with more candles. A vase with roses was situated on the bar along with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice next to two flute glasses.

“Regina.”

“Go sit down,” she said and gently kissed her. “Dinner won’t be long.”

Emma half chuckled with disbelief. She shuffled herself less than gracefully onto one of the stools and pulled out the champagne. “This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“I want everything to be perfect.” Regina flung her head over her shoulder to flash Emma a smile. She had been apprehensive about taking it too far, but for every second Emma sat with her eyes wide, but not saying a word, her choice was validated and gave her a giddy feeling in her gut.

She plated up some food then brought it over, placing the dishes between the cutlery. Emma filled both of their flutes as Regina took a seat, then they raised them, clicked the edges together and took a sip without taking their eyes away from each other. They ate, talked and would steal less than subtle glances at each other during their meal. Emma insisted on cleaning up after they had finished before Regina grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bottom of the stairs.

“You haven’t seen the best part,” Regina said the moment Emma caught sight of the rose petals leading up the stairs. Her eyes and heart melted as they slowly made their way to the top.

“You’re spoiling me.” Emma couldn’t help the goofy grin as she noticed the petals continued on as if creating a path to Regina’s bedroom. Then Regina pushed the door open revealing how they not only were spread along the bedroom floor, and over the rug, but also formed a heart shape on her bed. Along with heart shaped balloons that stood next to it, and a few more candles for good measure. “This is so beautiful.”

Regina didn’t waste a moment in slamming the door shut then simultaneously pushing Emma against it. Next went her body that she pressed flush against Emma as she kissed her for all she was worth. “That feeling you said, about combusting?” she said between kisses. Emma nodded. “I feel that same way right now.”

Emma swallowed hard, a sting in her eyes as she wrapped both arms around Regina’s waist. So far into their relationship Regina had made her feel loved and wanted, but tonight she felt special. Never in her life had anyone gone to so much effort. She wanted to thank Regina, to tell her how much it meant to her, but the right words wouldn’t come.

Instead she pulled back, cupped Regina’s cheek and stared directly into her eyes. “Then what are we waiting for?” she said, intent on showing Regina exactly how she felt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 
> 
> As usual, I'm apologising for taking so long, but I've never been that great at writing smut. I really wanted to get this right, so I've written and re-written it a lot, so I really hope this comes across okay. I wanted it to be less about it being *hot* and more about where they are in their relationship. 
> 
> The next chapter may or may not have turned into 90% smut, and the good news is it's already written. I just need to give it an edit and hopefully it'll be up soon! There's also a slight chance the chapter after might contain some smut, and you can honestly blame Emma and Regina for not wanting to take their hands off each other! 
> 
> So some feedback on this would be nice, telling me if you would prefer more/less; - I have two more smut scenes for future chapters drafted, so if there's anything terrible about it then I could try to improve going forwards. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_Regina didn’t waste a moment in slamming the door shut then simultaneously pushing Emma against it. Next went her body that she pressed flush against Emma as she kissed her for all she was worth. “That feeling you said, about combusting?” she said between kisses. Emma nodded. “I feel that same way right now.”_

_Emma swallowed hard, a sting in her eyes as she wrapped both arms around Regina’s waist. So far into their relationship Regina had made her feel loved and wanted, but tonight she felt special. Never in her life had anyone gone to so much effort. She wanted to thank Regina, to tell her how much it meant to her, but the right words wouldn’t come._

_Instead she pulled back, cupped Regina’s cheek and stared directly into her eyes. “Then what are we waiting for?” she said, intent on showing Regina exactly how she felt._

Regina grabbed onto Emma’s hips and stared back with fire in her eyes. Then her lips were on Emma’s in a searing kiss. Emma moaned from deep within her chest and grabbed a handful of Regina’s ass. The desire inside of her body flared with those lips sliding quickly over her own.

Emma clenched her thighs and planted her lips on Regina’s in quick pecks, wrapping her arms firmly around Regina’s waist. The brunette had to push to the balls of her feet, chest flushed to Emma’s and she sighed effortlessly into those caressing lips. Emma ran her tongue over Regina’s mouth until it parted enough for her to plunge her tongue inside and kiss her in a way she’d wanted to for weeks.

She ran the length of her tongue over the side of Regina’s cheeks, to the roof of her mouth then pressed it against the tongue waiting to tangle against her own. Regina moaned, back slowly arching into Emma’s waiting arms as if being dipped whilst dancing. There was no hesitation as she fell into them effortlessly. With Regina in her arms she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into every inch of Regina’s mouth like her soul mission was to consume every inch of the magnificent woman.

They popped back up, lips swollen and parted with a squelch. Emma’s eyes blazed with unkept depths of desire. The weeks and months where her hands had remained away from places she had not been permitted to touch had need growing until her gut clenched and remained that way. Her intake of breath was sharp when Regina’s arms circled her body and pressed her lips back down.

Their lips slid furiously over the other’s as if there was a race they needed to finish. Hands were quick to roam and feel and slide over Emma’s body leaving a burn in their wake. They slipped under her shirt and caressed her sides. Emma whimpered, the sound buried into Regina’s mouth as she dug the pads of her fingers into the soft skin.

Another minute and Emma was certain the fog inside her brain would cloud her judgement and have her yanking at their clothes and taking Regina until she was a stated mess. Emma groaned and squeezed her eyes, slowed the pace of their kiss and moved her hands to Regina’s lower back. No matter the reasons Regina had for taking things slowly, there were a dozen other reasons Emma had for pushing down on the desire. Regina deserved to be handled with care and love, as if she was the most unique and special person to ever exist. To Emma she was, but to show her that they had to slow and come back to the moment.

Regina hummed into her mouth and trapped her lower lip, sucking on it gently. Emma’s eyes popped open and she kept them on Regina when her lip was released and their mouths pressed back together. It must have been the way Emma had been staring at Regina like a spectacle she couldn’t keep her eyes from that had those brown eyes fluttering open. Pink grew on Regina’s cheeks and Emma’s heart grew a size, hands slowly rubbing up and down her back. “You’re phenomenal,” she whispered, as if a louder volume would break the sensations surrounding them.

Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck and snuggled closer. Emma’s breath shuddered as she wrapped her arms back around Regina like she was a stuffed bear. Regina nuzzled her neck, blew warm air against her skin then lightly sucked it between her lips. Emma groaned, eyes squeezed tight then brushed her hands downwards to cup Regina’s ass. She couldn’t get over how firm it felt in her palms, and she kneaded gently until Regina moaned and stumbled forwards.

With her legs slightly parted Emma slipped her thigh between them. Warm lips travelled up her neck, along her jaw, then sucked on her earlobe. “Gods I want you,” Regina said, her breath cold over the wetted area. Emma shuddered and held Regina firmer, one hand on the back of her thigh. She tugged it so Regina’s leg was between her own then squeezed the hand still on Regina’s ass cheek in encouragement.

Emma’s knee bent slightly and Regina pushed her hips down, rocking until she found a steady rhythm to drag her clothed centre up and down Emma’s thigh. Blonde hair spread out over Regina’s back when her head dipped so she could suck on Regina’s pulse point, lap at it with her tongue then suck again. Regina’s hips picked up speed, sweaty hands still on Emma’s warm skin where they clung tighter and her nails dug in making Emma whimper in pleasure.

Regina’s chest became erratic, her heavy breathing increasing as she pounded Emma into the door. It thudded against her back with every up thrust of Regina’s hips, but Emma’s only response was to whisper encouragements in Regina’s ear and hold her closer. “Em…Emma,” she muttered, entire body shuddering then fell limply against her body.

Grinning against her neck, Emma soothed the area with her tongue, satisfied at the hicky Regina would probably send her a death glare over. Her hands rubbed up and down Regina’s back as her arms curled into her chest and she snuggled herself into Emma. She pressed a kiss through the dark hair, presuming she needed a minute to come down.

Emma frowned when more than a few minutes had passed. “Everything okay?” she asked gently, and Regina’s shoulders lifted then fell.

“It’s…been a while,” came the mumbled reply.

Emma chuckled a little and held her even closer. “I’m flattered you came so quickly,” she said, her smile dropping when Regina lifted her head to reveal her gleaming eyes. She untangled them and moved away before hugging herself with her back to Emma. “Regina,” she said thickly and dared move across the room.

Her hands lightly squeezed her upper arms causing worry to gnaw in her gut when Regina stiffened. She exhaled slowly then relaxed and leant her back to Emma’s front. “I feel like I’m already doing something wrong,” she admitted quietly.

Emma slipped her arms around Regina’s waist. “Why would you think that?” she asked, eyes skimming around the room. A satisfied hum left her throat and she nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck. “We can stop,” Emma offered, swallowing thickly and taking stuttered breaths to control her arousal.

“I don’t want to stop,” Regina said and sighed.

“Then we’ll take things slow. All I want is to be with you.” Emma spread her palms on Regina’s stomach and applied gently pressure. “To touch you,” she whispered, “to pleasure you.” Her lips planted to Regina’s shoulder before she propped her chin down. “How that happens doesn’t matter, as long as we’re together.”

Regina took a deep breath and spun in Emma’s arms. The glisten in her eyes had only increased. “I’m scared I won’t be enough,” she said, chin quivering and she shook her head with a wet laugh. “I’m scared if I’m not good enough then I’ll lose you like…like…”

“Racheal,” Emma finished and smiled sadly.

Regina nodded tightly. “I didn’t realise how much it was effecting me,” she said and placed the side of her head on Emma’s shoulder. “I wasn’t good enough for her. If I’m not good enough for you-”

“Don’t finish that.” Emma wrapped an arm around her waist and ran fingers through her hair.

Regina hummed and snaked her arms around Emma’s waist, squeezing softly. “I believe you when you say you won’t cheat.”

“But it doesn’t stop the doubts?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded her head in confirmation. Emma let out a breath, because at least now she understood. “Regina,” she whispered, and closed her eyes, tipping her head until it touched Regina’s. “I don’t think I ever felt love until I met you.”

Regina’s dark eyes lifted, still wet, but the ghost of smirk made them shine. Emma’s own heart fluttered at her admission, realising that she’d never felt as _loved_ either.  “You’re unbelievable,” she said and shook her head, smile letting loose. Emma grinned and pushed their foreheads together, affectionately brushing her nose with Regina’s. She hummed and kissed Emma sweetly. When she pulled back something shifted in Regina’s eyes and she cupped Emma’s cheek with tenderness. “She’s not ruining this,” she said, planted a gentle peck to Emma’s lips and pulled her back into her arms. Emma sighed, head relaxing against Regina’s and swayed in her arms.

“Good,” Emma said, “because I really fucking need to take you.” Regina shuddered in her arms, and Emma eyed the bed and wondered if she could carry Regina bridal style for the few steps to it. Then her eyes settled on the beautifully aligned petals and she pouted. “I wish we didn’t have to ruin the heart,” she whined, causing Regina’s chest to vibrate.

Regina pulled away and took a hold of Emma’s hand, placing it flat against the valley between her breasts. The beats pushed against her palm as she locked eyes with Regina. “You’ve fixed this one,” she said.

Emma was certain her own stopped beating. Breath caught in her throat and attempted to drown her. Her head tried to shake, never believing she would be good enough for anyone, let alone hear something so tender. Her mouth opened, closed, then her hand was lifted and lips pecked against the tips of her fingers.

Each fingertip tingled long after the touch of Regina’s lips had passed. She used them to run through Regina’s hair, scratching her scalp then down the back of her neck. The other hand fell to her hip and when they kissed Regina consumed Emma’s mouth, licking it, sucking and nibbling, before taking further control and exploring Emma’s mouth with her tongue, a hand on her back of her head to keep her firmly in place.

The fog in Emma’s mind increased by the kiss and the hands wondering down her sides. Fingers curled around her tank top, and Regina tugged and pulled their lips apart long enough for it to fly over Emma’s head. She grinned at the dazed look in Regina’s eyes as they travelled from her exposed cleavage to the abs that contracted and gleamed with sweat. She fell to her knees, hands gripping Emma’s hips then used her tongue to trace the outline of each muscle.

Emma’s head fell backwards. “Oh, god,” she moaned and her stomach quivered as lips made a trail back up her stomach, over the top of her breasts then along her chest. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Regina chuckled then took a few paces backwards with confidence in her step. “Oh, really?” she said, pulling her hair over one shoulder then spun. “Would you be so kind as to unzip me?” she asked, teasing in her tone with a layer of seduction. Emma was mesmerized at the shift and lifted her shaking fingers to the zip, other hand pressing against the back of Regina’s shoulder to keep the material in place.

Emma unzipped it slowly, revealing inch by inch the most glorious tanned skin she’d ever seen. She brushed her lips where the zip parted and revelled in every sigh and hum as she made her way down Regina’s back. “You looked wonderful in this,” Emma said, hands sliding back up Regina’s sides. “But it’d look even better bunched on the floor.”

As if unwrapping the most anticipated present of her entire life, Emma gripping the top of the clothing and lowered it down Regina’s body. It pooled around her ankles leaving her in nothing but a matching black bra and underwear. She turned back to face Emma with a shy smile, running her fingers through the hair still over her shoulder.

Lip between her teeth, her eyes lifted in search of Emma’s who stood gaping as looking at the stars. Her ability to form words was lost and she muttered something incoherent. Her stomach curled and her body demanded she move, but her mind short circuited. Regina giggled, and it was that sound that finally pushed through the haze.

Emma took a step forwards and placed both hands on the sides of Regina’s thighs, thumb brushing over the skin softly. Her tongue ran along the length of her lips as her hands moved to the font of Regina’s thighs, twisting so her fingers could tease the insides. Regina shuddered when those fingers lifted at a maddeningly slow pace, but as much as Emma wanted to shove the material aside and feel Regina, she teased as close as she could then placed her hands to Regina’s hips.

Her thumb purposefully brushed over the tattoo. Emma’s face filled with bewilderment at Regina’s hum and the way her eyes momentarily closed. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, roaming her other hand up Regina’s back until she reached the clasp of her bra. Regina nodded, so Emma popped it open then trailed her fingers down Regina’s arms with the straps beneath them. It fell to the floor and Emma had to take Regina’s wrists to keep her from covering herself back up.

Regina’s eyes lowered and she shuffled whilst Emma used her thumbs to draw circles on the inside of her wrists. “Is this still okay?” she asked, her hands not preventing Regina from moving them but lightly encouraging her not too. Her chest quivered and Emma’s eyes dropped to the exposed breasts and hardened nipples. “Regina?” she said, slipping her hands down until their palms touched and fingers intertwined.

“Stop looking at me like that,” she muttered, a flush growing on her cheeks, but the adoration in her eyes when she lifted them had Emma grinning wildly.

“Not a chance,” she said, sensing this had more to do with Regina’s insecurities than anything else. “You are stunning.” She planted a quick kiss to Regina’s lips when what she wanted was to put her mouth elsewhere, but she needed to know Regina was okay first.

Regina shook her head and squeezed Emma’s hands. “This is still more than okay,” she said and finally raised her gaze. Emma nodded then lowered her head to kiss the top of her left breast, then her right, before she grazed her lips lower until she could take a nipple into her mouth. Regina groaned and her hands went slack in Emma’s. She moved her mouth to the other breast and sucked Regina back into her mouth, using the tip of her tongue to increase Regina’s pleasure.

Regina sighed, eyes closing and head tipped backwards. “Emma,” she said, her name coming out dreamy and her hands falling completely free. It wasn’t until the sides of Regina’s fingers brushed against her stomach that she realised Regina was undoing her jeans. The zip slid open and fingers hooked into the waist band.

As much as she didn’t want to move from Regina’s chest, Emma let the nipple slide from her lips and stood with a smirk. Regina tugged on the jeans but they only moved a few inches. A chuckle bubbled in Emma’s throat at the furrowed brow and the little bead of sweat that ran down Regina’s nose. “Having trouble?”

“Shh Miss Swan,” she mumbled and fell into Emma’s body. Her lips peppered kisses against her collar bone and up her throat before they changed to open mouth kisses that had Emma moaning her name. She tugged at her jeans and shimmied her hips to loosen them enough until they were mid-thigh. Regina laughed against her throat. “Why do you wear jeans so tight?” she asked, and the smirk she gave Emma was filled with self-assurance.

Emma had to untangle them to yank them down her legs. “Because you check out my ass in them,” she said and winked. Regina cocked a brow and shrugged sending a shiver up Emma’s spine. The jeans landed on the floor with a thud and Emma was quick to place her hands on Regina’s backside and push their hips together.

Regina’s hands mimicked her own. “Because your ass is phenomenal,” she said and brought their lips back together. She made quick work of unclasping Emma’s white bra and flinging it away from her body, wrapping both arms around her so their bare chests pressed together.

Emma tipped her head into the kiss, moaning at the feel of hard nipples against her soft breasts and snaked her hands between the only piece of material left and cupped Regina from behind. Their kiss quickened, but it didn’t feel rushed. Her skin heated up as she opened her mouth and closed her lips over Regina’s, biting down on her lower lip and nibbling softly. This kiss was filled with promises and had Emma squeezing her hands whilst the material of Regina’s underwear taunted her by rubbing against the backs of her fingers.

A hand snaked into Emma’s hair, the other cupping her neck as Regina pressed herself closer and teased Emma’s lips with her own. Little kisses where Emma tipped her head closer for every time Regina moved away, following those plump lips but never getting enough. Regina would dive back in and kiss her fiercely causing Emma to moan and dig her fingers in harder, for Regina’s touch to turn feather light and sweet.

Emma easily followed her lead, the increasing throb making it hard to breathe much less think for herself, but when Regina teased with her tongue then retracted it Emma whimpered. Regina laughed, grabbed her wrists then pulled Emma’s hands away.

For a moment her head spun when Regina perched herself on the edge of the bed. That dizziness increased at the underwear that she rolled down her thighs then pushed from her ankles. Her thighs were together and every instinct in Emma wanted to part them and press herself closer and closer until she could get her first taste, but Regina’s uncertain eyes lifted.

The little shy smile caused a flutter in Emma’s heart. She was proud of her body and didn’t feel the need to cover herself under Regina’s gaze, but that wasn’t the same in reverse. Emma only wished she could get Regina to feel every inch of the beauty she possessed. Her eyes ran the length of Regina’s body and glazed over, mouth slightly agape and chest laboured.

“Fuck,” she hissed, hooking her fingers in her underwear then pushed them down so Regina wasn’t the only one completely naked. She kicked them from her ankles and walked to the bed. “Still okay?” she asked, and dropped to her knees with her palms on top of Regina’s. She kissed the top of each shin and smiled affectionately up at her lover.

Regina cupped her cheeks and smiled. “I love you,” she said, voice trembling. Her lips pressed to Regina’s palm then her head dipped to kiss along Regina’s legs. They clamped tighter together and Emma nuzzled her nose in the place they joined.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, and sat back on her heels. “Sure you’re okay?” she asked, feeling every inch of their nakedness. Goosebumps trailed along her skin in want and the need for Regina’s touch to cover her like a warm blanket, but the muscles in Regina’s legs were tight and her hands trembled. “You’re giving me mixed signals here.”

“Just nervous,” she said and let out a long breath. “Are you okay?” she asked, before her eyes dipped to Emma’s chest and the body on display. She flushed, but couldn’t move her eyes away.

Emma laughed and nodded enthusiastically. “I’m fantastic,” she said, pushing a chuckle from Regina’s throat as she dragged herself backwards along the bed. She lay flat and reached her arms out, chin on her chest. “Come here,” she said and smiled brightly.

Regina’s naked body lay waiting and Emma’s eyes ran over every possible inch not knowing where to start. Her instinct was to consume every inch, and that’s exactly where she began. Crawling on all fours the bed dipped to accommodate her weight. “You’re so fucking perfect,” she said, sat on her knees then gently parted Regina’s thighs. She swallowed instantly at the glistening in between them. “Oh fuck,” she said, fingers trailing along Regina’s legs as she settled herself on top of the glorious body.

Their chests pressed together, Regina’s head popping up over Emma’s shoulder as she pressed her fingers down and explored. Regina writhed beneath her body as Emma collecting the wetness on the tips of her fingers, spreading it and applying gentle pressure. She paid attention to the sounds Regina made, the whimper when she flickered her clit and the whispered, _“please,”_ and the way her leg bent at the knee to give Emma better access when the tips of her fingers teased her opening.

Emma slowly pushed inside and they moaned simultaneously. “You feel incredible,” she whispered, and kissed her exposed neck softly. She built Regina gently at first, increasing the pressure and playing her like this wasn’t the first time they’d touched. Fingers dug into her back and nails scraped along her spine as Regina’s face contorted and twisted and she moaned in endless depths of pleasure.

Her hips ground into Emma’s fingers, bucking up into her body. “Harder,” she said, voice tight and it almost sounded like a whine. “Please…Emma,” she said and her head fell to the side and pushed into Emma’s. The thought of teasing Regina filtered in then out just as quickly. There would be time for exploration later. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down into Regina’s eyes, complying and moved her hand quicker.

The wet sounds had Emma’s own walls clench, but her own needs fell away at the twist in Regina’s body and the way her eyes squeezed shut. She grasped for Emma as she tucked in her thumb and rubbed it along her clit. “Em-ma,” she said and panted, heel pressing into the bed to lift her hips into the thrusting fingers.

Emma was mesmerized. Fingers entrenched inside of the woman she loved so deeply, and it only made her thrusts quicker and harder until Regina was rocking and she wasn’t sure who was fucking who, but she kissed Regina and found her free hand to intertwine their fingers, pressing it into the bed beside her dark, tangled hair. “Come on me,” Emma whispered, then planted her lips to Regina’s to stifle her moans as her body rocked and writhed before her back twisted and arched.

Regina moaned deeply, fingers squeezing with Emma’s and other arm wrapping around her as her lips fell away from the kiss. One more thrust from her fingers had Regina’s walls spasming around them and Emma kept them moving and peppered kissed anywhere she could reach as the waves of her orgasm crashed through Regina’s body from the ever-tightening fingers and the curl of her toes.

Her body convulsed then flopped to the bed whilst Emma remained buried inside. Her eyes opened as Emma slowed her pace, and the moment she found Emma’s gaze she lowered her eyes and blushed deeply. Emma pulled her hand away from between Regina’s legs, let go of her hand then shuffled until she was lay on her back, tugging Regina with her until her top half was spread on her chest and she began to play with Regina’s hair.

Regina closed her eyes, chest heaving, and flung an arm around Emma’s waist. Her other hand rubbed up and down the relaxed limb and she kissed Regina’s head. “So…so beautiful,” she said with conviction in her tone. “You’re breath taking, Regina.”

She hummed and curled herself into Emma. “That was wonderful,” she said, voice in a post-orgasm blissful haze. “You’re wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you, too, beautiful,” she said, and kissed her head. She brought the wet fingers to her lips and sucked off the juices, moaning loud enough that Regina titled her head upwards and her eyes blew wide open. It was as if all the times Regina had been holding back came flooding back and Emma saw them all play out behind her eyes.

Regina was on top of her before she knew what was happening. “You are the sweetest,” Regina began, placing her lips to Emma’s shoulder and trailing downwards, “most incredible-” she kissed her chest, “wonderful-” her collarbone, “amazing-” the top of her breast, “beautiful,” the inside of her beast, “woman I’ve ever known.”

Emma blinked as Regina settled on her body and lapped at her nipple whilst her other hand kneaded her breast. Her thighs clamed together and she let out a low groan. Regina sucked her gently into her mouth and closed her eyes, and Emma couldn’t keep her eyes away. It was intimate the way she sucked and squeezed with her palm before rolling the other nipple between her thumb and finger. She slipped a thigh between Emma’s legs causing the younger woman to whimper.

“Regina,” she said through her constricting throat. Her girlfriend peeked her head up with a grin then moved over the other side of her chest to repeat the action. She pushed herself into the thigh, spreading her wetness, and was slowly coming undone beneath Regina’s mouth and body. “Fuck. Please.”

Regina pushed up on her elbows and bent forwards so her hair fell over her face, painting a path down Emma’s body with her lips. “My darling,” she hushed, planting kisses on her stomach then licking her way down. Emma whined and lost sense of control, pushing gently on Regina’s shoulders. “Shh,” she hushed, kissing horizontally across her waistline and just above where she needed her the most.

Emma let her hands fall to her sides and fisted the sheets beneath. “Good girl,” Regina praised and Emma’s head snapped up and her eyes were wide, chest laboured as she stared into Regina’s eyes. They didn’t need to communicate with words for Regina moved her lips down to Emma’s trembling thighs and sucked on the insides of them. “My good girl,” she repeated, and Emma whimpered for the thousands time that night, wondering how Regina could have known.

Hands pushed her legs open and Regina nuzzled the insides of her thighs with her nose, trailing her lips and tongue over the sensitive areas and breathing over them. “Please,” Emma begged, her clit throbbing beyond belief. She’d waited and been patient, and she would’ve waited for as many more nights as Regina needed, but in that moment, she couldn’t hold back anymore. “I need you.”

Regina’s mouth was on her, her tongue gathering up her wetness and pulling out her pleasure like it was her right. Emma’s hand fisted in her hair and her spread legs lifted to wrap around Regina. She grabbed onto one of Emma’s legs and flung it over her shoulder, exposing Emma to her mouth and continued using her tongue to drive the woman over the cliff.

Her tongue plunged inside and explored, before she dragged it up her folds and lapped it over her clit. She sucked and licked in all directions, fingers gripped onto Emma’s thighs and hair tickling the insides of them. With her hands fisted into the sheet and in Regina’s hair, Emma’s heel dug into her back as she bucked up into the skilled tongue, riding Regina’s mouth until her eyes squeezed so tightly she was seeing stars.

Regina’s name along with a string of curses fell from her lips as an orgasm washed over her body. She shuddered and her lower back arched to take her closer to the source of her pleasure, and Regina pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked. Emma was done for, simultaneously bucking her hips faster whilst wanting to push away because somewhere in her brain it was telling her it was too much. The next orgasm hit and she spasmed and gripped Regina’s hair tighter.

Emma flopped and the pleasure ran along her body and made it heavy. The leg slid from Regina’s shoulder and flopped to the bed. Emma loosened her grip, hoping she hadn’t hurt her lover, though she presumed she hadn’t from the way Regina remained nestled between her legs and used her tongue to clean the inside of her thighs. She crawled back up the moment a chuckle built in Emma’s chest and the two women glanced into each other’s eyes and laughed freely.

Emma’s arms wrapped around Regina’s back. “That was something else,” she said, smiling with her eyes closed when Regina brushed their noses together. The smell of sex was intoxicating and her head spun when Regina pressed her lips to her own, the taste of herself overpowering.

“You’re something else,” Regina muttered against her lips, kissing down her jaw gently. She let out a long sigh and settled herself on Emma’s chest, snuggling closely. The weight was utterly glorious alongside the heavy, calming feel the orgasms had brought.

Her arms pulled Regina closer, unable to stop the beaming smile. “I needed that,” she whispered, already feeling the urge to ravage Regina from head to toe.

Regina’s dark eyes popped up, chin resting on Emma’s chest. “I feel good,” she said and her entire face lit up. It was as if the nerves, expectations and insecurities washed themselves away like water had been poured over them. “Really good,” she repeated as Emma plucked a rose petal from her back.

They both chuckled. “These are stuck all over your back,” Emma said on a grin, placed it on her palm then blew it into the air. “They’re freaking everywhere.”

“We can clean up if you like?” Regina arched her brow then pushed herself up until she was straddling Emma’s hips. Both hands covered Emma’s breasts and she rolled her hips, spreading herself over Emma’s toned stomach. “But there’s a dozen other things I’d much rather be doing.”

Emma gulped, hands falling to Regina’s hips. “Yeah…erm…um,” she stuttered and blinked as if she wasn’t certain she was seeing clearly. Regina continued to rock against her, head tipping backwards and chest firmly on display. A string of curses fell from her lips, but all she could do was watch. Regina flashed her a smirk that could only be described as evil then lent forwards and hovered her lips over Emma’s.

She lifted her head from the pillow, but all she received was warm breath and a chuckle as Regina pulled back. It flopped to the bed, blonde hair spreading in all directions and a pout followed. Regina’s fingers brushed on both sides of Emma’s hair, gently scratching her scalp and returned to hovering her soft lips above Emma’s.

Regina locked her eyes with Emma’s and the moment grounded them, as if slowing down and giving them time to remember every detail. Emma ran her fingers up Regina’s spine and smirked at the shiver that ran through her body. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it and continued to stare into Emma’s eyes. “My love,” she whispered, and firmly pressed her lips against Emma’s, neither of them having any intentions of sleeping through the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - as promised, more smut! Enjoy.

The downstairs room was as magnificent as Emma remembered it, and even better was they’d only had a chocolate each the night before. The soft material of the couch brushed against the side Emma’s bare leg and through the thin material of Regina’s silk robe as her arm reached out for the tray.

Regina tugged a little firmer on the blonde curls spread over her lap. “Your diet is atrocious,” Regina said, attempting to scorn. “It’s hardly ten thirty.” Those sparkling brown eyes rolled, but the little chuckle that was ineffectively hid as a cough had Emma grinning up from her new position laying on her back, using Regina’s bare legs as a pillow.

Emma popped a chocolate into her mouth. “The only box of chocolates I’ve ever been given were a cheap box from Lily for Valentine’s day.” Each tip of Emma’s fingers dipped past her lips to rid herself of the chocolate. Regina’s eyes dilated despite it not being intended as sensual. “These have got to be the overpriced shit.”

“Overpriced, yet you’re enjoying them so thoroughly.” Regina’s fingers went back to tugging on Emma’s hair with gentle care until the woman’s breathing evened out and her smile became lazy. Her green eyes were closed as she enjoyed the attention.

“You’ve got to stop spending so much money on me,” she said, her voice dream like. “This was so lovely, but-”

“I want to,” Regina said without missing a beat. “There’s not buts about it.”

“Butts,” Emma snickered, opening her eyes and forgetting all about her discomfort. Regina’s nose crinkled, lips pressed together, but her face contorted and Emma knew she was seconds away from letting lose on that glorious giggle. “I like big butts and I cannot lie,” she sang and wiggled her body against Regina’s thighs and bent her arms around. “You other brothers can’t deny. When Regina walks in with her beautiful face and wearing nothing but lace, I get sprung!”

Regina snorted. “Nice lyrics,” she said before tipping her head back and laughed. “Very flattering.”

Emma giggled and twisted, cheek pressed to Regina’s thigh and eyes glued to where her own shirt stopped at the top of them. She looked to Regina and winked.

“Oh.” Regina raised a brow, fingers trailing up and down Emma’s arm, scratching through the silk of her gown. “Is that you hinting that you want me in lace?”

Emma hummed. “That would be so hot,” she said and bit her lip. “But you look damn good in nothing but my shirt.”

Regina smiled softly, loving the way they had only put minimal clothes on, and each other’s at that, to come down for breakfast. “It smells like you,” she said, fingers moving up to trace Emma’s jaw. A little pink travelled along her cheeks. Emma pressed a kiss to the top of Regna’s thigh. “You were so wonderful last night.”

Emma’s eyes had closed and her cheeks pushed up whilst recalling the previous night. They’d gotten more sex than sleep and it had been the most perfect night she’d ever had. “Incredible,” she whispered. “All of it.”

“I even managed to turn around your bad mood,” Regina lightly joked. Emma’s smile fell, and she bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes. Regina had wondered if there was something more than a bad day, but hadn’t pushed when it was clear Emma didn’t want to talk. Now she shrugged and dropped her gaze. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Emma nodded slowly. There were a few things they needed to discuss, real things that had been niggling at her, but she’d been ignoring them and telling herself it was too soon to be thinking about them. “Remember when you stayed at my apartment?” Emma asked.

“I didn’t do anything that bothered you, did I?” Regina worried for a moment that she might have crinkled her nose or somehow implied something negative about the apartment. It was small and not something she or Henry were used to, but it was Emma’s and she loved the warmth and personal feel to the place.

“No, no,” she said and offered a reassuring smile. “If anything-” she swallowed and blinked back unexpected tears. “I didn’t know how you would take it being so cramped. You’ve never flashed your wealth, and that’s kind of nice, not to feel…”

“Less?” Regina hoped she would never imply as such, returning to her ritual tangling of Emma’s hair. “I think your apartment is wonderful.” Especially the drawings she kept; it had tugged on her heart strings and still did.

Emma nodded without looking to Regina. She’d never made her feel that way, not intentionally. “Thanks,” she muttered, “it was when I told you I was working at the school the next day?” Regina nodded. “I’m working with this girl and see her every Friday. I’m so worried about her,” she said so low Regina almost missed it. Her fingers gripped onto the bottom of the shirt hardly covering Regina, tugging as if to bring Regina closer. “But I can’t tell you much, because it’s confidential.”

“I understand, but if you wanted to try without…breaking the rules, then I’m here. And you can trust me if you ever wanted to talk to me. It will be between us.”

Emma felt grateful for that, knowing it would be beneficial if she could have someone to confide in, still… “she hardly trusts me as it is. Even if she didn’t know I told you. I would know.”

“Then I’m here if you need a hug,” Regina said in a gentle voice. “How old is she?”

“Sixteen.”

“Did you trust adults at her age?”

Emma shook her head. “I trusted social workers even less.” She chuckled a little and pushed herself upwards until she was sat across Regina’s lap. Emma had been holding the guilt in her stomach for weeks, unable to get this girl to open up and Emma so easily put the blame on herself, but put that way.

“Exactly.” Regina kissed her softly on the lips, wrapping her up in both arms.

“I think her home life isn’t great. She always clams up.” Emma sighed at the hands now rubbing up and down her back, shuffling so she could rest her head on Regina’s shoulder. It was bliss, and her girlfriend felt it just as much, kissing her temple and beginning to allow the hands to wander from comforting to teasing the sides of Emma’s thighs.

“If you’re right, then maybe she’s scared. If she has to live with people who don’t treat her well, telling someone about that isn’t going to end well for her.”

“No, I know that.” Emma sighed and closed her eyes, those hands and fingers doing wonders to calm her nerves. “She keeps telling me that she can get out soon. Once she leaves she’s never coming back. I thought she meant collage, but it turns out she has a boyfriend in senior year. I’ve got a feeling she might take off with him.”

“That…doesn’t sound good.” Regina frowned a little, kissing Emma’s temple. “Is she a sophomore or junior?” she asked, hints of ideas she wouldn’t yet share forming in the back of her mind.

“Sophomore. The last thing I want is for her to drop out of school. But I don’t want her staying at her home when things are bad. Then again, if she spends the last few years in care I don’t know how that’ll affect her.” Emma sighed deeply and rubbed a knuckle at the corner of her closed eye.

“If you need help please come to me.”

“Money’s not going to fix this, Regina.” Emma lifted her head, eyes angrier than she had intended. The look of disbelief that crossed Regina’s face had Emma deflating before Regina had a chance to shove her of her lap. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “I’m so scared for her.”

Regina had to take three calming breaths before looking back to her girlfriend. “I wasn’t suggesting money, for the record. I wanted you to know you had someone to lean on. That I would try to help if it came to that.”

Emma nodded and pulled herself off Regina’s lap. It had been so blissful, but her mood had dropped and the unknown elephant in the room had been brought back up.

Regina frowned. “Where are you going?” she asked, stood and walked across the room. She clasped onto Emma’s hands and waited until Emma looked back into her eyes. Regina so easily let go of the bewilderment at Emma’s ability to do a three-sixty on her when the concern was so clearly written on Emma’s features. It was something neither of them could fix right now, so Regina smirked and dropped her voice deep enough that when she said, “you’ll simply have to make it up to me, Miss Swan,” Emma’s chest heaved deeply and her mouth went dry.

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She wanted to say she was sorry again, that her own insecurities were beating down her mind and adding doubts where there should be none, but Regina opened the robe and admired the naked body underneath. Then her hands grabbed her hips and any attempt to form words was lost for good.

“Get this off,” she demanded, and the confidence had Emma grinning and shrugging her shoulders. The robe pooled to the ground the moment Regina’s lips peppered kisses along her jaw. “Now be a good girl for me,” she purred, then attached her lips to Emma’s ear lobe. The shudder those words sent through Emma’s body sent a thrill up Regina’s.  

Their bodies separated as Regina’s bare feet paced backwards. “How the hell do you read me so well?” Emma asked, chest already panting and need building between her thighs.

“I had a hunch you would like that before I took you to bed.” Regina smirked, fingers clutching the bottom of the shirt. She flung it over her head then placed both hands on her hips, loving the way Emma’s pupils dilated as she ran them the length of her body. She muttered a curse under her breath causing Regina to let out a throaty chuckle. There was no way she could feel insecure with a gaze as intense as Emma’s.

“It’s nice,” Emma muttered, and shrugged, the one to feel insecure. “I never heard it growing up, and I don’t know,” she said. Regina snaked her arms around Emma’s waist and pressed their very naked bodies together. “It’s sexy, but…it’s intimate. It makes my stomach tingle.”

Regina smiled and kissed her softly, fingers tangling into her hair whilst the kiss heated up. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Regina to place her thigh between Emma’s legs and grip onto her ass. They rocked and kissed, Regina’s tongue gaining entry to explore her lover’s mouth. The younger woman let herself be led into the growing pleasure between her legs and the incredible feeling of their tongues meshing together. It wasn’t until her needy whimpers increased that Regina pulled back and pushed her until she was lay on the couch.

Regina smirked down at her beautiful girlfriend. Emma’s blonde hair was tangled and flung in a dozen different directions, her cheeks flushed, chest panting and she lay with one leg bent so her foot was pressed to the ground and the other leg flopped on the couch. “So stunning,” Regina said, gripped Emma’s calf then parted her legs and placed it over her shoulder. She was on her stomach with her fingers gripping Emma’s thighs and her tongue buried in her wet core seconds later.

“Oh…fuck.” Emma grunted and bucked her hips upwards into Regina’s face. She gripped the dark hair and pushed her closer. Her efforts backfired as Regina popped her head up and smirked with glistening lips. “Please,” she whimpered and flung her head backwards against the couch in protest.

With the flat of her tongue Regina gave her one long lick, waggled the tip over her clit then began kissing around the area. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Emma whined when Regina’s lips began to suck on her inner thigh.

Regina chuckled from where she was nestled between Emma’s legs. Her left foot was on the ground, the balls of her feet pushing down and keeping her steady. For a split second she regretted not dragging Emma up the stairs to the giant bed awaiting them. That was until she had bruised the area nicely, and the angle of her body caused her nose to run through Emma’s wetness when she twisted her head away. They both moaned, and it was the moment Regina lost her cool, beginning to lick, suck and eat Emma as if she had been starved.

Emma whimpered, chin propped against her chest to catch a glimpse of Regina’s bobbing head. It made her chest quiver to see how much Regina was enjoying herself. It was such a transformation and to know every brush of her lips, gentle touch and encouraging word from the previous evening had helped to bring Regina slowly to the surface made every second better. Emma’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, both hands falling to Regina’s head and she lifted the foot from the ground to wrap it around Regina’s body.

“Don’t stop…don’t you dare fucking stop.” Emma’s chest was tight, her lower belly contracting and the pleasure building. She lost her damn mind when Regina’s tongue buried inside of her and her face pressed into Emma’s centre. Regina chuckled at the loud moan, so thoroughly loving being trapped between her lover’s toned thighs.

For a moment Emma pressed a little harder on Regina’s head and fucked herself on girlfriend’s face, but loosened her grip on a shuddered and calming breath. Wetness covered Regina from her nose to her chin, but it only made her own walls clench as she wrapped her mouth around Emma’s clit and sucked, sucked, until Emma let out a bunch of curses and repeated her name.

Emma’s lower back arched, fingers gripping painfully into Regina’s skull and her hips went wild. Regina continued to work between her legs until Emma groaned one final time, eyes squeezed tightly shut and flopped back onto the couch. Regina greedily lapped at the area as those legs relaxed and fell from her shoulders.

“You taste phenomenal, Em-ma.” She hummed and lifted her eyes to see hazed one staring back at her. With their eyes still connected she licked her again, purposely hitting her oversensitive area just to see the shudder. Emma chuckled and moved her legs enough to let Regina move. Regina licked her lips with a sly grin, pressed her hands into the inside of Emma’s thighs to part them further then slowly pushed two fingers inside.

Emma’s hips pressed downwards and her breath was stuttering as Regina crawled back up her body. “I’m not done with you,” she whispered, other elbow pressed beside Emma’s body and leant forwards to kiss her deeply. The taste of Emma still fresh on her lips and tongue had Emma lapping over Regina’s lips, chin and plunging into her mouth. Regina’s fingers began to work slowly in and out of Emma, her already soaking core causing squelching with each movement.

Regina was quick to increase her speed. Emma moaned, sloppily kissing Regina and writhing beneath her sweat covered body. Hardly giving her girlfriend a moment to recover Regina tucked her thumb in and rubbed it along where Emma ached and throbbed. Strong arms wrapped around Regina’s body whilst her legs parted and parted as if she was offering herself up.

When one leg bent into the air Regina pulled her head back and gripped Emma’s chin. “Open your eyes,” she whispered and pulled back in time to see Emma fight against the need to screw them shut. The instant she looked up into Regina’s lust filled eyes was the moment she was exposed, completely vulnerable whilst she pushed herself into Regina’s hand. Emma fought against the need to hide herself, to forget how open she was and concentrate instead on the pleasure, but the love and lust oozing from her girlfriend stopped her.

Emma climaxed, body quivering and gaze firmly on Regina’s. All Regina did was smile softly and keep her fingers working through Emma’s orgasm. Her lips brushed over Emma’s in reassurance. “You’re breath taking when you come,” she said quietly then looked back into the intense emotion. Emma swallowed then tucked some hair behind Regina’s ear, legs flopping and the tension in her stomach lessening.

“I love you.” Her head tipped to kiss Regina briefly, legs feeling like jelly as Regina retracted her fingers. She brought them up to Emma’s lips and traced the tips against them, a tongue poking out to gently lap at them until Emma couldn’t take anymore and sucked them into her mouth.

Regina pulled them free then kissed Emma again. “I love you, too,” she whispered, altering herself until she could push herself into Emma’s thigh. Emma wrapped both arms around her as she rocked, kissing her jaw line, playing with her hair and rubbing her back softly. Regina’s face buried itself into her neck and her body trembled against her. Regina relaxed, but when her head popped up Emma grinned wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Come up here,” she said, and attempted to tug on her girlfriend. As much as she enjoyed the intimacy of Regina using her body to climax Emma wanted to be the one to do it. She dropped her voice before saying, “I want you to ride my mouth.”

Regina bit her lip and scrambled upwards. Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was going to allow her this, but then Regina towered over her with a glint in her eyes. “Are you waiting for Santa?” she asked. Emma was quick to gulp and shuffle herself until she lay completely on her back. Regina leant over and placed a pillow beneath Emma’s head.  

“Santa’s the last person I want to fuck.” Regina chuckled and flung her leg over Emma’s shoulder, knee pressing into the couch. Her other knee pressed down and exposed her completely to Emma’s glare. She did blush a little, one hand going to the back of the couch. Emma leant her head upwards to give her a little peck before looking back up and caressing the backs of her thighs.

For a moment she paused and took in the woman above. Vulnerable, sexy, loving and gave her another gentle kiss. Regina used her other hand to brush her fingers through Emma’s hair, shuffled forwards then brought her centre to Emma’s waiting mouth. Her tongue started with slow ministrations, hands gripped onto Regina’s ass. Regina’s head tipped backwards and her hips began to roll ever so slightly.

It wasn’t until Emma pushed her tongue inside and waggled it around that Regina let out a loud moan. Her head fell forwards and Emma’s eyes shot open, tongue still buried inside her girlfriend. Their eyes met and stayed that way when Regina carefully bucked into her mouth. Emma felt the exposure all over again, pulling her tongue free and licking it fully over Regina.

Dark hair fell around Regina’s face. She whimpered and tightened her grip in Emma’s hair. “Fuck me,” she pleaded, needing more than touches that were only used to tease. “Please, Emma,” she begged, pushed herself closer and lost all sense of control.

It was all it took for Emma to bury herself between Regina’s legs and eat for all she was worth. She sucked and licked, building Regina’s pleasure until she moaned freely and was riding the wanting tongue. “Come all over my mouth,” Emma purred then used her entire mouth to thoroughly fuck her girlfriend. It was exactly what Regina did, pouring her juices all over Emma’s face as she bucked her hips wildly.

She sighed, breathing deeply and smiled a lopsided grin when she looked down to catch Emma cleaning her gently with her tongue. Regina took another breath, Emma’s tongue moving along the insides of her thighs where she began to place wet kisses. A chuckle bubbled in Regina’s throat. “You’re adorable,” she said and finally got up.

Emma propped herself on both elbows and raised her brows. “Adorable was not what I was going for.”

“And sexy, stunning, fabulous with your tongue. Beautiful,” she said, listing more words and tapped Emma’s legs. She swung them around to allow Regina to plonk back down. “The most magnificent girlfriend I could have ever asked for.”

Lips pressed together, still with the taste of Regina all over them, Emma ducked her head and nestled into Regina’s side. An arm fell around her shoulders and lips pressed to her temple. “I enjoyed that,” Emma whispered, kissed Regina’s collar bone feeling fully sated. With them both still naked and wrapped around each other she didn’t know how long it would last, but for that moment she was more than happy to be snuggled with her girlfriend.

“As did I, darling.” Regina moved her arm back then readjusted the pillow Emma had been using. “Lie back down,” she said, and as much as Emma would be ready for another round soon, she needed a moment to catch her breath. Her facial expression said as much. Regina chuckled and shook her head. “I want to cuddle,” she mumbled, tapping her fingers against her thigh.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Emma teased, gently poked her in the arm then moved until she was laying flat. Regina grabbed a blanket from the other chair then squished herself between the back of the couch and Emma’s body. Their skin stuck together and the couch had small wet patches Regina knew she would have to clean at some point, but any discomfort washed away the moment her cheek pressed to her girlfriend’s chest.

Regina hummed as Emma wafted the blanked into the air and allowed it to softly fall downwards. It was as if she was being tucked into bed. Emma played with her hair, brown eyes closing and her body became heavy. The arm wrapped around her body squeezed and lips pressed to her temple. Regina couldn’t think past the comfort, the warmth and uttermost safety she felt in a vulnerable position. But it wasn’t until Emma’s fingers stopped scratching her scalp and her breaths came in slow even pants that Regina realised she had been fighting sleep to stay within the moment; too perfect to be ready to let it go.

The little smile on Emma’s lips reminded her that it would be far from over in a few hours. Her arm flopped around Emma’s waist, other tucked between their bodies then she flung one leg over Emma’s thighs. Emma hummed happily in her sleep and tugged Regina a little closer. It was the final thing Regina felt before allowing her body to relax in the utter bliss of her girlfriend’s arms. 

***

Regina woke to be completely on top of Emma, arms and legs spread out as much as the couch could handle. One of her arms was flopped off the couch and Emma was so gently playing with her fingers. “Emma,” she hummed, voice laced with sleep then propped her chin up. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

All Emma offered was a shrug and intertwined their fingers. “I’ve not been awake long myself,” she whispered, not telling Regina that she looked so peaceful when she slept or how she had longed for this security and didn’t want it to end. “It’s a little past one. I was thinking we could grab a shower and go out for lunch?”

“I’d like that,” Regina said and stretched out her sore muscles. Her stomach rumbled loudly and the tray of chocolates made themselves known. Still lay on top of Emma’s stomach her arm reached to the side where she grabbed two chocolates. Propped on one elbow she popped one into her mouth then tapped the other against Emma’s lips until she parted them.

“Best. Girlfriend. Ever.” Emma chomped on the treat and felt a little flare grow again at the sensual way Regina fed her. She tugged on the blanket as Regina stood, reaching her arms above her head to reveal herself completely. Emma’s eyes bugged out. Regina noticed the stare and hummed appreciatively at Emma’s heaving chest. “Shower sex?” Emma asked, stood, grabbed Regina’s hand and directed her to the bottom of the stairs before getting her answer.

Regina followed willingly, feeling something deeper growing in the pit of her stomach. She had planned to spend the weekend enjoying Emma, but the reality of spending the weekend with Emma enjoying her just as much was better than her imagination. “I hope your jaw’s well rested,” she teased and pushed Emma under the warm spray.

Up until this point Emma had pushed down on any fantasies when she had used this shower, but now she was in it, with enough room to walk around it and water spraying from all directions to warm her entire body, she finally allowed them to burst free. “Very-” she winked, “you could have a freaking orgy in here.”

Regina pursed her lips and ignored the throb between her legs. “If you think I’d allow anyone to touch you,” she said and purred as she spun Emma around and grabbed her wrists so Emma’s palms were flat against the wall. “Then you’ve got another thing coming,” she said, trailing her nails down Emma’s toned back.

She kissed her shoulder, fully allowing her jealous and possessive side to come to the surface. She had a little suspicion that her teasing jealousy might go a long way with a woman who grew up unwanted.

Emma shivered, head tipping forwards. “I was joking,” she said as Regina’s warm body saddled up behind her. Both hands spread out on the fronts of Emma’s thighs, fingers tickling the insides.

“Are you sure?” she sucked her ear lobe into her mouth then licked it. “Because I would be beyond jealous if you wanted another woman’s touch.” One hand cupped Emma firmly between her legs, and she let out a delicious moan and bucked her hips.

Emma heard the playfulness in Regina’s voice, and the underlying truth. “It would be hot,” she said, biting her cheek hard to stop the grin. Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s folds and circled her clit. She pushed them back until she could tease her entrance, sliding the tip of one finger inside.

“It would be?” Regina’s voice took on an almost dangerous quality. She was glad Emma was facing away so she could smile then wipe it off her face before it was seen. “Another woman’s touch whilst your girlfriend looks on, overcome with jealously because she wants to be the one to take you?” Regina slid her finger entirely inside and held it there.

The shower was spraying all over Regina’s back, so when she tipped herself a little to the side it hit Emma’s head directly, wetting the entire area. She shook it, but the finger that curled and rubbed against the rough patch kept her in place.

“How jealous would you be?” she asked, though her throat was constricting and forming words, never mind speaking, was difficult.

Regina pushed a second finger inside, not stopping until only her knuckle was on display and held them there. “The moment it would be over I would take you, and fuck you until you remembered you were mine.”

“Yours,” Emma said, extending the word and tipping her head back to rest it against Regina. “I’m yours,” she said again, because she liked how it sounded.

“As I am yours,” Regina whispered sweetly into her ear, the other arm wrapping around Emma’s waist. She stood there for another minute, inside Emma, wrapped around her, the water spraying from all angles before slowly pulling out and forcefully pushing back in. She switched from sweet loving girlfriend back into possessive lover. “Exactly-” she pulled out and pumped in, “like-” and again, “this,” she said, shoving her fingers in harder.

Each finger on Emma’s hands clawed against the tiled wall, her wet hair falling forwards and sticking to her cheeks. She groaned and her toes curled into her floor. A tongue lapped at her neck and jaw, collecting up the droplets of water. Regina cupped one of her breasts and squeezed, then ran the nipple between her thumb and finger, the fingers inside of Emma quickening their pace.

Emma’s legs shook with the effort to keep herself up right, internally dying at the feel of Regina’s nipples pressed against her back. “And you’ll love every second,” Regina said in a deep voice, dropping her hand to play with Emma’s clit. It was her undoing. She lost control of her hips, her backside pushing so nicely into Regina’s centre where she rotated her hips to gain some release as she fucked her girlfriend.

An evil grin spread on Regina’s lips. “You’re going to be sore tomorrow,” she said seductively as if she would immensely enjoy every second of Emma’s aching muscles.

“Worth…it.” Emma panted, legs bending so she could thrust her hips upwards. Regina curled her fingers and rubbed her fingers in tight circles causing Emma’s eyes to slam shut and a loud moan to echo around the shower stall. “C-c-coming,” she stuttered, one hand falling from the wall to circle Regina’s wrist as if to keep her in place. She looked down at the hands working between her legs. The sight had her orgasm wash through her body until it shivered and she fell back against Regina.

“Fuck,” she hissed and was spun, and pressed up against the wall. Her head was dizzy, so all she could register was a mouth pressed to her own. Regina’s hands were on her hips, and she pushed herself into Emma whilst they kissed. Emma couldn’t decide if she enjoyed doing this or she was so wound up she needed the instant release. This time, Emma was quick to recover, gliding her hands all over Regina’s body and pushed them off the wall.

Regina frowned as she lost the delicious building pressure. “Do you like that?” Emma asked softly, running her knuckles down Regina’s cheeks. “Because I would much rather make you come.”

Regina blushed and shrugged. “I like feeling close to you,” she muttered, lowering her eyes to the ground. Emma pulled her back in close, directed Regina to place her foot on the small bench at the back of the shower stall, placing a hand between Regina’s legs then wrapped the other arm around her waist. She slowly began to build up Regina’s pleasure as the older woman practically cuddled her; and it was such a transformation from seductive and possessive Emma didn’t know how to take it. All she could deduce was that there must be many sides to Regina Mills and ones they were going to be able to explore, for what she hoped, was the rest of their lives.

Finger nails dug into Emma’s back and Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck as her walls clenched around those pumping fingers. Emma moaned almost as much as Regina, intoxicated by the way she felt. Gently, she moved her hand away. Regina’s chest heaved, her foot planting back on the floor as she looked up to her with affection. Emma circled her waist and smiled tenderly, taking a deep breath as if to breathe every second of their time together in. She didn’t want it to end, but the rumble in her stomach told her it was going to.

Regina bit her lip, having the same thoughts. “How about we get lunch then spend the rest of the day in bed?” she suggested, “we can order in tonight for dinner.”

Emma grinned widely and planted her lips firmly to Regina’s. “Sounds like the best thing you’ve ever said.” She pulled herself away and moved her head under a different spray of water and danced under it. Regina shook her head at the woman she had fallen for when she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and brought it to her lips. “I don’t wanna hear sad songs anymore, I only want to hear love songs,” she sang and danced under the shower. “I found my heart up in this place tonight. Don’t wanna hear mad songs anymore. I only wanna hear your song-” her arm pointed at Regina who stood with a smirk on her lips and hands on her hips.

“Cause your song’s got me feeling like I’m…I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in looooove,” she sang and pulled Regina into her arms, the pair laughing into the loose hug. Emma nuzzled her neck and squeezed her tight. “I’m so in love with you,” she whispered, heart contracting painfully in a way she knew would crush her if it were to be broken, but she never intended to let her go.  

They found each other’s lips again, making out under the shower whilst Emma still had hold of the shampoo bottle. Regina gained some sense and pulled back before they started making love all over again. “Come here,” she said, grabbing the bottle. “Wet your hair.”

When it was done she directed Emma to the small bench and placed one knee on it beside her. She squeezed shampoo onto her palm then began to gently massage it into Emma’s head. The younger woman sighed, all the recent energy falling away due to those magic fingers. Regina smiled down at her, softly taking care of her in any way she could. Emma hummed and groaned, allowing Regina to massage her head as her eyes stayed firmly closed. Eventually she was instructed to stand and wash it out, and although she could’ve stayed there all day, she gave Regina the same treatment.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Emma asked, fingers working through the wetted hair. Regina groaned but didn’t say a word, enjoying the attention from her girlfriend. The likelihood was they wouldn’t get to indulge in each other as much as this weekend, so she was going to take every moment of it and make the most of it.

When that was done they slowly washed each other, rubbing shower gel all over their bodies in caressing touches, leaving trails of kisses as they went. It was utterly glorious, and almost as good as the sex that had come before and was sure to come after.

Regina wrapped herself around Emma from behind when they were both snuggled in fluffy white towels and held her tightly. “I’m so in love with you, too,” she murmured. “I can’t wait until you’re singing in our shower every day.”

Emma nodded slowly, not ready to comment on any of that. Never in her life had she imagined she would feel this way, let alone that there would be someone who felt as strongly in return. “One day,” she said inaudibly as if she couldn’t quite believe it, whilst another voice inside her head reminded her she wasn’t ready _yet._ Emma twisted her head with a tiny smile and caught Regina’s gaze, not able to look away from the ocean depths of love staring back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit NSFW!

Bundled up in coats they walked towards the little restaurant they’d first had their date which was not a date. Their clasped hands swung between their bodies and Regina couldn’t help but beam at the memories. The way Katherine had joked about what their meet-up had meant and the way Emma had teased her and charmed her in the same breath.

Emma, ever the gentle woman, pulled the chair out for Regina with a smile. “Thank you,” she said, shuffling herself under the table. “I still remember how you ordered grilled cheese and fries.”

“It tasted fantastic.” Emma grinned and sat opposite, easily reaching for Regina’s hand over the table and squeezed gently. “I thought you were out of my league, so I didn’t bother ordering something fancy to impress you.”

“And I was sat here clenching my thighs when you so unashamedly teased me-” she winked, feeling the untastable arousal spike at the lip that tugged between Emma’s teeth. “I’m glad you didn’t try to impress me. The real you outshines anything you could’ve tried to change about yourself.”

Emma ducked her head, tucked some hair behind her ear and chuckled gently. “You walked right into my jokes. I remember you telling me about Katherine. I’m so grateful you introduced me to her, too,” she admitted quietly, and Regina simply squeezed her hand, aware of how lonely Emma had been before they had met. “Did she ever pick out a ring?”

Regina’s eyes snapped up and breath caught in her throat. Emma giggled softly, unsure of the things she had felt in the past with the burning flame that continued to light between them. “I’m sure she has options ready for me to choose from,” she said, raised her brow, but quickly let it go.

The waiter came over and they talked about these past months and how much had changed between them. “I’m so glad the initiative is working out,” Regina said, digging into her pasta salad.

“Me too. Those kids are incredible,” Emma said, taking a bite of the chicken and humming in approval. “I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for us. You’ll never know how much it’ll change their lives.” Emma thought back to the children she had been seeing for the past few weeks and the way they had slowly been coming out of their wrapped up shells. She only hoped she could have enough of an impact on their young lives.

“Of course, darling. What’s mine is yours,” she said, not realising those words had something churn in Emma’s stomach. There was an awkward chuckle from across the table that had Regina’s eyes lifting in concern.

“You can’t really mean that,” Emma mumbled, her cheeks flaming at the curious gaze Regina gave her.

“Of course I mean that.” Regina frowned, not at all understanding why Emma was avoiding her eyes. She studied her for a moment and tried to understand what could be bothering her girlfriend. She exhaled slowly and waited until Emma met her eyes, smiling. “And…I’ve been meaning to ask you if you would like to accompany me to my company’s annual ball?”

Emma’s eyes flew open in panic and she shuffled on her seat. “Erm-” her hand brushed through her hair, and she smiled tightly. “Is that something I need to dress fancy for?”

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Emma, you’re gorgeous and you’ll easily pull off a ball gown. You’ll look fucking gorgeous.”

Her cheeks flamed as she bobbed her head, eyes downcast. “I don’t have a ball gown,” she muttered, feeling uncomfortable. This was the thing she really needed to talk to Regina about, but she didn’t know how to bring the words out without feeling inferior.

“Then we’ll go shopping. It’ll be fun, Emma. Don’t worry about it?” There was a little bit of worry gnawing in her gut when Emma didn’t look overly thrilled by the idea, but as if she was about to hurl. “I would love nothing more than to show off my girlfriend to the world,” she said, and this time Emma’s eyes peeked up and her smile was shy, but genuine.

Her head nodded quickly. “Okay,” she said, not wanting to let Regina down. “When is it?”

“Not until May. I’ll ask Katherine to look after Henry.” Regina sighed, glad to see Emma’s body relaxing and her eyes stopping from skittering around the room as if she was looking for a quick escape. “Everything else okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, face tight when the waiter came over and Regina snatched up the bill. She went to protest, but everything about this weekend was utterly perfect and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it with doubts that weren’t real. Either way, they faded away when they made their way back to Regina’s house, their stomachs full, with the promise of an evening spent in each other’s arms.

***

The moment they were back through the door they began tugging at clothes, sliding their lips together and running their hands over each other’s bodies like pleasure and touch were the only things that mattered. Clothes were in a trail from the door, up the stairs and spread out over Regina’s bedroom whilst the two of them made love for hours.

Emma looked up at her girlfriend who was currently straddling her hips and eyeing her as if she had a burning question. Emma grabbed her hips and chuckled. “You alright there?” she asked, hypnotized by the way Regina’s chest heaved. It was glorious and Emma very nearly pushed herself up to run her tongue and mouth all over it.

“Does scissoring work?” Regina asked, brow furrowed and eyes wandering all over Emma as if she was trying to memorize every detail.

Emma bit her lip to stop from grinning. “Been watching a lot of porn, have we, Miss Mills?”

“Of course not!” Regina gently slapped her arm, and raised her brow. “Though you can call me that any time you like-” she winked, the name sending a thrill up her spine. No wonder Emma had taken to being called ‘Miss Swan’ so well.

Emma chuckled and shrugged. “Dunno, sometimes. Not something I’ve ever really tried. Why? Wanna see if they’re onto something?”

Regina nodded and sat back on her heels. She parted Emma thighs and licked her lips when her eyes caught the glisten between them. She was half tempted to bury herself between Emma’s legs and say to hell with experimenting, but she straddled one of Emma’s thighs and wrapped the other around her waist. Emma’s breathing intensified when she placed both hands on the side of her body and lowered herself, slowly rotating her hips to push herself into Emma’s centre.

When it didn’t have the desired effect, she altered herself and tried again. Emma simply placed her hands on Regina’s body, allowed her to manoeuvre her into any position she desired, and rocked her hips into her girlfriend. They were naked and having sex, so no matter what happened, Emma was more than enjoying herself. Until her legs were being moved at every angle possible whilst Regina pushed herself into her thigh and between them without gaining the friction she needed.

Emma bit down on the inside of her cheek as Regina attempted to ride her for the dozenth time. It still felt nice, and had her stomach flutter, but it was nowhere near enough for it to be anything more than that. Regina stopped and frowned, looking down at Emma. “Is this good for you?”

She bit down harder, eyes swimming with mirth and half nodded, half shook her head. Regina’s face showed bewilderment at Emma’s reaction, but that didn’t stop her from trying to move Emma’s legs another time. It was the final straw that saw to it Emma threw her head back, curled in on herself and stated giggling like a fiend. “I thing w-we exhausted every damn position, Regina.”

Regina fell above her on all fours, biting down on a smirk at the woman lay chuckling on the bed. One look to Regina had Emma’s legs bending upwards, arms tucking into her chest and stomach contracting with how hard she was laughing.

“Oh?” Regina sat back on her heels and gently gripped Emma’s sides. “You think this is funny?” she asked, then tickled her sides. Emma began to kick, giggles growing until she was choking on air. Regina let loose on a huge smile and laughed right along with her.

“S-s-stop,” she stuttered, wanting away from those malicious fingers. “I’ll behave!”

“You better,” Regina teased then fell to her side when Emma rolled onto hers. Their eyes met and a burst of laughter fell between them. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then?”

“It can,” Emma said through the chuckles, “but we’ve got to get the right position. We can try it another time. For now, I’m more than happy to stick to traditional methods.” It was how Emma ended up straddling Regina’s lap as she was sat up against the head board, riding her fingers with their sweat covered bodies pressed together. She came with a shudder and kissed Regina soundly, before falling backwards and spreading her arms out wide. “Oh my gods! I’ve never come so much in my life,” she said through deep breaths, beads of sweat rolling down her back and legs that trembled non-stop.

After so graciously sucking on her fingers, Regina smirked at Emma before love filled her eyes. “I haven’t either,” she said, body heavy and ready for a shower then sleep. She popped up and went into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later in a pair of underwear.

Emma pushed up on her elbows, blonde tangled hair falling down her back and onto the bed and ran her eyes the length of Regina appreciatively. “How is it you look damn gorgeous all the time?” Emma bit her lip, wondering if Regina would still look as good after running a marathon. Probably.

It was the moment Regina shrugged and began to search for a shirt. She had one bunched in her hand when Emma climbed off the bed, grabbed her hand and led her back to the ensuit bathroom. “Come here,” she said, stopping them in front of the full-length mirror. “Look at yourself,” Emma said softly, arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist from behind. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Regina bit her lip and instead of doing as instructed, her eyes lifted and met Emma’s in the mirror. “It’s not going to help,” she said, eyes staying away from her own naked body.

Emma kissed her shoulder then moved her hands to Regina’s sides. “I love your stomach,” she whispered, fingers dancing over the skin delicately.

“It’s not toned,” she muttered, eyes flickering to the soft stomach that lacked the definition Emma had. Regina knew she had a decent figure and kept it that way by walking any place she could and having a consistently healthy diet, but not having much spare time to work out meant there wasn’t much chance of it changing.

Emma smirked, palms flattening on top of the area. “It’s hot, Regina. Like, really fucking hot,” she said, gently squeezing and letting out a little moan. “You’ve no idea how perfect you are.” Her hands wandered higher where Emma kneaded her breasts gently and licked her lips. “You must know how much I adore these.”

Regina let out a little chuckle, leaning back against Emma as a little damp patch spread in her underwear. “I think I gathered that, my darling,” she said, the amusement filtering away when Emma snaked her hands back down and rubbed them over the top of her legs.

“You have the most phenomenal legs I’ve ever seen.” Her fingers gripped into the muscles softly and Regina couldn’t help but to close her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to see herself on display, but Emma touching her was quickly becoming her favourite thing. “I wish you could see what I see,” she said softly, moving her hands to run up and down the side of her thighs and hips. “You’re so gorgeous here,” she whispered, thumbs brushing over the stretch marks Emma was certain Regina would hate.

For whatever reason it might be, Emma had never been concerned with her own. They were simply part of her body, and it was something she had learnt to love by working out. It made her feel good, reminding her of what her body was capable of rather than what it looked like.

Regina opened her eyes and smiled sadly. “I don’t believe you,” she whispered, head bowing. “But thank you for saying that. I know you’re just trying to help.”

“I’m not just saying that,” Emma said, shaking her head. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I want you to see it, or at least believe that I believe it.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever see what you see,” Regina said, placing her head back on Emma’s shoulder. “I feel more confident in suits and dresses, but…”

“And you looking so fucking good in them too.” Emma gently extracted herself and took Regina’s hand, leading her back to the bedroom. With both hands on Regina’s cheeks she kissed her as they walked towards the bed. Arms wrapped around her waist, the pair stumbling until they fell onto the bed. Emma pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss her way down Regina’s body. “I’ll just have to show you how gorgeous you are,” she said, kneeling to tug down Regina’s underwear, any plan of stopping for the night disappearing with each kiss.

Emma parted Regina’s legs and placed herself between them, using her tongue to bring her girlfriend to the heights of pleasure whilst whispering over and over again how utterly breath-taking she was.

***

“Eat any more of those and you’re going to pop,” Regina said, but her eyes raked up and down Emma’s body. “How do you keep your figure?” she muttered under her breath, eyes glazing over as she circled Emma’s waist from behind, hands sneaking underneath the blouse Emma had taken upon herself to snatch from her wardrobe.

Emma groaned at the fingers that ran along the dips in her abs. “You really have a thing for muscles,” Emma teased and leaned back into Regina’s chest, grabbed one of the last chocolates from the box on the kitchen counter then lifted it above her shoulder. Regina’s soft lips parted and closed over the treat, lightly brushing over Emma’s fingers.

“Thanks, darling,” she said, and chewed on the caramel. She squeezed her arms tighter and dropped her chin to Emma’s shoulder. “You know you didn’t have to cook for us?” she said, fingers dancing over the toned stomach. She would have to pull back soon or else she would take Emma without a second thought; it wasn’t a good one when her best friend and son were on the way to the house.

“I do,” Emma said simply, licking her lips and ignoring the never-ending need inside for her hands to be all over Regina and Regina’s hands to be all over her in return. Now she’d gotten a taste she never wanted it to end.

Regina planted a kiss to the side of her neck. “Thank you,” she said softly, smelling the crispy chicken and held onto Emma for a few moments longer. “I’ll prepare the salad and wraps. I need to keep my hands occupied.” Those tight arms loosened and fell away with a chuckle from the older woman. Emma grinned and attended to the cooking food as Regina worked on the salad beside her. They worked as a team, moving around the kitchen, setting up the table and cooking.

Emma slipped from the room and took it upon herself to play some music whilst they made dinner. “Did I ever tell you how much I love this room system thing?” she asked, shimming back into the kitchen as Regina pulled out a bottle of white wine.

“Room system thing?” Regina asked, shaking her head and chuckling as the opening to _Black Magic_ by Little Mix began to play. She raised a brow and Emma simply shrugged, shaking her hips as she went back to check on the food.

“Yeah,” Emma said, “how I could play one song in here whilst you play a song in a different room.”

“It is a nice feature.” Regina smiled and gently kissed Emma’s cheek. “Maybe choose some better music next time,” she said, but her lips mumbled along to the words as she moved the salad bowl onto the breakfast bar. Emma leant her hands behind her waist on the kitchen side and simply stared at her girlfriend. “What?” she asked, frowning.

Emma shook her head, not putting into words how nice this felt. The simplicity of cooking together, the images that were floating around her mind of sharing out the chores, having more than a drawer of clothes and sleeping in her arms every night. “You’re just beautiful,” she said instead, not ready to risk how perfect everything was. Regina blushed the exact moment the front door opened.

She inhaled sharply. “Ready for a round of sarcastic sparing?” Regina asked, eyes twinkling and laughed along with her girlfriend. Henry was the first to burst into the room and straight into his mother’s arms. Regina pulled him to her chest, one hand on the back of his head and held him tightly. “I hope you had a great weekend,” she said, and mushed her lips to his head.

He squirmed in her grasp, cheeks a little red and grinned. “Yeah! It was the best. Aunty Kathy got us pizza and popcorn and we watched movies and she took me to a space museum and there were all these planets hanging from the ceiling and did you know the sun is a giant star?” he asked, lifting his arms out to the side as if to imitate the size.

“That big, huh?” Emma asked, pushing away from the kitchen counter.

“Emma!”

“I missed you, bud,” she said and crouched down to give him a tight hug. “I hope you like crispy chicken wraps.” He nodded with his head on her shoulder and little hands clasped around her back. Regina moved over to them, one hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and the other ruffling Henry’s hair. She swallowed thickly and let out a long breath.

“My favourite lesbians,” Katherine said, hand on her heart and phone out to take a picture of them. “Gods you guys look like a family.” She sent the picture to the pair then shoved the phone in her pocket, crossed her arms and leant on the door frame. “Missed me?”

“Not so much this weekend,” Emma muttered, eyes moving back and forth between the two women.  

Katherine grinned as if she had hit the jackpot. “Come here,” she said to Henry, beckoning him back over and crouched so she could whisper in his ear. He frowned, but then nodded and ran back over to Emma with his palm lifted into the air.

The instant Emma’s hand slapped against his, he smiled and said, “you got some!” before giggling and running back over to his aunt for protection.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and glowered. “One day…” she said, shook her head at the audacity, then rolled her eyes at how easily the meaning had gone over Henry’s head. “Another word and you’ll be out on your ass.”

Henry placed his hand over his mouth. “That’s a naughty word,” he said. Regina bit the inside of her cheek and continued to stare her best friend down.

“It is,” she said, “I won’t say it again if Aunty Kathy remembers she needs to be age appropriate.”

“Maybe it’s you who should be kicked out.” Katherine raised her brows and made her way to the pair. “But I wouldn’t want to ruin this glow. Please tell me one of you managed to get knocked up and you’re having my next niece or nephew.”

Emma chuckled. “We’re so lucky to be gay. Think of all the pregnancy scares we could’ve had over two days alone.”

“That many?” Katherine said, tone obnoxiously high. “Considering I set this into motion I expect to be both of your maid of honours,” she said with a wink, “otherwise you’ll no longer be the face of Katherine cupid dot com.”

“Oh my god you’re the worst,” Emma said, grinning like an idiot. One look to Regina and her heart did a flip, because she could see the longing beneath her eyes. Her face softened, but she couldn’t quite get the words out where she jokily agreed to Katherine’s demand. “We never agreed to be the face of anything.”

“Oh, honey,” she said, slowly walking past them and threw her head back over her shoulder. “You wouldn’t have been taking god’s name in vein all weekend if it weren’t for me.” She winked, then sashayed herself over to the breakfast bar.

“I hate you,” Emma said, despite the shit eating grin on her face.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Katherine slid herself onto a stool and placed her head in her hands as if waiting for an epic story. She wiggled her eyebrows. “And I plan on hearing every detail.”

Regina blushed and cursed under her breath. “Not a chance,” she said, arching a brow. “Now, why don’t you tell me all about the space museum instead?”

Henry gasped, his eyes going wide. Emma chuckled as she pulled the chicken from the oven and began to put it onto plates. The other two women stared each other down, but then a moment of softness washed over them. Regina placed her hand on top of Katherine’s, smiling gently. Her friend nodded, aware of how much this woman meant.

“I’m so happy for you,” Katherine whispered, then cleared her throat. “So, little man, what interesting facts did we learn whilst your mom and Emma were lesbianing together?”

Regina bit the inside of her cheek at Emma’s snort. Henry frowned, but the babbling started a moment later where he relayed fact after fact that had soaked up in his young mind. Emma and Regina plated up the food and placed it on the breakfast bar, shuffling into seats and listening intently as he told them all about the weekend.

“I think I want to be an astronaut when I’m a grown up,” he said, “space is so cool and big and I want to go to the moon!”

Regina smiled warmly at her son. “You know Emma wanted to be an astronaut when she was a child?”

His eyes went wide. “You did?” 

“Yeah, I thought it would be awesome to go explore space,” she said, and took a huge bite of her wrap.

“Not as awesome as exploring your girlfriend,” Katherine mumbled, delicately bringing her wine glass to her lips with a smirk.

Emma swallowed thickly, images of the weekend flashing behind her eyes. “No,” she said thickly, “definitely not.”

“You wanted to be a part of our family more than flying into space?” Henry asked with a frown.

“Erm…” the picture she had received for Christmas had a little smile tug on her lips even if her eyes hallowed out for a moment. Regina placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed gently, knowing deep down a few months weren’t going to solve a life time of issues.

“I much prefer that option,” Regina said softly, licking her lips when she had caught Emma’s attention. “And Katherine’s is much more appealing too.” Emma gulped, eyes firmly on Regina’s.

“You’re both hornier than teenagers,” Katherine muttered, smiling innocently at them when their gazes swung her way. “I’m just saying, I’m surprised you waited this long to bang. I thought you were going to combust and I’d be left raising Henry and the other children you’ve surly in the process of adopting.”

“People can’t explode,” Henry said, seemingly horrified.

“Don’t worry kid.” Emma winked, chuckling a little. “And yeah, I would choose you guys over going into space.”

He smiled and tugged off a bit of wrap with his teeth. “Me too. I like it when you’re at home.”

Emma’s smile was watery, the tug in her stomach strong. Her hands were on the edge of the table ready to push her from it when she caught Katherine’s eyes across from her. Her lip found its way between her teeth, hands sliding back down to rest on her lap.

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favourite nephew?” she asked, ruffling Henry’s hair.

He giggled and blushed, unable to hide the little smile and shrugged. “I’m your only nephew,” he said, which made the other three women laugh.

“Still true.” Her eyes landed back on Emma, who shuffled with the need to stay put verse flee. “Tell me about these women who own a bar that want to meet me? I can’t believe you kept them from me for this long.”

“Oh, yeah, we could…go this weekend?” Emma asked, sipping her wine and taking a deep breath. Her hand came to rest on the table. Regina’s curled around it a moment later.

Katherine shrugged. “Weekend after? I have plans with Terry that I do not intend to miss,” she said, eyes sparkling.

“I presume things are going well between the two of you?” Regina asked, face lightening up. Katherine simply shrugged and nodded, not going into too many details. Not that she needed to. “Weekend after sounds good,” Regina said, squeezing Emma’s hand.

“Okay. I’ll let them know.” Emma pushed her lips together with a little twinkle in the edge of her eyes. Her shoulders bobbed and she curled a little in on herself. The only family she had ever known were about to be introduced to the final member of the little family she had been so easily welcomed into, and what was more astonishing was that they wanted to. They wanted to meet each other for _her_ and it filled Emma’s heart until it was bursting. She was the link that made this family grow.

After finishing, Katherine helped Emma clear away whilst mother and son spent some quality time together. Which meant Henry decided he wanted to get out his play-dough and have his mother help him mash all the colours together with his designs so they’d never be separated again, along with pieces becoming permanent features of the floor no matter how many times Regina reminded him to keep the play-dough on the mat.

Emma rinsed the utensils and passed them to Katherine who placed them in the dish washer. The woman looked to Emma with warmth. “I’ve never seen Regina happier,” she said, causing a string of butterflies in Emma’s stomach. “You’re good for her, and Henry. By the looks of it they’re good for you, too.” Her hand came to rest gently on Emma’s arm. Her head lifted and Emma nodded slightly. “Don’t ever think you’re not part of this family.”

Emma nodded again, breath catching in her throat. The last of the dishes had been put away, so when Katherine turned on the dish washer and turned to the woman, Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, chin propped on her shoulder and held on when Katherine rubbed her back gently. “I’ve never really had any friends,” she muttered, swallowing thickly.

“You know that’s not a reflection of who you are? You’re one of the most amazing women I’ve ever met,” she said, giving Emma a gentle squeeze as they started to sway a little. “The only person you could never top is me.”

Emma chuckled and pulled away, grinning a little. “I can’t argue with that.” Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes easily fell to the floor, not used to any of this. “And I know,” she muttered, because she felt included, but her past experiences made it hard for her to accept any of it.

Katherine winked. “Wanna hang out again sometime? We could catch a movie or you could swing by my apartment.”

“Sounds like a date,” Emma said with a mischievous smile. “Movie, taking me back to your place.”

“You having to do the walk of shame the next morning,” Katherine said casually and raised her brows in challenge.

“One more for the road,” Emma fired back, not at all ashamed with her previous one night stands.

“Then it’s definitely a date.”

“What’s a date?” Regina asked, walking back into the room and circling her arms around Emma’s waist from behind. She pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before dropping her chin down.

Emma leaned back into the touch, hands lightly grasping Regina’s wrists. “Your friend here is trying to seduce me.”

“I think you’re the one who turned this into a hook-up,” Katherine said, crossing her arms around her chest. “My suggestion of a movie was completely innocent.”

Emma raised her brow and flashed a smile at her girlfriend. “Then you added swinging by your apartment.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Regina muttered, rolling her eyes. She untangled herself from Emma and made her way to the front room. “You’re both as bad as each other. What have I gotten myself into?” she said then disappeared into the next room. They both laughed and high fived like children. Katherine followed her, but Emma decided to hit Henry’s playroom and spend some time with the little man.

He beamed from where he was still sat on the floor, squishing play-dough so it came out as worms. “Emma! I’m making spaghetti,” he said, as she sat cross legged next to him.

“How about we make a rocket?” she suggested, having no clue how they’d go about it. Henry’s smile was more than enough for her to know she’d keep trying until they figured it out. They began to collect up the play-dough and bend it to shape the best they could.

Henry manoeuvred until he was lay on his stomach, feet in the air and moulding with his hands. “Are you gunna stay with us forever?” he asked, cautiously looking up.

Emma swallowed and gently rubbed his back. “That’s the plan. Why do you ask kid?”

He shrugged and looked away. “I don’t want you to leave and make mom sad,” he said as if he had suddenly aged in front of her eyes. He wafted his feet into the air and continued to bend the play-dough to make it look like fire was shooting out of the bottom of the rocket.

“And you?” she asked carefully, and helped him with the fire. He nodded but didn’t look up. The responsibility flared in her gut, but all it caused was a tug of her lips and a protective feeling she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. The last thing she wanted was to hurt this wonderful child, or his mother. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled brightly and pulled himself up, the conversation washing away as if it had never happened. The trust he placed in Emma so easily was amazing, especially when she knew by his age she was already wary about placing trust in anyone. It warmed her heart, and made her love him and Regina for raising him even more.

“Why don’t we go get your mom and Aunty Kathy to show them the rocket?” she asked, him nodding vigorously and running to the door before she even had the chance to stand. It gave Emma enough time to catch her breath.

_Home._

Any hope of finding a home had washed away with every bin bag filled with her meagre possessions by the front door, and the looks of dismissal of the adults’ faces. The social worker who saw her as another case and shoved her from brick building to brick building as if she had been a pawn that didn’t fit on the board.

It taught her that this was simply a time that would slip from her fingers. A home that felt like one, but could never last when the inevitable happened. A wave of anxiety washed over her. The two women and Henry bounded into the room with smiles, unaware of the insurmountable amount of pressure Emma felt race through her body. Her hand slipped into Regina’s, fingers interlaced and she squeezed as if it was her way of grounding herself against fears and reminding herself to hold on through them.

They were her home.

The endless cycle was going to stop.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm writing for SQ Supernova and it's taking up a lot of time. This is a bit of a short update, but I wouldn't want anyone to think I've abandoned the story. I'm going to aim for updates every 2-3 weeks so please bare with me. Any feedback would be much appreciated! :)

With flour _all over the damn floor_ it stuck to the bottom of Emma’s fluffy socks and it trailed footprints from the living room and back to the kitchen. Regina fake huffed and crossed her arms when Emma walked in it again. “You are the messiest person I’ve ever come across,” she said, her face stern and unreadable. Or it should be, but Emma chuckled, swiped her finger in the flour on the side then wiped it against her chin. “Em-ma-” she batted her arms and chuckled.

“ _You’re_ the one who threw the flour first,” Emma said, planting a wet kiss to her cheek then joining Henry at the kitchen counter. “Tell your mom we’re the victims.” He giggled where he stood on a plastic stool, a tube of pink icing in his hands, and tongue poking out as he squeezed it to decorate the cookie.

“Oh, really?” she went to move closer, stopping just before the flour. Her bare feet would get covered in it. “You can’t prove anything.”

“Mom,” Henry said, giving a satisfied nod and placed the icing down. He turned on the stool. “You threw flour over Emma’s head because she was being cheeky.” He smiled brightly, cheeks red, then hopped off the stool and stood right in the flour. His little head popped up. “Oops.”

“Make a trail like mine,” Emma said, pointing to her foot prints. Before Regina could get the protest out of her mouth Henry bent his elbows, fisted his hands and twisted his hips from side to side. Regina flung her head back and laughed. He giggled before walking along the kitchen floor then into the living room.

With tears in the corner of her eyes, Regina took the leap and walked over the floor if only to wrap her arms around Emma’s neck. She pecked her lips briefly. “You are a bad influence, Miss Swan.” Emma hummed and brushed their noses together then pushed her lips to Regina’s in a sweet, and very soft kiss. It sent a tingle from her mouth all the way to her toes. She wiggled them in the white powder, groaned then shoved her girlfriend away. “You’re cleaning this up.”

“No way!” Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

A cunning smile spread on Regina’s face. “I’ll make it up to you, later,” she purred, swiped a finger along the side then brought the tip into her mouth.

“Erm…”

“It that a yes?” Regina asked, dipping her finger into the bowl and scraped out the last bits of cake mixture before delicately sucking on it.

“You’re like walking sex,” she muttered, about to hand over her worldly possession if Regina asked her of it when Henry trotted in. The sight of him alone boke the gaze. “You’re such a cheater.” Regina’s brows raised, lips pressed together and spun on the spot, head tipped over her shoulder to hide the look she gave Emma from her son. “Biggest cheat to ever exist.”

“Mom.” Henry gave his mother a stern look, stepping closer to Emma. “You told me I’m not allowed to cheat because it’s wrong.”

“Sometimes it has its benefits,” she said, voice deep and seductive. Emma was ready to flop to her knees with a cloth in hand. Regina chuckled, all sultry and sweet, and the flush that ran up Emma’s cheeks was delicious. There were moments of uncertainty, but with the way Emma stared at her like she was a three course meal, they were fading away as she morphed back to the woman she used to be, the one who had confidence in abundance.

Regina leant against the counter, any intentions she’d had of cleaning forgotten.

“See? Look how much of a cheat she is. She wants us to clean the floor,” Emma said, and stuck her tongue out at Regina.

“That’s not fair.” Henry crossed his arms and shuffled to under Emma’s waiting arm. “You started it. You should clean it up.”

“Yeah.” An unexpected tug on her stomach had Emma wanting to pull Henry into her arms and squeeze him tightly.  

Regina’s face softened for a flash, her heart twisting with so much love it hurt. Then her eyes rolled overdramatically. “I suppose me and Emma can clean up, considering how amazing you were at decorating the cookies.”

“I can live with that.” Emma patted his back gently and after being allowed a cookie, he trotted his flour covered feet into the living room.

They got to work cleaning up the mess in the kitchen with the cake in the oven. With the dish washer on Regina spun on her heel and leant against the counter to appreciate the spectacular view; Emma bent at the waist, arms straining as she pushed the mop over the floor. Those arms were to die for. Her mind wandered to squeezing her straining bicep with Emma’s gorgeous body pressed against her. She unconsciously moaned.

Emma stood up straight, hand on her hip. “See something you like?” she teased, plopping the mop back into the bucket then tip-toed around to her girlfriend.

“A lot of somethings.” Regina’s chest slowed, arms circling Emma’s waist. “We’ll get to the adult section later on tonight-” she winked, giving her a gentle kiss.  “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the best Valentine’s day ever! We’re baking cakes and have heart shaped cookies that our…erm, Henry designed.” The sheepish smile told Regina to drop the slip, though her stomach still twisted in knots and she kissed Emma again for good measure. The soft body moulded into her own, face nuzzling her neck that caused a chuckle to leave Regina’s throat. Emma required more hugs than Henry had needed as a toddler, but it made Regina want to cuddle her even more.

“Best Valentine’s day ever,” Regina said and pressed a kiss through her hair. “Come on. We can start watching the movie whilst the cake bakes and cuddle on the couch.”

The enthusiastic nodding of Emma’s head caused a tickle in Regina’s stomach. They headed to the living room. “What are we watching, kid?”

“Despicable me!”

“See?” Emma said, falling onto the couch and lifting an arm for Regina. “Spending the day with my two favourite people is way better than some fancy restaurant.” If she’d been asked months earlier Regina would’ve wanted to take Emma out to the most expensive place in the city, but she was right; this was better than anything. Her side pressed to Emma’s, legs curling beneath her as Henry moved over to the couch and sat on Emma’s other side. “Bring it in,” she said, his little self curling up and snuggling into Emma’s side.

The soft affection had Regina mesmerized, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle kiss that pressed against her forehead. “Emma makes a good pillow,” Regina said, smirking.

“The best pillow!” Henry chuckled and high fived his mother in front of Emma’s face.

“It’s a good job I like you both, or I would chuck you both on the floor and spread all over the couch so you can’t fit.”

“Keep telling yourself that, darling.” Regina patted Emma’s stomach and winked. Before she could fire anything back, Henry shushed the pair as the movie finally started. The satisfied smile settled as Regina rested her head on Emma’s chest.

***

Henry ran around the place like a child on a sugar high. He would climb onto the bar stools, slide off, pretend to play on the gambling machines, do the same with the juke box then run back to the table where the grown-ups were sitting to take a long slurp of his soda through a straw.

“Kid, come here,” Emma said, ruffling his damp hair. His cheeks were a rosy red to accompany it. “Put this into the jukebox and pick us a song,” she said, handing him a few quarters. He high fived her then ran off.

“That might not be the best of ideas, dear.” Regina leant back on the cushioned seat, one arm comfortably resting around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“You gotta lighten up, ‘Gina?” Katherine raised her brows from where she sat with her legs wide open on a small stool at the end of the table. One hand was clasped over the edge of the stool between her knees. She grabbed her drink with her free hand and took a sip, sighing deeply as the whisky went down her throat.

“Yeah Reggie.” Emma bumped her shoulder. Regina rolled her eyes. 

“He’ll be alright,” Jo said and winked. “We get all sorts of customers, picking all sorts of tunes. I’m sure he has better taste than the drunken bikers who start off playing songs about sex then switch to the sappiest songs in history and end up huddled together in a slow dance.”

“Nah, you got it wrong hun.” Michelle kissed Jo’s cheek then squeezed her thigh. “Those bikers are the best type of dudes. Get a few rounds in ‘um and they’re the biggest teddy bears you’ll ever meet.” Jo rolled her eyes, but clasped Michelle’s hand under the table. “Jo here’s just jealous because they never stop flirting.”

“Sound like my type of men.” Katherine’s eyes sparkled and she winked at the women she had only met a few hours ago. Not knowing what to expect, the typical ‘dive bar’ had been a nice surprise; a throwback to the ones she would visit with Regina when they’d been in collage.

“Katherine!” Emma practically squealed. “You’re not single.”

“Neither is my dashing fiancé,” Jo said. “Doesn’t stop her.”

After some time of figuring out how the entire thing worked, the opening to _Brown eyed girl_ began to play. Regina hummed and took a sip of her drink with a smug smirk.

“The little man has good taste,” Michelle said. “And ya know I’m only into the gals, love.” She blew a kiss then crooked a finger towards the small child. Henry, dressed in jeans and a smart polo shirt, looking dashingly handsome for his young age, shuffled over. “I bet a growing boy like you is getting hungry.” He gasped, nodded vigorously, somehow aware this meant something nice. “If you walk to the bar and turn at the corner, there’s a light brown little door I bet you could push open.”

“I’m super strong,” he said and flexed his tiny arms.

“That you are kid,” Emma said, leaning further into Regina’s side with a growing warmth in her gut. She had longed for this. _Family,_ friends, some place to go just to whittle away the time in the company of people who adored you. He beamed at the chuckling table.

“If you go inside,” Michelle continued, “you’ll find a blue box with bags of chips. Get the biggest one you can find, any flavour you want, and there should be some white bowls next to the box. Think you’re up to the task?”

He nodded and bolted for the bar in under a second. Regina smiled softly at the other woman, offering her a curt nod. She was great with him, and he really had taken a shine to the woman.

“So, Katty,” Michelle said.

“Will you ever tire of these absurd nicknames?” Jo asked.

“Will I ever tire of your reactions to them?” she winked then turned her attention back to the younger woman. “Not single but would like to flirt with a group of guys. Tell me more.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Regina said, biting down a grin.

“Flirting is harmless!” Katherine defended, knowing full well she wouldn’t risk her relationship with Terry… but to rattle her best friend. “How can I say no when some sexy man wants to buy me a drink?”

“I like you.” Michelle nodded her approval.

“Yeah,” Jo said, “and the biker dudes who buy you drinks all night.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous.” Emma coughed to hide her laughter.

Henry dropped a bag of chips and some bowls on the table. “Did it,” he said, panting. Regina and Emma shuffled a little so he could perch on the edge for a moment. Katherine grabbed the bag and bowls, pouring chips into them before handing Henry his own bowl. She threw one into her mouth than placed the bowl onto the table. The group dug in.  

“Remind me to come here again,” she said, chomping happily.

“You’re welcome anytime girl,” Jo said with a warm smile. She looked to Emma who was comfortably cuddling into Regina’s side. “Perhaps that man of yours would like to accompany you to our wedding.” She glanced to her future wife. “Unless you’re unable to handle not being able to flirt with him.”

Michelle placed a hand on her heart. “You have my scouts honor the only person I’ll flirt with will be you.”

“It’s too bad I’m not single,” Katherine muttered, eyes away from Regina who almost choked on her drink. “Weddings are the best place for hook-ups.”

Emma snorted, hand patting Regina’s back. “Alright there, babe?”

There was far too much going on for her to register the nickname. She looked at Katherine. “Do I have to remind you to behave?” she asked, tone of voice as if she was her superior.

“Course not,” she said, biting down hard on her cheek. “Gods, you’re so easy to wind up.”

“You are,” Emma said, smiling apologetically. She pulled Regina into her side and gave her a giant kiss on her temple.

“So…?” Michelle raised. “Are we adding you, plus a handsome young man to our invites?”

The serious side to Katherine presented itself, and the sweetest smile followed. “Do you have a date?” she asked, because although she liked Terry, _a lot,_ it remained early days. “I don’t intend to have a U-haul like my bestie,” and this time Regina punched her arm. “Ow!”

Regina snuggled into Emma. “Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Emma grinned.

“Hmm,” Michelle tapped her chin, “we’re thinking late Summer.” 

“Then yes,” she said, paying attention to the couple. Perhaps they were in it for the long run, and a wedding was a big thing to invite someone to be your date to, but she was willing to take that risk. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jo winked.

***

The weeks had gone by with only a few hiccups, but that night Emma had gotten Henry to bed by his bedtime and felt especially proud of herself. He might have pushed her on the snack issue before his dinner, but at least she had learnt for next time. She spent the next few hours catching up on paperwork on Regina’s couch; an experience that was growing increasingly familiar.

It was a little after eleven when Regina flopped onto the couch. “I’m glad to be home,” she said, tipping her head backwards to where her girlfriend towered above. “How was Henry?”

“Getting used to me being around.” Emma gripped onto the back of the couch and bent forwards to give Regina a gentle kiss. “Stay where you are.” Regina had no intention of moving, kicking off her heels and stretching her legs out on the couch.

When Emma appeared with a bowl of food she practically whimpered. She placed it into her lap and Regina dutifully dug in. “Thank you,” she said between bites of the noodles. Emma lifted her legs and sat with them on her lap. Regina groaned when Emma’s fingers began to knead her sore feet. “A girl could get used to this.”

“I hope so. I like taking care of you.” Regina’s smile was worth everything. “You might not be thrilled with me though-” she grimaced at Regina’s stern look. “I might have gave the kid a sugar rush and then he hardly touched his dinner, then he said he was hungry not long after.”

Regina snorted. “You can say no to him, dear.”

“I know, it’s just…I don’t want him to go hungry. It sucks.”  

“He’s allowed a snack between getting back from the club and dinner. A _healthy_ one. Don’t let him convince you otherwise. Waiting for a meal isn’t going to do him any harm.”

Emma nodded tightly, “yeah-” she chuckled a little, “parenting is a million times harder than I gave you credit for. I think he might have a little devil inside him.” The one that came out to test her patience and reaffirm that no child was a saint no matter how well behaved they could be.

“Welcome to parenthood, my darling.” A soft look passed between them. A dose of panic flared in Emma, and pride welled itself in Regina. “And I still don’t believe you’ve witnessed a full-sized tantrum. I must admit he’s well behaved most of the time, but he has his moments.”

“Like I said, little devil.” If it was a few months ago Emma wouldn’t have believed it, but apparently a child could transform into a monster behind closed doors. “Wouldn’t have him any other way, though.”

“I love how you two have bonded. He loves having you around,” she said, “he asked me why don’t live with us all the time.” Emma’s mouth opened then closed, and she shook her head on a chuckle. “It left me wondering the same thing.” Regina yawned then rested her cheek against the couch, soft eyes on Emma. “It feels empty when you’re not here.”

“I like it here,” she whispered, “but, I’m not ready.”

“Oh.” Regina nodded and cleared her throat, a reassuring smile that was anything but. “Of course. There’s no rush.”

Emma bit her lip, and knew this moment to be an important one. Honesty, she could do that. She had to stop running and keeping her feeling bottled inside, which meant, “I guess there’s something I wanna talk to you about. It’s just…late, and I don’t want to keep us up.”

“I’d like to know what’s stopping you.”

Emma’s eyes went wide, the tone sharp and unnecessary. She brushed it off to Regina haven worked for a ridiculous amount of hours. “It’s not you, or Henry, but…like, I don’t want to live off you,” she said in a rush. There was no way she could contribute much to the general household beyond what she pays in rent now.

Regina frowned, “why would you even think that?” she asked, and Emma looked down and away from eyes that were judging. “I want _you,_ Emma. I don’t care about anything else. You must know that?”

Emma shrugged and lifted her wet eyes. “Yeah,” she said through her constricting throat. “I can’t…I can’t exactly give you anything, you know? I’d be getting so much from you, and, I don’t know, it doesn’t make me feel that good.”

“I’ll refrain from calling you an idiot if you remember how much I love you.” Regina pulled her legs from Emma’s lap and reluctantly stood, leaving Emma to stew in her own thoughts as she went to the kitchen to discard of the bowl.

That hadn’t gone well at all, and it made something in Emma sink and sink. She’d been trying to bring it up for weeks, but she didn’t know how to put it into words. Over the course of their relationship they’d managed to understand each other, but when Regina returned Emma didn’t feel understood. “Want to get in bed?” Emma asked, because she needed her arms.

Regina cupped her cheek and sighed. “I’m just tired,” she said, “we’ll talk about this when I’m not so moody.”

Leaning into the touch she chuckled, having her fears eased for the moment. It still didn’t prevent her body from becoming stiff in bed, the stuffed bear tucked beneath her arm. The covers rustled and a warm body saddled on top of her own before she even asked. “Get some sleep, darling,” Regina said, warm breath blowing against her neck.

Emma circled Regina’s waist and held her close, nuzzled her neck and breathed her in. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Regina whispered, placed a quick kiss to her neck then settled down.

Emma tried to sleep, she really did, but the conversation she’d been dreading started and ended before she had even gotten her head on straight.  She would try again. She _had_ to.


	27. Chapter 27

The absolute best part about shopping was that Regina could slip into the changing area and run her hands over Emma’s semi naked body. Only in her bra and underwear Emma lightly groaned at the hands that worked a dress up over her hips then held it in place over her chest. “Shh-” Regina chuckled and pressed a kiss to Emma’s bare shoulder, “there’s too many people in here.”

Emma sighed and looked in the full-length mirror. The dress was beyond beautiful, a deep green that tightened around her chest and mid-section before loosening slightly and flowing to her mid-thigh. It had small straps that Regina pushed up her arms until they rested on her shoulders before she pressed another kiss to her neck.

“You look beautiful,” she whispered, arms wrapping around her middle from behind.

Emma couldn’t deny she enjoyed the touching and the way Regina caressed her body by helping her change, but, “you’ve said that about all of them.”

“This one matches your eyes.” Regina tousled her hair and caught Emma’s gaze, smiling warmly. “And you look beautiful in them all.”

They felt beautiful too, but when matched with the price tag the feeling quickly withered and was replaced with another. “I can’t accept any of these,” she admitted quietly, and for the dozenth time that afternoon. “It’s so kind of you to offer, but I have dresses-”

“And you’re going to have another by the time we’re done.” Regina gave her a squeeze before unzipping the back. The brush of her finger tips against her spine cut off any argument. “I’ve wanted to spoil you for months. You deserve it.”

The smile Emma tried for appeared more like a grimace. It was less about deserve or want or need, but about money that would cover her monthly grocery bill that was instead being spent on one item of clothing. Of course, Regina had the means, but it didn’t mean she had to spend it on such extravagances. It made Emma feel cheap, like she was playing Cinderella and would return to her drags once the ball was over. 

Any attempt at voicing it, however, was met with Regina kissing her, or cupping her cheeks, or squeezing her in a tight hug and reminding her she was worth the world. Emma couldn’t deny it was nice and perhaps every time Regina would tell her a tiny piece of it stuck. “It’s not about deserving,” Emma tried again, stepping out of a dress and this time into a very simple cream coloured gown. It fit over her shoulders and crinkled the area around her legs. It was another beautiful dress. “I don’t feel comfortable wearing something that costs so much.”

Regina’s eyes softened once the dress was in place. “You’re breath taking,” she said, saddling around to her front and dodging the dresses they hand hung up. “It’s a gift.” Regina’s lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. “If you would prefer to try on some other things then we can do that. I’ve always wondered what you might look like in a suit.”

Emma rolled her eyes and wondered how else she could phrase it. What she didn’t account for, however, was the way the black and white suit fitted perfectly to her body. Regina grabbed her a pair of black heels and she slipped into them. Next Regina’s fingers were in her hair and gently tugged on it until she held it within one hand, acting as if it had been placed into a bobble. “Fuck me,” Regina muttered under her breath, and Emma’s face heated up.

 _Absolutely fucking gorgeous_ sprung to Emma’s mind. She smirked at Regina through the mirror. “I look hot. I would date me. Gods you’re lucky.” And she couldn’t say no whether the price of the entire outfit ended up being hundreds of dollars. Regina let her hair down, pressed her breasts deliciously against Emma’s back and roamed her hands over the suit.

Regina didn’t hold back the moan, and the way she bit her lip was sexy. Emma wanted to whimper and only hoped Regina would slide her hand down the front of the pants. Except they hadn’t bought it yet, so Emma held onto those sexy thoughts and planned to use them the night of the ball. “You are the most stunning, sexist woman on the planet.”

“I feel fantastic,” she said, grinning. What was strange was she meant it. Perhaps this once she could accept it as a gift, because Regina loved her and only wanted to give her the world. That wasn’t a bad thing and this was something Emma was going to have to get used to. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She snuggled her for another second before reluctantly letting go. “And you look fantastic,” she whispered, voice dropping into dangerous territory. “How about we pay and head back home?” Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s ear. “Henry’s at tennis practice for another hour. If we get back quick enough we’ll have an empty house for a good thirty minutes.”

There was a lot she could pull of in thirty minutes, and a lot she couldn’t, but free time was free time. Emma shivered and was tugging off the suit as quickly as her hands could manage to the sounds of her girlfriend’s deep chuckle.

***

A screaming child was Emma’s worst nightmare. Especially when it came to the club when they were in her protection. The little girl’s hands shook by her eyes and her chest heaved in her attempts to take breaths through the tears. Emma sprinted across the room and almost skidded in the sand. She crouched down beside the girl and gently took a hold of both her arms. “Shhh, hey…what happened sweetheart?” she asked, but the child simply sobbed and kept her eyes closed.

Emma glanced around the area, taking note of a few guilty looking children. “Does someone want to tell me what happened?” The panic rose in her chest causing her voice to wobble.

“It wasn’t me!” one kid said, and Emma had to grit her teeth.

“I don’t care who it was. I want to know what happened.” She brought her attention back to the girl, and wiped some hair that had begun to stick to her cheeks. It was when she noticed Henry in her peripheral looking sheepish and brushing his foot along the ground. “Anyone?” she turned her attention to the group of kids.

“I think the sand went in her eyes,” Kaley said, and she moved over and gently rubbed the girl’s back. It warmed Emma’s heart for half a second.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” Emma said, then turned to Kaley. “Would you be a gem and help clear up this mess? Get the other kids to help.”

Kaley nodded vigorously then placed a hand by her mouth and leaned forwards. “Henry dumped it over her head,” she whispered. Emma sucked in a breath and offered a tight smile. The last thing she wanted was for any child to get hurt, but it would be the cherry on top if Henry had been the cause.

“Okay, we’ll deal with it later.” Even though this child was too big to be carried, she hoisted her up and let her sniffle into her shoulder. Wasting no more time she took her straight to the giant disabled bathroom, leaving the door ajar and wet some paper towels before gently dabbing it around her eyes. “You’re going to be okay,” she said gently, crouched in front of the sobbing child with her heart in her throat.

If anything happened to her…Emma shook her head and concentrated on the immediate. “Does it sting?” she asked, pushing hair from her damp forehead and trying to inspect the area.

She nodded through the tears, but they slowly reduced the more Emma dabbed her eyes with the cool water. “I c-can’t open m-m-my eyes.” Emma felt her own tears well and had to take calming breaths. She shushed her and continued wiping the area clean, hoping and praying that nothing would come of this. She’d known children to scream like the world was ending if a drop of water touched their head, and only hoped this was more shock than anything else.

Eventually the heaving chest reduced to quivers and those eyes fluttered open. She squinted and blinked rapidly. They were red and a little blood shot but there was no further crying and Emma breathed slightly easier. “Can you see me? Does it hurt?” The girl nodded and Emma wasn’t sure which question she was answering.

She rubbed her eyes and Emma winced, gently moving her hand back down. “That might make it worse,” she said softly, wetting another paper towel and instructing the girl to tip her head backwards. “Now I need you to be extra brave.” Luckily for Emma she was able to squeeze some water into her open eyes and she didn’t squirm away too much. It streamed down her cheeks, but after a few attempts at each eye they seemed to clear up. “Does that feel better?”

“Yeah-” she hiccupped and Emma pulled her in for a hug. After rubbing her back a few times she gave her a wet paper towel and told her to keep dabbing it over her eyes. Leading her out of the bathroom she sat her down on the chairs as one of her staff came over and told her she’d already called her parent. It was a small amount of relief, but not much. She gave her a drink and sat with her until her mother burst into the room frantically.

Emma had prepared herself to be blamed and called every name under the sun, but luckily the accusations and frantic worry lasted about five minutes before the mother seemed to calm down enough that she could tell her daughter was okay. It flipped on its head when she was thanked for handling it so well, but did not fail to slip in that she wanted to child responsible to be punished. Emma agreed, no matter if her heart protested. The mother took her somewhat calmer child out of the club to get checked out, agreeing to give Emma a call afterwards.

Now for the fun part, Emma thought, turning back to the rest of the children. Henry was sulking in the corner, but before she went to him she went to some of the other children to hear what had happened. They all told similar stories, so with a heavy heart she made her way over.

“Henry.” Her voice was sterner than she’d ever had to use with him, heart throbbing painfully as she knelt down and tried to make eye contact. “Look at me,” she said when he kept avoiding it. When he looked up they were glistening, but she couldn’t ignore what had happened. “Tell me what happened?”

He shrugged, “we were playing,” he mumbled, and hugged his knees. “Is she okay?”

“I think so. I should know for sure later on tonight.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He looked down and his sadness was tugging at her gut. “I’m sorry, Emma.”

“It’s not me you need to apologise to,” she said calmly, “but that’s not going to cut it, kid.”

His wide eyes looked up and he shook his head. “It was an accident-”

“An accident is falling over. You threw sand.” She lightly took his arms and squeezed them gently. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but you need to think about what could happen when you do something. That could’ve ended very badly, Henry. Do you understand that?” He nodded, bottom lip jutting out. “You’re going to sit on a chair until it’s time to leave then we’re going to talk about this more at home, okay?”

He nodded again then dragged his feet over to the plastic chairs. He plonked down on one as Emma stood and made her way over to the other children. She needed to make sure each and every one of them never did anything like this again, and she also needed to figure out a way to deal with Henry. There had to be a consequence, but of course this was the evening Regina worked late and even if she called the likelihood of her receiving an answer was slim.

The walk back home was tense, and they didn’t talk further than was necessary. Emma hated it, but she couldn’t pretend like she wasn’t angry. She sat him down on the couch and again, lightly took his arms. “I love you, kid, but what you did wasn’t okay.” He shuffled and bowed his head. Now for the part where she didn’t know if she was making the right decisions. “No Xbox or any game consoles for a week-”

“That’s not fair!”

“I haven’t finished.” She raised her brows pointedly and ignored the pout. “You will apologise and for the next week if you step a toe out of line there will be further consequences. Do you understand?”

When he didn’t reply she left him to stew and went into the kitchen to make dinner. He sulked all evening and pushed the food around his plate when they were sat at the breakfast bar. “Please eat your dinner, Henry,” Emma said, but he shook his head. She finally understood what Regina must feel like for every time she would make a meal for Henry to decide he didn’t want it. Aside from him not eating properly, the time spent cooking for him to decide it wasn’t good enough. Child or not, it was infuriating. “Eat your dinner.”

“No!” He pushed the plate and it stopped right at the edge, one inch further and it would have tumbled to the ground.

“Do you want to make it two weeks?” Emma asked, not all that hungry anymore.

He flopped off the chair and fisted his little hands. “You’re not my mom!” he shouted, and spun which knocked the plate off anyway.

“Henry. I’ve had enough!” Emma stood and practically towered over him. “Go to your room and don’t come down until you stop acting like a brat!” The moment the words were out her eyes widened, and his bottom lip trembled. He turned and ran out of the room as Emma clamped a hand over her mouth. Yelling at a child was the ultimate sin as far as she was concerned. She prided herself on having hard limits and never over stepping them.

Emma moved to go after him, but one step and the tip of her foot pressed to the broken plate. She took calming breaths and willed the tears not to fall. After the plate and food was cleared up she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands shook, but she told herself over and over she would never become like any of _them._

He had made a mistake, and it was natural for a child to act like the smallest consequence was the biggest deal in the entire world. She was the one who had to keep a cool head no matter if she wanted to scream into a pillow. Regina would never forgive her. Henry would probably hate her forever and he was right, she wasn’t his mother, and after this never would be.

She splashed some water in her face then headed to his room. He was curled up in his bed with a stuffed animal to his chest. “Henry,” she said calmly, perching on the edge of the bed. He didn’t look at her, and it stabbed into her chest. “I’m sorry, kid. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” She swallowed hard and moved to take his hand but it he pulled it away. “I love you, okay? But you need to remember that adults have feelings too, and sometimes we fuck up.”

He snapped his head to her with a, “that’s a naughty word,” because of course she had to curse in front of the child to make matters worse. She grimaced and perhaps she saw the flash of a smile on his lips before he returned to sulking.

“I’m so sorry I shouted. And I didn’t-” her head shook to hide the wobble of her chin, “you’re the best kid I know, but you did something wrong and you need to learn actions have consequences.” She sighed and waited for him to say something, mainly because she had no idea what she was doing or saying. “I’m going to go down stairs. I know your mature, kid, so I want you to think about what you did wrong, too. And I hope you can apologise.”

She tapped his back softly then made her way downstairs. Her heart continued to beat erratically. She cuddled herself up in the corner of the couch and put on old re-runs of The Simpsons. It allowed her to zone out for a small amount of time whilst it wasn’t distracting enough that she couldn’t keep an ear out for Henry.

Regina pushed through the door a little after eight, which was a small miracle in itself. Henry still hadn’t resurfaced and she didn’t want to put him to bed like this. “Everything okay?” Regina asked, first noting the dried tear tracks and the way Emma was huddled in on herself.

“You’re gunna hate me forever.” Emma pouted and looked away. “I shouted at Henry.”

Regina slipped off her blazer and out of her heels. “Okay,” she said slowly, and took a seat by her girlfriend. “Would you like to tell me what happened?”

“There was an incident at the club,” she began, and filled Regina in. “Her mom called me not long ago and said she’s going to be fine.” It had been a giant relief and Emma was still processing the news. “But I told Henry he wasn’t allowed on his Xbox for a week. I don’t know if I made the right call.”

Regina gently took Emma’s hand and squeezed. “I think that seems fair,” she said, smiling softly at Emma’s concerned eyes. “Why did you yell?”

Emma worried her lip. “He hardly touched his dinner then proceeded to throw a tantrum and the plate smashed on the floor and I lost it. I called him a brat,” she muttered, telling her the rest. “I’m a shit head.”

Regina sighed and intertwined their fingers. “Emma. It’s easy to lose your cool with a child. It’s not as if I’ve never once raised my voice or regretted something I said. From what you’re telling me you handed it well, and you’ll learn and get better. It’s comes with the territory of being a parent.”

“He said I’m not his mom.” She shrugged, it was true, and perhaps the reminder had stung.

Regina, on the other hand, smirked. “I think him showing you his not-so-angel-like persona tells me otherwise.” She gave Emma a peck on her cheek and stood. “I’m going to go and check on him.” At the bottom of the stairs Regina paused. “Emma,” she said, waiting until those large green eyes looked up. “I love you.”

The startled look on Emma’s face would’ve made her chuckle under any other circumstance. There were going to be countless moments like this ahead, because for as much as Henry was a wonderful child, he was just that…a child. No child was perfect, and neither was any adult.

“Love you, too,” she muttered.

Regina went up the stairs and straight into Henry’s room. He bounced off the bed and ran straight for his mother. “Emma’s being mean!” he claimed, and Regina had to give him points for trying. She pulled him in for a tight hug then settled him back on the bed, sitting next to him.

“And you did nothing wrong?” she asked softly. He shrugged and would no longer look at his mother. “Emma told me what happened, but would you like to tell me your side?”

The way he bit his lip and ran over the events allowed Regina to remind him that he was to blame for part of this. “Emma would never want to hurt you,” she said, “and I love you, but I agree with the consequences. No Xbox for a week.” He went to protest but the stern look his mother gave him told him to drop it. “Can I have a hug?”

He gave her one easily and she squeezed him and rubbed his back. “I think Emma needs a hug from you, too.” He seemed hesitant, but Regina managed to coax him out of the room and down the stairs. Emma was shuffling by the bottom of them after hearing their footsteps. “What do you have to say?”

Henry first looked to his mother for reassurance then back at Emma. “I’m sorry.” He shuffled forwards and Emma fell to her knees and opened her arms. He snuggled into them. Emma’s eyes closed as she held the small boy, palms flat on his back and whispered that she loved him. “Does this mean you don’tt want to be my mom anymore?” he asked, and the question completely threw her off base.

Emma looked up to Regina for guidance, but all she did was smile and squeeze her shoulder. “You want that?” she asked, and grabbed Henry’s shoulders when he pulled away. He nodded and Emma’s chest heaved. The last thing she expected on the heels of this was for them to grow closer. She had been certain that this would ruin everything, but it had done the opposite. Her eyes were wet and her smile with it. “I would love that, kid.”

“Mom,” he whispered, sneaking a glance at Emma and testing the word out. It destroyed every defence she had. She had him back in her arms by the time the first tear fell. Regina sniffed and crouched beside them, them sharing a group hug.

First she kissed her son on the head then turned to Emma, running her fingers through her tattered hair. “I told you,” she whispered through her own tears, because never in a million years had she ever expected for this wonderful woman to walk into her life and stay. It had been perfect, and difficult, and every moment spent with Emma was a cherished one. But she was holding her son, _their_ son and acting like she wasn’t about to let him go again. “Our son,” she whispered into Emma’s ear, and the tremble of Emma’s bottom lip was everything.

After giving the kid a snack and talking through the evening, Emma put Henry to bed without further issue. There was a tightness in her stomach, one that only grew when Regina crawled up her body that night. Emma’s shirt was scrunched to her chest so lips could trail her skin.

“Make love to me,” she whispered, and tugged on Regina until the weight was deliciously on top of her and she could push their mouths together and kiss her deeply. The feelings she had moved through in the past few hours reached both ends of the scale, but they settled for each piece of clothing they removed and filtered away when fingers slowly entered and took her.

Emma writhed in pleasure, whimpering into Regina’s mouth and gave herself freely; from her body to her heart and everything in between.


	28. Chapter 28

Around closing time of the club Regina’s phoned vibrated on the side. **I’m heading to my apartment. Got a shit ton of paper work and I just wanna crash. See you soon xx**

It wasn’t unusual for Emma to spend time at her apartment, but recently they’d been together more than apart. Regina already felt the small trails of disappointment. **Okay. If you need anything give me a call. Love you xx**

**Will do! Love you too xx**

Regina put on dinner for the two of them then headed to the back garden. Henry bounced on the trampoline and attempted to make shapes in the air. He waved at her and she waved back, moving to sit on the bench that her son liked to use as a swing. Spring was upon them, making it the perfect time for things to move forwards. She reached for her phone. **Would you like to meet me after Henry’s tennis lesson tomorrow? Xx**

It took a while longer than she expected for the reply to come through. Longer than their usual standards at least. **Sorry, really need to get through this paper work. Xx**

**Besides the paperwork, is everything okay? Xx**

She shouldn’t worry; they were adults and could spend time apart without it meaning more than the stack of paperwork Emma had. Regina had witnessed on multiple nights the amount Emma had to work through. It allowed her mind to wander as she gently pushed her feet along the decking, so her body swayed on the bench-come-swing. She would much rather Emma be sprawled over the table then away from her eyes.

**Just tired. Need some alone time. Nothing personal, okay? Xx**

**Why don’t I believe you? You know you can always talk to me, darling. Xx**

In her apartment, Emma sighed and looked down at the phone. Her eyes were puffy and nose red, face devoid of any emotion other than numbness. She reached for the bottle of Vodka and took a burning sip. A hug would be nice, but she wasn’t ready to let Regina see her when her insides shattered. **I know. It’s not you. Xx**

**I meant I don’t believe you’re just tired xx**

Emma flopped on the couch and brought her bare legs up to her chest. The jeans were too constricting, but finding other pants required too much effort. She hissed after taking another sip then placed the bottle back down. It sloshed inside the glass as Emma flopped her head back. She intended to reply, but when thirty minutes had passed the phone rang before she’d had the chance.

Declining it only made her emotions spin faster. The day had been terrible. The revelations worse, and although she loved her job, times like this reminded her how emotionally taxing it could be. Sometimes ignorance was better, but if she remained that way she couldn’t help those in need. **I just want to be alone. It’s work stuff. If I promise to talk to you soon, can you drop it for tonight? xx**

The times she had needed to black out and spend a day or two cooped up were a lot easier when she had been alone. At times she craved for that freedom, but everything she had with Regina and Henry was worth losing that freedom over. Perhaps one day she’d have to reveal all of the ugly parts to Regina, but today wasn’t the day.

**I’m here if you need me. I hope you’re okay, my love. Send me a quick text later or tomorrow to let me know you’re okay xx**

**I’ll text tomorrow. I promise. Xx** Regina’s chest relieved itself the tiniest bit. Anytime for pretending she wasn’t worried was over; she was worried and had every right to be. But if Emma needed some space then she would push them aside and give it to her.

After serving dinner she spent an hour building Legos with her son. “Is that the spaceship you and Emma are going to take to space?” she asked, because if she squinted enough the brick pieces looked almost like a spaceship.

“Only if you come too,” he said, legs crossed and added a little man on top of the Lego.

Regina chuckled, “a family vacation to the moon.”

“The best!” They high fived and Regina spent a moment wondering if she should whisk her family away on an actual vacation.

“It’s just going to be us tomorrow,” she told Henry, “I was thinking we could visit your Aunty Kathy if she’s not busy. We haven’t seen much of her recently.”

“It’s because she’s got a new boyfriend,” Henry said, giggling behind his hand. It was exactly what Regina had been thinking, and she couldn’t help but to smirk at her son’s devilish streak. “Why’s mom not coming?”

Regina sucked in a breath, heart soaring and melting in the same second. It had only been a week since he’d dropped that bombshell on their heads, yet it still struck her by surprise every time that little word would slip into the conversation so naturally. Emma was still adjusting, and it had given them both something to laugh at when she’d failed to respond. “She’s catching up on some work.”

Henry pouted. “That’s boring.”

“I know!” Regina exaggerated her wide eyes and smiled at him. “But sometimes grown-ups have to do boring work stuff. We can still have fun though.” Not that her worry for Emma had lessoned. She simply needed something to distract her, and there was nothing better than her son and best friend to do that.

“Yeah. I’m never getting a boring job when I grow up.”

Regina raised her brows and wanted to say something against that statement, but he was seven and didn’t have the faintest idea what it meant to have to pay bills. “Then you should get a fun job. What would you like to do when you’re older?” She’d asked him this several times, and each time the answer had changed. Whilst he was thinking about it Regina found a small Lego wing and stuck it on the side.

“A space ship pilot!”

Regina smiled and coughed to hide the bark of laughter. “Oh? So you’re the one who’s going to fly your moms on the spaceship.” And there Regina was referring to them as his _moms._ If only Emma was in reach so she could squeeze her.

***

Katherine’s apartment was almost at the top of the building, so the huge window overlooked the city. Henry stood with his nose pressed to the glass and marvelling at the tiny buildings, people and cars. “I could stand on them like ants,” he said, his sweaty nose beginning to leave a mark on the otherwise immaculate glass.

“Charming,” Regina said dryly, twisting around on the huge sofa that took up residency in the centre of the room. It bent at an angle and could probably fit ten people. More if they didn’t mind squishing into each other’s personal space. Henry giggled and flattened his palms on the glass.

“Where’s mom’s apartment?” he asked, breathing onto the glass.

Katherine raised a brow with the glass of sparkling juice in her hand. “Hmm I wonder where his other mother’s apartment is.” She flung her hair over one shoulder and practically sprawled out on the couch.

The TV that had been placed on a low volume on a radio station sat not too far away from the couch. The room was mainly silver and blue, the odd dash of yellow and green mixed in. Regina remembered the day Katherine had moved in and told her of the colour scheme she had planned. A crinkled nose and a _you can’t be serious_ look had followed, but as it turned out she had been wrong. There’s been a few renovations since then, but the colours remain.

There was even a book case with three shelfs with partitions at odd angles containing books, magazines, and a freaking jar of lemons and limes because it made the room _pop_ according to her interior-decorating friend whose eyebrows were raised at a ridiculous level. “I thought you would have already made us lesbian mom one and two shirts by now.”

“Now _that_ is a brilliant idea,” she said, “and I think your mom’s apartment is on the other side, bud.” Henry shrugged then blew another breath on the glass. He drew a smiley face. “Have you started thinking about his birthday party yet?”

Henry gasped and ran back over to them. Regina chuckled, “not yet, have any ideas?” He chewed on it and squished himself between the two women. “We could have it space themed?”

“I dunno.”

“You had the Xbox party bus last year, right?” Henry nodded and began bouncing his feet that dangled off the edge of the couch. “Tennis themed?”

He shrugged again, “I dunno.”

Regina smiled and gently stroked over his shoulder and back. “Why don’t you have a think about what you would like. We still have a few weeks until the big day.”

“Okay!” He grinned at them and tapped his finger against his chin. “A pool party! Or…or…at the trampoline place, or that huge play area,” he said, arms stretching out to the side. “Can we invite Kaley and Dilan and everyone from the club and school and tennis and, and can I have one of those cakes that looks like a giant cup cake?”

“Take a breath, buddy,” Katherine said.

“We’ll have to see,” knowing full well her stern appearance was mainly for show. She prided herself on having strict ground rules, but he had her wrapped around his little finger and knew it. “We’ll have to get Emma to help us too.”

“Yeah.” He gave them a massive toothy grin. “I’m hungry.”

Regina arched a brow, “what did we say about statements?” she asked gently.

“Oh-” he placed his hand over his mouth and giggled. “Can I have something to eat, please?”

“You got it.” Katherine placed her drink down on the coffee table. They’d had lunch about an hour ago, so how the child was hungry already she didn’t know. “Why don’t we see what I’ve got?” Regina smiled softly at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he pushed from the couch.

She took a sip of her sparkling summer fruits and wondered where she could get some of her own. Katherine knew exactly how to live the fanciest life style. When her phone buzzed her smile faded. **I need you.**

Regina swallowed, “Katherine.”

She didn’t need to look up for her to say, “go,” and she was up nodding and shoved the phone in her bag. “Why don’t we hit the arcade after your snack?” she asked, preventing Henry from asking questions and wanting to go along. His little eyes widened. Regina smiled in thanks. “We can see if Kaley and Terry want to join us.”  

“That sounds like a perfect idea” she said then kissed her son on the head. “Be good. I’ll see you later, okay?”

He bit his lip, head spinning between them, but the prospect of the arcade overshadowed everything else. “Bye mom!” he said and he might as well be shoving her out of the door.

She didn’t waste time getting to Emma’s apartment and knocking on the door. When Emma opened it, Regina didn’t know what to expect, but Emma appeared…okay, if a little underdressed.

“Hey,” Regina said softly, tapping the door shut and following her into the apartment. Emma smiled tightly, hair shoved on top of her head and wearing a tank and PJ bottoms.

She plonked back down on the couch with a soft, “hey,” then curled her legs beneath her. The vodka bottle remained on the table, along with a half-eaten bag of Cheetos and an empty packet of Oreos. Regina slowly moved over and sat by Emma, gently squeezing her knee. The lack of response was more a concern than anything else. Emma twiddled her fingers and stayed huddled up.

“Have you eaten?” Emma shrugged, eyes glued to her legs. “Apart from junk food?” A small shake of her head followed. Regina leant over to press a kiss to Emma’s cheek before rummaging around her small kitchen. There wasn’t much food in, but when she came across the eggs, ham, and red onion, she didn’t hesitate to make an omelette.

She placed it on Emma’s lap, “eat,” she said, and handed her a fork.

Emma stared at it like it was an enemy, but nodded with a small, “thanks,” before taking a meagre bite. The despondency was worse than what Regina had imagined, but that didn’t stop her from sitting by Emma’s side and playing with her hair and giving her pointed stares when she stopped eating. The plate was shoved onto the coffee table and Emma fell back against the couch. “It’s bad.”

“What’s bad?” Regina refrained from reaching out and taking Emma’s hand when she began to pick at the skin around her nails.

Emma shoved one foot beneath her knee then returned to slumping against the couch. “Remember that girl I told you I’m working with?” Regina nodded. “Well-” her wet eyes found Regina’s, “it’s bad,” she whispered as if she didn’t want to say anything at all. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Can I help?” Emma shrugged, and Regina knew there was little she could share and even less Regina could do to offer guidance.

“She told me some stuff, but she said if I tell anyone she’s going to run.” Emma understood why she needed to get out of there.

“What do you want to do about it?”

“Get her out of that house.” Emma swallowed and shook her head. First came removing her from that terrible situation, but to do that risked losing her completely. If she ran and they couldn’t find her the situation could turn so much worse. It was a pattern Emma knew all too well. “But I don’t want her living on the streets. It’s not a place anyone wants to be in.”

“You’ve lived on the streets?” Because perhaps it wasn’t the most important part of the conversation, but Emma was one of the most important people in her life.

“Yeah. Couple times.” She shrugged, and the dismissal infuriated Regina to the point she had to set it aside or risk fighting against something that had already happened. “I think I erm…need to report it, but I’m scared I’m going to mess everything up.”

“Hey,” she said softly and slipped her fingers through Emma’s. “I believe in you, and I support whatever you choose to do.” Emma pressed her lips together whilst chewing down on a thought, but Regina was beginning to pick up on her tells. “Ask me?”

“I thought maybe…if there’s room, because I know it’s normally full, but…”

“There’s room. I made some calls after you first talked to me about this young girl.”

“That’s what you meant by helping?” Regina smiled softly and nodded. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I think that was more my own issues than anything else.”

Not sure if it was the right time to talk about those issues Regina squeezed Emma’s thigh. “Want a hug?” she asked, the surest way to get her girlfriend close. To her great surprise Emma shook her head.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. You were drinking last night?” she asked, aiming to keep her voice neutral. Emma’s eyes snapped to her regardless. “I’m not judging-” her palms lifted in surrender, “I just want to know where your head’s at.”

Emma’s eyes lowered, and she shrugged, “a mess.” There was a moment of pause. “I didn’t want you to see me like that. I doubt you’d want to see me like that, either.”

Regina took a breath, grabbed the plate then took it into the kitchen. After rinsing it she decided it could be washed later. She poured Emma a glass of water than shoved it in her hand. Her expression said ‘drink’ where she didn’t need words. “If it was me,” she said, sitting back down, “would you expect me to hide away or would you want to be there?”

“That’s di-”

“No. It’s not.”

Emma downed about half the glass then placed it on the coffee table. If her mind was working correctly she might be thankful that someone was here taking care of her. It was new territory. “I would wanna help,” she whispered, flickering her eyes towards her girlfriend.

“Exactly.”

Emma nodded and attempted a smile. “I’m gunna go to her school on Monday. I hate it, but I don’t want to alert anyone. How long do you think it will take?”

“To get it processed?” Regina’s cheeks ballooned before she blew out the breath. “I’ll get on it first thing Monday morning. I’ll get my assistant to work on it, and my assistant’s assistant if I have to.”

Emma chuckled despite herself. “Your assistant has an assistant?”

Regina chewed on the thought. “Apparently,” she said, widening her eyes before reluctantly saying, “I’m too demanding.”

“I’d never believe _that_ ,” Emma said, hand on her heart.

Regina arched her brow. “Careful, Miss Swan.”

Emma chuckled lightly, before quickly sobering up. “Where’s Henry?” she asked, groaning because that should have been her first question.

“With Katherine at the arcade.” Emma gasped, sat up straight and bit her lower lip. “Would you like to join them?” she asked, sighing when Emma nodded her head like an excited child. With one hand pressed to Emma’s thigh Regina leant forwards to plant her lips to Emma’s. “Next time,” she said, kissing her again, “don’t keep me out.”

Emma gripped her hair and tugged gently, nodding into the kiss. It turned into a hug with Emma’s face buried in Regina’s chest. “There’s nothing you can do right now,” she whispered, hand on her back of Emma’s head. “Let’s spend a few hours with our son.”

It took some convincing because the hurt brewed in her stomach, but eventually they walked hand in hand into the brightly lit room. Buzzing noises and deep voices screaming out winner greeted them. The light sparkled in Emma’s eyes, and she was practically vibrating with excitement. “Moms!” Henry ran up to them, Kaley on his trail and took a hold of Emma’s hand. “We’re trying to win a minion.”

“It keeps dropping it,” Kaley protested.

It didn’t stop the two of them being dragged along to the machine with the claw and different minions inside. “How many times have I told you these machines are a scam,” Regina said, playfully widening her eyes at her son.

“Uh-huh. They sometimes work. I want the purple one!”

Emma shoved a few quarters into the machine then moved the handle. “You want the minion that’s high on drugs?” she asked, cocking her head towards the small child.

“Emma,” Regina hissed, “it’s a children’s movie.”

She shrugged, holding her breath when the claw went around the giant purple minion. It lifted it into the air, moved a few spaces towards the hole it needed to land in before conveniently slipping free before reaching it. She used all her tries then turned to Henry with a pout. “That machine’s rigged.”

Kaley crossed her arms and gave Henry a pointed stare. “I told ya,” she said, “now come on, there’s motorbikes.” The giddiness ran through their bodies before they ran over to the motorbikes and shoved in the coins. On top of them they reached for the handles and hit the buttons to select their players.

Regina spun in a circle and frowned, “where in the world is Katherine?”

“You seriously don’t see her?” Emma pointed to where she was cuddled up in the stimulator. “I wonder what stimulation they’re on.”

“Probably on a fake underwater tour whilst they leave the children to run riot.”

Emma placed a hand on her hip, “oh come on, they’re at an arcade. Place is a safe haven.” Ignoring Regina’s eye roll she moved over to the air hockey table and raised her brows. “Care for a game?”

“Will it make you happy?” she asked, already pulling out some cash and exchanging it for coins.

Emma moved to one side and crossed her arms. “I’ll be happy when I beat you.” Regina shoved a few coins in then took her side. The faux-puck drifted across the table, clanged against the sides and was shoved across the table with some force. Emma yanked her hand away when Regina shoved it towards her with the strength of a god. “You nearly took my fingers off,” she complained when the puck appeared at her side and the board flashed 3-1 to Regina.

The kids came over next and Kaley stood beside Emma’s side. “You can’t let her win, Emma!”

Emma smiled, but then her eyes squinted at the traitorous child. Henry giggled and stood firmly by Regina’s side. “Mom’s already winning,” he said, “you gotta win, mom.”

“Oh, I will.” She smiled smugly and winked at her child. As the puck picked up speed again, Katherine and Terry came over and quickly figured out the situation. They were tying 3-3.

Katherine walked towards Emma and Kaley, “win this Swan, my best friend’s head needs deflating.”

Terry shook his head and laughed when Regina whacked the puck so hard it flew off the table. “Sorry babe, Regina’s going to win this,” he said, standing beside Henry.

“Traitor!” Kaley called and stuck her tongue out at her uncle.

With the teams drawn Emma came back with the puck, midly impressed that Regina had hid her competitive side for so long. With it back on the table under Emma’s finger tips, she glanced over at her girlfriend before hitting the puck across the table.

The teams cheered and booed accordingly and when the puck slipped through Regina’s defences and put them at 6-5 to Regina, when it was seven points to win, she went to glare until she softened at Emma doing a happy dance. She bit her lip, battling between wanting to win no matter what and wanting to prevent Emma from slipping back into the depths of sadness.

“You’re going down, Swan.” She hit the puck to the side and let it criss-cross along the table, hitting it back then allowing her arm to slide and miss the puck. The scoreboard flashed 6-6 and Emma fist pumped the air.

Katherine crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “I think you’re the one going down.” At Regina’s dismisses shrug Katherine rolled her eyes.  It wasn’t as fun when you let someone win, but if it overrode that competitive streak she’d been witness to one too many times, then she must have a good reason. She turned to Emma. “If you don’t win this I’ll stuff you in the machine with the minions.”

Emma giggled, “what?”

“Then you can get one for me and Henry!” Kaley said, “that claw is stupid. It cheats.”

“It does,” Emma said, “but I’d much rather win that get stuffed in there.”

“Ready?” Regina asked, fingers keeping the puck still.

“Come on, mom!” Henry cheered.

They hit it back and forth for a while, and it seemed as if no one knew what was going to happen. Regina gave her a particularly hard shot, one which Emma returned quickly and shoved the puck into the target. Regina gritted her teeth; she hadn’t even missed the thing on purpose. If she was going to lose then she could at least do it whilst being nice to her girlfriend. “I hope you like sleeping on the couch.”

“As if you’re going to kick me out of bed,” Emma said, coming around the table whilst swaying her hips and clicking her fingers in the most obnoxious happy dance there ever was. “You like cuddling too much.”

“Aww, you’re _that_ couple,” Katherine said, hands on the backs of Emma’s shoulders. “But I’ll warn you Regina’s a sore loser.”

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and kissed her cheek. “It’s good job I love you lots,” she said then ruffled Henry’s hair, “and you. You big traitor.”

Henry shrugged then forgot all about it in favour of running off to play another game with Kaley. “That was some match,” Terry said, “remind me to stay on your good sides.”

Regina glanced at Katherine then smiled warmly. “I think you’re good. For now,” she warned.

“Can we go in the photo booth now?” Emma asked, bouncing on the spot. Regina easily conceded and pulled Emma inside. They squished on the little seat and pulled funny faces for their first set of photos. The moment Emma’s face dropped Regina cupped her cheek to twist her head. “I feel guilty for having fun,” she admitted quietly.

“You’re allowed to have fun. You’re going to help her, but in the meantime you need to try and get it off your mind.” As Regina went to kiss her another round of photos happened. They were kissing on every single one of them.

Henry popped his head in a moment later, causing them to jump apart. “Come on in, kid!” Emma said, tugging him between them. They pulled ridiculous faces then on the last one both pressed a kiss to his cheek. He giggled and squirmed away, then another set of photos were added. After popping in a few more coins they got Kaley into the booth and the four of them took the photos just as Katherine popped her head in to be in with them.

She eventually chucked the children out, popped another coin in then squished in between her friends. “You’re not making these memories without me,” she protested, but Emma wrapped an arm around Katherine’s shoulder. Even Terry got in on a few pictures and by the time they were done the small printed versions had added up considerably.

Regina took the ones with Henry, and Emma split the ones with Henry and Kaley giving half to Terry. Katherine dutifully grabbed a strip with her in then Emma’s puppy eyes saw to it Regina relinquished control of the kissing and silly faced pictures. They were eventually going to end up on her fridge anyway. Emma could keep them for now.

The way Emma glanced down at them and ran the tip of her finger along the pictures validated her decision. “I always wanted one of these,” she said, raising her eyes to Regina. “Like in those stupid rom-com movies where they take these pictures before realising they’re madly in love.”

“There’s going to be many more firsts we’re going to have,” she said softly.

They spent the next hour or so playing in the arcade, on driving seats and motorbikes and shooting guns at zombies. Eventually they found themselves in the small restaurant eating fries and chicken wings. Regina pinched one of Emma’s fries and popped it into her mouth with a wink. “Are you coming home tonight?”

Emma shrugged and looked away.

“Terry was going to ask Kaley’s dads if they would be okay with her having a sleepover with us,” Katherine pipped in. “If Henry wanted to join.”

He gasped, “can I mom?” he asked, turning to Regina. When he twisted his head towards Emma with a, “mom please?” she instantly melted and nodded her head. “Yes!” he high fived Kaley over the table.

“I’m sure they’ll be grateful to have some _alone_ time,” Terry said. He flung an arm around Katherine’s shoulders. “Maybe it would give us a glimpse into our future.”

“Excuse me?” He chuckled under his breath when she sat up and lightly whacked his chest. “I’m not thinking about children for at least three years.”

“Admit it-” he winked, “we would make beautiful children.”

Katherine hummed and gave him a quick kiss. “Very beautiful,” she agreed.

“Are things that serious?” Regina asked, stealing another one of Emma’s fries.

“Hey!”

“You should eat quicker,” she teased, bumping Emma’s shoulder.  

“I don’t plan on being with anyone else,” Terry said, giving her head a kiss. “As long as she still wants me then I hope we get that serious.” His eyes softened when they met Katherine’s. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “I love you.”

Katherine swallowed, “I love you, too.”

Regina’s eyes widened, and a slight gleam overcame them. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Me too,” Emma said, “and to think I made this happen.” She cupped her hands over her chest and swooned. “I should be put on your cupid company tag line.”

“Hey-” she pointed a finger, “I’m copywriting that company.”

“I can co-own with you,” Terry said.

“And steal my thunder? It’s the twenty first century bud, didn’t you know women can have it all without a man? I just need a beautiful piece of arm candy,” she said, shuffling into his side.

He bit down on his lip and shook his head, smirk threatening to overpower his face. “I’m happy to oblige.”

Regina slipped her arm around Emma’s waist and leaned closer. “Now we have the place to ourselves,” she whispered, “would you like to come home with your beautiful girlfriend?” With _that_ tone,  Emma was helpless to do anything but nod.


End file.
